Secreto a voces
by Levy Daerthe
Summary: Levi, un estudiante de informática, conoce a Eren Jaeger gracias a su compañero de piso, Erwin. A pesar de ser muy diferentes, no tarda en enamorarse del de ojos verdes. Sin embargo, hay un inconveniente: Eren no es gay. Levi tendrá que hacer frente a esos sentimientos, a los celos y a alguien de su pasado a quien no ha olvidado del todo. RIREN/ERERI. Imagen de portada: Dinklebert.
1. Friendzoned

**Voy a aclarar las cosas bien para evitar malos entendidos en un futuro. Levi es gay, vers** **átil (puede ser activo o pasivo) Eren es heterosexual (por ahora) y puede ser ERERI y RIREN *La mitad de los lectores huyen tras leer esto* Bien, para los que se queden les aviso que no habrá sexo explícito con otras personas** **(en tal caso avisaría antes para que lo pudieran obviar)** **pero se dará a entender que tienen otras relaciones *** **Segunda estampida** *** Espero que les guste.**

 **Advertencia:** ** **Esta historia está registrada como original con otros personajes, solo yo puedo adaptarla para mis fics, cualquier otro estaría cometiendo plagio. No copiar ni adaptar a otros fandoms.****

 **Disclaimer: Estos** **personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

—Venga, Eren. Va siendo hora de ir a casa —digo mientras retiro la copa vacía de sus reticentes dedos.

Cuando ya pienso que he conseguido despegarlo de la barra, da un silbido para llamar la atención del bartender. El muy idiota le está indicado con su otra mano que nos ponga otra ronda, dos copas que serán para él, igual que las anteriores. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mierda me empeño en ser su consuelo? ¿Por qué cedo mi hombro para que pueda ahogar las lágrimas que le ha producido otro desamor? ¿Por qué soy tan idiota?

Otra vez le pusieron los cuernos. Otra vez me toca a mi rescatar ese corazón que acaban de dejar hecho añicos, para recomponerlo y esperar a que venga otra zorra a despedazarlo de nuevo.

—Sssolo una más, Levi —dice arrastrando las palabras—. La noche esss joven.

—No, capullo. Estamos a martes y mañana tenemos que ir a la universidad. Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

Le hago una señal de complicidad al bartender para que no sirva esa última ronda y me cobre lo que hemos consumido. Más bien lo que _ha_ consumido.

Mientras sostengo a Eren con un brazo, extiendo un billete que no esperaba gastar tan pronto. Eren no para de murmurar que me lo devolverá en cuanto pueda porque no encuentra su cartera. La tengo yo, junto con sus llaves y su móvil, pero no pienso devolvérselo todavía, la última vez lo perdió por el camino.

Lo saco del bar sin desequilibrarme, ya que apenas es capaz de sostenerse sobre sus piernas. Al menos esta vez he conseguido que no termine inconsciente en el establecimiento. Avanzamos en zigzag a través de la avenida hacia la parada de taxi que hay a unos cien metros de distancia.

Son las dos de la madrugada y hace tanto frío que se me están congelando las pelotas. Salí de casa sin abrigo en cuanto escuché a Eren medio borracho a través del auricular. Ni siquiera me paré a considerar la temperatura que hacía fuera, tan solo corrí hacia el lugar que me había indicado antes de que se fuera a otra parte.

—¿Sabes Levi? Si fuera maricón —dice a duras penas—. Saldría con alguien como tú. Saldría contigo. Tú me comprendes. No sé cómo no tienes novio.

Hijo de puta. Si ya de por si me apetece comerle la boca cada vez que lo tengo delante, después de esa declaración me casaría con él. Es una mierda, una auténtica mierda sentir que conoces al tipo con el que podrías tenerlo todo y descubrir que no puedes tener nada.

Bueno, nada tampoco. Somos amigos, más o menos. En realidad nos conocemos desde hace casi un año. Erwin lo invitó al apartamento que compartimos cuando le hizo la fiesta sorpresa a Armin por su cumpleaños. Yo tenía pensado desaparecer ese día, ya que habíamos discutido bastante por ese asunto. Odio las fiestas y más aún si se celebran en nuestra casa. Además, llevaban poco tiempo saliendo juntos, me parecía innecesario que metiera en nuestro apartamento a un puñado de desconocidos.

Al final conseguí que solo invitara a unos pocos amigos del muchacho, entre ellos estaba Eren. Al principio chocamos de forma irremediable, él era demasiado entusiasta, incluso llegué a pensar que se había drogado antes de ir, hablaba de forma atropellada y quería ser el centro de atención. Yo intentaba pasar desapercibido y fui bastante cortante con él.

¿Cómo acabamos siendo amigos? ¿Cómo acabé enamorándome de él? Supongo que todo forma parte de la magia que tiene Eren Jaeger.

Abro la puerta trasera del primer taxi de la fila y Eren se golpea la frente al intentar meterse. Ruedo mis ojos y coloco una de mis manos sobre su cabeza cuando veo que va a hacer su segundo intento. Me rozo la piel, pero al menos consigo que no se golpee de nuevo. Me siento a su lado y cierro la puerta indicándole la dirección del campus universitario.

—No quiero estar solo, Levi —suelta mientras se apoya sobre mi hombro—. Todo me recuerda a ella. Tengo cosas suyas en la habitación.

Fantástico.

Hablo de nuevo con el taxista para darle mi dirección. Al cabo de unos segundos siento que la cabeza de Eren pesa cada vez más y que libera algún que otro ronquido a través de sus labios. Joder, incluso en estas circunstancias me parece adorable.

Llegamos a mi barrio y termino de gastar el dinero que llevaba encima. Saco a Eren a base de empujones y consigo que se despierte lo suficiente para caminar hasta mi portal. Agradezco que mi edificio tenga ascensor, porque de no ser así lo dejaría con una manta en el primer escalón. Tengo fuerza, pero este tío me saca más de veinte centímetros y vivo en un octavo piso.

Abro la puerta de mi apartamento con cuidado, Erwin debe de estar durmiendo desde hace horas. Siento a Eren en la mesa de la cocina y le doy unos cereales para que se entretenga un poco y deje de tirar la mitad de mi decoración al suelo. Me dirijo a mi dormitorio para buscar sábanas limpias con la intención de acomodarlo en el sofá del salón.

Cuando termino, me lo encuentro en mi dormitorio, sentado en la cama con una bola blanca y peluda en su regazo.

—Me encanta Ratatouille, llevaba tiempo sin verla —dice contento.

Suspiro y coloco la rata sobre mi hombro, su lugar predilecto.

—Ya jugarás con ella mañana —le digo con evidente cansancio en mi voz—. Voy a por un vaso de agua y te vas al salón.

De camino a la cocina noto que Ratatouille mordisquea uno de los mechones de mi pelo.

—Empieza a estar largo, ¿verdad? —murmuro mientras la aparto con delicadeza—. Mañana lo arreglo.

Cuando regreso a mi habitación, me encuentro a Eren tirado de cualquier forma sobre mi cama, abrazando una de mis almohadas mientras de su boca sale un reguero de saliva que empapa la tela. Que asco, joder. Y cómo envidio a mi estúpida almohada en estos momentos.

—Oye —lo zarandeo con poca delicadeza—. Oye, no, Eren. Te acabo de preparar el sofá. Levanta, no jodas.

No puedo con un metro ochenta y tres de peso muerto con el cansancio que tengo encima.

Ratatouille libera un suave chillido cerca de mi oído.

—Tú no te rías tanto —suspiro con fastidio y la coloco en la jaula que usa para dormir.

Observo de nuevo a Eren. Tiene una expresión de serenidad en su rostro y eso es lo que me disuade de intentar despertarlo como hice en el taxi. Hundo mis hombros y meneo la cabeza, resignándome a pasar la noche como si fuera un invitado en mi propia casa. Abro mi armario para colocarme una camiseta holgada y guardo los jeans con rotos que llevaba puestos. Casi toda mi ropa es oscura y suelo llevar un look más bien rockero.

A veces incluso llevo a Ratatouille a la facultad. Tiene un compartimento especial en una de mis mochilas, es muy obediente.

Muerdo mi labio mientras intento desatar con cuidado los cordones de sus zapatos, no quiero que manche mis sábanas con toda la mierda que trae de la calle. Pienso con ironía en la cantidad de veces que he fantaseado con empezar a desatar esos cordones y terminar con... el resto.

Estoy a punto de salir por la puerta cuando recuerdo que no llevé ninguna almohada al sofá. Suelo tener dos en mi cama para evitar golpearme con la esquina de la mesita mientras duermo. Mi habitación es la menos espaciosa de la vivienda.

Me inclino encima del cuerpo de Eren, ayudándome de mis brazos para evitar caer encima. Agarro una de las almohadas y antes de retroceder contemplo su rostro una vez más desde una distancia mucho más cercana. Continúa con una respiración regular, después de todo lo que ha bebido no me extraña que no lo despierte ni una explosión. Muerdo mi labio de forma vacilante, esto no es bueno, tenerlo así de vulnerable sobre mi cama no es nada bueno.

Suspiro apenado y recuerdo las palabras que me dijo antes de subir al taxi. Antes de darme cuenta, una de mis manos está tratando de ordenar esa maraña de cabellos castaños para despejar sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos que lucen hinchados tras tanto llanto.

—Si fueras gay —digo en voz baja—. No te dejaría escapar, Eren Jaeger.

Mi mirada se desvía hacia sus labios entreabiertos. La tentación está ahí. Puedo sentir el impulso nacer desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas. Sin embargo, no estaría bien. Así no, yo no hago ese tipo de cosas.

Aunque soy consciente de que si existe una mínima posibilidad de besarlo es justo en este momento. Mi pulgar pasea por esos labios, son tan suaves, tan cálidos, tan carnosos.

Meneo la cabeza y acaricio por última vez su pelo antes de incorporarme con cuidado para no molestarlo. Cierro la puerta de mi habitación y me dirijo hecho polvo hacia la cama que he improvisado en el sofá. Me acomodo como puedo, aunque la estructura es demasiado rígida, para un borracho sería viable, pero estoy seguro de que voy a amanecer con la espalda hecha una mierda. Doy varias vueltas, recolocando los cojines; tirando de la manta; descartándola después; sacando un pie; un brazo; boca arriba; boca abajo... Joder, no hay manera. La última vez que contemplo la ventana ya soy capaz de distinguir los primeros rayos del amanecer.

* * *

Parpadeo al sentir un cosquilleo en mi nuca. Me despierto desorientado, rodeado de una luz fulgurante que daña mis pupilas. La caricia se repite de nuevo y pienso que estoy más dormido que despierto. Imagino esas grandes manos, tan cálidas, de piel ligeramente bronceada, despertándome de una forma tan dulce.

Me revuelvo un poco pero el contacto vuelve a repetirse, demasiado tangible para tratarse de la sensación de un sueño.

Abro de nuevo los ojos e intento girar mi dolorido cuerpo hacia el origen de esas caricias. Mi corazón se acelera al distinguir el desvencijado sofá y al recordar al invitado que hacía unas horas yacía despatarrado en mi cama.

Me encuentro un par de ojos relucientes y una aviesa sonrisa.

—¿Decepcionado? —pregunta Erwin con falsa inocencia.

Lo aparto de un empellón y me incorporo de forma torpe. Joder, no sé cómo lo he hecho, pero tengo la sábana tan enredada en el cuerpo que podría haberme estrangulado con ella.

—Imbécil —murmuro mientras le lanzo la almohada a la cara y me dirijo al baño.

—Buenos días a ti también —escucho que contesta a mis espaldas.

Abro el grifo y remojo mi rostro con agua bastante fría. Después, contemplo mi imagen en el espejo. Siempre tengo ojeras, duerma lo que duerma, que suele ser bien poco. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión parezco un enfermo terminal a punto de expirar su último aliento. El tirón que siento en la zona lumbar al enderezarme no colabora en absoluto.

—Ugh —murmuro con un quejido.

Me dirijo al inodoro y comienzo a descargar mi hinchada vejiga. Tengo tanto sueño que sería capaz de dormirme de nuevo mientras hago pis. Casi estoy entrecerrando los ojos cuando algo parecido a un vendaval entra por la puerta.

Giro mi rostro sin variar mi postura.

—¡Perdona! Pensé que no había nadie —Eren parece a punto de colapsar delante de mis narices—. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué me dejaste beber tanto?

Pienso que se va a marchar, pero veo que permanece con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, murmurando cosas ininteligibles y con la mirada perdida.

—Oye —digo con voz enronquecida—. ¿Te importa?

Eren enmudece y hace una rápida evaluación de mi situación con la mirada. Carraspea algo incómodo y asiente al tiempo que cierra la puerta con delicadeza. Ruedo mis ojos mientras siento que el calor invade mis mejillas. Por supuesto que no tengo nada de lo que avergonzarme, ni es la primera vez que coincido con alguien en un baño público, pero cada uno se centra en lo suyo, siempre. No se mira así Eren, joder.

No está en su mejor momento.

Siento que espabila un poco al pensar en el de ojos verdes.

—Ahora no —digo entre dientes.

Salgo del baño y me dirijo a la cocina para encontrarme a Erwin desayunando mientras observa de reojo a Eren. El castaño se ha sentado a su lado, con el rostro pálido, la mirada perdida y un vaso de agua en sus manos.

—El baño es todo tuyo —le indico mientras abro uno de los estantes para preparar mi desayuno.

—Levi —murmura con voz de ultratumba—. ¿Tienes mis cosas?

Recuerdo que todavía no le he devuelto sus pertenencias.

—Si, las tengo —contesto mientras exprimo unas naranjas—. Oye, date una ducha, das asco. Te prepararé algo ligero para desayunar.

Veo que suspira aliviado y compone una mueca antes de levantarse de forma torpe para asearse.

—Joder, podría hacer de extra en The Walking Dead —murmura Erwin mientras da un sorbo de su humeante café.

—Si, por poco no se termina todo el Whisky del bar —contesto.

—¿Pagaste de nuevo? —pregunta sin dejar de observarme.

No contesto.

—¿Se lo vas a recordar esta vez? —insiste.

Coloco mi desayuno en la mesa y me siento enfrente sin contestar su segunda pregunta. Bebo de forma distraída mi té negro, mientras fijo mi mirada en un azulejo de la pared que presenta una grieta considerable.

—Ya, lo imaginaba —murmura—. Como también me imagino que no le habrás dicho nada.

—No era el momento —contesto con rapidez.

—Nunca lo es —sentencia poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Libero un suspiro, si seguimos con esta conversación se me va a indigestar el desayuno. Siempre como huevos fritos, los cereales me dan energía pero al cabo de un rato vuelvo a tener hambre. Erwin se dedica a leer las noticias desde su móvil, dejándome terminar tranquilo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, me incorporo para prepararle algo a mi resacoso invitado. Dudo de que su estómago acepte un desayuno como el mío, de modo que selecciono un poco de fruta y la troceo en un bol. Después, coloco una botella de Aquarius en la mesa y me dispongo a fregar todo lo que he ensuciado.

Erwin me contempla con una expresión divertida.

—A mi no me cuidas tanto.

Chasqueo mi lengua e ignoro su comentario, veo que se ha levantado con ganas de tocarme los huevos.

No tardo en escuchar a Eren regresando a la cocina. Mi rostro se crispa cuando arrastra la silla para sentarse, liberando un sonido estridente.

—Gracias —murmura de forma casi inaudible.

Sonrío a pesar de que continúo dándole la espalda y termino de limpiar a conciencia la sartén.

En cuanto termino, me dirijo a mi habitación para buscar en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que llevaba la noche anterior. Ahí están la cartera, las llaves y el móvil de Eren.

Regreso a la cocina y coloco las cosas encima de la mesa mientras me siento a su lado. No hay rastro de Erwin ni de lo que quedaba de su café.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunto con seriedad.

Eren casi ha terminado de devorar su desayuno. No pensé que se terminaría todo el contenido del bol.

—Mejor —dice mientras me dedica una mirada decaída—. Dormiste en el sofá.

—¿Se te ocurre por qué? —pregunto con aspereza.

Sus ojos están enrojecidos, provocando que sus iris contrasten aún más que de costumbre. Joder, no puedo dejar de mirarlos.

—Lo siento —baja la mirada avergonzado—. Se te ve cansado.

Me siento un poco culpable. No puedo evitarlo, no suelo tener tacto diciendo las cosas.

—Oye, déjalo ya. Además, tu tienes peor aspecto —suelto en un intento de arreglarlo.

Eren menea la cabeza y sonríe mientras se guarda en los bolsillos sus cosas. Se incorpora con poca delicadeza, arrastrando de nuevo la silla y agarrando la botella de Aquarius para llevarla consigo. Joder, ¿tanto cuesta evitar ese sonido tan molesto?

—Será mejor que me vaya —dice con expresión taciturna—. Gracias por todo, Levi. Siento que hayas tenido que verme otra vez así.

Me levanto en silencio y lo acompaño hacia la puerta. No me gusta mucho tener huéspedes en mi casa, me incomoda, siento que invaden mi espacio. Sin embargo, una parte de mi no quiere que Eren se marche todavía, menos aún sabiendo que está tan desanimado y que es probable que ni siquiera acuda a la facultad.

—Oye —su mano ya está sobre el pomo de la puerta—. Si quieres me paso por tu casa cuando termine las clases. Llevaré a Ratatouille.

Su mirada se ilumina por un instante y me regala una sonrisa más real. Intento ocultar lo mucho que me desarma con ese gesto, la sensación incómoda que me hace sentir en el estómago.

Sé, a través de Erwin, que Armin aún no ha regresado del viaje que organizó con algunos compañeros de su facultad para visitar una reserva marina. De modo que Eren estará solo con ese ánimo depresivo que tiene encima.

De repente, acorta la distancia y me da un abrazo que me deja sin aire, sin cordura y con ganas de retenerlo un poco más a mi lado. A pesar de que se trata de Eren, no puedo evitar dar un respingo ante el repentino contacto. Mi corazón se acelera y temo que me delate, que eche por tierra el constante esfuerzo que realizo para que no se percate de lo que provoca en mí.

Suelo ser bastante inexpresivo, de modo que tampoco es un esfuerzo titánico, pero con él tengo que estar alerta.

Entrecierro los ojos, tratando de relajarme y sintiendo su calor contra mi cuerpo, sus fuertes manos en mi espalda y su cabello húmedo mojando mi mejilla. Justo cuando estoy empezando a dejarme llevar, se separa de mí.

—Gracias por todo, Levi —dice con voz sosegada—. Eres un gran amigo.

Y así es como un imbécil enamorado hasta los huesos entra de cabeza a la friendzone. Ya sé que no jugamos en la misma liga, pero duele de todas formas que proclame tan abiertamente su amistad.

Frunzo el ceño una vez que cierra la puerta a sus espaldas. Apoyo mi frente contra la superficie de madera mientras intento ordenar todo el torrente de sentimientos que sacude mi mente. Joder, me arrepiento de ese beso que no robé y que sé que nunca vendrá.

Jamás me había sucedido algo así, estar tan loco por alguien que sé que jamás va a corresponderme. Duele, debería alejarme, ser práctico, olvidarlo por completo.

Pero que sea un experto disimulando lo que siento no me da poder sobre esos sentimientos.

Me quedaré a su lado escuchando sus líos con otras chicas, sus equivocadas elecciones de pareja, sus dudas y miedos acerca de un futuro junto a alguien que no sea yo. Me quedaré hasta que sea insoportable o hasta que sea capaz de convencerme de una vez de que solo debo sentir amistad hacia este chico.

—No te entiendo —escucho a mis espaldas.

Erwin me observa con el hombro apoyado contra la pared, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una de sus pobladas cejas enarcada.

—Cállate —murmuro mientras paso a su lado para dirigirme al salón—. No digas ni una sola palabra.

Escucho sus zancadas detrás de las mías.

—Díselo de una vez —sugiere con hastío.

—Ni una palabra, Erwin. No estoy de humor.

—Levi, es tan absurdo —argumenta preocupado—. Me duele verte así.

Suspiro y me giro para enfrentarme a un discurso que conozco demasiado bien.

—Estoy bien —digo con voz monótona.

—A mi no me engañas —menea la cabeza—. Solo díselo de una vez. El no ya lo tienes.

—Claro —contesto con ironía—. Tan fácil. Por cierto, Eren, no solo soy maricón, sino que me he enamorado de ti y fantaseo con la posibilidad de que la siguiente persona que te lleves a la cama sea yo.

—Joder, Levi —murmura mi mejor amigo mientras pellizca el puente de su nariz—. Con un poco de mano izquierda estoy seguro que no se lo tomará tan mal.

—Yo no tengo de eso —respondo con simpleza—. La culpa es tuya por invitarlo.

Erwin suspira y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, Levi —contesta con sarcasmo—. Pensé, ¿cómo puedo putear a mi compañero de piso? ¿Y si invito a un tipo que no he visto en mi vida para que se enamore de él?

Lo fulmino con la mirada mientras retiro con brusquedad las sábanas del sofá.

—Levi, díselo de una vez. Antes de que empiece a salir con otra, hazte ese favor. _Hazme_ ese favor —añade con tono suplicante.

—No.

—Entonces llama a Hange y vete de fiesta con ella a esos locales de ambiente que tanto le gustan —sugiere—. No soy de los que aconsejan líos de una noche, pero te podría venir bien la distracción.

—No me gustan esos sitios —respondo con cabezonería—. Odio las multitudes, la música que pinchan y sentir que me quedo pegado al suelo de toda la mierda que han derramado encima. Bastantes años trabajé en el de mi tío Kenny para costearme los estudios, estoy saturado.

Mientras hablo, hago un intento de doblar la sábana, pero no consigo que cuadren bien los extremos. Vuelvo a repetir el proceso unas cuantas veces hasta que queda como a mi me gusta. Erwin permanece de pie en medio del salón, observándome con interés.

—Es cierto, tu etapa de barman. No sueles hablar mucho de ello, supongo que verías historias similares a las de Eren.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Todas las putas noches.

—Con lo pulcro que eres aún me fascina que estuvieras metido en un antro de esos.

—No imaginas lo cerda que es la gente. Me pasaba más horas limpiando al cierre que sirviendo copas, y ese tiempo extra no me lo pagaba.

—Solo sugiero que deberías despejarte un poco de todo este asunto —añade a los pocos segundos.

Las conversaciones con Erwin son así, puede parecer que nos desviamos del tema unos segundos, pero siempre acaba llevándolo todo a su terreno.

Me giro para encararlo, con las sábanas y la almohada plegadas entre mis brazos.

—No voy a irme de fiesta, ni a utilizar aplicaciones para ligar, ni ninguna otra opción de mierda que se te esté ocurriendo en estos momentos —declaro con firmeza.

—Como quieras. Eres mayorcito para saber lo que haces, solo era un consejo. Me fastidia verte mal —mira hacia la ventana mientras paso a su lado cargando con todas mis cosas—. Por cierto, ya me enteré de que Farlan regresa de Roma a pasar unos días.

Me freno en seco antes de internarme en el pasillo y cierro mis ojos con la esperanza de que no añada nada más.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien? —pregunta.

—Claro —contesto con voz monótona, dándole la espalda.

Avanzo hasta llegar a la seguridad de mi habitación. Por un lado, me molesta que Erwin se meta tanto en mis relaciones personales, pero por otro, entiendo que solo se preocupa por mi. Nos conocemos desde hace tres años y pocas veces desarrollo una confianza tan profunda con alguien, es como si nos hubiéramos criado juntos.

Cierro la puerta y coloco lo que llevo en las manos en su sitio. Suspiro y saludo a mi querida mascota, mientras preparo la mochila con lo que necesito para ir a la facultad. Casi de forma inconsciente, abro el cajón de mi escritorio, apartando el contenido hasta palpar un sobre que hay en el fondo.

Me siento con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa y abro la jaula para que Ratatouille trepe por uno de mis brazos hasta acomodarse en el hueco de mi cuello. Abro el sobre y busco la cuarta fotografía.

La contemplo con el ceño fruncido, satisfecho de sentir una fuerte nostalgia pero nada más. En la imagen estoy abrazando a Farlan por la espalda, sentado sobre un muro mientras él tiene el rostro girado besando mis labios. De fondo se yergue imponente y majestuosa la Fontana Di Trevi, con las luces indirectas que encienden durante la noche. Un recuerdo de mi última visita a Roma.

—A él no lo conoces —le murmuro a mi mascota—. Te caería bien.

Si, soy de esos que le cuenta su vida a su rata y me importa una mierda que piensen que estoy loco. Puedo asegurar que es más inteligente que muchos de mis compañeros de la facultad. Hace solo seis meses que la tengo y mi relación con Farlan terminó hace casi dos años.

Sin embargo, recuerdo ese viaje como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Fueron siete días inolvidables, siete días que pude disfrutar a su lado tras todo un verano de intenso trabajo en el bar. En aquel momento pensábamos que podríamos con la distancia, que se nos ocurriría la manera de sortear lo inevitable.

Pero no fue así.

—Te caería bien —repito mientras vuelvo a colocar el sobre en su sitio.

Fue doloroso, tremendamente doloroso decir adiós después de cinco años de relación. Fue desgarrador ver morir cada día un poco más lo que habíamos cuidado durante tanto tiempo, agonizando entre discusiones, malas interpretaciones, malentendidos e impaciencia.

Hasta que fuimos conscientes de que el tiempo jugaba en nuestra contra. Su nueva vida estaba en Italia y yo acababa de empezar mis estudios después de tantos años de esfuerzo para ahorrar. No podía dejarlo a medias para irme con él, pensábamos que aguantaríamos cuatro años.

Apenas pasamos el primero.

Farlan viene cada vez con menos frecuencia para visitar a su familia. La última vez que vino ya no estábamos juntos, pero la ruptura era reciente y ambos seguíamos enamorados. Pasamos una noche juntos y la despedida fue aún más dolorosa que la anterior. Después de eso, decidimos evitar tener tanto contacto, necesitábamos tiempo antes de reducir tanto amor a una amistad.

—Quizás lo conozcas —digo sin mucho convencimiento.

No voy a negar que estoy nervioso. Quiero verlo. Quiero hablar con él y comprobar que está bien. Aunque al mismo tiempo temo que mis sentimientos me traicionen y resurjan cuando pienso que ya no tienen la misma intensidad que antes.

Este reencuentro es la prueba de fuego.

Coloco a Ratatouille en una zona que tengo habilitada para que se ejercite. Observo el reloj y compruebo el horario que tengo previsto para hoy. Por fortuna, los miércoles entro un poco más tarde, por lo que aún tengo tiempo para arreglarme con calma.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama y no tarda en envolverme el aroma que ha quedado impregnado en las sábanas. Es una mezcla extraña, restos del perfume de Eren junto con ese olor a bar. Ese olor rancio mezcla de alcohol, sudor y tabaco. El mismo que olí en su pelo cuando se apoyó sobre mi hombro en el taxi.

Cierro los ojos y trato de concentrarme solo en la parte agradable, mientras imagino que es su cuerpo el que está ahí. Es patético.

Libero un resoplido y meneo la cabeza ante esos pensamientos tan cursis. Me incorporo y retiro las sábanas con poca delicadeza, haciendo una pelota con ellas antes de dirigirme a la cocina para meterlas en la lavadora.

Después, dedico un buen rato a cortarme el pelo y darme una ducha de agua fría que despeje mi mente. Una hora más tarde, ya estoy esperando el autobús que me llevará al campus universitario, con mi mascota en la mochila y un nudo en el estómago.


	2. Vivan los espartanos

**(A/N): Por trabajo y exámenes no puedo actualizar como me gustaría pero bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Entro en el aula con tiempo suficiente para elegir uno de los asientos del fondo. Hoy tengo cuatro horas de clase, encima dos son de Fundamentos de los Lenguajes Informáticos. No estoy seguro de tener la capacidad de concentración necesaria para abordar dos horas seguidas de lo mismo. Me encantaría tener una charla con el que hace los horarios en esta facultad.

Ratatouille se remueve dentro del bolsillo de mi sudadera, acomodándose para una larga siesta. Mis compañeros empiezan a llenar las filas de asientos, hablando acerca de temas que no tienen nada que ver con la asignatura. Recuerdo de forma vaga algunos de los nombres, cada vez somos menos, puesto que cada curso siempre hay unos cuantos que deciden abandonar los estudios.

No he hecho grandes amistades aquí, desde el primer año mi mente siempre estuvo en Italia, por lo que no me esforcé en encajar con el resto. Prefería estudiar en mis ratos libres antes que acudir a fiestas absurdas donde sirven alcohol de garrafa.

Escucho que alguien se sienta a mi derecha y ni siquiera tengo que levantar la mirada de mis apuntes para saber quién es. Un olor a cítrico invade mis fosas nasales, lleva tres años utilizando la misma colonia.

—Odio esta asignatura —declara a modo de saludo mientras deja caer de forma pesada su mochila sobre la mesa—. ¡Oh! Veo que hoy has venido con compañía.

—Mmm —contesto sin dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Hange que saque otra para mí? —pregunta con impaciencia.

Levanto la vista para cruzarme con los joviales ojos azules de Nanaba. La rubia más extravagante de toda la facultad es también la persona con la que mejor me llevo dentro de estas cuatro paredes. A pesar de ser unos años más joven que yo, posee una templanza y una madurez bastante atípicas para su edad. Lleva un estilo similar al mío, pelo corto, rapado en los laterales y siempre viste con un estilo grunge que llama la atención. Si me gustaran las mujeres estaría colado por ella.

Mi mirada se desvía a uno de sus antebrazos, donde los pliegues de una rosa negra recién tatuada rezuman tinta contra el papel film que lleva enrollado alrededor.

—Veo que has aprovechado la mañana —comento señalando con la cabeza el diseño.

Ella extiende su brazo en mi dirección para que pueda admirarlo de cerca. Es un trabajo bastante fino y realista, lleva el sello de un buen tatuador en cada línea.

—Ya ves. Espero que para el siguiente te animes a venir conmigo —dice—. Ese dragón tuyo luce muy solitario.

No es el único tatuaje que tengo, pero si uno de los más visibles. Me cubre gran parte del hombro y el brazo izquierdo, como si trepara desde el codo, donde se fusiona con unas llamas y un difuminado en negro. Me costó bastante dinero hacerme la media manga en ese brazo hace poco más de un año, justo después de la última visita de Farlan a la ciudad. A él ya le costaba mirar el del reloj y los engranajes que tengo en el antebrazo derecho, no es amante de los tatuajes.

Supongo que terminé de decidirme cuando vi que no iba a necesitar ese dinero para volver a Italia.

—Quizás, cuando pueda ahorrar de nuevo —comento de forma distraída—. Con respecto a la rata, ya te he dicho que solo accedió a esa zona una vez.

Nanaba lleva meses pidiéndome que hable con Hange por ese motivo. Ratatouille no viene de una tienda de animales como piensa la mayoría, sino de los laboratorios químicos donde consiguió una beca de investigación la mujer más excéntrica que he conocido en mi vida. Diría que Erwin me la presentó, pero lo cierto es que me la encontré un día sentada en el sofá del apartamento con esas ridículas gafas suyas sobre la cabeza y media jarra de cerveza entre las manos. Llegué a dudar si me había equivocado de piso, ya que apenas llevaba una semana viviendo allí y no había rastro de mi compañero. Desde aquel día, dejé de sorprenderme con sus esporádicas apariciones, al menos viene acompañada de un pack de cervezas bien frías.

Hange tiene mi misma edad, veintisiete, salvo que ella entró en la universidad al cumplir los dieciocho. Después de estudiar una doble titulación de química y bioquímica, realizó un posgrado y consiguió la única plaza de investigación que quedaba en su facultad. No gana mucho, pero ella se siente feliz entre probetas y compuestos químicos.

Hace unos meses visitó la zona donde crían a las ratas con las que llevan a cabo los experimentos. No sé que cable se le cruzó, pero decidió rescatar a Ratatouille cuando aún era del tamaño de mi dedo meñique. No me dijo nada, la encontré una tarde en la mesa de mi habitación dentro de una jaula con una nota medio roída que decía _Felicidades._ Ni siquiera era mi cumpleaños.

Jamás entenderé cómo funciona la cabeza de esa mujer, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que conoce a la perfección mi manía con la limpieza y los olores. Sin embargo, después de discutir por teléfono y descubrir su origen decidí quedármela. Por supuesto, limpio a fondo su habitáculo para evitar que la orina deje un olor apestoso en la habitación.

—Yo no podría trabajar en algo así —murmura Nanaba meneando la cabeza—. Es una crueldad.

Antes de que la militante del veganismo comience con un discurso que no tengo ganas de escuchar, agradezco la aparición del profesor que nos imparte la asignatura. Sin poder evitarlo, pienso en Eren y me pregunto cómo estará llevando el asunto de la ruptura estando sobrio. Recuerdo las palabras de Erwin, insistiendo en que aproveche esta ocasión para confesar lo que siento.

Ni de coña.

No soy un cobarde, ni necesito que sean otros los que me conquisten a mí. He tenido suficientes experiencias y no sería la primera vez que me gusta un chico y me rechaza. Sé encajar esas cosas, no es el problema.

El maldito problema es que estoy _enamorado_ de él. No quiero perder la amistad que tenemos por algo que ya sé que es imposible. Lo que no puede ser, no puede ser, y sería un idiota si lo estropeara por pretender lo contrario. No estoy seguro de cómo reaccionaría Eren si supiera lo que siento por él, pero existe una gran posibilidad de que decida alejarse de mí si se lo digo. ¿De qué me arrepentiría más? Lo tengo claro.

Aún así, es una mierda. Fantaseo con ese imposible constantemente, me distrae más de lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir.

—Tienes mala cara —susurra Nanaba—. Espero que hicieras algo más emocionante que estudiar toda la noche.

Si, soy de los que trasnocha estudiando. Por fortuna, la facultad de Eren abre su biblioteca las veinticuatro horas, por lo que suelo pasar bastantes noches en compañía de otros infelices adictos a la cafeína y a las bebidas energéticas. Allí fue donde Eren me reconoció tras la fiesta de Armin y comenzó a sentarse a mi lado para socializar durante los descansos.

Chasqueo la lengua y me encojo de hombros.

—Qué bien me conoces —murmuro de vuelta.

—Qué aburrido eres —replica ella con un suspiro.

El tiempo transcurre con lentitud, demasiada lentitud. Por mucho que me apasione la informática, debo reconocer que hay asignaturas insufribles. No me entusiasma la teoría, aunque entiendo que es necesaria, prefiero mil veces ponerme a teclear, pelearme con algoritmos y romperme la cabeza para encontrar ese puto error en el código que hace que el programa no arranque como es debido.

Suspiro mientras lucho contra mis párpados, empeñados en cerrarse ante el monótono tono de voz que escucho de fondo. Hago un esfuerzo por variar mi postura, pero mi espalda cruje de manera tan audible que incluso Nanaba me mira de reojo.

—Estás viejo, amigo mío —susurra con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Le dedico una mirada afilada a modo de respuesta y trato de volver a concentrarme en la teoría que están explicando hoy. Siento que estoy demasiado disperso para cualquier clase, no sé como voy a arreglármelas durante dos horas seguidas de esto.

—Por cierto, tienes un nuevo fan —comenta Nanaba en un intento de captar mi atención.

Lo consigue.

Giro mi rostro hacia ella con expresión interrogante, me parece que tampoco está muy dispuesta a atender a lo que están explicando. No sé cómo lo hace, porque parece que siempre está distraída pero luego saca unas notas excelentes.

—¿De qué hablas?

Ella sonríe y se hace de rogar, dejando pasar algunos segundos para crear expectación. Es absurdo, seguro que lo que tiene que decir es una mierda, pero colaboro con su teatrillo porque estoy aburrido.

—Bueno, recuerdas que ayer hice un boomerang en el parking…

—¿Un qué? —pregunto por si he escuchado mal.

—Un boomerang —repite ella como si fuera obvio.

Creo que el término _poker face_ se ajusta a la perfección a lo que debo estar poniendo en estos momentos. Hasta donde yo sé un boomerang es un trasto que lanzas con la esperanza de que vuelva a tus manos, y no, no vi nada de eso mientras hablábamos en el parking.

—Joder, Levi, tienes que actualizarte un poco. —Rueda los ojos de forma exagerada—. Es un video corto que se reproduce en bucle.

Asiento casi sin variar mi expresión.

—Bueno, como sea, lo puse en mi instagram y se te ve de fondo con esa expresión tuya de profundo entusiasmo —añade con rapidez.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Gracias por respetar mi privacidad —murmuro con sarcasmo.

—De nada —responde mientras se encoge de hombros—. Antes de que montes en cólera, apenas se te ve y ya está borrado. Aún así, un amigo me preguntó quién era el chico guapo que salía de fondo —dice guiñándome un ojo—. Es un encanto, ¿sabes?

Continúo mirándola sin decir nada.

—¿Y?

Rueda los ojos de nuevo mientras libera una bocana de aire con hastío.

—De verdad, no me extraña que estés soltero —murmura mientras desbloquea su móvil y entra en la aplicación—. Mira, es este.

Observo de reojo todos sus movimientos, reconozco que me puede la curiosidad. Veo como accede a un perfil y desliza el dedo sobre unas miniaturas hasta seleccionar una donde se intuye que aparece el dueño de la cuenta. Agranda la foto y debo reconocer que el chico es atractivo. Tiene el pelo castaño corto, algo ondulado, y unos enormes ojos azules brillantes y expresivos.

Me recuerdan a otro par, de color verde. Este chico tiene un aire a Eren, salvando las distancias claro, Eren es mucho más guapo. Lo sé, no soy imparcial.

—Mmm, no es feo —contesto desviando la mirada con desinterés—. Parece demasiado joven.

—Tiene veinticinco —responde ella de inmediato—. ¿Qué me dices?

Vuelvo a mirarla inexpresivo.

—¿Qué?

—Puedo ponerte en contacto con él si te interesa —responde con una sonrisa—. O salir un día conmigo a tomar unas copas y te lo presento. Diviértete, Levi, la vida es demasiado corta.

No me entusiasma que juegue a ser celestina conmigo, estas cosas siempre acaban saliendo mal. Sin embargo, me sorprendo a mi mismo al no rechazar de manera automática su propuesta. ¿Cuánto llevo sin tener una cita? Me estoy refugiando entre los pedazos de un amor que no volverá y de otro que nunca surgirá. Estoy seguro de que Farlan ha salido con otros chicos desde que rompimos y Eren cambia de novia cada pocos meses, aunque no sea por gusto.

Nanaba aprovecha mi vacilación para presionar un poco más.

—Mira, deja que te lo presente un día, lo conoces y ves si va surgiendo algo —comenta animada—. Tampoco hace falta que te plantees una relación, solo ya sabes, darte una alegría de vez en cuando.

Guiña de nuevo un ojo con picardía y yo pongo los míos en blanco mientras mordisqueo de forma distraída la tapa de mi bolígrafo.

—Tatuajes, alcohol, sexo —enumero con la mirada al frente—. Ni una propuesta decente en los veinte minutos que llevas aquí sentada.

—Lo que no es decente es rechazarlas, Lev —rebate con tono serio—. Deja que te lleve por el mal camino de vez en cuando, desconecta.

Trato de suprimir una sonrisa. He estado tan centrado en mis estudios que apenas he salido con otros que no fueran Erwin, Hange y el grupo de Armin y Eren. Lo paso muy bien con ellos y no necesito socializar demasiado, pero quizás me vendría bien olvidar todo el asunto de la visita de Farlan y de las rupturas de Eren. Sin embargo, me basta con pensar en el castaño para menear la cabeza.

—¿No? —pregunta sorprendida.

—Apenas tengo tiempo —argumento encogiéndome de hombros.

Nanaba guarda unos minutos de silencio, incluso aparenta estar atenta al contenido de las diapositivas que está leyendo en voz alta el profesor. ¿Qué sentido tiene que ponga un texto para leerlo tal cual en voz alta?

—Aburrido —dice tras un resoplido—. Avísame si cambias de opinión.

El resto de la clase transcurre de forma tediosa, en silencio y con la vana esperanza de enlazar la explicación inicial que nos hemos perdido con el tema actual. El embotamiento de mi mente no ayuda en absoluto, el sueño colabora menos aún y un detestable nudo que tengo instalado en el estómago desde esta mañana hace que mi capacidad de concentración se vaya a la mierda. Solo puedo pensar en Eren, en la propuesta de Nanaba y en Eren de nuevo.

Trato de hacer un esfuerzo por despejarme y acabo cediendo a la tentación de los rancios cafés de las máquinas expendedoras que hay en la facultad. Prefiero mil veces el té, pero en estas solo sirven café y chocolate caliente. Apenas nos han dado diez minutos de descanso antes de empezar con la siguiente hora y lo que tengo entre las manos en estos momentos está más próximo a lava volcánica que a un maldito café con leche.

Por fortuna, la segunda hora de la asignatura transcurre de forma más amena, al igual el resto de asignaturas que la suceden. Casi sin darme cuenta estoy despidiéndome de Nanaba en el parking con un cabeceo y dirigiendo mis pasos a los pisos de estudiantes que hay en el campus, donde vive el causante de las contracturas que tengo en la espalda.

Puto sofá.

Para alguien que llegara al campus por primera vez, resultaría casi imposible ubicarse entre las repetitivas fachadas rojas de las casas que asignan a los estudiantes. Son todas exactamente iguales, construcciones sencillas de dos pisos de base cuadrada y ventanas de aluminio blanco. La única diferencia radica en que hay algunas que poseen unos cuantos metros cuadrados de más, pensadas para alojar en su interior a siete individuos. Eren vivía el año pasado en una de esas casas, junto con un puñado de tipos ruidosos y molestos que no soporté más de cinco minutos. Al parecer, la convivencia no fue tan pacífica como esperaban, de modo que solicitó un cambio a una de las casas más pequeñas, pensadas para dos habitantes, con la idea de mudarse con Armin y disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad.

Al parecer, no quedaban vacantes casas de dos, por lo que tuvieron que irse a una de tres junto con Jean. Aún me sorprende que no se hayan matado viviendo bajo un mismo techo, aunque, según me ha contado, Jean no duerme ni la mitad de las noches en su habitación. Al menos sus peleas se limitan a intercambios verbales y creo que Armin calma bastante los ánimos entre esos dos. Sin embargo, nada pudo hacer con Reiner y Bertholdt, sus antiguos compañeros.

Continúo mi recorrido hasta dar con el número veinticuatro. Suspiro al observar las persianas del segundo piso bajadas e intuyo que Eren ha recuperado horas de sueño durante la mañana. Como si no hubiera dormido a pata suelta en _m_ _í_ cama el muy cabrón.

Observo mi rostro en la cristalera de una de las ventanas, asegurándome de que mi pelo luce bien peinado. El reflejo me devuelve un rostro surcado por profundas ojeras poco favorecedor, pero tampoco puedo esperar nada mejor después de la mierda de noche que he pasado. Meneo la cabeza y golpeo con mis nudillos la puerta principal escuchando a los pocos segundos la voz de Eren en el interior.

Abre la puerta y me topo cara a cara con esos ojazos que me dejan sin aliento. Siguen hinchados y algo enrojecidos, aunque su mirada es más dura que la exhibían la noche anterior.

—Entra —dice sin muchas ceremonias—. Estaba limpiando mi habitación.

Lo miro con una ceja enarcada antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Las limpiezas de Eren dejan mucho que desear pero al menos no es tan terrible como sus antiguos compañeros de casa, aquellos si que eran unos cerdos.

Deposito mi mochila en el sofá de dos plazas que tienen en el minúsculo salón. Toda la primera planta se compone de esta sala y una minúscula cocina, además de un pequeño baño sin ducha en un rincón. Hay un televisor debajo del hueco de una escalera de caracol que conduce a la segunda planta, donde se encuentran los dormitorios y un baño más decente.

¿Para qué necesita más un estudiante?

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunto mientras saco a mi mascota del bolsillo de mi sudadera.

Tampoco tienen tanto espacio para limpiar y doy gracias a ello, porque no quiero imaginar cómo sería el desastre si tuvieran una casa de mayor tamaño. Eren termina de colocar una caja de cartón en el suelo y su mirada se ilumina al observar a Ratatouille entre mis manos. Se acerca sonriente, haciendo un gesto con las suyas para que se la entregue.

—Ratatouille —dice con cariño—. Ojalá pudiera tener una mascota.

—Es la ventaja de vivir en una casa de verdad —contesto mientras miro alrededor—. ¿Qué es eso?

Hago un gesto para señalar unas cuantas cajas que hay desperdigadas debajo de la ventana. De una de ellas veo salir un cable que conecta con una plancha para el pelo lo que me hace deducir en seguida la naturaleza del resto del contenido.

—Sus cosas —me confirma con voz grave—. Va a venir a buscarlas dentro de un rato.

Abro los ojos y clavo mi mirada en su rostro, aunque está demasiado ocupado acariciando a mi rata como para percatarse. Joder, me cambiaría por ella en estos momentos.

—¿Va a venir aquí? ¿Hoy? —pregunto incrédulo—. Entonces me voy.

Hago el amago de recuperar mi mochila, pero Eren menea la cabeza e intercepta mi mano a medio camino mientras me dedica una mirada suplicante. No sé si son sus ojos, o el hecho de que su mano aún está agarrando la mía, pero siento que estoy a punto de sufrir un infarto.

—Prefiero que estés aquí —dice mientras deposita a Ratatouille en su hombro—. Sé que te pido demasiado pero me quedo más tranquilo si no estoy solo con ella.

No me entusiasma nada la idea. Estas cosas las tienen que resolver los implicados, yo no pinto nada aquí. Detesto las situaciones incómodas, más aún si se dan entre parejas, es como si estuviera invadiendo un espacio que no me pertenece. No, no creo que sea una buena idea que yo esté aquí cuando empiecen a echarse en cara toda la mierda de su ruptura. Sin embargo, a pesar de que llevo un buen rato meneando con la cabeza esa mirada suya va quebrando cada vez más mi resolución. Me quedaré, por idiota y porque soy débil ante este muchacho.

—Me encantan las encerronas.

Me cruzo de brazos, dejando a las claras que no estoy nada conforme con la situación. Él me sonríe a modo de disculpa y se sienta en el sofá para ponerse cómodo.

—Por cierto, Levi —añade avergonzado—. Quería disculparme de nuevo por lo de anoche. Espero no haber dicho ninguna cosa extraña.

Ladeo la cabeza sin variar mi postura, los borrachos siempre dicen cosas extrañas. Pienso en su retahíla de quejas acerca de su mala suerte con las mujeres, en el momento en el que quiso jugar al billar, en las quejas que sucedieron a su derrota argumentando que tampoco era afortunado en el juego, en las palabras que me dijo de camino al taxi, en las palabras que me dijo de camino al taxi, en las palabras…

Meneo la cabeza para desterrar esos recuerdos y carraspeo para aclarar mi garganta.

—Solo un montón de mierda sin sentido —respondo entrecerrando mis ojos—. ¿Has comido ya?

Dos platos de pasta a la carbonara más tarde, ambos nos derrumbamos sobre el sofá con los mandos de la videoconsola y una mirada retadora en nuestros rostros. El tiempo vuela cuando lo estás pasando bien, al contrario de esta mañana, cuando parecía que me iba a quedar dormido en cualquier rincón. Sonrío de forma imperceptible al observar a Eren mucho más relajado, incluso contento, mientras le hago morder el polvo en todos los minijuegos.

—Haces trampa —protesta irritado.

—Si claro, como si se pudiera hacer trampa en esto —contesto sin perder la concentración.

—Estoy deprimido, deberías dejarme ganar —dice mientras aprieta con desesperación los controles del mando.

Intento no reírme al ver como su cuerpo se inclina hacia un extremo del sofá, como si de esa forma pudiera hacer que su personaje imitara sus movimientos. Su expresión es de profunda concentración y su lengua asoma entre sus dientes como si estuviera realizando un gran esfuerzo. Así no hay manera de centrarme en la pantalla.

—No me das pena, Jaeger —murmuro en un intento de salvar la partida en el último momento.

Esta vez no hay suerte.

—¡Por fin! —exclama Eren dando un brinco y poniéndose de pie con el puño alzado de forma victoriosa—. ¡Toma! ¡Nuevo récord!

Deposito el mando a mi lado en el sofá y trato de no poner una expresión obvia en mi rostro al observar su pose triunfante y su actitud tan desenfadada. Me alegra ver de nuevo a Eren y no a ese patético chaval de mirada triste que intentaba ahogar sus penas en alcohol hace unas horas. No obstante, soy consciente de que este respiro es temporal, de que esa chica lo ha hecho pedazos minando su autoconfianza.

Casi como si hubiera invocado a la víbora con mis pensamientos, el timbre de la casa resuena de forma insistente. Frunzo el ceño y Eren se gira para mirar hacia la puerta con cara de circunstancias, habiendo borrado todo rastro de júbilo en sus ojos verdes.

—Es ella —dice mientras deposita el mando al lado de la tele—. ¡Ya voy!

De repente, siento que los nervios me invaden como si fuera Farlan el que estuviera al otro lado de esa puerta. Es irracional, pero el nudo que había desaparecido de mi estómago ahora lo siento en mi garganta.

Escucho un intercambio de palabras secas a mis espaldas. Me niego a despegar la vista de la pantalla, siento que de esa forma me resultará más fácil ignorar su presencia y la incomodidad de la situación pero al parecer ella tiene otros planes.

—¿Quién es ese? —pregunta lanzándome una dura mirada.

Le respondo con otra mirada, mucho menos amable que la suya.

—Es mi amigo Levi —contesta Eren con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ah —responde ella mientras me escanea con la mirada—. Pensé que estarías solo.

Empiezo a sentirme mejor por el hecho de haberme quedado.

—Tus cosas están ahí —comenta Eren señalando hacia el montón de cajas—. Comprueba que está todo.

Ella deja su bolso en el respaldo del sofa y se quita el abrigo con deliberada lentitud, sacudiendo su larga melena rubia en el proceso. Parece que no tiene intención de hacer las cosas con rapidez y noto que cierro mis manos en puños cuando la escucho hablar de nuevo con voz melosa mientras acorta la distancia con Eren.

—Eren, cariño —roza con una de sus manos la mejilla del castaño, me dan ganas de vomitar—. Escucha, creo que podemos hablar las cosas con calma, fue un malentendido, fue…

Chasqueo mi lengua de forma audible, molesto.

Ella se detiene y gira su cuerpo para lanzarme una mirada afilada y yo aprovecho para conectar la mía con la de Eren, comprobando que su rostro no se ha ablandado lo más mínimo por las falsas palabras de su ex novia.

—¿Te importa dejarnos solos un momento? —pregunta irritada.

—Si, me importa —me cruzo de brazos y me acomodo aún más en el sofá—. Corta el drama y llévate ya tus cosas, estamos ocupados.

Eren parpadea algo sorprendido por la dureza de mis palabras, pero veo que asiente con su rostro a modo de agradecimiento.

—¿Ocupados? —pregunta ella con desdén al mirar hacia la pantalla con el menú del videojuego aún en marcha.

—Samantha —interrumpe Eren con seriedad—. Revisa tus cosas.

Ella pone una mueca de desagrado y camina con actitud ofendida hacia las cajas donde están sus pertenencias. Pongo los ojos en blanco ante su inútil y sobre-actuado teatro mientras empiezo a configurar una partida individual con el mando que había descartado momentos antes. Ratatouille se despierta de su siesta y sale del bolsillo de mi sudadera para trepar a lo largo de mi brazo hasta mi hombro, haciéndome cosquillas en la mejilla con sus bigotes.

—Eren, por favor, vamos a hablar las cosas con calma —oigo que susurra a mis espaldas—. De verdad que lo siento, no volverá a pasar, estaba pedo y confusa, fue una tontería.

Libero un resoplido por la nariz al escucharla y noto que me clava una mirada desafiante antes de sustituirla de inmediato por una de absoluto pánico.

Todo sucede con demasiada rapidez. Samantha trastabilla sobre sus pasos, con el rostro desfigurado en una mueca de horror. Lo siguiente que hace es liberar un grito estridente que casi me revienta los tímpanos, mientras me señala con una mano y tropieza con una de las cajas salvando la caída en el último momento.

Por un momento, Ratatouille se tensa sobre mi hombro, asustada, adoptando una postura de alerta en dirección a la chica. Estos animales son muy sensibles a los sonidos agudos e inesperados. Suelto el mando de cualquier forma y coloco mi mano delante de ella para evitar que salte desde ahí por miedo. Le susurro con voz tranquilizadora hasta que veo que se distrae, entonces aprovecho para acariciarla más tranquilo.

—¡Qué asco! —Samantha se acerca a Eren buscando consuelo, pero él se acerca hacia mi con cara de preocupación—. ¡Eren no te acerques! ¡Qué asco, joder! ¡Cómo puedes tener ese bicho aquí!

Frunzo el ceño, aquí el único bicho que hay es ella. Estoy a punto de responder de malas formas cuando siento la mano de Eren sobre mi otro hombro con gesto apaciguador.

—Ya no hay nada más que hablar, Sam —le dice con seriedad—. Llévate tus cosas de una vez.

Samantha abandona la casa tras cargar la última de sus cajas en su coche. Justo antes de marcharse, le echa en cara a Eren que todo lo que ha sucedido es por culpa de mi amigo, por no estar cuando más lo necesitaba y un sinfín de verborrea incesante de la que no quise ser partícipe. Sé que yo solo conozco una versión de los hechos, pero me extraña que un chico como Eren ignore a su pareja de la forma en la que ella lo está describiendo. No me cuadra, los he visto juntos y Eren resulta a veces hasta demasiado empalagoso.

Cuando conseguimos quedarnos a solas, soy consciente de lo reconfortante que es el silencio y de lo tenso que he estado durante la visita de Samantha.

—Me debes una cerveza por soportar esta mierda —declaro mientras siento como el peso de Eren hunde el otro lado del sofá.

—Te debo más que eso —responde echando la cabeza hacia atrás y liberando un suspiro—. ¿Está más tranquila?

Observo a Ratatouille, que mordisquea de forma distraída uno de los cordones de la capucha de mi sudadera.

—Está bien —confirmo mientras apago el juego—. Menuda histérica.

Eren libera una risa corta.

—Sam es bastante valiente para algunas cosas pero los roedores, —dice mientras menea la cabeza—, le dan pánico.

—Peor para ella —concluyo con desinterés.

Transcurren algunos minutos en los que nos dedicamos a observar a la nada, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. A pesar de ser más pequeño que el de mi apartamento, este sofá es de esos que parecen engullir tu cuerpo, haciendo cada vez más dificil la tarea de incorporarse.

—¿Pagaste mis copas?

Cuando giro mi rostro veo que el suyo está contraído en una expresión de extrañeza mientras examina su billetera. No tenía pensado decírselo, pero creo que ya es demasiado evidente.

—Si —respondo de forma escueta—. Pero no recuerdo cuánto costó.

—Levi, no —se queja mientras me mira mortificado—. Pues deja que te invite a cenar. Pediremos algo mientras vemos una peli.

Estaba a punto de negarme cuando el sonido de mis tripas me traiciona. Miro hacia el reloj que cuelga de la pared y abro los ojos debido a la sorpresa, ¿cuándo se hizo tan tarde?

—Estaba pensando ver de nuevo 300 —declara mientras se incorpora con energía y busca los folletos de diversos restaurantes—. ¿Qué te parece?

Casi puedo entrever con sus gestos que lo que me está suplicando es que no lo deje solo en este momento. Eren está demasiado acostumbrado a vivir rodeado de gente, aunque entiendo que si para mí ha sido incómodo el encuentro con su ex, para él debe haber sido mucho peor.

Me rasco el rapado de mi nuca, mientras pienso en la cantidad de cosas que tengo pendientes y en los proyectos que debería avanzar. Después, recuerdo las palabras de Nanaba y el hecho de que llevo meses sin relajarme un poco. Eren está soltero en estos momentos, de modo que podría aprovechar para disfrutar de su compañía aunque solo sea en calidad de amigo.

—¿Tipos musculosos y semidesnudos? Difícil de rechazar —comento mientras rebusco en mi mochila la comida de Ratatouille.

Eren parpadea sorprendido y algo sonrojado a su vez, ya que no está acostumbrado a que exprese de forma tan abierta mi sexualidad. Al observar su reacción desvío la mirada y siento calor en mis propias mejillas, lo último que quería hacer era incomodarlo. A veces creo que olvida que soy gay.

Un carraspeo y una ligera risa atraen de nuevo mi atención.

—Marchando una película de tíos buenos para el invitado —comenta despreocupado con esa sonrisa tan arrebatadora suya.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras observo que conecta el reproductor de DVD y rebusca en un cajón entre un puñado de carátulas. A pesar de que vive con Armin, me temo que el rubio es más comedido con sus comentarios. Joder, si tan solo nos escuchara a Erwin y a mí cuando vemos la tele.

El pedido de comida china no tarda en llegar. A falta de bandejas, Eren improvisa unas con unas carpetas para que podamos comer mientras seguimos disfrutando de la película.

—Debería entrenar más duro para lucir como esos tipos —comenta con la boca llena—. Quizás me irían mejor las cosas.

Lo miro de reojo, tratando de desechar la imagen de un Eren espartano vestido solo con una capa y actitud desafiante. Mierda, no es el momento, estúpida imaginación. Mejor no sé si le irían las cosas, pero para mi sería peor, infinitamente peor.

Le golpeo el brazo con el puño, sin intención de desequilibrarlo, solo para llamar su atención. Tal y como esperaba, me topo con unos músculos bastante trabajados y duros. No llega a ser como Erwin, pero se nota que ejercita bastante.

—Oye, ya estás fuerte —le digo con tono cansado—. Deja de quejarte.

Eren termina su cena y pausamos el DVD para que pueda llevar los platos vacíos a la cocina. Cuando regresa, lo hace con una manta bastante gruesa que nos coloca por encima. A la película le queda aproximadamente la mitad y en algún momento la cabeza de Eren se ha ido dejando caer de forma pesada contra mi hombro. No me lo puedo creer, ¡es la segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas!

¿Qué tiene, narcolepsia? ¿Cómo puede dormir tanto?

Suspiro entre molesto y agradecido con la vida. A mi mente acude de nuevo la propuesta de Nanaba. Lo más lógico sería acceder, por el bien de mi salud mental. Sin embargo, observo al muchacho que tengo al lado, recargado sobre mi cuerpo mientras ronca de forma suave, ignorante del efecto que tiene su cercanía sobre mí. Debería salir con otros chicos, distraerme, olvidarme. Sin embargo, no puedo, no puedo controlar lo que siento, menos aún sabiendo que Eren me necesita ahora.

La cantidad de veces que he criticado este comportamiento tan masoquista en otros.

Decido que, ya que estoy disfrutando yo solo de las maravillas de la cámara lenta, no estaría de más acomodarme un poco. Me inclino despacio hacia su cuerpo, retirando el bol de palomitas de su regazo y colocando la manta que se ha deslizado de uno de sus hombros. Apoyo mi cabeza contra la suya y me limito a disfrutar de este contacto tan inocente. Me estremezco sin poder remediarlo cada vez que siento su cálido aliento sobre mi hombro.

Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Giro mi rostro hacia esa mata de cabello tan indomable. Aspiro con profundidad el olor residual de mi champú y me aventuro a rozar con mis labios esos mechones desordenados y parte de su frente. Un poco, solo un poco, aunque me sienta culpable.

Suspiro y conecto de nuevo mi mirada con la encarnizada batalla que está teniendo lugar en la pantalla. Aprovechando estas oportunidades esporádicas en las que puedo estar a solas con él y fantaseando con la posibilidad de que puedan ser más numerosas en el futuro. Sé que me hago daño con todo esto, pero una parte muy idiota de mi cerebro se empeña en alimentar mis esperanzas.

Decido que, mientras pueda, me conformaré con esto. Con esto y con los benditos espartanos.

* * *

 **(A/N): Muchas gracias por leer, por los Favs y Follows y sus maravillosas reviews.**


	3. Pasado y presente

Me estiro para desperezarme después de varias horas seguidas trabajando con el ordenador. Intento ponerme al día con el temario porque esta semana Eren ha sido una gran distracción y no he estudiado como debería. Me alejo de la pantalla mientras restriego mis ojos, que pican debido a la sequedad. Me duele la cabeza de tanto forzar la vista de forma inconsciente. Sé que debería utilizar gafas mientras trabajo pero tengo que hacer números primero, por baratas que sean, los cristales salen caros.

Me incorporo y mis rodillas protestan de inmediato, demasiado tiempo en la misma postura. Tengo las piernas entumecidas y un molesto hormigueo en uno de mis pies. Me dirijo como puedo hacia mi armario para buscar una sudadera y contemplo con ojo crítico mi reflejo en el espejo adherido a una de las puertas. Frunzo el ceño, las ojeras y la palidez son algo con lo que he convivido siempre, pero hoy parecen estar más marcadas de lo normal. Viendo que tengo un aspecto algo enfermizo, decido seleccionar otra ropa para estar más presentable. Eren vendrá a visitarnos dentro de un rato para discutir los detalles de la celebración del cumpleaños de Armin.

Después de vestirme, contemplo mi reflejo de nuevo y asiento satisfecho, mucho mejor. Ya no es solo por Eren, sino porque me gusta lucir lo mejor posible. Reordeno con esmero algunos mechones de pelo que se han despeinado y salgo de mi habitación para reunirme con mi compañero de piso en el salón. Lo encuentro observando la televisión con expresión aburrida junto con los restos de un batido de proteína sobre la mesa.

—¿Algo digno de ver? —pregunto mientras me dejo caer en el otro sofá.

Nuestro salón es la mejor parte de la casa, sin duda. Es amplio y bastante luminoso, con una mesa de té de cristal y dos sofás dispuestos en L. Justo enfrente hay un mueble de madera empotrado que cubre toda una pared. Está repleto de libros y es donde tenemos instalada una televisión de plasma que le regalaron los padres a Erwin cuando aún vivía con su antiguo compañero.

—Basura —contesta mientras desciende el volumen y se gira para conversar conmigo—. ¿Qué tal el estudio?

—Bien, avancé más de lo que esperaba —contesto sin apartar la mirada del vaso que tengo delante.

Erwin suspira, adivinando por completo mis pensamientos.

—Ahora lo limpio, deja de sufrir —comenta con exasperación—. Es peor que vivir con mi madre.

—Esa mierda cuesta despegarla cuando se seca.

—Levi, dame un respiro, no lleva ahí ni cinco minutos —protesta—. Relájate un poco, Eren estará a punto de llegar.

Todavía recuerdo la cara de Erwin cuando llegué hace dos días tan tarde a casa, después de haberme quedado dormido junto a Eren viendo una película. No le hizo falta realizar un comentario al respecto, su mirada habló por sí misma. A pesar de la sonrisa pícara, sus ojos transmitían una profunda preocupación. Una expresión similar a la que me está mostrando ahora mismo.

Le dejo claro con mi mirada que se me está agotando la paciencia con sus insinuaciones.

—No me mires así, ya sabes mi opinión —dice tras apagar por completo la tele.

—Y tú ya sabes la mía —espeto de vuelta.

—Solo te digo que estás dándolo por imposible sin saberlo.

—¿Exactamente qué tengo que saber? ¿Qué le gustan las tetas?

Erwin rueda los ojos y resopla con fastidio.

—Yo estuve con una mujer muchos años antes de descubrir que era gay. Siempre hay una primera vez, _alguien_ que te hace planteártelo. Tampoco estoy diciendo que lo seduzcas ahora mismo, acaba de romper, pero no hagas lo de siempre.

Abro los ojos sorprendido. ¿Qué lo seduzca? ¿Qué mierda llevaba el batido?

No soy un tipo feo, pero tampoco llamo la atención. Bueno, mi metro sesenta no pasa tan desapercibido como a mi me gustaría. No soy como Eren o alguno de sus compañeros de piso, altos, fornidos y con ojazos. Estoy algo tonificado, necesito hacer deporte para compensar la cantidad de horas que paso sentado de mala manera delante de una pantalla, pero mi cuerpo es fibroso, no voluminoso. Mi pelo es oscuro y liso, llevo un _undercut_ para que tenga movimiento y no parezca que lo ha lamido una vaca, y aunque mi color de ojos está entre el verde y el gris, son tan pequeños que apenas se distingue que son claros. Para rematar la faena, no tengo un carácter precisamente afable.

Eso sin hablar de mis nulas habilidades de seducción. A menudo cuando me gusta alguien reacciono de una forma opuesta a lo conveniente. Me bloqueo y suelto más palabrotas de lo habitual, me tenso y todo lo que digo suena forzado.

Creo que Erwin también está sopesando sus propias palabras, porque lleva un buen rato pensativo con el ceño fruncido y media sonrisa mal disimulada.

—A Eren se le van los ojos cuando ve a una chica bonita. No creo que esté confundido —respondo tras unos segundos—. Tiene claro lo que le gusta.

La expresión de Erwin se transforma y me dirige una mirada seria, tan intensa que me hace enmudecer.

—Uno no elige de quién se enamora —sentencia como si fuera algo irrefutable.

—No te creas, puedes apartarte a tiempo si algo no te conviene y eso es lo que debería estar haciendo yo. Es imposible, Erwin.

Suspiro y apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, rompiendo contacto visual con mi compañero.

—Nada es...

—No empieces con esa mierda —interrumpo molesto—. Hay cosas que son lo que son y no las puedes cambiar. Joder, estuve hasta los veinticuatro esperando dar el estirón, y no, está claro que en mi puta vida voy a ser más alto. Esto es lo mismo.

Erwin permanece en silencio durante unos segundos antes de formar una mueca burlona.

—¿Hasta los veinticuatro? —pregunta intentando contener la risa.

—¿Qué pasa? Los chicos crecemos más tarde —defiendo cruzándome de brazos—. Mi madre me decía que podía crecer hasta esa edad. Cómo te rías te estampo este cojín en la cara.

A pesar de mis amenazas, Erwin se echa a reír mientras esconde su rostro entre sus manazas.

—Hasta los veinticuatro —murmura a duras penas entre carcajadas.

Lo golpeo en la cabeza con mi improvisada arma, hasta que el sonido del timbre lo salva de mi cólera. Abro la puerta, no importa la cantidad de veces que me cruce con esos ojos verdes, siempre consiguen que algo se remueva a la altura de mi estómago.

Cuando Eren entra, ve a Erwin medio despeinado y muerto de risa en el sofá y nos lanza una mirada extraña antes de colgar el abrigo en el perchero.

—Hola Eren —saluda mi compañero mientras trata de adecentar su aspecto.

Eren asiente con la cabeza y sonríe de forma un poco forzada, sintiéndose cohibido. Esto es nuevo en él, no sé qué mosca le ha picado esta mañana.

—Siéntate, ¿quieres algo? —ofrece Erwin mientras se incorpora para retirar el vaso de su batido.

Eren toma asiento en el lugar que había estado ocupando yo segundos antes, y es entonces cuando puedo ver las profundas ojeras que surcan su rostro. Me muerdo el labio mientras me quedo a medio camino entre su posición y la cocina.

—Un café o un té de esos que despejan estaría bien —dice lanzándome una mirada de reojo.

Erwin cruza una fugaz mirada conmigo y cuando está a punto de pasar a mi lado le quito el vaso de las manos con poca delicadeza y me giro hacia la cocina.

—Yo me encargo —declaro dándoles la espalda.

Escucho a Erwin conversar con Eren mientras yo estoy metido en la cocina preparando té para dos y un café para mi compañero. El cumpleaños de Armin será dentro de dos semanas y mañana regresa de su viaje, por lo que es el día perfecto para organizar el evento, que volverá a ser en nuestra casa.

Solo espero que esta vez venga menos gente.

Cuando me reúno con ellos deposito la bandeja en la mesa de té y me siento al lado de Erwin para poder mirar mejor a Eren cuando habla.

—Entonces solo vendrá Marco y Jean de tus antiguos compañeros de piso —comenta Erwin tras dar un sorbo de su taza.

—Sí, después de todo lo que pasó es mejor dejarlo así, ya no tenemos relación con los demás. También vendrán algunos de sus compañeros de la facultad de ciencias marinas —dice Eren con poco entusiasmo.

Erwin y yo cruzamos otra fugaz mirada, me estoy empezando a preocupar.

—De acuerdo —murmura Erwin mientras apunta algo en su móvil—. Encargaré la comida en el mismo sitio, creo que el año pasado cenamos bien.

—Y bebimos bien —añade Eren con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Erwin me mira y asiente. El año pasado me escudé en mis habilidades de barman para preparar algunos cócteles y así permanecer más tiempo alejado de todos en la cocina. De todos menos de Eren, que no paraba de contarme su vida y de preguntar por cada cosa que estaba haciendo.

—Olvídalo. No quiero que nadie acabe de nuevo vomitando en mi baño. —Niego fervientemente con la cabeza—. Tus amigos no saben beber.

Eren se ruboriza y desvía la mirada incómodo. Acabo de recordar que él también acabó perjudicado.

—Esos no vendrán este año —comenta con un hilo de voz—. Y yo tengo más aguante.

Cruzo mis brazos y enarco una ceja mientras lo miro con expresión socarrona.

—Si, el otro día me demostraste que tienes un aguante de puta madre —comento con ironía.

Erwin carraspea y deposita su taza de forma sonora sobre la mesa, acaparando nuestra atención.

—Mediremos un poco más el consumo de alcohol —declara con tono autoritario—. Así ahorraremos también algo de dinero.

Eren asiente conforme, evitando mi mirada y provocando que me sienta algo culpable. De todas formas, tampoco he dicho nada que no fuera cierto, no es mi culpa que esté tan susceptible. Erwin me mira de reojo y yo libero un suspiro mientras me levanto para retirar la bandeja con las tazas vacías.

Me dirijo a la cocina para fregarlo todo y siento que mi teléfono vibra repetidas veces en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. No sé quién me está escribiendo de forma insistente, pero Hange tiene la manía de enviarme un puñado de memes todos los fines de semana. Miro la pantalla aún con una taza medio remojada en mi mano, esperando encontrarme con sus notificaciones, pero lo que veo provoca que mi corazón deje de latir durante un segundo.

 **Farlan:** Hola guapo. Estaré por la ciudad la semana que viene. Aún no sé cuántos días voy a quedarme pero espero que podamos vernos una tarde para ponernos al día. Tengo ganas de verte y de saber de ti, un beso.

La taza se me resbala de la mano y provoca un escándalo al chocar con el fregadero. El murmuro del salón se detiene en ese momento y la voz de Erwin se eleva para asegurarse de que todo está en orden.

—¿Levi?

—No he roto nada —contesto con una calma que no siento en estos momentos.

¿Qué mierda me pasa? Respiro con profundidad mientras me repito que ha pasado tiempo suficiente y que cuando lo vea no sentiré lo mismo que antes, sobre todo porque ahora hay cierto castaño que acapara toda mi atención. Aún así no puedo negar que estoy nervioso.

Joder, no quiero complicarme más la vida.

Decido no contestar de inmediato y guardo el móvil en mi bolsillo mientras termino de limpiar las tazas. Me seco las manos e intento no pensar en el mensaje mientras me reúno de nuevo con Eren y Erwin.

Mi compañero me observa con cautela antes de incorporarse del sofá y estirarse con disimulo, que alto es el cabrón.

—Eren me estaba diciendo que por qué no comíamos algo en el burger de la esquina —comenta mientras revisa de forma distraída la pantalla de su móvil—. Tengo una llamada perdida de Armin, así que me entretendré un rato hablando, ¿por qué no vais vosotros? Si veo que termino pronto me uniré.

Eren se dirige a por su abrigo y yo clavo mi mirada en Erwin, está mintiendo. Hago un gesto acusador con la mano y él me guiña un ojo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Supongo que me vendrá bien la distracción.

* * *

Salimos a la calle y nos golpea de lleno una fría brisa otoñal. El invierno parece que quiere ganarle el pulso a la estación y entrar antes de lo que le corresponde. Unos nubarrones oscuros impiden el paso de la luz del sol y es probable que descarguen algo de lluvia en cualquier momento. Me arrebujo en mi gabardina y trato de proteger mi garganta lo mejor que puedo. El viento me despeina y me hace entrecerrar los ojos, menudo día de mierda para salir a comer fuera.

Eren abre la puerta del local con cierta dificultad, ya que el viento no colabora al empujar hacia adentro. Entramos y buscamos una mesa aislada del resto. El local está bastante lleno y no me entusiasma la idea de comer aquí, no obstante, Eren parece estar más animado así que me limito a seguirlo sin decir nada.

—Hay que hacer el pedido en el mostrador. ¿Qué te apetece? —pregunta.

Intenta suprimir una sonrisa al verme limpiar a conciencia la mesa y el servilletero antes de sentarme.

—Lo que sea sin pepinillos —murmuro mientras saco mi cartera—. Y agua.

Eren hace un gesto con la palma de su mano antes de que le extienda un billete.

—Yo me encargo —comenta con rapidez—. Seguro que aún no he cubierto lo que te debo por las copas del otro día.

Normalmente no me dejaría invitar, pero reconozco que este mes voy mal de fondos.

—Cuidado Eren, podría acostumbrarme —le digo mientras guardo de nuevo mi cartera.

Él sonríe antes de alejarse y yo me distraigo al contemplar con apatía a todos los que nos rodean. Demasiada gente, demasiadas voces juntas, demasiado ruido. Preferiría haber acudido a otra parte o haber improvisado algo en casa, pero sospecho que Eren está cansado de estar entre cuatro paredes.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia golpean contra el cristal que tengo a mi lado y pronto la ligera llovizna se acaba transformando en una lluvia torrencial que impide que pueda ver el otro extremo de la calle.

—Hamburguesa sin pepinillo.

La voz de Eren me sobresalta, no esperaba que regresara tan pronto con nuestra comida. Se sienta enfrente y desenvuelve su hamburguesa con cierta desesperación. ¿Cuánto lleva sin comer?

—Que aproveche —digo tras enarcar ambas cejas al contemplarlo.

—Iguafmente —farfulla sin escupir comida para mi asombro.

Chasqueo la lengua y procedo a comer mi hamburguesa con calma. Durante unos minutos no cruzamos ni una sola palabra, hasta que Eren rompe con nuestro silencio tras dar un sonoro sorbo de su refresco.

—Oye, Levi, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? Es por curiosidad.

Temo cuando alguien me dice eso.

—¿Qué?

—Tú y Erwin, nunca… —comienza a decir con cierta timidez.

Por su expresión, deduzco que se está arrepintiendo de su pregunta.

—¿El qué?

Desvía la mirada hacia el exterior antes de continuar hablando.

—Ya sabes, vivías con él antes de que conociera a Armin…

Lo miro con expresión imperturbable, dejando que su propia vergüenza haga que se sienta tan incómodo como yo. No es la primera vez que nos insinúan esto, ya que hemos desarrollado una profunda confianza tras estos tres años de convivencia. Sé que algunos de sus compañeros han advertido a Armin de que si su novio vive con otro tipo gay le va a poner los cuernos. Armin es bastante inteligente como para dejarse influir por esos comentarios, aunque es inevitable que en un momento de debilidad le puedan surgir dudas. No entiendo a qué viene esta pregunta ahora, ni por qué es Eren quien la formula.

—Perdona, Levi —farfulla—. Ha sido una tontería.

Bebo un trago de agua sin quitarle la mirada de encima al castaño. Después, me cruzo de brazos y apoyo los codos en la mesa.

—Eren, que sea gay no significa que me tengan que gustar todos los gays, ni tampoco que quiera acostarme con mis amigos. —Pienso en la ironía de mis últimas palabras—. No. Erwin me cae muy bien pero no hay, ni ha habido, nada más entre nosotros.

—Perdóname, no quería ofenderte. Es que a Armin se lo dicen mucho y sentí curiosidad. Sé que ahora no hay nada, pero igual en el pasado —tartamudea—. Déjalo, mejor me callo.

—La gente debería aprender a cerrar la boca y gestionar su mierda sin meterse en la vida de los demás —espeto con contundencia—. ¿Acaso no había un chico gay el año pasado viviendo con vosotros?

Eren asiente con la cabeza.

—Marco —comenta—. El único con el que no terminamos peleados. Es el chico con el que se iba a ir a vivir Jean, también pidieron una vivienda de dos. —Vacila antes de continuar—. No quedaban, así que Marco se fue a una residencia y Jean terminó viviendo con nosotros.

—¿Qué pasa?

Eren me mira con inocencia.

—¿Qué pasa con qué?

—Has hecho una pausa extraña. ¿Qué pasa con Marco?

—Ah. —Desvía la mirada nervioso—. Pues…

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, no me lo digas si no quieres.

Antes de que pueda continuar con lo que quería decir acerca de Marco, Eren se inclina sobre la mesa y me indica con una mano que haga lo mismo. Me acerco a él, hipnotizado por la intensidad de su mirada.

—No sé, puede que solo sean ideas mías, pero me da que se le declaró porque estaban muy raros cuando les denegaron la solicitud. Jean parecía… aliviado —explica en un susurro.

Siento calor en mis mejillas al tenerlo tan cerca, al igual que cuando me desperté hace dos noches a su lado en el sofá. Por supuesto, salí de aquella casa antes de que se diera cuenta de nada. Intento centrarme en lo que me está contando, a pesar de que no puedo desviar la mirada de esos carnosos labios suyos.

—¿A Jean?

—Si, bueno, por parte de Marco resultaba un poco evidente —frunce el ceño y vuelve a apoyar su espalda en el respaldo de su silla—. ¿Por qué mencionaste a Marco?

Parpadeo aún algo apabullado, antes de poner también cierta distancia con Eren.

—Uh, si. Me refería que Armin vivió con Marco y nunca hubo nada entre ellos. Es lo mismo.

—Si —comenta pensativo—. Pero Marco desarrolló sentimientos por uno de los chicos con los que vivía.

—Ese no era el punto, Eren.

—Pero sucedió así, solo tuvo mal gusto.

—Mal gus… —casi me atraganto con el agua—. ¿Celoso?

Eren abre los ojos sorprendido. Me encanta colocarlo en situaciones incómodas, es adorable.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Celoso? ¿Del cara de caballo? —pregunta mientras se le hinchan las aletillas de la nariz—. Solo digo que había mejores opciones. Por ejemplo, Reiner era más guapo, aunque imbécil.

Chasqueó mi lengua y lo miro con malicia.

—Así que, ¿Reiner te parecía el más guapo? —quiero mortificarlo aún más.

Era de los más guapos sin duda, aunque para mí el número uno siempre fue el castaño atolondrado que tengo delante. Eren gruñe al advertir mi tono.

—Levi —protesta—. No seas mal pensado. A ver, no me gustan los chicos pero creo que Reiner era la opción más lógica. No sé, creo que sí fuera gay me habría fijado en él, tiene locas a todas las chicas de su clase.

—Tranquilo Eren —le contesto guiñando un ojo—. No se lo diré.

Gruñe de nuevo y se despeina. El comentario de Reiner me ha jodido bastante, aunque creo haberlo disimulado bien. Odio esta especie de celos irracionales que me hace sentir. Puedo entender que se le caiga la baba con una chica, pero que alabe a otro tío me duele. Soy idiota.

—Sobre todo porque nos llevamos tan bien —añade con ironía—. No te burles de mí. Tú y tu sentido del humor.

Me encojo de hombros y me termino la hamburguesa.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? —pregunta de repente—. ¿No te gusta nadie?

Mi corazón se acelera de inmediato y temo haber sido evidente o descuidado con mis gestos. Me siento como un niño al que pillan en medio de una travesura.

—¿Eh?

—Nunca me dices si te gusta alguien. En cambio tú me soportas siempre que una chica me gusta. —Tuerce el gesto—. O cuando dejo de gustarle.

Genial, habíamos conseguido ignorar a Samantha durante un buen rato. Lo último que quiero es que recupere esa expresión taciturna con la que se ha presentado en mi casa.

—Aunque me gustara alguien no suelo hablar de estas cosas —contesto con simpleza.

Eso no es el todo cierto porque Erwin me saca el tema siempre que puede, pero en realidad me cuesta hablar de mis sentimientos. Eren pone los ojos en blanco antes de terminar lo que queda de su refresco.

—Por cierto, gracias por hacerme compañía estos días —suelta de improviso—. Cuando estoy solo se me viene todo encima. No quiero pensarlo mucho pero a veces me hierve la sangre con todo lo que ha pasado. Odio que me engañen de esa forma, no sé qué hago mal.

Lo miro con cautela. Motivos para estar deprimido no le faltan, pero creo que no gana nada revolviéndose en la mierda.

—No sé —contesto con seriedad—. Quizás eliges mal. Apenas descansas entre una relación y otra, prácticamente las solapas.

Suspira y se revuelve los mechones de forma distraída.

—Si, lo reconozco. Quizás esta vez no debería empezar a salir con la primera que me sonría —dice pensativo—. Quizás debería divertirme, tener sexo sin ataduras y evitar tanto drama. A Reiner le va muy bien así, al menos hasta el año pasado es lo que hacía.

—Es la segunda vez que lo nombras. Para ser un tipo que te cae mal lo tienes muy en cuenta —digo para molestarlo.

Eren frunce el ceño y menea la cabeza con seriedad.

—Solo digo que le iba bien así.

—¿Qué pasó con Bertholdt y él? ¿Fue solo por Annie?

Annie es una chica que Eren conoció antes que Samantha. Se apuntó en el club de tenis del campus con la esperanza de olvidar su anterior ruptura y no tardó en fijarse en la rubia. Ahora que lo pienso, las rubias deben ser su debilidad. El caso es que tuvieron una cita, algo bastante inocente, pero cuando se la presentó a sus compañeros de casa Bertholdt se interesó por ella. Al final Annie empezó a salir con el otro y ahí empezaron los problemas.

—No, bueno, ese fue un motivo pero en realidad fueron muchas cosas. Nunca limpiaban, se comían lo que no era suyo, montaban fiestas sin comunicarlo a los demás y destrozaron cosas que luego tuvimos que pagar entre todos —explica.

—Menudos imbéciles.

—Si, lo de Bertholdt fue algo personal, pero tampoco tenía nada serio con Annie. Aún así me jodió, no sé que vio en él —dice con resquemor.

—Yo tampoco, tú eres más guapo —suelto sin pensar.

Eren cambia de forma radicar su expresión y me sonríe con un brillo juguetón en la mirada. Mierda.

—¿Así qué soy más guapo? —pregunta con el mismo tono con el que bromeé con lo de Reiner.

—Corta el rollo, Jaeger. Al menos yo admito que soy maricón —contesto de forma brusca.

Eren se echa a reír con ganas y me alivia saber que poco a poco está mejorando su mal humor. Con un gesto le indico que ha dejado de llover y que deberíamos salir antes de que llegue otra tormenta.

—¿Sabes? Envidio esa capacidad tuya para saber estar solo —dice mientras comprueba el panel de los horarios de la parada de bus—. Estás tranquilo, no sufres por amor.

Quiero mi Óscar.

Me apoyo en uno de los postes de la marquesina, contemplándolo con expresión aburrida y confirmando lo bueno que está. Encima esa cara de concentración no ayuda en absoluto.

—Oye, ¿vas a ir a la biblioteca esta noche? —pregunto para cambiar de tema.

Eren se mete las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, una ráfaga de viento lo despeina y le hace girar su rostro.

—Si, no tengo otros planes —contesta temblando de forma leve.

Si pudiera le quitaba ese frío que tiene en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Yo ahora limpiaré un rato y después iré sobre las diez. ¿Te guardo sitio? —pregunto con tono casual.

A pesar de que Eren vive mucho más cerca de la biblioteca, se hace el remolón después de cenar y acaba apareciendo más tarde. Es una mierda, porque para guardarle sitio tengo que mirar mal a todo el que intenta quitar mis cosas. Por suerte nadie se ha atrevido a decirme nada.

—Trataré de llegar a esa hora —me promete como tantas veces.

Chasqueo la lengua.

—Como siempre —contesto con sarcasmo.

Sonríe a modo de disculpa y se incorpora al identificar el bus que se aproxima. Me alegra saber que lo veré de nuevo en unas horas. La ausencia de Armin hace que esté acaparando mi compañía más de lo normal y no me voy a quejar por ello, aprovecharé mientras pueda.

El sonido de la puerta me sobresalta y Eren me dedica un cabeceo mientras desaparece en el interior del vehículo. Yo doy media vuelta antes de que arranque y me dirijo con rapidez hacia mi barrio. Justo cuando estoy a punto de entrar a mi portal, saco mi móvil del bolsillo y con los ánimos calmados contesto el mensaje de Farlan.

 **Levi:** Claro. Avísame cuando puedas y tomamos algo.

* * *

 **(A/N): Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**


	4. Reencuentros

Hace cinco días que recibí el mensaje de Farlan. Aún no me creo que lo vaya a ver después de un año y medio. No lo exteriorizo, pero estoy que me cago de los nervios.

Noviembre está a la vuelta de la esquina y aun así esta mañana el aula parecía una jodida sauna. Al final me decido por ir con una camiseta de manga corta. Dudo un instante, pero dejo el abrigo en el sillón.

Observo la hora en mi teléfono y chasqueo la lengua disgustado. Voy demasiado justo. No puedo llegar tarde, lo último que necesito es que Farlan ponga en duda mi puntualidad. Reviso con rapidez mi cabello antes de salir. Hemos quedado en una plaza cercana, donde vendrá a buscarme con el coche de su madre. Tiene suerte de que sea tan generosa con él, no creo que Farlan pudiera aguantar demasiado tiempo encerrado en el pueblo o dependiendo del transporte público.

Farlan y yo nos conocimos en el último año de instituto, después de que su familia se mudara a mi pueblo. Congeniamos en seguida, pero no fue hasta unos años después que empezamos a salir como pareja. Él solía venir a la ciudad para realizar cursos de arte. En seguida hizo muchos amigos aquí, y los sigue visitando cuando vuelve de Italia

Ya en la calle, me percato de que he pecado de ingenuo al dejar el abrigo en casa. El sol que tanto agobiaba por la mañana no calienta de la misma forma y una brisa fresca se ha comenzado a infiltrar de forma traicionera a través de los callejones. Por un momento me planteo regresar, pero ya he andado la mitad del camino y no quiero hacer esperar a Farlan.

Cuando llego a la plaza, distingo el viejo Renault y una mata de pelo rubio ceniza en el asiento del conductor. Mi corazón comienza a latir desbocado en mi pecho y mis piernas aceleran el paso sin que yo se lo ordene, sin que yo las controle.

Sale del coche y me dedica una sonrisa radiante. Lleva el pelo un poco más largo que la última vez que lo vi, incluso juraría que está más corpulento, más atlético. Acorta la distancia que nos separa con rapidez y ni siquiera me da tiempo de articular palabra alguna cuando nos fundimos en un cálido abrazo.

Lo he echado tanto de menos.

Me separo de él para observarlo mejor. Descubro que lleva dos pendientes en su oreja izquierda y que su rostro luce un poco más afilado que antes. El cabrón sigue siendo atractivo.

—¡Qué ganas tenía de verte! —exclama con entusiasmo—. ¡Hasta pareces más alto!

—Serás maricón.

Le golpeo en el estómago con suavidad y él se echa a reír con ganas. Me dirijo al asiento del copiloto simulando sentirme ofendido y él se apresura a subir sin perder su buen humor.

—¿Dónde quieres ir?

—A la tetería del centro —respondo de inmediato.

Farlan sonríe y pisa el acelerador con fuerza, haciendo chirriar los neumáticos contra el asfalto. Joder, tanto tiempo en Italia le ha pasado factura a su forma de conducir.

—Recuerda que aquí respetamos los pasos de peatones —le reprocho cuando veo que apenas reduce al visualizar uno.

Farlan se ríe de nuevo y trata de reducir la velocidad, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos ya lo veo acelerando de nuevo.

Agradezco que la tetería esté a apenas a un cuarto de hora de mi barrio, porque empiezo a dudar de que seamos capaces de realizar el trayecto sin provocar un accidente. Me descubro en más de una ocasión golpeando la alfombrilla a mis pies en busca del pedal de freno, y eso que soy un amante de la velocidad.

Pero también lo soy de mi vida.

Farlan aparca de cualquier manera a unos diez metros del establecimiento, después de insultar en italiano a unos cuantos conductores que circulaban demasiado lento para su gusto. Los bocinazos nos han acompañado durante todo el trayecto y cuando me bajo del vehículo agradezco la estabilidad del suelo bajo mis botas.

—¿Más tinta? —. Su voz me sobresalta, no sabía que se había acercado tan deprisa.

Farlan se queda mirando hacia mi hombro, en concreto, hacia la parte del tatuaje que sobresale de la manga de mi camiseta. Frunce el ceño y agarra mi brazo en un gesto rápido mientras con la otra retira la tela para dejar al descubierto las escamas verdosas del dragón. Su boca se queda entreabierta mientras recorre con la mirada cada centímetro del tatuaje.

—Es aún más grande que el otro —murmura algo descontento—. No pensé que te harías más.

A pesar del deje negativo de sus palabras, sus dedos se pasean por encima del dibujo, delineando los bordes de las llamas que rodean mi brazo. Su tacto eriza el vello de mi nuca y trato de componer una expresión imperturbable mientras mi pulso se acelera con esa caricia. No me gusta que me toquen, pero esos dedos conocen cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, no hay secretos para ellos. No los siento extraños, no me incomodan. Trago saliva al tenerlos de nuevo paseando sobre mi piel, provocando en mí sensaciones poco convenientes.

Nostalgia, confusión, deseo.

Sus dedos resbalan hacia mi codo y yo aprovecho para retroceder un paso y deslizar mi brazo fuera de su alcance con lentitud. Coloco de nuevo la manga en su sitio para después meter las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Me convenzo de que son solo cosas mías y que tengo más que superada nuestra ruptura.

Probablemente se debe más a la nostalgia de recibir una caricia que al hecho de que la hayan obrado sus manos. Al menos, eso quiero pensar. Del mismo modo que culpo al frío por el temblor que ha recorrido mi espalda.

—¿Entramos? —pregunto para romper con la extraña atmósfera que se ha instalado entre ambos—. Necesito calentarme.

Me aplaudo mentalmente a mí mismo por la inoportuna selección de palabras. Ni siquiera me detengo a observar su expresión, me limito a girar sobre mis talones para encarar la puerta del establecimiento.

Cuando entramos, siento el aire denso y cálido de la calefacción como una bofetada en el rostro. Una cosa es mantener un local a una temperatura agradable y otra muy distinta convertirlo en un maldito asadero de pollos.

La tetería es uno de mis locales favoritos de la ciudad. No suelo salir mucho, pero este lugar guarda cierto encanto. Además de tener los mejores tés e infusiones que he probado, la música árabe que suena de fondo me relaja bastante. Un puñado de mesas bajas se esparcen a lo largo de su interior, todas ellas rodeadas por asientos acolchados y cojines de diversos colores. Una mullida alfombra absorbe el impacto de nuestras botas conforme nos internamos hacia el fondo.

No es la primera vez que visito este local con Farlan, ya que a él le encanta fumar shisha. Siempre se empeñaba en compartir una conmigo, pero me negaba a fumar esa mierda. Me niego a fumar cualquier mierda.

Lanzo una mirada por encima de mi hombro y veo que Farlan se ha quitado el abrigo. Elegimos una mesa y nos acomodamos uno frente al otro. Quizás he hecho mal al traerlo a este lugar, demasiados recuerdos.

Antes de que pueda cruzar algún comentario con él, una camarera se nos acerca con un blog en la mano y una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué les sirvo?

Ni siquiera me he molestado en mirar la carta, me la sé de memoria. Sin embargo, no es mi voz la que pide mi adorado té aromático _Pasión turca_ , sino la de Farlan. Lo miro con una ceja enarcada y él me dedica una sonrisa ladeada antes de continuar con su pedido, que incluye una shisha, por supuesto. Cuando la chica se aleja, él me sonríe con inocencia.

—Es tu preferido, ¿no? —argumenta—. Todavía me acuerdo.

—¿Ah si? ¿Quién te ha dicho que no me apetecía innovar hoy? —pregunto con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Farlan se ríe.

—No has cambiado en nada, Levi —comenta despreocupado—. Tendrás más tatuajes, pero llevas el mismo corte de pelo desde hace años y me has traído al mismo sitio de siempre. Eres un chico de costumbres, innovas lo justo.

Continúo escrutándolo con la mirada. Me gusta y me jode que me conozca tan bien. Él me guiña un ojo y acomoda a su gusto los cojines que tiene a su alrededor.

—Dime, ¿cómo está Kuchel? —pregunta con interés.

Me encojo de hombros y relajo mi postura.

—Bien, está como siempre. Sigue con su puesto de artesanía, vendiendo en cada pueblo que descubre en el mapa. Hace semanas que no la veo, supongo que la visitaré pronto.

—Siempre que veo un mercadillo me acuerdo de ella.

—Sí, bueno. Ella a veces me pregunta por ti —comento con rapidez—. No entendió nuestra decisión de cortar contacto.

La sonrisa de Farlan se desvanece de forma ligera y yo agradezco en este momento la interrupción de la camarera que trae nuestras bebidas.

—Sí, era lo mejor… —murmura mientras remueve el azúcar de su café—. De todas formas, estaba deseando saber de ti —continúa con renovado entusiasmo—. ¿Qué tal los estudios?

Me deleito con el aroma que despide mi taza y la rodeo con las manos para recuperar la sensibilidad en los dedos. Los tengo helados.

—Bien.

—¿Terminas el año que viene?

—Eso espero. —Me atrevo a dar un pequeño sorbo—. ¿Y tú?

La sonrisa de su rostro se ensancha y su mirada se ilumina. Siempre fue el más hablador de los dos, sé que estaba deseando que le preguntara acerca de su vida.

—Pues mucho mejor. Me subieron el sueldo y por fin pude largarme de aquel zulo en el que vivía ¿Lo recuerdas?

—¿El de las encantadoras vistas al vertedero?

Farlan se ríe con complicidad.

—El nuevo apartamento está más cerca del centro. Lo comparto con una chica que es chef de un restaurante, apenas coincidimos pero es bastante simpática. Estoy colaborando con un grupo de artistas y exponemos nuestras obras una vez al mes en un local de la zona, así que trabajo más que antes pero es muy satisfactorio.

Sonrío con honestidad. Me alegra saber que puede vivir de lo que tanto le gusta. A mi madre le encantó Farlan desde el primer día, sobre todo cuando descubrió que también tenía su vena artística. Sus padres no le quisieron pagar la carrera de bellas artes, de modo que se dedicó a hacer pequeños cursos que lo ayudaron a mejorar su dibujo. Su talento innato lo hizo brillar y consiguió un empleo en una empresa de animación italiana, lejos de su familia, de su país y de mí.

Al principio estuvo a punto de rechazarla, pero me negué a que cometiera tal necedad. Sé lo mucho que cuesta abrirse camino en ese tipo de profesiones artísticas, de modo que no iba a permitir que desperdiciara una oportunidad como esa. Además, estaba convencido de que conseguiríamos llevar bien una relación a distancia, por lo que casi me encargué yo de hacer sus maletas y meterlo en el avión.

El comienzo para él fue complicado, sobre todo porque tenía la barrera del idioma. Los cambios traen oportunidades, pero son muy duros, especialmente cuando sientes que dejas algo importante a tus espaldas. Al poco de marcharse a Italia yo me mudé a esta ciudad para comenzar mis estudios, de modo que entendía en cierta medida cómo se sentía. Aún recuerdo las llamadas telefónicas hasta las tres de la madrugada en las que trataba de consolarlo.

—Me alegro de que te vaya bien.

—Si —afirma contento—. Siento que poco a poco todo encaja, ahora no se me ocurre un lugar mejor para vivir.

Continuamos poniéndonos al día durante un par de horas. Pidiendo otro té y otra shisha, negándonos a abandonar la comodidad de esos asientos tan mullidos. Cuando empieza a llenarse el local, decidimos pedir la cuenta y salir para dar un paseo y respirar un poco de aire puro. Farlan se empeña en pagar, pero yo soy más rápido, ya tengo suficiente con las invitaciones de Eren.

Salimos al exterior y nos dirigimos en dirección al enorme parque que hay en la zona, un lugar que frecuento a menudo cuando necesito despejar mi mente después de tantas horas frente al ordenador.

Atravesamos la entrada después de bordear la oxidada verja que delimita el recinto. Las copas de los árboles se mecen de forma constante acompañados del piar de distintas especies de aves. El otoño tiñe de tonos ocres la hojarasca que pisamos bajo nuestras botas y respiro una profunda bocanada de aire para llenarme los pulmones de vida.

Casi me olvido por completo del frío y de la persona que tengo a mi lado, hasta que siento algo pesado caer sobre mis hombros. Abro los ojos, sin ser consciente de que los había cerrado. El abrigo de Farlan cubre mis hombros y mi espalda, aún mantiene su calor corporal. Me giro con el ceño fruncido y él se limita a dar un cabeceo para avanzar por el sendero que tenemos delante.

—No hacía falta —murmuro mientras avanzo a su lado.

—Hace frío para ir en manga corta —argumenta él—. Yo estoy bien así.

Lleva un oscuro jersey de cuello vuelto de un tejido suave y cálido. A pesar de mi reticencia inicial, me ajusto la prenda que me ha dejado y continuamos nuestro recorrido intercambiando frases cortas y trivialidades.

Este parque me recuerda a nuestro pueblo, por eso me encanta venir aquí. Es como si el tiempo transcurriera a otra velocidad en este lugar, como si no existiera un tumulto de coches y bocinas discordantes al otro lado de la calle. Lo único que se desplaza con rapidez es algún corredor con el que nos cruzamos eventualmente.

Pensar en mi pueblo natal me sume de nuevo en una repentina nostalgia. Aquí tengo la universidad, más ocio, más anonimato, más oportunidades. Sin embargo, a veces me ahogo dentro de tanta inmensidad, a veces echo de menos la sencillez de un lugar más pequeño.

—Y... ¿Sales con alguien?

La pregunta brota de sus labios con naturalidad, sin matices que me indiquen que sea un hecho que le incomoda.

Lo miro con cautela y él sonríe de vuelta.

—Venga Levi, hace tiempo que no estamos juntos. Puedes contármelo.

Aun así me resulta raro. Por supuesto que cortamos hace tiempo y que asumo que Farlan ha tenido sus aventuras desde entonces. Yo funciono de otra manera, me cuesta desarrollar la confianza necesaria para profundizar una relación.

—No, no salgo con nadie —contesto con la mirada fija en un árbol—. No tengo tiempo con la universidad.

Farlan suspira a mi lado y acapara mi atención.

—Algunas cosas no cambian—sentencia con media sonrisa—. Seguro que apenas sales, tienes que divertirte más.

—Oh, me divierto mucho cuando trabajo los veranos en el bar de Kenny —contesto con sarcasmo—. Ya sabes que eso no es lo mío, prefiero planes más tranquilos.

—Como este.

Me cruzo de brazos y lo miro con seriedad.

—¿Preferías quedar en una discoteca? —pregunto.

Farlan menea la cabeza y recorre con la mirada el entorno.

—No, esto está bien —dice con voz pausada—. Aunque otro día podríamos salir para tomar algo con más graduación.

—Farlan...

La última vez que vino y tomamos algo con más graduación acabamos en mi cama.

—Levi, tranquilo. Además, yo... tengo a alguien en Roma... —comenta bajando la mirada.

No me sorprende que tenga pareja, lo que me sorprende es el vacío repentino que acabo de sentir en mi estómago.

—Ah.

Se remueve intranquilo y patea una hoja que se había adherido a su bota.

—Sí, es uno de los artistas con los que colaboro —explica con rapidez.

Asiento y trato de componer una expresión imperturbable. De alguna manera Farlan siempre fue mi apuesta segura y, a pesar de la ruptura, siempre quedó una pequeña esperanza, absurda y remota, pero existente.

—Me alegro por ti —le digo mientras palmeo su espalda.

Es un sentimiento sincero, a pesar de que esa felicidad suya lo aleje cada vez más de mí. Quizás no tenía tan superado lo nuestro, quizás tengo los sentimientos a flor de piel después de pasar tanto tiempo con Eren, quizás es completamente normal sentir todo esto. Farlan ha sido mi relación más duradera y la ruptura más suave que he tenido. No me hizo nada que me obligara a detestarlo, solo decidimos que era mejor dejar de sufrir tanto por la distancia.

—Gracias —murmura aliviado—. Debería volver, aún me quedan dos horas de trayecto hasta el pueblo.

—Sí, ya se está haciendo tarde.

Desandamos el recorrido, tratando de recuperar una atmósfera más ligera entre los dos. Volviendo a las trivialidades y a nuestros chistes de mierda, hasta que me detengo en seco al escuchar mi nombre. Cruzo la mirada con la madre de todas las casualidades, con dos ojos verdes que me paralizan.

Eren se acerca a nosotros acompañado de Armin y soy consciente de que me observa con interés.

—Hola, Levi —saluda con amabilidad aunque manteniendo cierta distancia—. Acabamos de dejar a Erwin en casa, nos explicó que habías salido. Venimos del centro comercial.

—Ah —contesto de forma seca.

Los observo mientras pienso que tengo delante a los dos chicos que más quebraderos de cabeza me han provocado. Casualidades de mierda.

Armin permanece de pie con actitud expectante y entonces soy consciente de que no los he presentado.

—Uh, sí. Este es Farlan —señalo a mi acompañante—. Armin es el novio de mi compañero de piso —le explico a mi ex—. Y él es Eren, un amigo.

—Encantado —dice el rubio mientras estrecha la mano con los otros dos.

Eren sonríe con cordialidad, aunque no tarda en desviar la mirada hacia mi dirección. En un gesto rápido, se acerca a mí para conversar, mientras Armin le pregunta a Farlan por su viaje.

—Oye, quería pedirte un favor. —Lanza una mirada de reojo hacia Farlan—. Si no estás muy ocupado, claro.

Joder, tengo la sensación de que Erwin ha hablado más de la cuenta.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto cruzándome de brazos.

—Verás, anoche mi portátil empezó a hacer cosas raras y cuando quise reiniciarlo, me salió una pantalla en azul. Lo apagué como pude y al encenderlo la pantalla se quedó en negro. Tengo proyectos y apuntes ahí dentro —explica de forma atropellada.

—Joder, Eren, ya te he dicho que uses un pen drive para esas cosas, o la nube —le recrimino por su mala cabeza.

Es la segunda vez que le tengo que reparar el ordenador.

—Lo sé, lo sé —añade—. Y tengo todo guardado...salvo lo del último mes.

Chasqueo la lengua y meneo la cabeza. Este chico no tiene remedio.

—¿Pantalla azul? Eso no pinta nada bien.

Eren se muerde el labio y compone una expresión mezcla de frustración, lástima y profunda preocupación. Me divierte mortificarlo.

—Oye, quita esa cara de estreñido —le digo con un gesto—. Esta noche después de estudiar pasamos por tu casa y lo miro.

Su rostro de ilumina y me sonríe con alivio.

—Gracias, Levi.

En ese momento, cruzo una mirada con Farlan y sé que tiene prisa por irse. Me dirijo a Eren de nuevo con la intención de finalizar ese encuentro cuanto antes.

—Te veo a la hora de siempre, nos tenemos que ir.

Eren asiente y le hace un gesto a Armin antes de despedirse y alejarse en dirección opuesta a la nuestra. Continuamos con el recorrido hacia el lugar donde Farlan ha aparcado su coche y le devuelvo el abrigo antes de subirme al asiento del copiloto.

—Qué amigos tan interesantes tiene tu compañero de piso —comenta mientras arranca el motor—. Su novio parece simpático, no me cuadra con el cejotas.

Le clavo la mirada, a pesar de que él la mantiene fija en la carretera. Erwin fue uno de los motivos por los que discutíamos a menudo. A Farlan le generaba mucha inseguridad el hecho de que viviera con él.

—Le tienes demasiada manía.

—Es demasiado prepotente.

—No, solo hay que saber tratarlo, es de confianza.

Farlan frunce el ceño pero no añade nada más. En menos de quince minutos ya estamos de vuelta en mi barrio.

—¿Hasta cuándo te quedas? —pregunto antes de bajarme—. ¿Has venido para una semana como la última vez?

Farlan menea la cabeza, parece tener los pensamientos en otra parte.

—Aún no tengo billete de vuelta. He pedido el mes entero de vacaciones en el trabajo. —Abro los ojos sorprendido—. Mi madre está delicada de salud.

Suelto la manivela del coche.

—Joder, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada? —pregunto molesto.

—Porque hace meses que no hablamos y no iba a empezar con mis problemas —explica en un intento de tranquilizarme—. Tienen que operarla y estaré en el pueblo para ayudarla en todo lo que necesite.

—¿Es grave?

Se encoge de hombros y suspira.

—Tiene cáncer de mama —dice a media voz—. Ha estado con tratamiento y ahora le toca la cirugía. Me hubiera gustado venir antes, pero no quiso decirme nada hasta que le confirmaron la fecha de la operación.

Paso una mano por mi cabello y entrecierro los ojos.

—Qué mierda —susurro.

—Sí —murmura cabizbajo—. Pero estoy seguro que se recuperará pronto. No ha dejado de increparme desde que entré por la puerta, así que mantiene su ánimo de siempre.

Sonrío levemente, a pesar de la noticia. Tener a Farlan rondando por aquí durante un mes me pone algo nervioso, pero entiendo que pasará más tiempo en el pueblo que en la ciudad.

De forma inconsciente, mi mano se cierra en torno a la suya para darle un ligero apretón con la intención de infundirle ánimo y de demostrarle que puede contar conmigo. Sus ojos azules me devuelven una mirada de profundo agradecimiento. No hace falta intercambiar más palabras, nos entendemos a la perfección.

Me bajo del coche y me despido con la promesa de que iré a visitarla en cuanto pueda. Ya había planeado ir a ver a mi madre después del cumpleaños de Armin, aprovechando unos días festivos en los que no tengo clase.

Me espero hasta que arranca y desaparece de mi vista y me dirijo al portal para abrir la puerta con manos temblorosas. Subo por las escaleras en un intento de desentumecer mi cuerpo y cuando entro en el apartamento apoyo la espalda contra la puerta mientras recupero el resuello. Erwin me saluda desde el sofá sin desviar la mirada de la tablet donde lee la prensa digital.

—¿Cómo ha ido la cita con el ex? —pregunta con cierto cinismo.

Frunzo el ceño, a Erwin no le cae mal Farlan, pero no le gustó verme tan destrozado después de su última visita. A pesar de que traté de disimularlo, él me lee como un libro abierto.

—Bien. Me crucé con Eren y Armin en el parque.

Al escuchar mis palabras apoya la tablet en su regazo y me mira con inusitado interés.

—Qué coincidencia.

—Sí...

—No —sentencia con actitud defensiva—. No ha sido cosa mía, ni siquiera sabía dónde estabas.

—Lo sé.

Me dejo caer en el otro sofá y libero un suspiro. Demasiadas emociones en una sola tarde.

—Eren preguntó por ti —comenta mientras recupera su tablet—. Necesitaba ayuda con algo.

—Sí, con esa mierda destartalada que tiene por portátil —digo, mientras estiro mi espalda y mi cuello.

—Parecía sorprendido cuando le comenté que habías quedado con tu ex —deja caer con tono casual—. Pensé que se lo habías contado. Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con él.

Libero un resoplido y ruedo los ojos, hoy no tengo ánimo para esto.

—Esos temas los comento sólo con Ratatouille. Aunque tú siempre te enteras de todo.

—Hange mantiene contacto con Farlan, no era difícil enterarme de su regreso —dice restándole importancia—. Y deberías hablar estos temas con un humano.

—No. Los humanos me dan consejos de mierda. —Me mira entrecerrando los ojos—. Me voy a dar una ducha, necesito despejarme.

Me incorporo y me dirijo a mi habitación para sacar de la jaula a mi adorada mascota. Detesto los días en los que la dejo encerrada durante tanto tiempo, pero no me parecía apropiado llevarla hoy conmigo.

Debajo del chorro de agua caliente siento que libero parte de la tensión que he acumulado en las últimas horas. No dejo de darle vueltas a todo lo que he hablado con Farlan y al asunto de su madre. Me sorprende que la mía no me haya comentado nada al respecto, sé que ellas mantienen una relación cercana.

Después de vestirme y de preparar una cena ligera, le mando un mensaje a Eren para asegurarme de que va a acudir a la biblioteca como habíamos acordado. Me sorprendo cuando me envía una foto desde allí, con su mochila apoyada en la silla que tiene al lado, reservándome el sitio.

 **Levi:** Hoy te has lucido. Cómo se nota que quieres algo.

Dispuesto a no cometer el mismo error que esta tarde. Enrosco a conciencia la bufanda en torno a mi cuello y me coloco una gabardina. Me despido de Erwin y leo la respuesta de Eren antes de abandonar el apartamento.

 **Eren:** No tardes por favor, ya he discutido con dos personas que querían el sitio.

Libero una carcajada que deja perplejo a mi compañero.

—¿Quieres llevarte mi coche? —pregunta desde el sofá.

Normalmente suelo moverme con transporte público. Tengo carnet de conducir, pero no un vehículo propio. Erwin me ofrece el suyo de vez en cuando, aunque intento no abusar de esos favores. Sin embargo, hoy accedo a llevármelo para tardar menos tiempo en reunirme con Eren.

Cuando llego al campus, aparco cerca de los complejos de viviendas y camino hacia la facultad de Eren. Entro a la biblioteca y no tardo en distinguir una reconocible mata de pelo castaño que está de espaldas en una de las mesas del fondo. Me acerco con sigilo y coloco una de mis heladas manos sobre su nuca. Eren libera una exclamación ahogada y no tarda en recibir un puñado de miradas reprobatorias.

Contengo la risa y me siento a su lado, mientras él se frota la nuca y me mira de reojo. Tiene un libro abierto de par en par y varias hojas escritas a mano con una letra horrible.

Estudiamos hasta las dos de la madrugada y después caminamos hasta su casa para revisar su portátil. Me sorprendo al ver a Jean hecho una bola en el sofá del salón, roncando mientras resuena de fondo todo el repertorio del teletienda. Le hago un gesto a Eren por si desea despertarlo, pero se encoge de hombros y se limita a apagar la tele.

Subimos por la estrecha escalera de caracol hasta su dormitorio. Nada más entrar, arrugo la nariz al ver unos calcetines tirados de cualquier forma en el suelo, al igual que una camiseta enroscada alrededor de una lámpara. Eren se apresura a ordenador lo mejor posible lo que hay tirado a su paso y yo trato de ignorar mis impulsos por agarrar un trapo y realizar una limpieza a fondo.

—Perdona, está un poco desastroso —dice algo avergonzado.

Visualizo su portátil encima del escritorio y me pongo a batallar con él sin más contemplaciones. Tal y como me indicó, el ordenador se enciende pero la pantalla se queda opaca. Chasqueo la lengua después de varios intentos.

—Tengo que desmontarlo —murmuro pensativo.

Él me mira desalentado y se deja caer sobre su cama con un suspiro, rebotando sobre el colchón.

Me pongo manos a la obra, desmontando con cuidado esa reliquia, observando bajo la luz del flexo cada componente. Al cabo de unos minutos, restriego mis ojos y me giro hacia un Eren que está medio dormido.

—Oye —digo en voz alta para desperezarlo—. No te duermas, cabrón.

Eren se incorpora con velocidad y abre bastante los ojos en un intento de simular que está espabilado.

—No estaba dormido —se defiende con voz pastosa.

—Claro —respondo con ironía—. Malas noticias, tiene pinta de ser un error de la tarjeta gráfica. Hubiera sido mejor que fallara la memoria, es lo que suele provocar que el sistema colapse y cargue el pre-operativo, que es la pantalla azul que viste ayer.

—Pero la tarjeta esa se puede cambiar, ¿no? —pregunta.

Meneo la cabeza.

—La memoria si, pero en los portátiles la tarjeta gráfica viene integrada en la placa base. La placa base es el corazón de la máquina, es como si tuvieras que reemplazar el motor de un coche, para ese viaje es mejor comprar uno nuevo. Lo único que podría hacer es rescatar tu disco duro, convertirlo en uno externo que puedas utilizar en tu futuro equipo, de esa forma conservarías la información. Este portátil está pidiendo que lo jubilen desde hace tiempo, ya te lo dije la última vez.

Eren me mira a través de sus párpados caídos haciendo un notable esfuerzo para seguir la conversación.

—Vale, se lo comentaré a mis padres. Supongo que no me queda otra que renovarlo.

—Quizás puedas plantearte un Pc de sobremesa en lugar de un portátil. Estudias comunicación audiovisual, necesitas un buen equipo —le aconsejo.

—Pero eso es más caro —protesta.

—Depende —contesto—. Va a ser tu herramienta de trabajo, mejor hacer una buena inversión. Yo tengo el portátil para ir a la facultad, pero utilizo el sobremesa la mayor parte del tiempo.

—De acuerdo, lo pensaré —murmura—. Entonces, ¿te lo llevas para eso del disco?

Su rostro somnoliento me parece adorable.

—Sí, me pondré con ello mañana después de clase.

Guardo el portátil en su funda y bajo con cuidado las escaleras. En algún momento Jean debe haber subido hacia su habitación, porque no hay rastro de él en el salón.

Antes de que pueda abrir la puerta para marcharme, la mano de Eren se posa sobre mi hombro.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —pregunta preocupado.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender su pregunta, hasta que caigo en la cuenta de que sabe que he estado paseando durante la tarde con mi ex. Eren no tiene buena relación con sus ex novias, de modo que es probable que le resulte chocante que me lleve tan bien con él.

—Sí, claro —contesto de forma escueta.

—Levi, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, ¿verdad? —Sus ojos verdes me miran con intensidad—. No sé expresarme muy bien, pero sé escuchar.

—Estoy bien —aseguro con un tono más cortante de lo que pretendía—. Somos amigos, solo nos estábamos poniendo al día, no es para tanto.

Eren parpadea sorprendido y desvía la mirada un tanto avergonzado.

—No pretendía meterme en tu vida —se disculpa—. Es que Erwin parecía preocupado y eres tan hermético... No sabía lo de tu ex, pensé que vivía fuera.

Me siento un poco culpable por haber sido tan brusco, pero he tenido suficiente con el asunto de Farlan y además estoy agotado.

—Vive en Italia, pero ha venido a pasar unas semanas a nuestro pueblo —explico con un tono desprovisto de emoción—. No hay nada más que contar.

Eren asiente un poco incómodo y libera el agarre que tiene sobre mi hombro. Creo que confunde mi cansancio con enfado, pero siento que si abro la boca lo único que voy a conseguir es empeorarlo.

Me acompaña en silencio hasta donde tengo aparcado el coche y cuando me quedo a solas con las manos sobre el volante siento que todo se me viene encima.

El reencuentro con Farlan, mis emociones contradictorias, el asunto de su madre, mis sentimientos por Eren.

Suspiro agotado y pellizco el puente de mi nariz para despejarme. Puedo con esto, no es para tanto.

Arranco el motor y me dirijo de vuelta al apartamento, atravesando con rapidez las desérticas calles en compañía de la quietud de la noche.

* * *

 **(A/N): Muchas gracias por leer y por sus maravillosas reviews.**


	5. Sueños y anhelos

_Entierro mis dedos en su clavícula, agarrando sus hombros, aferrándome a él, haciéndolo mío de todas las formas posibles. Aumento el ritmo de mis embestidas y escucho sus sofocados gemidos contra la almohada. Observo el sudor descender por su espalda y sus músculos contraerse de forma involuntaria cada vez que profundizo en mis movimientos. Mi vista se nubla por el placer que recorre mi cuerpo, por el erotismo que desprende el propio acto. Siento cómo su interior me oprime y cómo pierdo cada vez más el control._

 _Clavo mis dientes en su cuello, arrancándole una exclamación de sorpresa, paladeando el gusto salado de su sudor._

 _Mío._

 _Mis caderas se mueven por cuenta propia. Digo algo entre jadeos, de forma poco coherente, perdido en las sensaciones que recorren mi cuerpo. Enredo su pelo entre mis dedos y echo su cabeza hacia atrás para reclamar sus labios con brusquedad, hambriento, insaciable._

 _Así me hace sentir. Así hace que lo desee en todo momento._

 _Ahoga un gemido en mi boca y mi cuerpo reacciona de inmediato. Aumento aún más el ritmo, frenético, errático, desesperado, anticipándome a ese éxtasis final, saboreándolo con antelación en su lengua. Suelto su pelo con poca delicadeza y agarro sus caderas para buscar algo de estabilidad. Cierro mis ojos al sentir la tensión en mi abdomen y mis jadeos se suman a los suyos de forma audible. Bajo la mirada hacia ese par de nalgas_ _y las aprisiono con mis manos, buscando más fricción, siempre más..._

 _Su orgasmo me hace sentir escalofríos y una gran satisfacción. Muerdo mi labio con suficiencia al escuchar mi nombre brotar de sus labios con voz ahogada._

 _Mío._

 _Libero un sonido primitivo, casi animal, mientras busco alcanzar el mismo gozo en su interior. Me entrego por completo a esa sensación y araño su piel al tiempo que toco el cielo con una última embestida. Arqueo mi espalda esperando que el placer me envuelva, me abrace, me eleve..._

* * *

Mi despertador me arranca de forma brusca de aquel vívido sueño. Eren desaparece para ser sustituido por una almohada babeada y una incómoda sensación en mi entrepierna. Parpadeo confuso y gruño contra la tela con desilusión.

Menuda putada.

Apago la alarma y suspiro, retiro la sábana y avanzo tambaleante hasta el cuarto de baño. Contemplo mis ojeras en el espejo y abro la ducha mientras pienso en ese sueño. Llevo unos días sin saber nada de Eren, desde nuestra conversación en su casa. Sé que fui brusco con él cuando se interesó por Farlan, pero no era el mejor momento para sacarme el tema, todavía estoy descolocado por su regreso.

Me quito la ropa y dejo que el agua caliente relaje mis músculos, al menos la mayoría. Mis hombros se hunden y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre las baldosas mientras intento rescatar los detalles de aquel sueño. Mi mano baja por mi abdomen y decido terminar lo que empecé mientras dormía, sé que después me sentiré culpable de usarlo para mis fantasías, pero soy humano y no puedo reprimirme durante más tiempo.

Tanta abstinencia está afectando a mi carácter, que ya de por sí es una mierda.

Últimamente le he dado muchas vueltas a la oferta de Nanaba. Con Eren soltero y Farlan a tan solo unos kilómetros de distancia siento que me estoy desquiciando y mi cuerpo necesita un desahogo _ **.**_

Cierro los ojos e inhalo con brusquedad con mis labios entreabiertos, entregándome en silencio a un bienestar que dura poco.

Me siento absurdo.

Termino de ducharme y me dirijo a la habitación con la toalla en la cintura y el pelo goteando sobre mi espalda. La puerta de Erwin se abre de improviso y mi corazón da un vuelco ante su inesperada presencia.

—Joder.

Erwin arquea sus cejas y se encoge de hombros mientras se dirige a la cocina. Me reúno con él minutos más tarde, el olor a café me hace arrugar la nariz.

—Levi, necesito que hoy me acompañes a comprar las cosas para la fiesta de mañana —dice mientras da un mordisco de su tostada.

Ni siquiera despega la mirada de la tablet cuando habla. No sé si existen suficientes noticias en el mundo para satisfacerlo.

Murmuro en voz baja y termino de preparar mi desayuno para sentarme en frente de él.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

Desconecta el dispositivo y lo deja apartado en un lado de la mesa. Me mira con intensidad con esos ojos azules, espero que no se ponga paternalista.

—No creo que tardemos más de una hora, te vendrá bien un poco de aire.

Resoplo por la nariz y meneo la cabeza.

—Tengo que estudiar.

—Llevas toda la semana estudiando —replica.

—Perdí todo un día rescatando el disco de Eren.

—Solo será un momento. ¿Qué te pasa hoy? —pregunta cruzándose de brazos—. Estás más malhumorado que de costumbre.

Embadurno un trozo de pan tostado con la yema de los huevos fritos que acabo de cocinar. No tengo ganas de darle explicaciones, ni de tener una fiesta en casa mañana.

—Nada. Creo que podrás cargar un par de bolsas tú solo —contesto con sarcasmo.

Erwin suspira y se apoya contra el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?

—Masturbarme —contesto de malo modos.

Erwin no se sorprende en absoluto, ya está acostumbrado a mi manera de expresarme, especialmente cuando no quiero que me molesten.

—Lo que yo decía, nada que te lleve mucho tiempo —contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

Frunzo el ceño y entrecierro los ojos con actitud amenazadora. Otro se habría retractado a estas alturas, él no.

—Cuento contigo entonces, te paso a buscar a la facultad a las dos —sentencia mientras se incorpora para fregar su taza—. Además, prefiero que selecciones tú las bebidas. No me mires así, después si quieres te invito a un té.

—¿Así pretendes comprarme?

Erwin se seca las manos con un trapo y se gira para encararme.

—A tu ex le funciona.

Lo taladro con la mirada y me termino el té de un sorbo, sin saborearlo y sin parpadear. Me dan ganas de patearle el trasero para bajarle esa actitud tan prepotente con la que se ha levantado.

—Vete a la mierda —le digo mientras lo aparto de un empujón para fregar mis cosas.

—A las dos en tu facultad —contesta mientras desaparece por la puerta de la cocina.

Libero una profunda bocanada de aire una vez que escucho el portazo de la entrada. La convivencia con Erwin no siempre es fácil y a menudo acabamos discutiendo por alguna trivialidad.

Me dirijo hacia mi habitación y saco a Ratatouille de su jaula, acomodando las almohadas en mi cama y dejándome caer con pereza. Mi mascota me mordisquea con suavidad los dedos de la mano antes de trepar hacia mi hombro.

—El rubio está estreñido hoy —le confieso en voz baja—. El tipo que me tiene loco me evita y mi ex quiere verme de nuevo. ¡Ah! Y no olvidemos la fiesta de mañana ¿Qué te parece? ¿Podría ser más mierda esta situación?

Ratatouille apoya sus patas delanteras en mi cuello y olfatea curiosa. Siento el cosquilleo de sus bigotes y libero una risa nasal.

—Oye, quieta...

Intento agarrarla pero se esconde debajo del cuello de mi camiseta. Siseo cuando recurre a sus uñas para evitar deslizarse por mi espalda y río de nuevo cuando la veo aparecer sobre mi otro hombro. Juguetea inquieta con la tela, haciéndome más cosquillas y me levanto con cuidado para buscar la bolsa donde guardo unas avellanas. Solo con escuchar el sonido ya sabe que se trata de sus golosinas favoritas.

La coloco en la zona que tengo preparada para que ejercite y coloco el premio al final del recorrido, no tarda ni dos minutos en llegar hasta él. La observo entretenido un buen rato, me hace gracia la forma en la que se le hinchan los carrillos cuando come.

La alarma de mi móvil suena de nuevo y miro hacia la pantalla extrañado, convencido de que la desconecté del todo al levantarme. Se trata de un recordatorio que puse en el calendario.

 _Billete._

Casi lo había olvidado por completo. Le prometí a mi madre que iría a visitarla la semana que viene, aprovechando dos días festivos y el fin de semana. Una parte de mi desea ir al pueblo para desconectar del frenético ritmo de la ciudad y de la rutina universitaria, la otra recuerda el mensaje que me envió Farlan a las dos de la madrugada.

 _«Esto es aburrido sin ti. ¿Cuándo vienes?»_

Muerdo mi labio mientras enciendo mi Pc y miro las ofertas de los billetes de autobús. Desearía tener un vehículo propio para ahorrarme medio trayecto y más de treinta paradas, pero mi economía no da para tanto. Selecciono el billete más barato, a las siete de la mañana, y realizo la compra sin más rodeos. Después, preparo la mochila con todo lo necesario para ir al campus, incluyendo a mi mascota.

* * *

Las clases transcurren con la lentitud habitual. Nanaba me saca de quicio con su goma de mascar y el repetitivo sonido de la tapa de su bolígrafo. Quizás es por mi frustración sexual, por Eren, por Farlan o porque tengo menos paciencia, pero acabo arrebatándoselo de malas formas y apoyándolo con dureza sobre sus apuntes. Tres cabezas curiosas giran en nuestra dirección y yo les devuelvo una mirada airada.

—Estás insoportable —murmura tratando de recuperarlo.

Mis dedos no se mueven.

—Deja de joder con el puto bolígrafo —replico en el mismo tono.

—Devuélvemelo.

Tras un leve forcejeo, inclina su cabeza para morder mi mano. Suelto el bolígrafo debido a la sorpresa y la pellizco en un costado al tiempo que me limpio sus babas en su falda.

—Los del fondo. —Escucho antes de que ella golpee mi hombro—. Si no les interesa mi clase de _procesos de Análisis y Diseño,_ les aconsejo que se marchen a la cafetería o a un hotel, nadie les obliga a estar aquí. ¿Me equivoco?

Me quedo paralizado cuando detecto que todos y cada uno de los alumnos que hay en el aula se han girado para contemplarnos con miradas acusadoras y sonrisas burlonas. Siento fuego en mis mejillas y un sudor frío deslizarse desde mi nuca, jamás me habían llamado la atención por nada, ni siquiera por la rata. Bajo los brazos e intento componer una expresión imperturbable, aunque en estos momentos deseo desaparecer. Nanaba continúa mascando su chicle con expresión divertida, mientras alza una mano a modo de disculpa.

—Eso es cariño, espera al hotel —murmura mientras acaricia mi mejilla.

Le dedico una mirada cargada de odio pero me contengo porque no estoy dispuesto a que el profesor vuelva a decirme nada al respecto. Intento retomar el hilo de la explicación pero todavía siento que mis latidos retumban en mis oídos. No sé cómo voy a superar este cuatrimestre como continúe distrayéndome tanto en clase.

—Mañana por la noche salimos —comenta Nanaba tras esperar un tiempo prudencial—. Ven, estará tu fan.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y tardo en contestar.

—No puedo, tengo el cumpleaños del novio de Erwin.

—¿Otra fiesta en casa? Dile que invite a chicos guapos esta vez.

Ya lo hizo hace un año, metiendo en casa al que se ha convertido en mi perdición. No quiero reconocerlo, pero me siento ansioso al no saber nada de él. Prácticamente me estaba escribiendo todo el día, insistiendo en que nos viéramosen la biblioteca por las noches. Reproduzco nuestra última conversación en mi cabeza y tampoco me parece que mi actitud haya sido tan ofensiva. Peores cosas le he dicho.

Nanaba me mira con media sonrisa, regocijándose en algún tipo de broma personal. Es un auténtico demonio, aún no sé si la quiero o la odio.

—¿Qué tal si seguimos el consejo de ese plasta y nos tomamos un café luego? Hay algo que no me estás contando.

—Luego tenemos clase —contesto sin mucho convencimiento.

—Vamos, ni siquiera estás prestando atención —argumenta—. Antes hablábamos después de clase y últimamente sales corriendo.

—He quedado con Erwin —explico con rapidez.

—Razón de más para aprovechar la última clase —insiste—. Vamos, Levi, después le pediré los apuntes a Gelgar, siempre me los da. No vas a suspender por saltarte una hora.

Un auténtico demonio.

* * *

Nanaba empuja las puertas giratorias de la cafetería, abriéndose paso como si fuera una estrella del rock. Su actitud me hace fruncir el ceño, a mí me encanta pasar desapercibido, pero con ella cerca eso es imposible.

La cafetería es bastante amplia, con forma de L, de paredes blancas y mesas desgastadas que los alumnos reagrupan en función de la cantidad de comensales. En un lateral se encuentra la barra donde sirven los menús de comida, a elegir entre varios platos principales y un postre. Aún es pronto para comer, aunque ya hay algunas personas con sus bandejas de plástico sirviéndose.

Cerca de esa barra hay otra que se asemeja más a la barra de un bar, donde sirven cafés, infusiones y comida menos elaborada. Durante el primer año siempre comíamos aquí, estábamos tan saturados de clases que nos pasábamos todo el día metidos en la facultad.

Busco con la mirada las máquinas que expenden los tickets de comida. Al parecer las han modernizado y reubicado en el centro de la sala. Resoplo al advertir que hay bastante gente haciendo fila, odio esperar, me parece absurdo tener que pasar por ahí para pedir un mísero café y un sándwich.

Rezongo por lo bajo mientras mi amiga rebusca algunos céntimos en su cartera.

—Oye, ¿tienes monedas? No sé si admite el billete que tengo.

—Lo que tienes es mucha cara —replico mientras la aparto para seleccionar nuestro pedido—. Ya pago yo.

Ella sonríe a modo de disculpa y se encoge de hombros mientras me sigue hasta la barra. Cinco minutos más tarde nos sentamos en una mesa bastante alejada del resto, con un café, un té verde, un sándwich mixto y un croissant vegetal.

Todavía recuerdo el discurso que dio el primer año en medio del comedor, llena de indignación porque habían echado atún en un croissant _vegetal._ En aquel entonces yo estaba solo en una mesa, recién llegado a la ciudad, alucinando con el descarode esa chica tan llamativa. ¿Quién me iba a decir que acabaría siendo mi amiga y mi compañera de mesa durante toda la carrera?

Por supuesto, desde aquel día, se cuidaron bien de no volver a poner atún en sus pedidos.

—Bueno, Levi, ¿me vas a contar lo que te pasa? Parece que odias al mundo más que de costumbre —comenta mientras vacía la bolsita de azúcar en su café.

Bajo la mirada hacia la taza que tengo delante. Suelo tener bastante temperamento, pero ya es la segunda persona que me insinúa que estoy sobre actuando. Quizás es cierto, quizás necesito esta conversación aunque deteste hablar de mi vida privada.

Tal vez ella se muestre más imparcial que Erwin con el asunto de Eren, de Farlan y de mi escasa vida social.

Lanzo una mirada cauta a mi alrededor, asegurándome de que no hay oídos indiscretos que puedan escuchar lo que digo. Comienzo a soltar con algo de reticencia los eventos que me han sucedido en los últimos meses. No estoy seguro de haberle mencionado alguna vez lo de Eren, al menos no la parte sentimental. Ella permanece callada todo el tiempo prestándome mucha atención, cosa que me sorprende. Es de esas personas que interrumpe mucho para soltar algún comentario ácido o alguna broma.

Cuando termino doy un sorbo de mi té, comprobando con disgusto que ya está algo templado.

—Lev —murmura mientras mastica un trozo de croissant—. Estás jodido de verdad.

Libera una suave carcajada e inmediatamente se disculpa al contemplar mi expresión.

—No sé para que te cuento nada —replico molesto.

—No no, está bien —dice de forma apresurada—. No he podido evitarlo, no imaginaba que te guardabas todo eso, aunque sospechaba que había alguien que te gustaba.

—¿Ah sí?

—Eres más evidente de lo que piensas, amigo mío —dice con suficiencia—. Además que nadie aguanta tanto tiempo sin sexo sin un motivo.

—Aunque sea un motivo absurdo.

—Pero es un motivo —insiste—. En el fondo eres un romántico, ¿verdad? Lástima que tengas tan mala puntería.

—No me estás ayudando una mierda.

—Al contrario, te he ofrecido una posibilidad. —Cruza los brazos y se inclina sobre la mesa—. Un clavo saca a otro clavo, o eso dicen. Te estás amargando Lev, deberías hablar con Eren, eres importante para el chaval, no creo que se enfade por algo así. Con respecto a Farlan, entiendo que quieras estar cerca por lo de su madre, pero no te recomiendo que te líes con él. No sé si has superado eso del todo, esas cosas son complicadas.

Doy un mordisco a mi sándwich mientras la escucho con atención. Es la primera vez que me habla con tanta seriedad, sin pullas, sin bromas, sin doble intención.

—Mira, sé que te cuesta conocer gente. Me encanta ese punto antisocial que tienes, eres un poco raro pero te aprecio. Por eso mismo sé que necesitas un empujoncito. Prueba con algo nuevo, sal con mis amigos una noche, ábrete un Instagram, tómate unas copas de más... Conociste a Eren en una fiesta, ¿no es así? Encerrado en casa no vas a conseguir nada.

—Estaba encerrado en mi casa —respondo con sarcasmo.

—Tú me entiendes —responde rodando los ojos—. Es solo un consejo, haz lo que consideres. Acuéstate con tu ex si te apetece _ **,**_ parece que aún te busca.

Imito su gesto, apoyando los codos en la mesa y acortando un poco la distancia.

—No me busca en ese sentido. Ha pasado tiempo, está con alguien, es distinto.

Nanaba se ríe de nuevo tras terminar su café.

—¿Y para ti? —Me reta con la mirada—. ¿Sería distinto?

* * *

El BMW de Erwin reluce en medio del parking de la facultad. Nanaba se despide de mí con un suave empujón y me guiña un ojo antes de dirigirse a su propio vehículo. Suspiro al abrir la puerta del copiloto y saludo a mi compañero de piso con un gruñido.

—¿Qué tal la mañana? —tantea mientras nos ponemos en camino hacia el supermercado.

—Poco productiva —respondo apoyándome contra la ventanilla—. Por cierto, he comprado un billete para el pueblo, cuatro días, tendrás la casa para ti solo. Aprovecha.

Lo miro de reojo y veo que compone un gesto serio.

—¿Al pueblo? —pregunta con interés.

—Sí. Hace tiempo que no veo a mi madre —explico—. Gira a la derecha, han cortado esa calle.

Erwin sigue mis instrucciones en silencio y no añade nada más hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. A pesar de tener numerosas tiendas cerca de casa, acudimos a una gran superficie que está situada a unos cuántos kilómetros de distancia. Posee más variedad de marcas y precios más baratos, además de contar con la comodidad de llevar la compra en el maletero.

—Vamos a ser una docena, aunque seguro que hay bajas de última hora —dice mientras agarra un carrito y se dirige a la sección de snacks.

—¡Una docena! —exclamo a sus espaldas—. ¿En casa? El año pasado fueron menos.

—Vienen más compañeros de su facultad. —Me mira por encima del hombro—. A lo mejor tienes suerte y esta vez te fijas en uno que sea gay.

Entrecierro los ojos y acelero el paso para ponerme a su lado.

—Deja de tocarme los huevos, no sé que mierda te pasa hoy conmigo —respondo molesto.

Una señora me contempla horrorizada mientras se aferra a un bote de galletitas saladas con ambas manos. En cuanto cruzo una mirada con ella, desvía los ojos como si los ingredientes fueran la cosa más fascinante del mundo. Sé que está atenta a todo lo que estamos diciendo.

—Eres tú el que se ha levantado con un humor de perros —replica—. Quiero que esta fiesta salga bien, que todo el mundo se sienta cómodo.

—Por eso metes a doce personas en nuestra casa —contesto cruzándome de brazos.

Erwin se detiene y apoya uno de sus brazos sobre el manillar mientras gira su cuerpo en mi dirección. El muy cabrón aprovecha su imponente altura para causar más efecto.

—Levi, tan solo te estoy pidiendo un poco de colaboración. Te ofreciste a acompañarme y espero no tener que sacar el contrato del apartamento para discutir este tema. Si no quieres quedarte en la fiesta, nadie te obliga a hacerlo —dice con tono autoritario.

Lo del contrato ha sido un golpe bajo. La casa pertenece a unos familiares de Erwin, quienes le ofrecieron un precio bastante asequible para un estudiante. En realidad podría encargarse él solo de todos los gastos gracias a la asignación que le dan sus padres, pero siempre ha preferido convivir con alguien más. Antes de mí estaba un tipo llamado Mike que terminó sus estudios y se marchó de la ciudad.

Erwin no habla mucho de ello, pero mi intuición me dice que ese tal Mike tuvo algo que ver con ciertos cambios que dio en su vida. Recuerdo que en el anuncio que puso en internet para buscar compañero especificó que era gay para evitarse problemas. Ese fue uno de los motivos que me impulsaron a darle una oportunidad, ya que Farlan era en aquel momento mi pareja y quería ahorrarme explicaciones y miradas incómodas cada vez que me visitara.

Por desgracia fue el propio Farlan el que se sintió incómodo cuando conoció a Erwin. Lo que creí que sería una ventaja acabó siendo un serio problema.

Meneo la cabeza cabreado y abandono ese pasillo para dirigirme a la sección de bebidas. Soy consciente de que me he levantado de mal humor y que siempre intercambio más de un comentario irónico con Erwin a lo largo del día, pero siento que me está atacando desde esta mañana. Me pregunto si habrá discutido con Armin o si ha tenido algún problema con su familia.

Me detengo para comparar los precios de varias marcas de ron y whisky. Acostumbrado a los proveedores de mi tío Kenny, los precios de las botellas me resultan demasiado elevados. No quiero arriesgarme a utilizar bebidas que no haya empleado antes. A pesar de detestar ese trabajo, siempre intento dar lo mejor de mí en lo que hago, de modo que pretendo esmerarme si al final me animo a hacer algún cóctel.

Casi en un acto reflejo, saco el móvil de mi bolsillo y le envío un mensaje a Nanaba.

 **L:** Quizás no me quede mucho rato en la fiesta, te aviso mañana.

Contesta de inmediato.

 **Diva:** ¿Vas a hablar con Eren y huir después?

 **L:** No.

 **Diva:** No fun. Si vienes conmigo prohibido caras largas ;)

Guardo el móvil en el bolsillo y en ese momento aparece Erwin con el carrito medio lleno de snacks y fruta. Su semblante luce algo más relajado y parece que está dispuesto a enterrar el hacha de guerra.

—Levi, no quiero discutir más por esto —dice con voz cansada—. Cuando digo que quiero que todos estén a gusto, eso te incluye a ti también. Sé que detestas las multitudes y que no quieres que la casa se llene de gente, pero es solo una noche al año. Quizás no te has dado cuenta, pero estos días que has quedado tanto con Eren te he visto ilusionado.

Frunzo el ceño y levanto la vista de la botella que tengo entre las manos.

—¿Ilusionado?

—Sí, estabas contento hasta el día que viste a Farlan —explica—. No sé que pasó con tu ex, pero desde entonces estás de peor humor.

Me quedo pensativo en la misma posición. Es cierto que el encuentro con Farlan fue todo un acontecimiento, pero la principal diferencia la ha marcado la reacción de Eren. ¿De verdad estaba ilusionado? Es cierto que he querido aprovechar al máximo su compañía, pero sé que no puedo generarme expectativas con él. Pienso en lo mucho que me está afectando su ausencia y me siento aún más absurdo que esta mañana.

—No pasó nada con Farlan —digo con tono neutro mientras deposito la botella dentro del carrito—. Vamos a darnos prisa, tengo mucho que estudiar.

Erwin suspira a mi lado y damos por zanjada la conversación. Terminamos las compras e insiste en invitarme a un té, pero declino su oferta argumentando que aún tenemos que preparar la comida y que ya hemos gastado suficiente. Lo único que me apetece es estar tranquilo en casa, jugar con mi mascota, avanzar proyectos y distraerme con alguna película que me haga olvidar temporalmente mis problemas.

Cuando me tumbo sobre la cama por la noche, repaso con rapidez la conversación con Nanaba y con Erwin. Todos insisten en que hable con Eren, todos insisten en que es buena idea, que sentiré alivio, que no pasará nada, que todo mejorará si lo hago. Sin embargo, si unos pocos días sin saber de él me han puesto de tan mal humor, ¿qué sucederá si se jode nuestra amistad por confesar lo que siento?

Eren es un desastre, un completo desorden en mi planificada rutina.

Pero es un desorden que me hace sentir vivo, un caos que hace temblar los cimientos de mi mundo. Es una luz cegadora y yo una maldita polilla que choca incesantemente contra todo con tal de estar cerca de él. Mis propios pensamientos me hacen reír.

—Cada día más maricón —murmuro a Ratatouille, que descansa hecha una bola sobre mi estómago—. Maldito Eren.

Suspiro mientras dejo que se extinga esa sonrisa. Lo último que siento en estos momentos es alegría. Sé que Eren vendrá a la fiesta y me preocupa que se muestre esquivo conmigo, o peor, que aparezca de la mano de una nueva amiga que haya conocido a saber dónde. No suele tardar mucho en rehacer su vida amorosa, es un chico que llama la atención.

—A veces te envidio —murmuro de nuevo mientras acaricio el suave pelaje.

Observo el calendario que cuelga de mi pared. Hay un círculo señalando la fiesta de mañana y otro situado en el jueves de la próxima semana, el día en el que tengo mi viaje. Pienso en mi madre y su recuerdo hace que se alivie gran parte de la tristeza que siento. Siempre he sido muy independiente, pero mi antigua casa es como un refugio y eso es justo lo que necesito en estos momentos.

—Espero que estés lista para que Kuchel te cebe. —Ratatouille se despereza y camina de forma torpe hasta mi pecho mientras estira sus patas traseras—. Nos vendrá bien la visita.

Cuando empiezo a sentir pesadez en mis párpados, me incorporo para dejar a Ratatouille en su jaula y contemplo mi reflejo a pesar de la escasa iluminación. Ni siquiera he tenido ánimo para hacer ejercicio y siento que he perdido algo de masa muscular. No me gusta verme tan delgado, ni sentirme tan débil.

Me tumbo de nuevo sobre la cama y apago la luz anaranjada de la lámpara de sal que me regaló mi madre. Cierro los ojos, rogándole a mi subconsciente que no me la juegue de nuevo, que no me haga sufrir con sueños que jamás se cumplirán. Solo quiero descansar, desconectar mis sentimientos.

Esta vez mi mente me ofrece una tregua.


	6. Fiesta en casa

El sonido de cristales rotos me sobresalta. Parpadeo en un intento de enfocar mi entorno, mis párpados pesan y mi mente está embotada por el sueño. Ruedo sobre la cama y miro la hora en el móvil, son las cinco de la mañana. Escucho otro sonido sordo y frunzo el ceño mientras me incorporo con sigilo.

No vivimos en un mal barrio, el índice de delincuencia es bastante bajo, aunque ya nos intentaron robar una vez hace unos meses. Recuerdo que fue durante las vacaciones de invierno, tuvimos que cambiar la cerradura porque la habían forzado y habían estropeado la cerradura. Por suerte no consiguieron entrar en aquella ocasión.

Ni siquiera me molesto en ponerme algo más de ropa. Giro el pomo de mi puerta con sumo cuidado y asomo la cabeza al pasillo agudizando el oído. Escucho pasos en la cocina y avanzo en esa dirección con el corazón en un puño.

Ignoro la sensación de frío en mis pies descalzos, al igual que el temblor que recorre mi espalda debido a la diferencia de temperatura. Entro en el salón y agarro lo primero que encuentro antes de continuar mi recorrido pegado a la pared. Giro un último recodo, sintiendo la adrenalina agolparse en mi pecho.

Una figura imponente se recorta contra la luz que se cuela por nuestra ventana. Está agachado en el suelo, manejando algo con sus manazas. Bajo el brazo con mi improvisada arma y chasqueo la lengua molesto mientras enciendo la luz con el puño.

Erwin se sobresalta y deja caer al suelo algunos cristales rotos que llevaba en las manos.

—¡Joder, Levi! Me has asustado —dice con voz enronquecida.

—¿Qué _yo_ te he asustado? —replico con voz ronca—. ¿Qué mierda haces?

Mi compañero parpadea, el fogonazo de luz lo ha dejado bastante aturdido. Se gira para contestarme y su mirada se clava en el objeto que aún sostengo con fuerza entre mis dedos.

—¿Qué haces con esa lámpara?

Miro el objeto en cuestión y el cable que he ido arrastrando todo el recorrido. Me encojo de hombros y la deposito sobre la mesa.

—¿Ibas a golpearme con eso? —pregunta entre asombrado y divertido.

—Aún no me has dicho por qué me has despertado a las cinco de la mañana —contesto cruzándome de brazos.

Pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a agarrar los cristales que hay esparcidos por el suelo.

—No podía dormir. Me levanté para prepararme algo caliente y se me resbaló el vaso de las manos. ¿Vamos a seguir discutiendo?

Resoplo ante sus palabras, pero lo cierto es que no tengo ánimo ni para conversar. Me adelanto y saco dos tazas de uno de los armarios, además de un tarro donde guardo una infusión de Rooibos con manzana asada.

Preparo las infusiones mientras Erwin termina de limpiar ayudándose de un cepillo. No intercambiamos más palabras hasta que nos sentamos frente a frente en la mesa de la cocina, con la mirada perdida y la lámpara en medio.

—¿A qué hora vienen los invitados esta tarde? —pregunto mientras rodeo con mis manos la taza para entrar en calor.

—A las siete —responde él tras dar un sorbo—. Armin a las ocho.

—Bien.

—Tendré que salir con tiempo para ir a buscar el pedido de la cena, mientras les puedes servir los snacks. —Hace una pausa y levanta la mirada—. Ayer fue un día de mierda, discutí con Armin la noche anterior.

Eso explica muchas cosas.

—Oh.

—Sí, no fue muy agradable. No hemos hablado desde entonces, espero tener ocasión esta noche. —Da otro sorbo y cambia el tono de su voz—. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Deberías aprovechar para hablar con Eren. Díselo de una vez, es la ocasión perfecta.

Le lanzo una mirada inflexible y suspiro de forma audible.

—Estás muy pesado con este tema —le recrimino—. ¿Por qué?

Se encoge de hombros y alarga uno de sus brazos para girar la base de la lámpara. Concentra la mirada en el objeto mientras me habla.

—Porque quiero que te quites ese peso de encima y porque creo que Eren no se lo tomaría mal. No he pasado tanto tiempo con él como tú, pero algo lo conozco. —Detiene sus movimientos y se recuesta contra el respaldo de la silla para mirarme fijamente—. Inténtalo. Siempre puedes decir que estabas borracho.

—Gracias. Lo apuntaré junto al resto de los consejos de mierda que me has dado —respondo molesto—. Déjalo ya, Erwin. No se lo voy a decir, ni hoy ni nunca. Ya sé la respuesta.

—No, eso nunca se sabe —argumenta—. Con lo valiente que eres para enfrentarte a un atracador con esta lámpara y lo cobarde que eres para expresar tus sentimientos.

—Debí golpearte con ella.

—Es un regalo de mi tía Anastasia.

—Es horrible.

—Sí, no tiene buen gusto, pero me da pena tirarla. —Se inclina de nuevo sobre la mesa—. No desvíes el tema.

—El tema está zanjado —respondo cruzándome de brazos—. Erwin, se acabó. Ya se me pasará. Quizás venga acompañado de una chica que no le rompa el corazón esta noche. Quizás yo conozca a alguien en unos meses. Todo se quedará en algo anecdótico.

Erwin sonríe de forma pesarosa y levanta los brazos en un gesto de rendición.

—Elige la opción de la que menos vayas a arrepentirte después. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices? Bien, solo te diré que a menudo uno se arrepiente más de lo que no hace, que de lo que hace y le sale mal.

—Pareces un viejo sermoneándome —digo aburrido.

Erwin se pone muy serio y me atraviesa con sus pupilas.

—Sé de lo que hablo —dice con convicción—. Yo dejé pasar una oportunidad hace un tiempo. Estaba confuso y no quería complicarme, pero cuando perdí todas las posibilidades me quedé aún peor que antes. Ahora soy feliz con Armin. Claro que aparecerá alguien en tu vida, pero siempre te quedará esa duda.

Trago con esfuerzo el contenido de mi taza. Cuando se pone intenso se me erizan los vellos de la nuca. Apenas me ha contado nada de su vida amorosa, pero siempre he intuído que tenía algo por resolver. Solo espero que Armin le haga olvidar por completo a quien quiera que sea.

Aún así, sus palabras me hacen reflexionar. Me quedo un buen rato mirando esa estúpida lámpara, mientras Erwin se levanta y limpia su taza para luego dejarme a solas en la cocina.

Siempre me he convencido de que me arrepentiría más de perder mi amistad con Eren. El riesgo es demasiado elevado y me encanta disfrutar de su compañía. No obstante, las palabras de Erwin calan fondo en mis pensamientos. No se me había ocurrido dirigir la mirada a tan largo plazo. Las amistades a menudo se resienten con el tiempo, ¿tiene sentido que quiera proteger con tanto fervor algo que puede que se vaya a la mierda de todas formas? Después de todo, Eren lleva unos días sin hablarme. ¿Tiene sentido reprimirme?

Maldigo a mi compañero de piso en voz baja y me incorporo para fregar mi taza. Restriego con tanta fuerza con el estropajo que a punto estoy de borrar el dibujo. Estoy jodido, jodido y cansado.

Regreso a la calidez de mi edredón en un absurdo intento de conciliar el sueño de nuevo, aunque sé que será inútil. Suspiro al contemplar los primeros rayos del sol a través de mi persiana y me levanto para darme una ducha de agua fría y estudiar un poco.

Nada es capaz de hacer que esas preguntas se vayan de mi cabeza.

* * *

A las siete de la tarde abro la puerta de nuestro apartamento al primer contingente de invitados, los compañeros de facultad de Armin. Intento calmarme cuando veo que se acomodan de cualquier forma en los sofás con las botas llenas de barro pisoteando el suelo recién fregado. Erwin me advirtió que no limpiara a fondo pero no puedo evitarlo, menos aún si voy a recibir visita.

Afortunadamente, se entretienen conversando entre ellos y yo aprovecho para sacar unas cervezas de la nevera junto con los snacks que compramos la tarde anterior. Poco a poco llegan el resto de los invitados y yo miro con preocupación el reloj porque son las nueve y Erwin aún no ha llegado con la cena y su novio.

Ver tanta gente junta desperdigada por el salón me produce ansiedad. Me bebo una cerveza tras otra en un intento de sosegarme y en una de las ocasiones en las que regreso del baño me encuentro a todos aplaudiendo a un sonriente Armin en mitad del salón.

Al menos parece que han solucionado sus problemas antes de venir. Me acerco al extremo donde está Erwin y antes de que abra la boca para protestar me da una fuerte palmada en la espalda que me hace expulsar todo el aire.

—Gracias por encargarte de todo, Levi —dice animado—. Siento la espera, estuvimos conversando en el coche.

Aguanto el impulso de mandarlo a la mierda porque no quiero fastidiarle su buen ánimo. En lugar de ello, abro otra cerveza y le ayudo a colocar los platos de plástico donde repartir la cena. Se trata de un picoteo variado, incluyendo unas bandejas de sushi que no tardan en desaparecer.

Felicito a Armin una vez que consigo encontrarlo apartado del resto y me cuenta entusiasmado algunas de las experiencias que vivió en su viaje de estudios. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta los invitados se han zampado casi toda la comida y yo apenas he alcanzado a probarla.

—Hoy estás hablador —comenta Erwin al cabo de un rato—. Eso es bueno.

Lo cierto es que sin haber cenado noto que el alcohol me está relajando más de la cuenta. Incluso a veces hago el amago de sonreír cuando escucho alguno de los chistes de Hange. Nunca me emborracho, siempre cuento las copas y lo dejo cuando empiezo a sentir la mente embotada, pero hoy creo eso está sucediendo antes de lo habitual y hace tanto calor que la idea de tomar algo bien frío se me antoja muy apetecible.

—Voy a la cocina —declaro de repente.

Me incorporo con cierta dificultad ante la perpleja mirada de mis amigos. Le hago un gesto a Hange por si quiere que le prepare algo a ella también, pero está demasiado entretenida hablando con Armin. Cuando se juntan esos dos siempre acaban hablando de mierdas científicas que no comprendo.

Justo en el momento en el que atravieso el umbral de la puerta, un cuerpo fuerte choca contra el mío.

—Levi, no te había visto.

Lo que me jode ese comentario. Alzo la vista dispuesto a soltar una retahíla poco amable cuando unos ojos verdes impiden que las palabras salgan de mi garganta.

—Joder —consigo articular al cabo de unos segundos—. Mira por donde vas.

—Lo siento —se disculpa con torpeza—. Estaba buscando algo para beber y al girarme…

¿En qué momento apareció Eren? ¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta de que estaba aquí?

Tomo la copa que lleva entre las manos y lo empujo hacia el interior de la cocina sin atender sus titubeos. Saco hielo picado del congelador y Eren enmudece cuando ve que estoy a punto de preparar uno de mis cócteles.

—¿Vas a preparar el del año pasado? —pregunta con ojos brillantes.

—No, nada de cosas suaves hoy. —Agranda los ojos al escuchar mi respuesta—. Con este te vas a olvidar de tu ex, del lugar en el que vives y de la madre que te parió.

—Levi…

Frunzo el ceño, no importa lo mareado que esté, sé que soy capaz de calcular bien las cantidades. Cuando termino los Mai Tai le tiendo su copa y brindo antes de que pueda llevársela a los labios.

Eren tose al principio pero en seguida se recompone y da un pequeño sorbo de su vaso.

—Si que es fuerte —comenta con voz ahogada—. Pero me gusta.

Asiento en señal de conformidad y doy un buen trago de mi copa. Eren me mira como si acabara de aterrizar una nave espacial dentro de la cocina.

—Levi, ¿estás bien? —pregunta con cierta timidez.

—Mmm —contesto mientras recargo mi peso contra el mármol de la cocina en un intento de adoptar una pose más interesante.

Erwin estaría orgulloso de mí.

Eren sonríe sin quitarme ojo de encima y menea la cabeza como si le divirtiera una broma privada.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada, nada —murmura mientras desvía la mirada—. Por cierto, quería preguntarte algo. Voy a seguir tu consejo y voy a jubilar mi portátil, he estado mirando algunas ofertas de la tienda electrónica que hay en el centro comercial, pero no sé si decantarme por otro portátil o un Pc de sobremesa. Ya sabes que también me interesa para jugar así que…

Esos labios. Cómo me encantaría besarlos, joder. Hoy está más guapo, a pesar de llevar esa barba incipiente que tanto detesto. Si, hoy está mucho más guapo, tiene las facciones perfectas. Si tan solo se callara durante unos segundos para poder admirar mejor esa barbilla.

—¿Qué opinas? —la pregunta me hace parpadear.

¿De qué estábamos hablando?

—¿Eh?

—Portátil o sobremesa —inquiere de forma evidente.

Mis neuronas tardan un poco más de la cuenta en atar cabos y descubrir qué demonios es lo que quiere decir con eso. Intento pensar con claridad, pero no puedo dejar de admirar lo mucho que se le marcan los brazos con esa camiseta que lleva puesta y en las ganas que tengo de verlo sin ella. Siento que el calor se agolpa en mis mejillas.

—Yo te monto —suelto sin pensar.

Eren enarca una ceja y me mira confuso.

—Yo te lo monto —trato de aclarar—. Pídeme lo que quieras y yo te lo hago. El ordenador, las piezas, los componentes que quieras, yo te los consigo.

—Pero yo no entiendo de eso —replica confuso.

—Yo me encargo —finalizo antes de soltar alguna otra joya por mi boca—. Tendrás el mejor Pc.

Eren me mira con cierta preocupación.

—Pero tampoco puedo gastar mucho —advierte.

—Vas a tener más calidad por menos —trato de explicar—. Dime el límite de lo que te puedes gastar y déjalo en mis manos.

Eren sonríe con gratitud y yo siento que me derrito por dentro. Me termino el resto de la copa de un trago, dejando que el contenido tranquilice mis emociones. Necesito controlarme, esto no es propio de mí.

—Oye, ¿puedo ver a Ratatouille un rato? —pregunta al cabo de unos segundos.

Deposito mi copa en el fregadero.

—No la voy a sacar estando todo el mundo medio borracho. No quiero que le hagan nada —contesto cruzándome de brazos.

Eren abre los ojos y menea la cabeza.

—No, no hace falta que la saques al salón. Solo quiero verla. Ya sabes que me encanta tu mascota.

Eren suele ser bastante bocazas y extrovertido, pero de vez en cuando saca ese lado más tímido e inocente con el que destroza mi sentido común. De nuevo me quedo un rato admirando su rostro y solo soy consciente una vez que carraspea. No sé si es esta actitud relajada, o el alivio de saber que todo está como siempre entre nosotros, pero me está costando no ser evidente.

—Ven.

Me separo de la encimera y un repentino mareo hace que mis pasos sean más lentos de lo esperado. Me detengo un segundo para equilibrarme y Eren choca contra mi espalda. Se disculpa en un balbuceo y yo sacudo el brazo sobre el que ha derramado parte de su bebida.

—¿Levi? —pregunta extrañado a mis espaldas.

Suspiro y continúo avanzando como si no pasara nada. Salimos al salón donde están conversando de forma animada. Nadie repara en nosotros y le hago un gesto a Eren para que me siga.

Abro la puerta y la cierro de inmediato. Soy muy receloso con mis cosas y no quiero que ningún desconocido ande humeando en mi habitación.

—¡Ahí está! —exclama entusiasmado—. ¿Puedo?

La señala mientras me lanza una mirada suplicante y yo asiento sin añadir nada más. Eren abre la jaula y la agarra con cuidado, después retrocede con ella entre las manos hasta sentarse en el borde de mi cama. Aprovecho para quitarme la chaqueta y me uno a su lado.

Eren sonríe mientras Ratatouille recorre su antebrazo hasta llegar a su hombro, donde comienza a olisquear el cuello de su camiseta. Rata con suerte.

—No olvides llevarte el disco duro después —. Señalo con la cabeza una bolsa que hay sobre mi escritorio—. Ya lo tienes preparado, va por vía usb, como esos pen drive que no usas.

Eren se ríe y se rasca la nuca.

—Gracias, Levi —. Sus ojos lo expresan mejor que sus palabras—. Te debo una...otra más.

—La lista se va haciendo grande —advierto.

Eren se pone más serio y desvía la mirada hacia Ratatouille para acariciarla.

—Lo sé y créeme que espero poder compensarte.

Joder, no pretendía que se lo tomara como una crítica. A veces pienso que aún no me conoce, jamás le pediría de vuelta ninguno de esos favores.

—Oye Levi, siento si el otro día me metí donde no debía. —Me dedica una mirada arrepentida—. Tú me has ayudado mucho a distraerme con lo de Sam y pensé que querrías hablar tras el encuentro de tu ex. Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

Dejo escapar una profunda bocanada de aire. Eren no para de moverse junto con el resto de la habitación y me resulta incómodo sentirme tan inestable, no quiero cagarla de nuevo por ser demasiado cortante.

—No tiene importancia. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, pero estoy bien. Somos amigos y cada vez que viene nos ponemos al día de nuestras vidas —explico de forma pausada.

Eren se rasca la barbilla pensativo.

—No creo que pudiera hacer eso, no suelo tener buenas rupturas.

—Ninguna ruptura es buena. Pero si te refieres a los engaños, supongo que es normal. No fue nuestro caso.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta con curiosidad.

Se muerde el labio inmediatamente después de formular la pregunta, como si temiera haber vuelto a entrometerse demasiado. Quizás en otro momento le habría lanzado una mirada de advertencia y habría respondido de forma ambigua, pero hoy estoy relajado. Relajado y hablador.

—Se le presentó una oportunidad que no podía rechazar. Llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos así que pensamos que la distancia sería un obstáculo sin importancia, pero fueron muchos cambios para ambos en poco tiempo y Farlan... —Hago una pausa mientras juego con el cordón de mis deportivas—. Farlan era un poco inseguro en aquella época. Hubo algunos malentendidos, empezamos a discutir y nos deprimimos bastante. Al final decidimos dejarlo para no sufrir. Él no tenía intención de regresar pronto y yo acababa de empezar la universidad.

Cuando termino lo miro de nuevo y veo que ha dejado de acariciar a Ratatouille. Está muy atento a mis palabras y tiene una expresión de tristeza, como si hubiera vivido en un segundo todo lo que le acabo de contar. No me gusta que me tengan ningún tipo de lástima.

—Fue lo mejor —añado con tono casual—. Ahora estamos bien, cada uno por su lado.

—Qué putada. —Frunce el ceño—. Aunque contado así... No sé, parece una historia inconclusa.

—¿Eh?

Endereza su espalda y apoya una rodilla en la cama para girar su cuerpo en mi dirección.

—Pues que no sé cómo transformas amor en amistad así como así.

Ahora es mi turno de fruncir el ceño.

—Eren, no todas las relaciones tienen que acabar mal. No fue fácil pero el tiempo y la distancia ayudan. Cada uno ha seguido con su vida, hemos salido con otras personas... Bueno, él ha salido con otras personas.

Me mira sorprendido.

—¿No has salido con nadie desde entonces?

Me encojo de hombros.

—No.

Eren baja la mirada hacia su rodilla y permanecemos un buen rato en silencio.

—Entonces, ¿ya ha vuelto a Italia?

—No, esta vez se queda más tiempo por motivos personales. Lo veré de nuevo en el pueblo, voy a aprovechar los días festivos.

Me observa de una manera indescifrable y yo empiezo a ser consciente de que es la primera vez que me abro de esta forma, que le cuento algo tan íntimo. Quizás sea eso lo que lo tiene tan desconcertado, incluso yo mismo estoy sorprendido.

—Eso es genial. Estarás deseando volver a tu casa unos días.

—Sí, Kuchel echa de menos a Ratatouille, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

El momento tenso parece disiparse y Eren sonríe de nuevo.

—Yo también volveré a casa esos días. Necesito desconectar un poco de esta ciudad. —Tuerce el gesto y suaviza la mirada—. Oye... ya sé que en tu caso está todo bien pero...si te rayas o necesitas hablar de Farlan...puedes contar conmigo, ¿vale? Tú siempre me escuchas y me aconsejas.

Estoy a punto de insistir en que no es necesario, sin embargo, hago un ejercicio de empatía antes de abrir la boca. Han sido un total de tres rupturas desde que le conozco y en todas ellas ha acudido a mí y a su mejor amigo para desahogarse. Eren no es un chico que se guarde las cosas dentro, es explosivo y quizás esa cualidad hace que sus heridas cicatricen antes.

En cambio yo me siento demasiado expuesto cada vez que hablo de mi vida amorosa.

—Tranquilo, lo haré —digo tratando de sonar convincente.

Eren sonríe satisfecho hasta que su rostro se crispa de improviso mientras lleva una mano hacia su espalda y se revuelve alarmado.

—¡Ah! Las uñas...

Parpadeo confuso y descubro que Ratatoille ya no está en su hombro. Pongo los ojos en blanco. No sé si ayudarlo o reírme, porque parece como si tuviera un avispero dentro de la camiseta.

—Levi, no la alcanzo. Está agarrada en mi espalda. —Hace una pausa y me mira—. ¡No te rías! Ayúdame.

Se inclina hacia delante y en un solo gesto levanta su camiseta hasta taparse la cabeza con ella, dejando al descubierto los músculos bien trabajados de su espalda. ¿Qué lo ayude? Soy yo el que necesita una puta ambulancia.

Me incorporo sin despegar la mirada de su piel. Ratatoille se ha quedado enganchada como hizo conmigo el día anterior, salvo que a Eren le ha hecho un poco de sangre en la espalda. Me inclino y la aparto con cuidado para evitar que el daño sea mayor.

—Espera un segundo, voy a echarte algo ahí —digo mientras coloco a Ratatouille en mi hombro.

Me dirijo al baño y busco unas gasas y un desinfectante. Siento el cosquilleo de unos bigotes en el cuello y le lanzo una mirada a mi rata a través del espejo.

—No sé si enfadarme o darte las gracias —murmuro.

Suelta uno de sus conocidos chillidos y camina por mi nuca hacia mi otro hombro. A veces pienso que comprende cada palabra que le digo.

Entro a mi habitación y encuentro a Eren sin camiseta examinándose la espalda en el espejo de mi armario. El desinfectante se me cae al suelo derramando parte de su contenido. No sé si decir que es mi día de suerte. Levanto la mirada de nuevo hacia a Eren tras recuperarlo.

Sí, definitivamente es mi día de suerte.

—No hace falta, solo es un arañazo —dice despreocupado.

—Calla y date la vuelta.

Agradezco que en esa posición sea incapaz de verme la cara. Me permito un roce accidental de mis dedos sobre esa bronceada piel mientras termino de retirar la sangre con la gasa.

Trago saliva, porque contemplar su espalda desnuda me transporta al sueño que tuve la noche anterior. Siento que la sangre baja hacia un lugar muy inconveniente y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en las ganas que tengo de tocarlo, de acariciarlo sin la pobre excusa de una gasa entre mis dedos.

Un escalofrío sacude su espalda y gira el rostro para mirarme.

—¿Ya?

Asiento y trato de disimular mi sofoco. Le indico que voy a guardar el desinfectante y una vez en el baño cierro la puerta. Suspiro mientras me cubro el rostro con las manos e intento calmarme, pero la imagen de ese torso se niega a desaparecer de mi cabeza.

—Mierda —murmuro agobiado.

Me acerco al lavamanos y dejo correr el agua fría un buen rato. Mojo mi rostro repetidas veces hasta que me siento más despejado. Cuando elevo la cabeza, me topo con mi reflejo y dejo escapar un bufido de frustración.

La piel pálida, las ojeras, mi rostro ligeramente andrógino... Ni aunque Eren fuera gay se fijaría en un tipo como yo. No sé qué hago persiguiendo un imposible, incluso admitió que se fijaría en un tipo como Reiner.

No existe alguien más opuesto a mí en todo el planeta.

Suspiro y me seco con una toalla antes de volver a mi habitación. No suelo tener un concepto tan bajo de mi mismo, ni dejo que mis complejos supongan un problema. No obstante, esta situación me está frustrando demasiado. Si fuera más alto o tuviera un buen par de tetas...

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta sentado de nuevo en mi cama.

Al menos ya está vestido.

—Sí.

—Te bebiste el cóctel muy rápido —dice sin quitarme ojo de encima—. Yo aún no he podido con él.

—Sí, el cóctel...

Me dejo caer a su lado después de guardar a Ratatouille. Estoy a punto de sugerir volver con el resto pero Eren se me adelanta.

—Oye, te quería preguntar una cosa.

Cierro la boca y lo miro con cautela.

—¿Más preguntas?

Se ríe de forma suave y menea la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, nada demasiado personal. Verás, llevo un tiempo pensando en hacerme un tatuaje y quería que me... ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

—Un tatuaje, ¿tú? —digo conteniendo una carcajada—. ¿Tú, que te mareaste en una analítica?

Frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

—Solo fue una vez. No sé por qué te lo conté.

Me echo a reír al recordar lo pálido que estaba aquel día. Relataba la experiencia como si hubiera sido lo más traumático de su vida diciendo que habían usado la jeringa a modo de lanza y que le habían atravesado la vena varías veces.

Lo cierto es que le dejaron el brazo amoratado, no ha vuelto a sacarse sangre desde entonces.

—El caso es que quería pedirte opinión y saber en qué local te has hecho los tuyos, son muy buenos —explica a pesar de mi risa.

Trato de recomponerme y cruzo las piernas sobre la cama para poder encararlo mejor.

—Yo siempre acudo al local de Pixis. Cobran un poco más de la media, pero hacen un buen trabajo. Para algo que vas a llevar toda la vida más vale que sea de calidad. ¿Dónde te lo vas a hacer? ¿Ya tienes el diseño?

Eren imita mi postura y se acerca más a mí. Empieza a hablar muy rápido y a duras penas entiendo que se trata de una llave enredada entre dos alas.

—Tampoco quiero que sea enorme. Aún no tengo claro si hacérmelo en una pierna o en un brazo.

—El tatuador te aconsejará mejor que yo. A mi me gusta que sean visibles, por eso los llevo en los brazos. Cuando tengas el diseño puedes pedir que te lo dibujen en la piel, así ves dónde te convence más.

—Los tuyos me gustan —dice mientras gira mi muñeca, dejando al descubierto los engranajes y el reloj de mi antebrazo derecho.

Mi pulso se acelera cuando acerca el rostro para examinarlo mejor, incluso pasa el dedo pulgar por encima como si quisiera comprobar la textura. Yo me quedo quieto, expectante a todos sus movimientos.

—El trazo es bastante fino, tiene mucho detalle —comenta con admiración.

—Ya te he dicho que son muy buenos.

Suelta mi brazo y se fija en el dragón de mi hombro. Ruedo los ojos y retiro la manga de la camiseta para que pueda apreciarlo mejor. Giro el brazo para que vea bien las llamas y lo examina tan minuciosamente como el anterior. Desvío la mirada y trago saliva, su rostro está muy cerca.

—¿Vendrás conmigo? —pregunta mientras me suelta y se aleja—. ¿No tienes nada en mente para tatuarte?

—Eres la segunda persona que me lo pregunta.

Alza las cejas y me mira con curiosidad.

—¿Tu ex? —indaga.

—No, él los odia. Hace tiempo quise que me diseñara uno pero se negó.

Me mira sin comprender.

—Él ilustra, es muy bueno. De todas formas, el propio Pixis me diseñó estos dos, quizás le comente a él la idea que tenía. Te acompañaré, me tatué o no. Alguien tiene que reanimarte después.

Me encanta la expresión que pone cuando lo mortifico.

—Solo fue una vez.

—Claro.

Nos reunimos con el resto en el momento oportuno. Armin sopla las velas y alargamos la velada hasta que uno de los vecinos nos da un toque de advertencia. Algunos deciden continuar la fiesta en algún bar de la zona pero yo estoy derrotado.

Erwin alcanza a Eren al campus, ya que los horarios de los autobuses nocturnos son demasiado espaciados. Antes de despedirse, quedamos en retomar las noches de estudio en la biblioteca antes de que nos vayamos de viaje.

Me dejo caer sobre mi cama, todo me sigue dando vueltas pero soy algo más consciente del ridículo que he hecho en la cocina. Meneo la cabeza, eso me pasa por seguir los consejos de Nanaba.

Recuerdo que le había mencionado la posibilidad de salir con ella esta noche y le mando un mensaje para decirle que la fiesta se alargó demasiado. Sin molestarme en cambiarme de ropa, me envuelvo en mi edredón soltando un gruñido y cierro los ojos agotado.

* * *

 **A/N: Tuve un bloqueo feo estas últimas semanas. Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. Sé que a veces me despisto y no respondo las reviews, pero valoro todas y cada una de ellas, me animan a continuar. Espero que les haya gustado este cap.**


	7. Quizás

Mil veces he escuchado a muchos jóvenes asegurar que a partir de los treinta el tiempo de recuperación de una noche de fiesta puede llegar a durar varios días. Siempre he pensado que era un comentario absurdo procedente de gente que no sabía beber.

Estoy sufriendo la peor resaca de mi vida.

Entrecierro los ojos, la luz que se cuela por la ventana me molesta más de lo habitual. Siento la boca pastosa y la garganta seca, solo puedo pensar en un buen vaso de agua fresca. Giro sobre mi costado para incorporarme y me dejó caer de nuevo hacia atrás cuando una repentina nausea asciende desde mi estómago. Amortiguo un quejido contra la almohada y cierro los ojos con fuerza hasta que siento que se me pasa.

Menuda mierda.

Permanezco en la cama durante unos minutos más, suspirando mientras recuerdo de forma vaga la conversación que mantuve con Eren en esta misma habitación. No puedo sentirme más aliviado por haber recuperado de nuevo el contacto con él, aunque me avergüenza el poco control que mantuve de la situación. No es propio de mí relajarme de esa manera y, aunque no fue del todo negativo, no compensa este malestar.

Además, olvidé preguntarle a Eren el por qué de su actitud esquiva. De haber estado más atento, de no haber tenido la mente embotada habría sido más directo en ese aspecto. Me muerdo el labio al recordar el momento en el que pude acariciarlo y fantaseo levemente con la posibilidad de hacerlo de nuevo.

Mi móvil vibra desde mi mesa y veo que una luz parpadea, indicando que hay alguna notificación sin leer. Suspiro y me armo de valor para intentar incorporarme de nuevo, es absurdo que algo tan cotidiano me suponga tanto esfuerzo. Agradezco no sentir nauseas, aunque el vacío de mi estómago me hace avanzar encorvado hacia el escritorio. Agarro el móvil y apoyo ambas manos en un intento de estabilizarme.

El fogonazo de luz me ciega durante unos segundos e incrementa mi dolor de cabeza. Con un ojo entreabierto busco en los ajustes la manera de atenuar el brillo de pantalla y casi lo bajo del todo para poder leer sin sufrir.

 **Eren:** Tu cóctel me dejó tirado pero me divertí mucho ayer. ¿Tienes cuerpo para dar una vuelta hoy?

 **Nanaba:** ¿Puedo darle tu número a Lucas?

 **Farlan:** Oye, ¿a qué no sabes qué? Ayer pasé por delante del polideportivo y han reabierto la piscina. Al estar climatizada ahora funciona todo el año. ¿Qué me dices, vamos una tarde?

 **Llamada perdida de Casa.**

Miro la hora en el menú principal y contemplo boquiabierto que son casi las tres de la tarde.

—Me cago en la p…

—Levi. —Unos nudillos golpean en mi puerta—. ¿Sigues vivo?

—No —respondo con voz de ultratumba.

Erwin acciona la manivela y un haz de luz se cuela por la estrecha apertura por la que asoma su cabeza. Recorre con la mirada mi habitación, sorprendido al ver que acabo de levantarme.

—No pensé que estuvieras tan mal anoche —murmura asombrado—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Prohibir las fiestas en casa.

Tuerce el gesto y abre del todo la puerta, verlo en chándal se me antoja extraño.

—¿Qué tal con Eren? —pregunta mientras se apoya contra el marco de la puerta—. Ayer estuviste un buen rato a solas con él.

—Creía que estabas pendiente de los invitados.

—Sí. Él también era uno de ellos y desapareció más de media hora —contesta con suficiencia—. ¿Y bien?

—Erwin, hoy no —le pido mientras me siento de nuevo en la cama y entierro mi rostro entre las manos.

—Vamos Levi, es natural que pregunte. Estuvisteis todo el rato hablando, todo el rato juntos. Incluso Hange preguntó.

—Ugh, qué pesado eres —digo entre dientes—. Nada. Hablamos como siempre, todo muy normal. No pongas esa cara.

—¿No le dijiste nada?

—¿Qué parte de _nunca_ es la que no entiendes?

Alza los brazos en un gesto de rendición.

—Idiota, tenías la ocasión perfecta.

—Deja de joder, Erwin. En serio, al menos hoy —digo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Me siento como una mierda, he perdido toda la mañana del domingo, no sé si quiero comer o echar hasta la primera papilla y no quiero que me sigas recordando mi situación con Eren. Te lo pido, hoy no.

No sé si es el aspecto que ofrezco en estos momentos, el tono de mi voz o el hecho de que le haya _pedido,_ casi suplicado, que no siguiera hablando de este tema. El caso es que Erwin enmudece y suaviza un poco su expresión.

—Ven a la cocina, tengo ensalada para compartir. Miraré si tengo algo para la resaca.

Le lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento, más por el cambio de tema que por su ofrecimiento de comida y analgésicos. Me levanto despacio y busco una sudadera en mi armario, a pesar de la baja temperatura siento que mi cuerpo está destemplado. Me apoyo contra el espejo en el que se contempló Eren ayer y contesto de forma escueta los mensajes.

 **Eren:** No tengo cuerpo para una mierda.

 **Nanaba:** No.

 **Farlan:** Claro, cuenta con ello.

Vacilo un instante y aclaro mi garganta antes de marcar el número de teléfono de mi antigua casa. Tal y como suponía, al cuarto tono salta el contestador automático. Sin molestarme en insistir, me dirijo a la cocina con una mano aferrada a mi estómago. Es increíble lo eterno que se hace este pasillo cuando cada paso es una tortura. Solo me detengo para leer la respuesta de Eren.

 **Eren:** ¿Estás bien, necesitas algo?

Ruedo los ojos, tan solo es una resaca, no es como si me estuviera muriendo. Aún así me quedo mirando atontado a la pantalla con una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro. La idea de que Eren se preocupe por mí me proporciona más calidez que la sudadera que acabo de ponerme.

Meneo la cabeza al analizar mis pensamiento. ¿Desde cuándo soy tan cursi? Estúpido amor.

Arrastro los pies hacia la cocina y me dejo caer sobre una silla sintiéndome un despojo humano. Erwin coloca delante de mis narices un plato con una buena porción de ensalada y una pastilla al lado de un vaso de agua, no puedo evitar un resoplido burlón ante lo absurdo de la escena, parece mi madre.

Se sienta en su sitio habitual y en esta ocasión no enciende su tablet para comprobar las noticias. Su rostro luce relajado y parece bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, no es de extrañar, la fiesta fue un éxito y logró reconciliarse con Armin.

—Oye, me debes una —murmuro con voz enronquecida—. Odio que me hagan esperar, me dejaste a cargo de tus invitados.

A Erwin le tiembla el labio como si intentara suprimir una sonrisa.

—Nuestros invitados —corrige—. Tampoco fue para tanto.

Frunzo el ceño y pincho unos trozos de lechuga con el tenedor. Me quedo un rato observando la comida, dudando entre si llevármela a la boca o dejarla de nuevo en el plato, no estoy seguro de cual va a ser la reacción de mi estómago.

—Es la primera vez que te veo así.

—Y la última.

Mi mirada se centra en un punto lejano mientras mastico distraídamente. De nuevo revivo algunas escenas de la noche anterior, como si mi mente tratara de reconstruir un puzzle, como si buscara con empeño las piezas que faltan. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y me encojo un poco sobre mí mismo. Cuando alzo la mirada veo que Erwin tiene el móvil entre las manos apuntando hacia mi cara.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto molesto.

—Documentar este momento —responde con un brillo divertido en la mirada—. Y mandárselo a Hange.

Entrecierro mis ojos y chasqueo la lengua.

—Deja eso, ya.

—No puedo, hay cosas que solo suceden una vez en la vida. Ya sabes, hay que aprovechar las oportunidades cuando vienen y toda esa _mierda_ que te repito todos los días y que te empeñas en obviar.

Coloca el móvil sobre la mesa y se cruza de brazos. Yo dejo caer el tenedor de forma sonora sobre mi plato e imito su gesto con evidente fastidio.

—¿Me vas a decir de una vez por qué tanto interés en que hable con Eren?

—Ya te lo he dicho, lo necesitas. Además, Eren parece estar muy pendiente de ti últimamente… Quizás…

Suelo reír en pocas ocasiones, no soy de esas personas complacientes que sonríen de forma falsa ante algo que no les ha hecho ni pizca de gracia. Sin embargo, lo que sugiere Erwin entre líneas me parece tan divertido como absurdo. Sus cejas se elevan al ver mi reacción y eso provoca que me ría aún más fuerte.

—¿Sigues borracho? —pregunta con seriedad.

Cubro mi cabeza con la capucha ante un nuevo escalofrío y doy un buen sorbo de agua para tragarme el analgésico.

—Es solo una observación objetiva. Está bien que se apoye en ti para no pensar en lo de su ex pero hay gestos, comentarios que no me cuadran del todo. Sabes que suelo ser muy intuitivo.

Vuelvo a reírme de nuevo. Empiezo a pensar que mi compañero no anda equivocado con la posibilidad de que aún esté afectado por el alcohol. Es curioso, porque me siento físicamente como una mierda pero al mismo tiempo estoy relajado, como si flotara, como si mi cuerpo fuera más ligero.

—Pues esta vez la intuición la tienes en el culo. Eren es hetero, me considera un amigo, alguien de confianza, nada más. Joder Erwin, te creía más avispado para estas cosas.

—Lo mismo digo —responde agarrando de nuevo su móvil—. Enviar.

Parpadeo confuso, Erwin no es de los que se pone con el teléfono en mitad de una conversación. De hecho, es de los que detesta ese tipo de comportamiento. Estoy a punto de soltar un comentario ácido al respecto cuando voltea la pantalla y desliza el móvil en mi dirección.

Lo que veo es una miniatura de una foto mía, sacada hace apenas unos minutos. La agrando fingiendo desinterés, hay que ver la manía que tienen mis amigos con sacarme fotos sin permiso para compartirlas.

Me sorprende mi aspecto, relajado, ausente, incluso risueño. Joder, juraría que estoy viendo a una especie de clon, un gemelo perdido que no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Mis mejillas están enrojecidas y mi pelo hecho un desastre. Mi mano sostiene el tenedor con poca firmeza. Para mi gusto parezco un mendigo recién rescatado de la boca del metro, o peor, un hipster a punto de entrar al Starbucks a por uno de esos asquerosos cafés helados.

Reduzco la imagen sin comprender el punto de Erwin hasta que veo a quién pertenece la conversación que tiene abierta.

Hijo de puta.

Releo las últimas líneas, en las que Eren le agradece la organización de la fiesta y lo felicita por lo bien que salió todo. Le comenta que Armin está encantado con el regalo y pregunta por mi estado debido a mi último mensaje. Erwin le ha respondido con la maldita foto y siento que esa paz que sentía hace unos minutos se ha esfumado por completo. Quiero increparle y patearle el trasero pero mis ojos están paralizados en el _escribiendo_ _…_ de la zona superior.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanezco expectante por su respuesta, pero me llevo una enorme decepción cuando desaparece la notificación en la zona superior y Eren no envía nada.

—Pensará que para qué mierda le has mandado una foto mía —respondo deslizando el móvil de vuelta.

Erwin frunce el ceño y mira su pantalla durante unos segundos, después se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo y se levanta para lavar los platos. Ignora mis quejas y decide fregar el mío también.

Me incorporo sin dejar de notar esa sensación de ligereza, aunque debo admitir que la comida y el analgésico están colaborando a que recupere un poco las fuerzas. Erwin se deja caer en el sofá y enciende la televisión para hacer un poco de zapping antes de murmurar algo y conectar la videoconsola. Dudo entre si darme una ducha o esperar un poco más a que la pastilla haga su efecto, no tardo en verme con un mando entre las manos intentando evitar que mi compañero me haga morder el polvo en un shooter.

—Te queda bien el pelo despeinado —dice de improviso.

De forma inconsciente, llevo una mano a mi cabeza. Me sorprende sentir el rapado entre mis dedos, ya que normalmente está cubierto por el resto de mi pelo.

—Y no lo digo yo —añade con media sonrisa.

Su comentario me distrae y su personaje aprovecha para sorprenderme desde la repisa de una fábrica en ruinas para volarme la cabeza. Chasqueo la lengua disgustado, es la tercera vez que me mata.

—Antes no te hacía falta hacer trampas.

—No he hecho trampas, te he volado los sesos porque hoy estás jugando peor que mi abuela.

Si las miradas matasen ahora mismo tendría un fiambre en mitad del salón.

—Solo te quise transmitir la respuesta de Eren —comenta con tono casual mientras prepara una nueva partida—. «Sabe llevar mejor que yo la resaca. No le queda mal el pelo así»

—No mientas.

—No miento —responde mientras agita su móvil en el aire—. ¿Cuántos amigos te han hecho ese comentario?

—¿Cuántos amigos me han visto con esta cresta apelmazada?

Erwin resopla y cambia de personaje.

—Ya podrías variar un poco de vez en cuando.

—Me gusta el peinado de siempre. Se supone que hoy no me ibas a joder con este tema, ¿recuerdas?

Ríe por lo bajo y se disculpa alzando una mano. Trato de concentrarme más en las siguientes partidas pero no dejo de darle vueltas al descabellado comentario de mi amigo. El hecho de que Eren alabe mi pelo es algo extraño, pero Eren siempre ha sido un poco especial en algunos aspectos. Estoy seguro de que Erwin está malinterpretando las cosas, o quizás trata de hacerme cambiar de opinión con respecto a lo de no decirle nada.

Sea como sea, no puedo suprimir una media sonrisa cuando voy al baño y me contemplo al espejo.

Quizás algún día debería variar un poco…

* * *

La semana transcurre con rapidez entre las clases y las noches de estudio con Eren. Cuando quiero darme cuenta, estoy sentado en la parte trasera de un autocar con los auriculares en los oídos, una novela policíaca entre las manos y varias horas de recorrido por delante. La lectura consigue atraparme hasta tal punto que consigo olvidar de forma momentánea el creciente dolor de culo que tengo.

El paisaje cambia gradualmente conforme avanzamos y el entorno urbanita se va transformando poco a poco en infinitos campos de cultivo. Cuando llego a la estación de destino, casi soy incapaz de andar de lo entumecidas que tengo las piernas. Bajo los escalones del autocar para buscar la línea de autobús quelleva hasta mi barrio, solo existe una, no tiene pérdida.

Las estaciones, como los aeropuertos, están repletas de reencuentros, a veces no puedo evitar observarlos de reojo. Una chica ataviada con una gabardina da saltos de forma entusiasmada mientras abre sus brazos para recibir a un chico joven que la levanta en volandas _ **.**_ La nostalgia me golpea de lleno. Hace unos años era yo el que esperaba ansioso el regreso de Farlan. Daba igual que me sorprendiera una tormenta o una ola de calor que rajara las piedras, siempre venía hasta aquí el día que regresaba de algún curso y la mirada que me dedicaba era impagable.

No hay nadie esperando por mí. Mi madre lo hacía al principio, hasta que la convencí de que era absurdo que gastara el dinero en transporte público pudiendo vernosen casa.

Me siento en la parada del autobús y saco a Ratatouille de su transportín para colocarla en mi hombro. Busco con la mirada el panel digital que indica la hora de llegada del siguiente vehículo. Resoplo entre molesto y divertido, apenas caben dos personas sobre el banco de piedra y en lugar de un panel hay un poste de madera con un desgastado cartel con el recorrido de la línea.

—Bienvenido al pueblo —murmuro por lo bajo.

A los veinte minutos, mi mirada recorre las calles empedradas y los edificios bajos de tonos terracota. Cada vez que regreso lo encuentro más cambiado, con multitud de negocios que desconozco y con más circulación de la que pueden permitir sus calles cortas y estrechas. Pasamos por delante de la plaza central y la campana de la iglesia retumba en mis oídos congregando a un puñado de ancianos a sus puertas.

Aún recuerdo cómo alguna de esas señoras se persignaba al verme pasear junto a Farlan. No dejaba de ser un sitio pequeño, donde todos se conocían y donde lo diferente se consideraba peligroso. Farlan y yo fuimos la comidilla del barrio los primeros meses que comenzamos a salir juntos pero al final la mayoría se acostumbró. Eramos _la parejita gay,_ los que se marcharían para casarse en la ciudad, el artista y el rarito de las máquinas.

Sonrío apesadumbrado, yo también estuve convencido de que me casaría con él.

Distingo un parque con un par de columpios recién pintados en el fondo. Recuerdo que esa zona era un descampado donde solía dejarme la piel de las rodillas jugando a los piratas. La gravilla ha sido sustituida por suelos de caucho que amortiguan las caídas de los niños, y los neumáticos que colgaban de una oxidada estructura de hierro se jubilaron para dar paso a un par de pasarelas de madera y columpios de acero inoxidable.

La población mayor convive cada vez más con jóvenes que renuncian a los alquileres imposibles de las ciudades, de modo que hay más niños que antes.

«Seguro que también hay más _parejitas gays_ que antes» pienso con ironía.

Mi casa está ubicada en la zona más antigua. Me bajo en la paraday camino deteniéndome a contemplar los escaparates de las últimas incorporaciones al barrio. La temperatura es más fría que en la ciudad y un nubarrón oscuro hace que acelere el paso hasta llegar al portal.

Abro la puerta de casa con la copia de la llave que aún conservo. Una intensa fragancia a naranjo invade mis fosas nasales al instante, distingo el quemador con forma de piedra que hay en una mesita de madera, junto a un perchero del que cuelgan varios ponchos de lana.

Meneo la cabeza y me quito la chaqueta para colgarla junto a ellos, aunque conservo la sudadera porque el frío húmedo me ha calado hasta los huesos. Me quedo contemplando un tapiz entretejido con lana teñida de varios colores, seguro que lo ha hecho ella.

Escucho una puerta de fondo y el sonido tintineante de unos cascabeles que lleva atados a un cordón en un tobillo, ese sonido tan reconocible…

…Estoy en casa.

Mi madre entra al salón y su rostro se ilumina más que un amanecer. No puedo negar que soy una copia suya: pelo oscuro y liso; ojos claros; rostro fino y tez pálida. La principal diferencia radica en que ella siempre sonríe, siempre desprende una calidez que reconforta.

Se acerca a mí con los brazos abiertos decorados por varias pulseras y anillos con piedras de diversos colores, como la vaporosa falda que esconde sus esbeltas piernas.

La abrazo sin dudar y sonrío sin que pueda verme. Es mi persona favorita en el mundo.

—Mi niño —murmura tras besar repetidas veces mi cabello—. Deja que te mire. Estás más delgado, Levi —añade con reproche.

Meneo la cabeza y ruedo los ojos.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, estoy igual.

—De eso nada. —Me recorre con la mirada—. Tú estás más delgado. ¿No te llega con lo que te mando al mes? ¿Necesitas más? ¿Quieres que hable con Kenny?

Alzo las manos en un intento de detener su retahíla.

—Mamá, ni siquiera me has dejado llegar —protesto.

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y menea la cabeza, después deposita un beso sobre mi frente e ignora mi suspiro. No importa la edad que tenga, siempre me tratará como a un crío.

—Ratatouille —dice mientras agarra a mi mascota con delicadeza y la coloca en su hombro—. Vamos a la cocina a prepararle algo de comer a tu dueño.

—No hace falta.

—Debes estar muerto de hambre, seguro que tienes la nevera repleta de toda esa porquería precocinada. ¿Me equivoco? ¿Ves? No dices nada, tengo razón. Espero que hayas traído espacio en la mochila para llevarte unos cuantos tuppers…

No es que no quiera contestarle, es que sencillamente no me deja hacerlo. Abro la boca en un par de ocasiones pero acabo cerrándola y desistiendo por completo. No importa lo que diga, no la haré cambiar de opinión.

—Deja que te ayude —digo mientras me pongo a su lado.

Ella retira mis manos con gesto pausado pero firme y me señala con un dedo uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

—Siéntate y cuéntame cosas. Hablamos muy poco cuando estás en la ciudad.

Suspiro y la obedezco sin rechistar.

—Eso es porque rara vez estás en casa.

De repente, se gira con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Ah! Sobre eso, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sale de la cocina dejándome con la palabra en la boca y regresa con un estuche entre las manos. Cuando lo abre, la miro entre sorprendido y asustado. ¿Quién es esta mujer? Ella siempre ha renegado de la tecnología, ni siquiera tenemos televisión.

—¡Tengo móvil! —exclama.

Mi expresión la hace reír.

—No me mires así hijo, siempre estás diciendo que debo modernizarme. Lo compré hace dos días, espero que me enseñes a usarlo.

Entrecierro los ojos cuando me atenaza una creciente sospecha.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Ella golpea de forma juguetona mi hombro y protesta de forma exagerada. Sin embargo, el brillo de su mirada la delata. Alzo una ceja, dejándole a las claras que la he descubierto.

—Ojalá lo conozcas cuando vengas aquí en Navidad, te va a encantar.

—Y te ha convencido de que te compres un móvil.

—Bueno, más o menos. Él es un alma errante como yo, va de pueblo en pueblo, también es artesano. Coincidimos hace un mes en una feria de artesanía, él había montado su puesto al lado del mío y nos pusimos a conversar… El caso es que tiene dos hijas preciosas que viven en el extranjero y me enseñó sus fotos desde el móvil, mantiene contacto con ellas casi a diario. No sé, ya sabes que me encanta dejarte tu espacio, pero apenas sé de ti cuando estoy de viaje… Así que me convenció.

—Increíble —murmuro con sarcasmo—. ¿Durará hasta la Navidad?

Se gira con el cucharón en la mano y actitud amenazante.

—Levi Ackerman, no juegues conmigo.

Ese es otro aspecto en el que no me parezco en nada a mi madre. Al poco de cumplir la mayoría de edad, decidió marcharse a Ibiza, creyendo que aún quedarían restos del movimiento hippie de los años sesenta. A pesar de que la isla se había convertido en un punto turístico lleno de hoteles y resorts de _todo incluido_ , localizó a un grupo de gente que vivía en tiendas de campaña en una cala, gente que creía que se podía vivir de la tierra y de las pulseras hechas de hilo y caracolas. Ella siempre fue amante de la artesanía y del amor libre.

El caso es que se pasó amando en Ibiza y soy consecuencia directa de ello. Se mudó a este pueblo cuando aún estaba embarazada, mi tío Kenny acababa de montar su bar y la ayudó con el alquiler de la casa durante los primeros años. Mis abuelos jamás comulgaron con su estilo de vida así que para mí son tan desconocidos como mi padre.

Tampoco los he necesitado.

—Me alegro por ti —digo con sinceridad.

Ella sonríe y comienza a contarme más detalles acerca de los últimos pueblos que ha visitado y la cantidad de cosas que a aprendido a hacer junto a otros artesanos. Me explica que está aprendiendo a trabajar la lana y que pronto incorporará algunas creaciones a su mercancía. Yo la escucho sin interrumpir mientras disfruto de la deliciosa comida que ha preparado.

La contemplo mientras gesticula y suprimo una sonrisa, el tiempo no parece pasar por ella, aún continúa con la misma ilusión que una niña.

Supongo que mi personalidaddebe parecerse más a la de ese padre desconocido.

—Vi a Farlan hace unos días. —El comentario hace que deje de divagar y me centre de nuevo en lo que dice—. Está muy guapo.

—Sí —admito desviando la mirada—. Está muy guapo, pero no sigas por ahí.

Me mira con inocencia.

—No he dicho nada.

—Lo has pensado.

—Pero no entiendo…

—Mamá —digo con tono de advertencia.

—Está bien —dice centrándose en su plato—. El otro día estuve con su madre, es una mujer muy fuerte. Le llevé unas hierbas para que la ayudasen un poco a reponerse del tratamiento.

Le dedico una mirada intensa.

—No ese tipo de hierbas —contesta con un gesto.

La conversación se desvía por otro derrotero y no puedo estar más agradecido por ello. Se levanta en diversas ocasiones para enseñarme sus últimos trabajos y los libros que está leyendo en el momento, la mayoría novelas románticas que siempre me recomienda.

Después de ponernos al día, decidimos hacerle una visita a la madre de Farlan. Cuando él abre la puerta contengo el aliento de manera involuntaria y mi madre me dedica una fugaz mirada.

Agradezco mi capacidad para ser inexpresivo la mayor parte del tiempo. Ver a la madre de Farlan me impacta y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular cuando siento los huesos de su columna al abrazarla. Nos comenta que han tenido que aplazar la operación porque tiene que recuperar algunos kilos y que Farlan la está consintiendo demasiado. Yo cruzo una mirada con él, no hacen falta palabras para comunicarnos en ese momento.

La reunión se alarga durante un par de horas. Me siento extraño, como si hubiera entrado en una máquina del tiempo y hubiera retrocedido unos años. Es una sensación de Deja vú que me inquieta, pero intento no darle demasiada importancia.

Farlan se sienta a mi lado y me enseña algunos de sus trabajos a través del móvil. Iniciamos una conversación animada acerca de trivialidades hasta que la luz de las farolas se cuela por el ventanal del salón. Antes de irme, le prometo que quedaremos al día siguiente para ir a la piscina y distraernos un rato.

Mi madre se agarra a mi antebrazo durante el recorrido de regreso, haciéndome consciente de la rapidez con la que estoy caminando.

—¿Estás bien?

Reduzco el ritmo y asiento en silencio.

—Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea. ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente? —dice señalando una cafetería.

Niego con la cabeza. El aire se vuelve frío y cortante en torno a mis mejillas. Paso mi brazo sobre sus hombros y la acerco a mi cuerpo.

—Vamos a casa, estoy cansado del viaje. Yo me encargo de la cena.

Me mira con preocupación y continuamos avanzando juntos en silencio. Mi móvil vibra en mi bolsillo y lo compruebo con la mano que tengo libre.

 **Eren:** Jamás debí regresar a casa. ¿Ya estás en el pueblo?

Sonrío levemente y lo guardo de nuevo, decidiendo que contestaré después. Cuando llegamos a casa, preparo un buen caldo y una tortilla para cenar mientras mi madre dedica un tiempo para sus labores artesanales. Hablamos poco debido al cansancio y me entretengo limpiando la cocina después de fregar los platos. No soy consciente del tiempo que pasa hasta que la mano de mi madre se posa en mi hombro.

—Vete a dormir de una vez —dice con dulzura—. Mañana será otro día, estás cansado.

No puedo evitarlo, la limpieza me ayuda a evadirme y siento que los sentimientos y recuerdos que me despierta este lugar son demasiado intensos y contradictorios.

Cuando entro a mi habitación sonrío al advertir que mi madre la ha limpiado a conciencia para mi regreso. Todas mis cosas permanecen tal y como las dejé la última vez que estuve aquí. Paseo la mirada por la estantería repleta de libros; por las fotografías que hay pegadas en un corcho de la pared; por los pósters de David Bowie y Queen y por la pequeña colección de vinilos que guardo en una caja sobre mi escritorio.

Paso una mano por encima de las desgastadas carátulas, sintiendo la rugosa cubierta de cartón entre mis dedos. Enciendo la lámpara de sal que es exacta a la que tengo en la ciudad y todo queda bañado de una luz anaranjada que transmite calidez. Me dejo caer sobre un sillón tapizado con retales de telas, el elemento más colorido que hay en mi habitación. Observo a Ratatuille recorrer su hábitat temporal, acomodando el sustrato a su gusto y mordisqueando un juguete que ha debido colocar mi madre.

Suspiro e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás masajeando mis sienes. Escucho el crujido de los árboles mecidos por el viento y las primeras gotas de lluvia golpeando el cristal de mi ventana. Pienso en Farlan y en su madre. En las palabras de Erwin. En Eren.

El silencio invita a que escuche con más atención mis pensamientos. No dejo de preguntarme qué es lo que necesito, qué debería hacer. Siento que flaqueo en mi determinación de callar mis sentimientos, de continuar sufriendo en silencio por algo que jamás podré tener. Quizás no merece la pena.

Cuando siento que se me cierran los ojos, me dirijo a mi cama y me envuelvo con la funda nórdica. Meditar sobre mis problemas solo me genera más frustración y empiezo a estar harto de que nada cambie.

… _Quiz_ _ás… Quizás…_

* * *

 **(A/N): Esta Kuchel la siento OOC y eso que apenas se sabe de ella. Me divertía la idea de que tuviera una personalidad muy diferente de la de Levi, pasa a menudo. Gracias por leer y por sus maravillosas reviews, espero que les haya gustado.  
**


	8. No es lo mismo

Abro las contraventanas con energía y parpadeo debido a la repentina claridad. Estornudo un par de veces, hasta que mis ojos se adaptan al cambio de iluminación. Resulta extraño despertarse en casa, incluso me ha costado recordarpor qué lado tenía que bajarme de la cama.

Salgo hacia el pasillo y un intenso olor a té negro y comida me hace entrecerrar los ojos. Sonrío levemente y me dirijo a la cocina, mi madre está friendo unos huevos fritos y calentando unas tostadas. Cuando detecta mi presencia se gira y me sonríe con cariño.

—Madrugador como siempre —dice mientras apaga la cocina de gas—. Te iba a avisar ahora, he preparado un buen desayuno para los dos. ¿Tienes planes hoy?

Compruebo que el té ya está listo y lo sirvo con cuidado en dos tazas mientras ella coloca dos platos con huevos fritos en cada extremo de la mesa.

—He quedado con Farlan por la tarde, vamos a ir a la piscina municipal —comento.

Mi madre mastica distraída antes de clavar en mí su mirada. Rara vez se pone seria y resulta bastante intimidante.

—Levi, ¿seguro que estás bien? Ayer casi me traes volando a casa. Estás delgado. —Alza una mano para evitar que la interrumpa—. No lo niegues, esos pantalones no te quedaban tan sueltos. Te noto triste y no sé si es solo por Farlan. ¿Pasa algo en la ciudad? Si es por dinero…

Cierro la boca y me concentro en mi desayuno. Maldito instinto maternal.

—No. Estoy bien de dinero.

—¿Estás a gusto con tu compañero de piso?

Dejo los cubiertos con delicadeza en mi plato y apoyo los codos sobre la mesa para inclinarme ligeramente hacia ella.

—¿Y este interrogatorio?

—Me preocupas —contesta ella con seriedad—. Lo veo en tus ojos, a ti te pasa algo.

Parpadeo y meneo la cabeza incrédulo.

—Lo que me notas es cansancio. Estudio de noche, ya lo sabes.

—Levi…

Suspiro y deslizo una mano sobre la mesa para agarrar una de las suyas. La miro a los ojos y trato de sonar convincente.

—Todo está bien. Con Erwin no tengo ningún problema y en la universidad todo va como siempre.

Sus dedos se cierran en torno a los míos.

—Y… ¿No has conocido a nadie?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y suspiro de nuevo. Ella me dirige una mirada interrogante antes de fruncir el ceño.

—No sé hijo, ha pasado tiempo desde que lo dejaste con Farlan. Reconozco que me dio mucha pena cuando rompisteis, ayer se os veía bien.

Termino mi té y me cruzo de brazos, no esperaba que mi madre me sacara este tema.

—Oye, ya te he explicado…

—No te confundas, Levi. No es por Farlan, sino porque te quiero ver feliz de nuevo, como cuando estabas con él. Me da igual quien sea.

Humedezco mis labios y desvío la mirada. A veces me siento tentado de hablarle de Eren, entre nosotros nunca ha habido secretos. No solo es mi madre, también es una amiga, pero soy consciente de lo mucho que sufrió con mi ruptura. No quiero contarle que estoy enamorado de un chico con el que jamás tendré posibilidades.

—¿No me dices siempre que esas cosas llegan a su tiempo?

—Sí cariño, pero para eso tienes que salir por la puerta de casa y permitir que te pasen cosas. No bajas la guardia ni un segundo, no dejas que nada te sorprenda, quieres controlarlo todo —suspira—. No sé de quién sacaste ese carácter. Me encanta que seas tan responsable, pero también necesitas respirar, hacer alguna locura, arriesgarte.

Cuando se emociona gesticula de forma exagerada, mi amiga Hange es muy similar.

—Para ser una persona que detesta el control no paras de indagar en mi vida.

—Sí, pero soy tu madre —apunta con suspicacia.

Tuerzo el gesto y ella se ríe.

—Está bien. —Comprueba el reloj de pared—. Tengo una clase de yoga en veinte minutos. Podríamos pasarnos a saludar a Kenny después, seguro que estará encantado de verte.

—Seguro…

Se incorpora y se acerca para darme un abrazo antes de despedirse y agarrar la funda de su esterilla. El aire queda impregnado durante unos segundos del aroma floral que desprende su ropa y permanezco pensativo mientras doy vueltas a mi taza vacía.

Después de fregar los platos y la sartén, me dirijo a mi habitación y saco uno de los vinilos para colocarlo en un tocadiscos que restauró mi madre. Siento un escalofrío cuando la voz de David Bowie resuena con claridad a través del cuerno y tarareo la letra de _Heroes_ mientras ordeno mi escaso equipaje. Me dejo llevar por la melodía y limpio las gotas resecas de los cristales de mi ventana.

Sin poder evitarlo, acabo limpiando la mayor parte de la casa. No estoy del todo convencido de como ha quedado el salón, pero tengo que cambiarme para encontrarme con mi madre en la puerta del local donde hace yoga. Me doy una ducha rápida y me visto con ropa deportiva y una sudadera negra.

Salgo por la puerta y el aire frío se cuela en mis pulmones, pero entro en calor al apretar el paso para llegar a la hora acordada. Encuentro a mi madre despidiéndose de algunas de sus compañeras, no reconozco a nadie y agradezco que las presentaciones no se alarguen demasiado.

Mi madre pierde la noción del tiempo cuando habla.

Nos dirigimos hacia el bar de mi tío mientras me cuenta los detalles de la clase y todo lo que ha sentido durante la meditación. En más de una ocasión me ha sugerido que la acompañe pero mi cuerpo está acostumbrado a otro tipo de ejercicio y no soy capaz de concentrarme si estoy rodeado de gente.

Las calles empedradas se humedecen cuando una fina lluvia empieza a caer y llegamos justo a tiempo para resguardarnos en el interior del bar. No está abierto al público, pero sabemos que mi tío está dentro preparando todo lo necesario para abrir por la noche. Es el único bar del pueblo que abre hasta las cinco de la mañana, los fines de semana hay más ambiente que en muchos pubs de la ciudad.

Suspiro cuando me lanza un trapo nada más levantar la reja metálica para dejarnos pasar. Avanzo hasta la barra y lo dejo caer sobre la superficie de madera con brusquedad. Mi tío chasquea la lengua molesto, no puedo negar que he acabado imitando muchos de sus gestos, demasiado tiempo trabajando con él.

Enciende un cigarro después de abrazar a mi madre ignorando por completo sus quejas.

—¿Qué pasa muchacho? ¿Te va a matar un poco de trabajo por la mañana? —pregunta entre dientes.

—Kenny, ha venido a descansar unos días —contesta mi madre mientras agita su mano para dispersar el humo—. Déjalo tranquilo.

—Se está amariconando en esa ciudad —replica él mientras agarra el trapo y limpia la barra—. Aún más.

Esto no es nuevo. Mi tío siempre ha hecho comentarios despectivos acerca de mi homosexualidad. Cuando empecé a ayudarlo con quince años siempre me obligaba a descargar el camión del pedido y a colocarlo en el almacén para que así «me volviera fuerte y me dejara de mariconadas». Ni siquiera era capaz de cerrar el pico cuando Farlan venía a verme, lo hacía sentir incómodo y a menudo acabábamos discutiendo.

No obstante, una de aquellas noches en las que el bar estaba atestado de gente y yo no paraba de entrar y salir del almacén con cajas cargadas de botellines, fui consciente de como mi tío le partió la nariz de un puñetazo a un tipo que acababa de soltar un comentario a mis espaldas. Recuerdo que se formó un buen revuelo y que la policía vino a desalojar el local. Mi tío continuó increpando al tipo mientras se lo llevaban con una bolsa de hielo en el rostro, repitiendo que «su sobrino era mil veces más hombre que él y que si volvía a pisar su bar le partiría las piernas».

Tiene la multa y la denuncia enmarcadas en un lateral de la barra el muy fanfarrón. Después de aquel día comprendí que lo único que buscaba con sus comentarios era joderme un rato.

Mi madre conversa con él mientras yo paseo por el local. Arrugo la nariz al distinguir un vómito reseco en una esquina y pienso en la cantidad de veces que me ha tocado limpiar otros similares. Por no hablar de los baños, tenía la sensación de que si no me cubría hasta los ojos acabaría contrayendo una ETS solo por respirar ahí dentro.

Supongo que este verano estaré aquí, sirviendo copas, limpiando mierda y aguantando dramas ajenos. Suspiro frustrado, por una vez me gustaría disfrutar un poco como hacen mis amigos. Viajar, desconectar de la rutina, sentir que no tengo ninguna obligación.

Sin embargo no puedo renunciar a esa inyección de dinero.

—¿Has comprado otra tragaperras? —Escucho que le increpa mi madre—. Kenny…

—El negocio es el negocio Kuchel. Yo no te digo nada cuando compras medio camión de lana.

—La cantidad de gente que se arruina con estos cacharros…

—Las pobres ovejas…

Meneo la cabeza y suprimo una sonrisa. Kenny y mi madre son tan diferentes que nadie diría que son hermanos. No sé cómo no me he vuelto loco siendo criado por los dos. Cuando era pequeño mi madre siempre me llevaba con ella a los lugares donde montaba sus puestos de artesanía, pero llegó una edad en la que mi escuela y sus viajes se volvieron incompatibles. Ella intentó por todos los medios minimizar sus ausencias, pero a veces era inevitable y me veía obligado a pasar algunas temporadas viviendo con mi tío.

No me cabe duda que mi carácter tiene mucho de ambos, aunque me joda compararme con ese tipo huraño y bruto. A pesar de sus diferencias, en el fondo se quieren y apoyan mutuamente. Me pregunto si yo sería distinto de haber tenido algún hermano.

—Oye, tú. —Miro a mi tío con fastidio—. Ya que no vas a limpiar al menos podrías llevarte esas bolsas de basura.

Señala hacia un rincón donde hay dos grandes bolsas de plástico hasta arriba de cristales rotos y restos de comida. El contenedor del bar está situado al lado de una entrada trasera, pero a menudo resulta insuficiente para la cantidad de basura que se genera en el local. Mi tío ha solicitado otro al ayuntamiento, pero tiene algún que otro enemigo en la administración que suele traspapelar su petición.

Le hago un gesto a mi madre y agarro las bolsas antes de despedirme con un cabeceo. Ella me acompaña hasta la plaza central y me cuenta las últimas novedades del pueblo. Me detengo delante de un puesto de electrónica que no había visto antes, los precios son desorbitados.

La mañana transcurre entre paseos y recados que debe hacer mi madre. Cuando volvemos a casa la ayudo a preparar la comida y llamo a Farlan para confirmar nuestro plan.

Rebusco en mi armario hasta dar con mi viejo bañador. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hice unos largos? Compongo una mueca de desagrado al ver mi cuerpo menos tonificado que otras veces, necesito retomar mi rutina de gimnasio cuanto antes. Me coloco una camisa de cuadros y unos jeans con rotos en las rodillas. Compruebo la temperatura exterior, al ser un clima de montaña se nota mucha diferencia con respecto a la ciudad. Agarro una chaqueta de cuero y un gorro junto con unos guantes que guardo en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. No me gustan los gorros, tienden a despeinarme y apelmazarme el pelo, pero no se cuánto tiempo voy a estar fuera de casa.

Guardo una toalla y mi cartera en una mochila y salgo de mi casa en dirección al polideportivo.

Me sorprendo cuando contemplo la reforma que han realizado en el lugar. Han modernizado las instalaciones hasta tal punto que podría rivalizar con el de la ciudad donde vivo. La fachada se ha arreglado y se ha ampliado un área donde han puesto paredes acristaladas. Desde fuera distingo el vapor que genera la piscina, espero que no haya demasiada gente.

—Siempre tan puntual.

Giro y me topo con Farlan, que me está observando al pie de las escaleras.

—Ya me conoces.

Asiente con una sonrisa y hace un gesto para que lo siga. Subo los escalones y me detengo a su lado al lado de la recepción.

—Oye, oye, no pagues mi entrada.

Farlan no me deja ocasión de sacar mi cartera.

—Siempre eras tú el que pagaba en el pasado, deja que te invite.

Avanzo hacia la zona de vestuario y guardo la ropa junto con la mochila en una taquilla.

Cuando me dirijo a Farlan mi mirada se queda prendada de los músculos que ha desarrollado desde la última vez que lo vi. Intento disimular, no ser demasiado evidente, pero no puedo negar que está más atractivo de lo que lo recordaba.

Nos dirigimos por un largo pasillo hacia la entrada de la piscina, un intenso olor a cloro sale cuando abrimos la pesada compuerta. Hay tres personas nadando en diferentes calles pero aún queda más de la mitad vacías. Dejamos las toallas en unos bancos y Farlan se zambulle sin pensarlo, salpicándome en el proceso.

Le dedico una mirada de advertencia que capta a la perfección. Me gusta meterme en el agua a mi ritmo. Nadamos durante una hora y hacemos alguna que otra carrera. Normalmente le ganaba con facilidad, siempre fui bastante veloz en el agua, pero en esta ocasión Farlan me lo pone difícil e incluso me gana con diferencia en la última de todas. Le permito fanfarronear durante un rato porque eso le pone de mejor humor y no tardamos en quedarnos completamente solos.

Nos sentamos en el borde dibujando ondas sobre el agua con nuestros pies mientras rememoramos una y otra vez anécdotas del pasado. Es increíble lo lejos que se perciben esos sueños que antes parecían tan tangibles. Al menos no soy el único que piensa de esta manera.

—Qué tiempos Levi —murmura Farlan con la mirada perdida—. Cuando deseábamos a toda costa abandonar el pueblo.

—Sí. Íbamos a vivir en un apartamento encima de la tetería —añado hipnotizado con los reflejos del agua.

Farlan se ríe.

—Nos habríamos dejado el sueldo si viviéramos encima de la tetería —tercia tras darme un ligero empujón.

—Hubiera valido la pena.

Me dejo llevar durante unos segundos por esa imagen mental de lo que podría haber sido.

—Quién me iba a decir a mí que acabaría viviendo en Italia —añade después de un corto silencio—. Reconozco que adoro ese lugar, adoro mi trabajo y todo el arte que se respira en cada calle.

Lo miro de reojo sin perder detalle de sus palabras.

—Pero reconozco que, cuando vuelvo aquí, cuando recupero un poco de lo que dejé atrás me siento extraño —dice en voz baja—. Mis padres cada vez me visitan con menos frecuencia, es normal, pero los echo de menos. Echo de menos tener a alguien con quien contar de forma incondicional.

Las últimas palabras las pronuncia clavando sus ojos azulados sobre los míos. Es una mirada tan intensa que me pone nervioso. ¿Soy yo, o se ha inclinado hacía mí? Mi corazón late con fuerza y todos esos recuerdos se agolpan en mi cabeza, reproduciéndose una y otra vez. Cinco años de relación no se olvidan con tanta facilidad, no se puede.

—Oye. —Chapoteo con mis pies con fuerza, salpicándonos en el proceso—. Tienes tu trabajo, tu piso compartido, tus proyectos, tu pareja… No está nada mal. Estoy convencido de que dentro de unos pocos días estarás transformando esa nostalgia en unas tremendas ganas por volver.

Farlan frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada hacia nuestros pies.

—Ah sí —dice tras un carraspeo—. Lo tengo todo, ¿eh?

Compongo una mueca y doy un nuevo chapoteo. No ha sonado tan bien como esperaba.

—Entiendo que estás mal por lo de tu madre pero…

—No te preocupes, Levi —dice algo cortante—. Siento que solo hemos hablado de mí todo este tiempo.

Frunzo el ceño. No entiendo a qué viene este cambio de humor.

—¿Quieres volver? —pregunto con cautela.

Farlan asiente de inmediato y se incorpora, llenándolo todo de agua y acortando en pocas zancadas la distancia que lo separa de su toalla. Yo lo sigo en silencio tratando de repasar la conversación para encontrar el momento en el que lo hice sentir tan incómodo. Joder, sé que está susceptible, pero no creo haber dicho nada para que reaccione así.

Nos dirigimos al vestuario y elegimos dos cubículos contiguos para cambiarnos. En menos de cinco minutos ya estoy listo, Farlan tarda un poco más en arreglarse, algunas cosas no cambian en absoluto. Lo espero apoyado contra el mármol del lavamanos mientras compruebo los mensajes en mi móvil.

—Ya estoy.

Levanto la mirada de mi pantalla y me sorprendo al ver a Farlan a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Continúa con semblante pensativo, decaído, y eso me entristece. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda girarme para salir al exterior, su brazo me detiene.

Atrae mi cuerpo contra el suyo con fuerza, hasta el punto de que choco contra su torso de forma brusca. Sus brazos envuelven mi espalda y su cabeza se apoya contra mi cuello. Estoy tan paralizado que solo soy capaz de reaccionar cuando advierto el primer sollozo.

Mis brazos reaccionan y lo aprietan contra mi cuerpo mientras dejo que se desahogue. Me rompe el corazón verlo así, me jode no poder hacer nada.

—Lo siento… —murmura en un intento de controlarse, sin soltarme —. Intento ser tan fuerte como tú… Intento convencerme de que mi vida es perfecta pero…

Su voz se quiebra y sus brazos me cortan la respiración. Yo cierro mis ojos y trato de guiar mis pensamientos hacia el sentido común, hacia un lugar donde no me traicionen mis sentimientos, donde la lógica me repita una y mil veces que debo tener cuidado.

—Eres fuerte —murmuro mientras acaricio su espalda.

Farlan se separa de mí tras unos segundos. Sus ojos azules contrastan aún más al estar enrojecidos.

—¿Estás mejor? —pregunto con calma.

Farlan se restriega los ojos para secarse las lágrimas y asiente poco convencido.

—Perdona, ha sido un bajón —comenta con una sonrisa forzada—. En casa evito mostrar que estoy preocupado.

—Es comprensible —murmuro con voz neutra.

Abandonamos el vestuario y el club en silencio. Avanzamos por las empedradas calles que nos guían hacia la plaza central del pueblo, donde se concentra toda la vida a estas horas de la tarde. Hay algunos niños jugando en el parque infantil y algunos ancianos descansando sus desgastados huesos en los bancos de piedra. Elevo la mirada hacia los escasos rayos de sol que están a punto de ocultarse tras la montaña, no creí que sería tan tarde.

—No sé a ti pero tanta piscina me ha abierto el apetito —comenta Farlan mientras se detiene en el centro de la plaza—. ¿Tomamos algo?

¿No estaba deseando volver a casa hace unos minutos?

—Uh, vale.

Farlan me regala una sonrisa sincera y me indica con un cabeceo uno de los bares donde sirven todo tipo de bebidas y platos combinados. Cenamos mientras tratamos de aliviar esa atmósfera nostálgica que se ha instalado entre nosotros. Pedimos un vino espumoso y poco a poco nos vamos animando de nuevo.

Cuando salimos a la calle las farolas ya están encendidas y el ambiente de la plaza ha cambiado drásticamente. Grupos de jóvenes se reúnen con bolsas cargadas de bebida y refrescos, los bares abren sus puertas y elevan el volumen de sus altavoces. No hay tanta gente como en verano, pero esperaba menos con este frío.

Farlan me convence para dejar las mochilas en el maletero del coche. No tienen garaje, por lo que siempre lo tiene aparcado por esta zona.

Nuestra inocente quedada se va transformando poco a poco en otra cosa. Su estado anímico es el que me impulsa a acompañarlo de un sitio a otro a beber cerveza. Por último, en contra de lo que me gustaría, acabamos en el bar de mi tío pidiendo unas copas.

Una mujer alta, de constitución fuerte y con una coleta rubia nos atiende. Nos sirve dos cubatas y veo que Kenny se acerca para lanzarnos una mirada intensa.

Especialmente a mí.

—A estos maricas cóbrales el doble —le dice a su ayudante.

Ella parpadea un tanto azorada y se encoge de hombros. No nos cobra nada.

Continuamos hablando, rememoramos nuestro último año de instituto, las primeras separaciones temporales cuando él tenía que ir a la ciudad, la vez que fuimos a un concierto con Hange... Me comenta que con ella ha mantenido cierto contacto y alucina cuando le cuento la historia de Ratatouille.

—No me lo habías dicho, ¿Una rata? ¿No te muerde?

Meneo la cabeza tras pedir otra ronda.

—Es más educada que muchos perros.

—¿Ya no quieres un labrador entonces?

Río ligeramente.

—Sí, algún día. Cuando Erwin me eche para vivir con su novio.

Farlan se muerde el labio y da un buen trago de su copa.

—Con el carácter que tienes me sorprende que hayas soportado tanto tiempo viviendo con él.

No sé si son las copas, o este ambiente tan íntimo que se ha creado entre nosotros, pero no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Mi carácter?

—Admítelo Levi, odias que te lleven la contraria. El tipo es bastante...dominante. Me sorprende que no hayas acabado rompiéndole un brazo.

Me quedó pensativo unos segundos.

—En alguna ocasión no me han faltado ganas pero es un tipo coherente, créeme.

Soy consciente de que Farlan clava su mirada en mí mientras bebo de mi copa.

—Su novio parecía buena persona.

—Es un cerebrito el cabrón.

—No me imagino cómo debe ser esa relación.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Tan buena como cualquier otra.

—Como la nuestra.

Lo miro de reojo y trago con esfuerzo el fondo de mi copa, donde se había quedado concentrado todo el alcohol.

—Sí…

Sobreviene un incómodo silencio. Fijo mi vista en las botellas expuestas en el estante que hay tras la barra. Estoy algo aturdido por las copas y el ambiente cerrado, pero tengo la sensación de que Farlan está coqueteando más de la cuenta hoy. En cualquier caso estoy a gusto, como hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba. No es Erwin, que no para de sacar a colación el tema de Eren, no es Nanaba insistiendo en que debería acostarme con su amigo, no es el propio Eren con quien tengo que estar midiendo mis reacciones.

Con Farlan todo parece sencillo.

Me relajo y me concentro en la canción que acaba de empezar, _Still loving you_ de Scorpions. Pienso con ironía que es un tema poco conveniente, o quizás lo es. A veces el amor no es suficiente.

—Te invito a un chupito —dice Farlan de repente.

Parpadeo volviendo a la realidad, a este local cada vez más atestado de gente. La comodidad que siento hablando con Farlan se desvanece cuando siento algún que otro cuerpo sudoroso arrimarse a mi espalda.

—Oye, necesito tomar el aire —declaro.

—Nos tomamos esto y nos vamos.

Deposita un vaso pequeño delante mía y me da un limón y un poco de sal.

—¿Tequila?

No es mi bebida favorita, ni tampoco me gustan los chupitos, pero le sigo el rollo cuando levanta su vaso para chocarlo contra el mío.

Se lo lleva a los labios y no deja de mirarme mientras se termina el contenido de un trago. Inmediatamente chupa el limón y deposita el vaso con contundencia en la barra.

—¿Vamos?

Hago lo propio y me despido con un gesto de Kenny, que permanece de brazos cruzados mirándonos de reojo. Me coloco mi abrigo y cuando salgo a la calle siento que el aire limpio me hace daño en los pulmones.

—Hoy tu tío va a hacer el Agosto. Está lleno —murmura Farlan mientras se frota las manos.

Un vapor escapa de sus labios cuando habla, la temperatura ha descendido bastante y aprovecho para sacar el gorro y mis guantes de mi bolsillo. Farlan se ríe cuando ve que me tapo la cabeza.

—Jamás me acostumbraré a verte con gorros.

—Yo tampoco, pero hace frío.

—No te queda mal.

Tironea levemente de la tela y se ríe de nuevo. Avanzamos hacia la parte trasera del local un poco perjudicados, sobre todo Farlan. No puedo evitar lanzar una pulla acerca de su forma de andar y él no para de reírse con cada ocurrencia mía.

—Tú y tus comentarios de mierda —dice.

—Hay cosas que no cambian.

Farlan estira el brazo para girar en torno a una farola, ni que esto fuera Broadway. Antes de que pueda soltar un comentario al respecto, me atrapa con su otro brazo y me hace trastabillar hasta que mi espalda choca contra la fachada del bar. La luz de la farola parpadea y su cuerpo se pega al mío.

—No cambian —murmura muy cerca de mi rostro.

Trago saliva, aturdido, confuso. El entorno se emborrona a mi alrededor, lo siento inestable, desaparece tras esos intensos ojos azules. Solo puedo verlo a el, su rostro, esa mirada etílica que se torna predatoria. Huelo el alcohol que escapa de sus labios entre abiertos y lo saboreo cuando su boca desciende con brusquedad sobre la mía.

Libero un jadeo, más de necesidad que de sorpresa. Su mano descoloca mi gorro y agarra mi nuca, mientras que mis dedos se entierran en su cabello. Su cuerpo me aprisiona aún más contra la pared y su lengua no me da tregua. Casi había olvidado lo que era besar a alguien, casi había olvidado cómo se sentía.

Mis ojos están cerrados. No quiero ver, no quiero nada que no sea esta calidez, este abandono entre sus brazos, esta apuesta segura. Una voz de alarma salta en mi cabeza, pero la necesidad física la hace callar. Ya pensaré después, solo me quiero concentrar en su boca, en cómo nuestras manos aferran al otro con fuerza como si nos fuera la vida en ello.

Rompemos los besos entre jadeos solo para comenzar de nuevo. Mi cuerpo reacciona y mis caderas se mueven de forma involuntaria. Farlan repite el movimiento y tiemblo con anticipación, con deseo.

A la mierda todo. ¿Cuánto llevo sin tener sexo? ¿Cuánto llevo persiguiendo al imposible de Eren?

Su mano desciende para agarrar mi trasero con ansia.

Eren...

Mi mano se detiene a medio camino de su abdomen. Trato de apartar un poco mi rostro.

—Oye...

Farlan empuja de nuevo sus caderas contra las mías.

—Oye... Espera... —digo a duras penas con sus labios sobre los míos.

Farlan ignora mis intentos de pararlo, por lo que empujó con firmeza su torso para alejarlo un poco más. Sus labios están enrojecidos, hinchados y apenas puede respirar.

—No lo jodas por un calentón.

Mi entrepierna me duele ante la falta de contacto y cierro mis ojos un segundo en un intento de luchar contra ese deseo. Me cuesta, me supone un esfuerzo inmenso.

—Tu pareja —logro añadir—. Te espera en Italia. —Abro los ojos para mirarlo—. Piensa en eso.

Menea la cabeza y se acerca para apoyar sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

—Olvida eso ahora Levi, no es nada serio.

Me besa a lo largo de mi mandíbula. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme responsable de una relación que no es mía?

—Farlan...

Se aparta con brusquedad y me dedica una mirada desafiante.

—Dime que no me deseas.

Sabe que estoy al límite.

—Dime que no crees que nos rendimos rápido.

Frunzo el ceño. Farlan escupe las palabras como si fueran veneno, como si llevaran mucho tiempo intoxicándolo por dentro.

—Terminas el año que viene. Podrías pedir una beca, venir a Italia conmigo. He salido con otras personas pero no es lo mismo. No importa lo que haga, cuando vuelvo aquí y te veo solo estás tú. ¡Joder!

Golpea la pared con rabia, yo lo observó sin pestañear.

—Escucha, sé que la jodí con mis celos. —Retoma los besos, deteniéndose para añadir algo más—. Sé que antes era muy inseguro, pero he cambiado.

Libero un gemido cuando succiona en la piel de mi cuello. Siento que pierdo la poca determinación que había conseguido reunir, pero al mismo tiempo mi cabeza analiza sus palabras. ¿De dónde mierda está saliendo todo esto?

—Vamos al coche —susurra en mi oído—. Te voy a hacer disfrutar como nunca. Vamos, Levi.

Me estoy agobiando. Quiero esto, quiero esto pero...

—No.

No.

Farlan me mira extrañado y aprovecho la confusión para apartarlo de mí de un empellón.

—No. ¡Mierda Farlan, siempre me haces la misma putada!

Me aparto de la fachada y comienzo a andar de un lado para otro. Me coloco el gorro y suspiro frustrado. Libero un gruñido y pateo uno de los contenedores de basura con fuerza, volcando parte de su contenido.

—Así no. Así no vamos a superarlo nunca.

A Farlan se le humedecen los ojos. Desvío la mirada porque sé que eso puede conmigo. Detesto verlo mal, detesto hacerle sufrir.

—Levi...

Alzo una mano para callarlo, clavando mi mirada en mis botas, evitando cruzarme con esos ojos apenados.

—Necesitamos estar sobrios para mantener esta conversación.

Noto que mi mente se despeja poco a poco. Mi cuerpo se queja, aún estoy excitado, pero me niego a repetir la misma estupidez. No será solo sexo, no después de sus palabras, aunque solo haya sido una argucia, un discurso borracho con la pretensión de llevarme a la cama.

O al asiento trasero del coche en mitad de un descampado.

—No confías en mí.

—Mierda, no te pongas victimista.

Farlan chasquea la lengua y patea una botella de cristal con violencia. Se da la vuelta sin decirme nada y se aleja con las manos en los bolsillos y paso apresurado.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y libero un suspiro mientras llevo mis manos a mi cabeza. Avanzo en círculos hasta que decido sentarme en el bordillo de la acera. Me cuesta respirar y barajo la opción de salir corriendo detrás de él y darle lo que quiere.

Ni siquiera soy consciente de que se ha abierto una puerta a mi espalda. El olor a tabaco de liar me alerta de que no estoy solo. Siento que algo me golpea en un hombro, una bayeta húmeda. La agarro con una mueca de asco y arrugo la nariz cuando el humo de un cigarro se esparce a mi alrededor.

—Hay cinco clientes que esperan ser atendidos en la barra.

—Pues te los metes por el culo —contesto sin siquiera devolverle la mirada.

Da una nueva calada a su cigarro, lo sé por el breve silencio que se instala entre nosotros.

—Yo no soy el que disfruta metiéndose cosas por ahí.

Hago rechinar mis dientes y me incorporo con brusquedad para fulminarlo con la mirada. Kenny está apoyado contra la fachada del establecimiento, con la puerta entreabierta sujeta por un pie y el cigarro medio caído de sus labios. Lleva puesto ese ridículo sombrero de Cowboy, parece un cretino.

Lo es.

—Necesitas dinero y un poco de distracción, ¿no es así? —dice tras echar humo sobre mi rostro—. El trabajo dignifica.

Ni siquiera pestañeo. El libera una risa jacosa que acaba con un ataque de tos.

—Dignifica más que ir tras él. Entra —ordena con más seriedad—. Después limpiarás este desastre.

Mi mandíbula se tensa y estoy a punto de partir mis propios dientes. No aparto mi mirada de la suya mientras estrujo la bayeta entre mis manos y paso a su lado para entrar al local. Ignoro la leve risa que escucho a mis espaldas y suelto todo el aire que he estado conteniendo. Hundo mis hombros y avanzo por el sinuoso pasillo hasta abrir la puerta que da a la barra, donde la mujer que nos atendió intenta hacerse cargo de un grupo de chicas con penes en la cabeza.

Suspiro y me ato a la cintura un delantal negro que hay colgado de una tacha en la pared. Cuelgo mi abrigo y arremango mi camisa. Me aproximo al otro extremo de la barra y apoyo ambas manos sobre la madera para mirar fijamente a un señor que ronda los cuarenta.

—¿Qué va a ser?

* * *

Regreso a mi casa con las primeras luces del amanecer, tengo los músculos agarrotados y un fajo de billetes en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Kenny es un cabrón integral por su manera de hacer las cosas, pero admito que la mayoría de las veces me da una lección. Durante el recorrido me acompaña el canto de algunos pájaros y una gélida brisa que me hace tiritar. Coloco mejor mi gorro y ajusto mis guantes mientras las farolas se van apagando a mi paso.

Entro al portal y asciendo con pesadez las escaleras hasta llegar a mi casa. Abro con cuidado para evitar despertar a mi madre y decido prepararme una infusión relajante para entrar en calor. Paso mi lengua por mis labios, los noto hinchados después de los apasionados besos que compartí con Farlan. Chasqueo mi lengua y pellizco el puente de mi nariz, es un gesto que hago de forma inconsciente cuando estoy agobiado.

—Levi, no puedes seguir así.

También hablo solo.

—Siempre que viene tiene que descolocarlo todo, el muy cabrón. Puto Farlan, puto Eren —digo entre dientes mientras descargo el puño sobre la encimera.

—¿Eren? —pregunta con suavidad una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

Cierro los ojos y me muerdo el labio. Después me giro despacio con expresión neutra hacia mi madre.

Está de pie con la melena despeinada y los brazos cruzados mientras me contempla desde la puerta. Tiene la misma pose que Kenny cuando me descubrió en la parte trasera del bar, salvo que ella no está fumando y tiene una expresión mucho más amable.

—Mierda, te he despertado —murmuro.

Menea la cabeza y se acerca hacia mí para quitarme el gorro y acariciar mi cabeza. Después agarra una taza y se prepara una infusión como la mía.

—Ya sabes de quién heredaste el insomnio —comenta con calma—. Una madre nunca duerme tranquila cuando su hijo está por ahí de fiesta.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—No vaya a ser que me atraquen las ancianas que van a primera hora a dar de comer a las putas palomas.

Golpea mi nuca y suelto otra palabrota.

—Lenguaje, Levi. A veces pienso que pasas demasiado tiempo con tu tío.

Me señala hacia el sofá del salón y me dejo caer de forma pesada a su lado. Ella apoya la taza sobre la mesa de té y se inclina ligeramente para mirarme a los ojos.

—Puedes contar conmigo.

La miro de reojo intentando mantener mi fortaleza, intentando no sucumbir a esa dulzura que siempre desprende cuando me habla. Dejo escapar un suspiro que parece arrancado desde lo más profundo de mi cuerpo y apoyo mi taza junto a la suya. Me quedo un buen rato contemplando el vapor que sale de ambas antes de inclinar mi cuerpo contra el suyo y colocar mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Mi madre acaricia mi cabeza de nuevo y yo entrecierro los ojos disfrutando de sus mimos.

Hablo medio dormido, sin ser del todo consciente de mis palabras.

* * *

Cuando despierto no tengo ánimo para salir a la calle. Mi madre se empeña en enseñarme a trabajar la lana pero soy un completo desastre. Sé coser, me enseñó cuando era pequeño, pero esto escapa de mis habilidades. La ayudo a limpiar a fondo la casa y selecciono ropa que sé que no voy a utilizar más para que la done a una asociación benéfica.

Trato de explicarle el funcionamiento del móvil, aunque resulta ser un auténtico dolor de cabeza. Justo cuando empieza a hacer algún avance suena el timbre de nuestra casa.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —pregunto extrañado.

Ella niega con la cabeza y me levanto para abrir la puerta. Ahí está Farlan, con gesto arrepentido y unas ojeras que llegan hasta el piso.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta mi madre desde el sofá.

—Ahora vuelvo.

Le indico con un gesto a mi ex que se siente en la escalera. Yo cruzo mis brazos y me apoyo contra la pared.

—Lo siento —murmura meneando la cabeza antes de clavar en mi su mirada—. Lo siento mucho. Me dejé llevar.

Lo miro con gesto serio.

—No es excusa pero no estoy pasando uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Necesitaba salir, beber, olvidar lo que tengo en casa.

—Te pasaste olvidando.

—No. —Me paraliza con su mirada—. No mentí. No dije nada que no pensara en realidad.

Al ver mi silencio continúa, habla despacio, midiendo sus palabras.

—En ningún momento te dije que tenía pareja.

Frunzo el ceño.

—En el parque…

—Dije que tenía _algo_ con alguien. No dije que fuera serio, ni que esa persona me estuviera esperando —resopla irónico—. Dudo que me espere un mes, ni siquiera sé si será más tiempo.

Trago saliva.

—He tenido relaciones cortas. Me he acostado con otros chicos. He cortado contacto contigo desde la última vez que…estuve aquí. Y cuando vuelvo pensando que no voy a caer, que ya no significas nada...

Resopla exasperado y gesticula con los brazos.

—Farlan. —Me arrodillo delante de él y coloco mi mano en su pierna—. Estás hecho una mierda emocionalmente.

—Lo sé.

—Y no te voy a negar que me he planteado esas preguntas varias veces. Me sigues gustando, te veo y olvido que tuvimos problemas, y anoche no sé de dónde mierda saqué la fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo allí mismo.

Se ríe de forma suave.

—Pero es un espejismo. —Su sonrisa se desvanece—. Solo nos pasa aquí, ahora, porque este encuentro en realidad es temporal. En Italia haces tu vida y no estás pensando siempre en mí. Sales con chicos, haces lo que te apasiona. Aquí estás encerrado en un sitio pequeño lleno de recuerdos, con los problemas que hay en tu casa y conmigo.

Farlan se queda pensativo unos minutos y entierra el rostro entre sus manos. Me siento a su lado y paso mi brazo por encima de sus hombros.

—Sé que hay parejas capaces de retomar la relación al cabo de unos años y esa duda a veces está ahí, cuando sé que vas a venir. Pero, o no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente, o ya no es lo mismo.

Asiente despacio y se restriega los ojos.

—Siempre fuiste el racional de los dos, eh? —comenta con una sonrisa afectada—. Supongo que tienes razón.

Supongo que la tengo, pero duele. Siento que está es la primera vez que hablamos de esta forma de nuestra ruptura, siento que esta vez se está rompiendo algo de verdad.

Permanecemos como dos estatuas, sentados, con los hombros hundidos y la mirada perdida. Compartimos un silencio amargo hasta que carraspea para llamar mi atención. Me entrega una carpeta y me indica que la abra.

Sonrió al ver lo que hay dentro. Hojeo los tres diseños del árbol que le pedí hace años para un tatuaje. Uno de ellos capta especialmente mi atención, es un paisaje con luna llena y un sombreado para las nubes, la silueta del árbol se recorta delante. Me sorprendo de la calidad de su dibujo, es todo un profesional.

—Odio que te tintes la piel, pero sé que lo harás igualmente. Entiendo que hayas cambiado de idea o que quizás no sea lo que querías. No importa, quédatelos, haz lo que quieras con ellos. Son tuyos.

Alzo mi mirada y sonrío de forma sincera.

—Gracias.

Farlan me devuelve el gesto y gira su cuerpo ligeramente hacia el mío. Me tenso cuando una de sus manos se posa en mi mejilla.

—¿Confías en mí? —pregunta en un susurro.

Asiento con lentitud y entrecierro los ojos cuando su rostro se inclina sobre el mío. Es un beso lento, sin pretensiones, sin alcohol, solo labios.

Un beso que sabe a despedida.

Se oye un pequeño chasquido cuando nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos lo que parece una eternidad.

—Quería que el último fuera en mejores circunstancias.

Asiento despacio.

—Gracias.

Cuando entro a mi casa con la carpeta entre las manos, mi madre deja de fingir que está cambiando la funda del sofá. Se acerca preocupada y me da un abrazo. Me sorprende no sentir que me desmorono en esta ocasión. No es desgarrador como la última vez, no es confuso, no es un capítulo nuevo.

Es el final del libro.

Siento paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una paz un tanto amarga pero prometedora. Es como si una parte de mi cerebro desconectara, como si uno de mis problemas se hubiera resuelto de forma inesperada. He cerrado una fase, un clavo al que me aferraba sin saberlo.

—Estoy bien.

La conversación que mantuve con mi madre la noche anterior me ayudó más de lo que esperaba. Puede parecer una persona dispersa, pero da buenos consejos.

—Ven. —La agarro del brazo y nos sentamos de nuevo—. Aún tengo que enseñarte cómo usar el Whatssap.

Una fuerte lluvia arrecia durante el resto del día. Encendemos la estufa y permanecemos dentro de casa en un ambiente relajado. Compartimos algún recuerdo, preparamos té y divagamos acerca de la vida.

* * *

Al día siguiente paso por la casa de Farlan para despedirme de su madre y desearle suerte con la operación. Lanzo una mirada burlona cuando veo que él no se atreve a acariciar a Ratatouille y prometemos mantener cierto contacto cuando regrese a Italia.

Mi madre se empeña en acompañarme a la estación. Llevo mi equipaje, el transportín y dos bolsas cargadas de comida para congelar. Cuando llega el autocar me abraza.

—Date tiempo para resolver tus problemas, no te agobies.

—¿No vas a decirme que debería decir lo que siento?

Se separa de mí y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

—No. Tú mejor que nadie sabrás lo que es mejor.

—Qué cauta —digo con ironía.

Ella sonríe y posa su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Creo que tú mismo te has dado cuenta con Farlan de lo mucho que ayuda hablar las cosas. Ordenas tus ideas y puedes llegar a descubrir matices que ignorabas en un principio. —Se encoge de hombros—. La mayor parte de las veces funciona, pero no siempre. No te voy a decir qué hacer porque ya has tomado una decisión.

Sonríe de forma enigmática.

—Ve. Nos escribimos esta noche, al menos lo intentaré.

El sol me da de lleno en el costado durante el trayecto, sin embargo no corro la cortina de mi ventana. Cierro los ojos y disfruto de ese calor. Me pongo los auriculares y me pierdo entre acordes, voces rotas y solos de guitarra. Una nueva determinación hace que envíe un mensaje, me da igual que sea domingo.

 **Levi:** ¿Nos vemos esta noche?


	9. Posibles imposibles

Siempre he pensado que viajar solo tiene sus ventajas e inconvenientes. Ese momento en el que estás sentado sin necesidad de hablar con nadie, es igual que cuando decides sentarte en una cafetería o en una terraza a contemplar el entorno, te sientes libre.

La ironía es que también tienen vía libre tus pensamientos y no puedes huir de ellos. Conforme pasan por mi lado los árboles y las farolas, más consciente soy de todo lo que dejo atrás en este viaje, de todo el tumulto de sentimientos que me esfuerzo en controlar. El alivio por la ruptura definitiva de Farlan está mezclado con algo más. No puedo decir que todo lo que siento es positivo, hay un vacío molesto en mi pecho, una sensación de pérdida que es irracional pero que está ahí, no puedo ignorarla del todo. Quizás he sido demasiado tajante, quizás me he rendido demasiado pronto, pero creo en cada palabra que le dije.

Aún así duele, es llevadero, pero siempre duele.

No obstante, esa ligera presión en el pecho se contrarresta con los nervios que siento en mi estómago por volver a ver a Eren. Reconozco que los pocos mensajes que he intercambiado con él durante estos días me han ayudado a despejarme un poco con el asunto de Farlan y su madre, Eren tiene esa capacidad para hacer que olvide momentáneamente hasta mi apellido.

Todavía me sorprendo al mirar el mensaje que le he enviado hace una hora. No estoy seguro del por qué, nunca he sido un tipo impulsivo, pero _necesito_ verlo.

 **Eren:** ¿Biblioteca?

Mi pulso se acelera y me revuelvo para sentarme mejor. Uno de los auriculares se suelta de mi oído y mis dedos golpean la carcasa de mi móvil mientras pienso qué responder.

 **Levi:** Prefiero un poco de diversión.

 **Eren:** ¡Menos mal! Hay una películapost-apocalíptica en cartelera que quiero ver desde hace una semana. ¿La sesión de las 21?

Hago un esfuerzo por no reírme en ese autocar lleno de gente.

 **Levi:** Joder, lo tenías planeado.

 **Eren:** A nadie más le gusta el rollo Steampunk… Mi tren sale dentro de dos horas, llegaré por la tarde pero me dará tiempo para ducharme e ir a los multicines.

 **Levi:** Ocho y media, sé puntual.

 **Eren:** Nos vemos.

 **Levi:** Buen viaje.

 **Eren:** Igualmente.

El resto del trayecto consigo dominar mejor todas estas sensaciones contradictorias. Trato de leer alguno de los libros que ha forzado mi madre dentro de mi mochila y cuando quiero darme cuenta ya estamos entrando en la estación. Agarro mis cosas y reviso varias veces para no dejar nada olvidado y avanzo por el estrecho pasillo mientras me ciño una bufanda en torno al cuello. En cuanto bajo los escalones del autocar, me golpea un fuerte olor a combustible y una desagradable ráfaga de viento que me despeina.

Avanzo hasta llegar a una parada de taxi, con la cantidad de cosas que llevo encima no me apetece subirme a un bus atestado de gente. Agradezco el dinero extra que saqué la noche que trabajé de forma improvisada en el local de mi tío y trato de relajarme en el asiento de atrás a pesar de sentir el cuerpo anquilosado.

Cuando llego al apartamento, Erwin me recibe con un cabeceo mientras tiende la colada.

—¿Qué tal estos días?

—Deja que llegue primero.

Tuerce la comisura de los labios mientras sacude la funda de una almohada para estirarla. Dejo sobre la mesa de la cocina las bolsas de comida que me ha dado mi madre antes de dirigirme a mi habitación para soltar a Ratatouille en su zona de juegos.

Suelto mi equipaje sobre la cama y lanzo una mirada a través de mi ventana. En lugar de las montañas, lo que alcanzo a ver es la fachada descolorida del edificio de enfrente y a una señora mayor fumándose un cigarro con una bata puesta. Meneo la cabeza y corro la cortina para cambiarme de ropa, busco algo cómodo y decido reunirme con Erwin.

—Recuerdos de Kuchel.

Erwin se gira y cierra la puerta que da a la solana, donde está el tendedero y los utensilios de limpieza. Enarca una ceja al contemplar la cantidad de comida que está apilada en las bolsas.

—Te ha cocinado para lo que resta de curso.

—Ya le pedí que no lo hiciera.

Se acerca y comienza a batallar contra el nudo de una de las bolsas.

—¿Has desconectado como querías?

Libero un resoplido mientras abro el congelador para colocar algunos de los tuppers.

—Más o menos.

—¿Farlan?

Cierro la puerta de la nevera con más fuerza de la necesaria y compongo una mueca al escuchar el tintineo de las botellas que hay dentro.

—Bien.

—¿Pasó algo con él?

Lo miro con expresión tediosa. Me esperaba un interrogatorio al respecto, pero no que fuera tan directo a la cuestión nada más verme entrar por la puerta.

—No.

Me concentro en otra de las bolsas pero noto que su mirada está clavada en mi rostro y me incomoda. Suspiro y detengo el movimiento de mis dedos, apoyo las manos sobre la mesa y lo miro de reojo.

—No demasiado.

Erwin suspira exasperado.

—Lo sabía.

Levanto una de mis manos para hacerlo callar.

—Espera, no es lo que piensas. Solo nos besamos y le paré los pies cuando quiso algo más. Después dejamos las cosas claras y se acabó.

Erwin pone los ojos en blanco.

—Nunca se acaba, Levi.

—Esta vez sí —respondo con determinación—. Deja de joderme con el tema y ayúdame a colocar el resto.

Durante unos minutos nos dedicamos a ordenarlo todo en silencio. Mi madre ha sido demasiado optimista con el tamaño de nuestro congelador y parece que estamos jugando al Tetris para encajar lo mejor posible todo el alimento. Al final, me veo obligado a dejar uno de ellos fuera.

—Ese te lo cenas —digo mientras doblo las bolsas para guardarlas.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, esta noche ceno con Eren, vamos a ir al cine.

Cuando me giro veo que Erwin está plantado en medio de la cocina, con los brazos en jarras y expresión de asombro.

—Tú no pierdes el tiempo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué mierda dices?

—Nada, nada —dice liberando un carraspeo—. Me parece bien, voy a pasar la aspiradora por el salón.

Me deja solo en la cocina y agarro la bayeta para humedecerla y darle un repaso a los azulejos que están cerca de la vitrocerámica. Sonrío levemente y meneo la cabeza ante la ocurrencia de mi compañero, nunca había conocido a alguien tan insistente.

Ni tan marujón.

Suelto una palabrota cuando detecto una vibración en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. Había olvidado avisar a mi madre de mi llegada a la ciudad, aún no me acostumbro al hecho de que tenga móvil. Chasqueo la lengua al ver la cantidad de emoticonos que inundan la pantalla del Whatssap, está en esa fase.

Le respondo que he llegado bien y le mando un beso, el aluvión de corazones que me manda después me hace rodar los ojos.

Cuando voy al salón, Erwin continúa pasando la aspiradoramientras tararea una canción en voz baja. Me sorprendo al verlo de tan buen humor, normalmente soy yo el que disfruta de esa manera con la limpieza. Me encojo de hombros y me dirijo hacia mi habitación para deshacer el equipaje. No me entusiasma, pero prefiero dejar todo ordenado antes de salir esta noche.

Observo la hora en mi reloj cada pocos minutos, sigo nervioso a pesar de que se trata solo de Eren.

O quizás es porque se trata precisamente de él.

Es extraño, tan solo vamos a quedar como tantas otras veces. Es posible sea por toda la mierda emocional que estoy tragando con lo de Farlan, pero no puedo ignorar que me siento diferente. Decido distraerme mientras le escribo un correo a Pixis, mi tatuador, solicitándole hora para visitarlo junto a Eren lo más pronto posible. Sonrío al imaginarme el encuentro, estoy convencido de que Eren se acobardará en el último momento.

Cuando termino, abro mi armario y selecciono unos vaqueros con rotos y una camiseta ajustada color burdeos. Coloco sobre la cama mi cazadora de cuero y unos guantes a juego con una bufanda negra. Vacilo al observar el gorro que utilicé en el pueblo hace unos días, aquí no hace tanto frío como en la montaña.

Meneo la cabeza y lo vuelvo a guardar en el cajón. Me ducho en pocos minutos, como de costumbre, y después de vestirme le dedico unos minutos a las instrucciones de un gel fijador que no he utilizado en la vida. Aplico una pequeña cantidad en la palma de mi mano, detestando esa textura viscosa, con reticencia intento moldear mi pelo hacia atrás, dejando visible el rapado. Después, me echo mi colonia favorita y suspiro delante del espejo, contemplando el resultado final.

¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?

Quizás es la falta de costumbre por verme el pelo con esa forma. Siempre me ha gustado estar presentable, sin importar el lugar ni la gente con la que hago los planes. Aún así dudo, porque en el fondo sé que me he arreglado un poco más de la cuenta, que me estoy comportando como si esto fuera…

Agarro mi cartera y la guardo en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, siento que si permanezco un segundo más contemplando mi reflejo me volveré loco. Cuando paso por el salón, Erwin suelta un descarado silbido y yo lo ignoro mientras me detengo delante de la puerta para subir la cremallera de mi cazadora. Le lanzo una mirada de reojo, retándolo a que se atreva a hacer un comentario al respecto.

El muy bastardo lo hace.

—El exceso de oxígeno te ha sentado de maravilla.

—No exageres.

—¿Te saco un espejo a ver quién es el que exagera?

Detengo mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Voy mal?

Erwin sonríe y hace un gesto con la mano para que me marche.

—Pásalo bien.

Lo miro durante unos segundos, tratando de discernir si se está burlando de mí o si va en serio. Él enciende la tele y se acomoda en el sofá, pasando un brazo por detrás de su cabeza y estirando las piernas, como si limpiar el salón hubiera drenado todas sus energías.

Desciendo en el ascensor y compruebo por última vez mi atuendo en el espejo. Erwin exagera, lo único que he variado ha sido el peinado, tampoco es para tanto.

Cuando salgo a la calle un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Avanzo algo encorvado hasta la parada de autobús y paseo de un lado a otro para evitar que se me entumezcan las piernas. Suspiro y compruebo la hora, sin dejar de mover las rodillas en un intento de conservar el calor. Subo la bufanda hasta tapar mi barbilla y mi boca, lo último que necesito en estos momentos es ponerme enfermo.

Después de veinte minutos, aparece el vehículo atestado de gente. Gruño con fastidio cuando se abren las compuertas y detecto el ambiente cargado del interior. Me agarro como puedo de una de las barras, evitando entrar en contacto con las otras tres manos que hay ahí. En estos momentos desearía ser más alto para poder alcanzar las barras superiores y así evitar el exceso de manoseo y sudor en el que intento no pensar. Para colmo **,** parece que el conductor se está cagando **,** o que quiere participar en el próximo dakar. Entrecierro los ojos mientras intento mantener el equilibrio sin chocar contra nadie y siento que estoy a punto de vomitar cuando un tipo calvo alza el brazo para buscar el botón de parada.

Es la media hora más larga de mi vida.

Cuando llego a la parada del centro comercial, evito que me atropellen el resto de los pasajeros y el primer lugar al que me dirijo es al baño para lavarme las manos. Me detengo unos minutos frente al escaparate de una tienda de electrónica y me hago una nota mental para recordar que tengo que pedir las piezas para el ordenador de Eren cuanto antes. Después de dos vueltas, me siento en un banco de piedra a esperar delante de los multicines. Saco el móvil y me entretengo con un juego hasta que noto que alguien se acerca a mí, lo primero que distingo son unas botas que reconozco en seguida.

Eren me sonríe, radiante, como siempre. Lleva una gabardina color marrón que no le había visto antes, a juego con el calzado. Me sorprende su atuendo, esperaba que apareciera con su típica sudadera gris y sus pantalones holgados. Me incorporo y casi no me da tiempo a reaccionar cuando me saluda con un abrazo y una palmada en la espalda, se separa demasiado pronto, siempre demasiado pronto.

—Son menos veinticinco —protesto en un intento de dominarme.

Eren se echa a reír y comprueba la hora en su móvil.

—Tenemos tiempo para comprar las entradas.

Me cruzo de brazos y señalo con la cabeza hacia la zona de restauración.

—¿No vamos a comer nada?

Eren me dedica una mirada traviesa que me deja sin respiración y de un movimiento se descuelga la mochila del hombro para mostrarme su contenido. Distingo dos bolsas de palomitas, papas fritas y un sinfín de comida basura, además de un refresco y una botella de agua.

Al menos pensó en mí a la hora de escoger la bebida.

—Eso no es comida.

—Pero llena igualmente —se queda un rato mirándome antes de suspirar—. Está bien, si quieres me acerco a pedirte una hamburguesa.

Hago un gesto con la mano.

—No, déjalo, vamos a comprar las entradas de una vez, con suerte no revisarán tanto bulto.

—Está disimulado.

—Disimulado mis huevos, esa cremallera va a reventar.

Continuamos discutiendo mientras nos acercamos a la ventanilla. Eren se queja cuando soy yo el que paga las dos entradas, pero lo hago callar con una mirada. Por suerte, el encargado de sala no se fija demasiado en su mochila. Una vez dentro, enciendo la linterna del móvil para localizar los asientos, mientras Eren no para de comentar la sinopsis de la película a mis espaldas. Nos sentamos y no tarda en abrir su mochila para sacar una buena parte del contenido.

—Joder, al menos espera a que apaguen del todo las luces.

Se encoge de hombros y me entrega la botella de agua.

—¿Qué tal en el pueblo? —pregunta de forma casual.

Doy un sorbo de la botella antes de contestar, es la segunda vez que me hacen esa pregunta.

—Bien, hace frío. Trabajé una noche en el bar de mi tío.

Siento que su mirada me traspasa.

—Y… ¿Buen rollo con tu ex?

Le dedico una mirada intensa, no sabía que mi vida amorosa resultara tan interesante para mis amigos.

—Sí. —Desvío la mirada hacia la gran pantalla—. Nada del otro mundo.

Escucho que abre una bolsa de papas y se lleva un puñado a la boca.

—Sigo sin saber cómo lo haces.

—¿El qué?

—Llevarte bien con él **,** no sé, será porque mis rupturas han sido una mierda.

Lo miró con cierta compasión.

—Supongo que cada cosa tiene sus ventajas.

Frunce el ceño y me mira de nuevo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

De repente, las luces se apagan y en la pantalla se comienzan a proyectar una secuencia de anuncios y trailers de próximos estrenos. Siento que un aire se levanta a mi izquierda, jamás entenderé por qué activan el aire acondicionado incluso en esta época del año. Eren ni siquiera se ha quitado la gabardina.

—¿Qué tal por casa?

No puedo distinguir la expresión de su rostro, pero se toma su tiempo para responder.

—Bien, he podido distraerme un poco.

—Eso es bueno.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Mola tu peinado, es raro verte así.

Joder, siento que mi cara está ardiendo en estos momentos, menos mal que no puede verme.

—Gracias.

Frunzo el ceño, es como si una atmósfera extraña se hubiera instalado entre los dos.

—Ah, el miércoles tenemos cita con Pixis.

—¿Pixis?

—El tatuador, ¿o ya te rajas?

Casi se atraganta con el refresco.

—¡Claro que no!

Alguien chista en la distancia para mandarlo a callar.

—Con lo emocionantes que son los anuncios —respondo molesto.

Eren se gira y posa su mano sobre la mía. En este momento estoy seguro de dos cosas, la primera es que lo que pretendía tocar era mi antebrazo, la segunda, que además de hacerme callar va a conseguir que me de un jodido ataque en el corazón.

—Uh… Oye, tranquilo, no te pongas a hacer amigos —dice con voz sosegada.

Intento soltar un comentario ocurrente pero me quedo callado observando nuestras manos. La suya se desliza lejos de la mía de forma repentina y escucho que carraspea, incómodo. Bajo la mirada y trato de ignorar lo mucho que me jode que se sienta así por un gesto que sé que ha sido accidental, no es como si le fuera a pedir matrimonio por eso.

A veces olvido que se juegan la heterosexualidad por estas mierdas.

Libero un resoplido burlón ante mis pensamientos y me acomodo en el asiento cruzándome de brazos. No realizamos ningún comentario hasta que la película empieza, entonces Eren inclina una bolsa de palomitas abierta en mi dirección.

—¿Quieres?

Aparto la bolsa con la mano sin decir nada y doy otro sorbo de la botella de agua. Eren me ofrece cosas de vez en cuando, cada vez que abre un nuevo envoltorio, salado, dulce, incluso me muestra lo que queda de su refresco. En ese punto casi me hace reír y lo aparto como he hecho con todo lo demás. Noto que se queda mirándome un buen rato y giro mi cabeza en su dirección.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Meneo la cabeza y trato de concentrarme en la película. A pesar de que me gusta la ambientación y las escenas de acción con sus exagerados efectos especiales, no puedo decir que me esté entusiasmando demasiado. Eren no vuelve a interrumpirme, bien porque he dejado claro que no quiero comida, o bien porque se la ha zampado él solo. Cuando terminan los créditos y encienden las luces puedo comprobar que ha arrasado con todo.

No sé qué expresión pongo, él alza sus manos y señala los envoltorios vacíos.

—Te ofrecí.

Me incorporo y le ayudo a tirar todo ese desastre en la papelera al lado de la puerta. Avanzamos hasta salir de los multicines y nos detenemos en el mismo lugar donde nos hemos encontrado un par de horas antes.

—Ha sido entretenida —dice con las manos en los bolsillos.

—No ha estado mal.

—Los efectos molaban.

—El argumento era una mierda.

Eren se echa a reír.

—Sí, me la esperaba mejor. Al menos la prota estaba buena —suelta sin pensar.

Enarco una ceja.

—Supongo —murmuro contra la tela de mi bufanda.

Eren se muerde el labio y señala con un cabeceo hacia la zona de restauración.

—No has comido nada. ¿Quieres ir a pedirte algo?

—No tengo hambre.

Él frunce el ceño y me mira fijamente.

—Venga, cada vez estás más flaco. ¿Estás a dieta o algo así?

Lo fulmino con la mirada. Joder, lo último que quiero es que Eren tenga el concepto de que soy un enclenque.

—Pareces mi madre.

—No te enfades conmigo, yo solo…

Enmudece de repente y clava sus ojos verdes por encima mía. Me cruzo de brazos mientras espero a que termine con su explicación, pero por la expresión de su rostro y la tensión de su mandíbula entiendo que eso no va a suceder. Giro mi cuerpo y trato de averiguar qué es lo que lo ha dejado sin palabras.

¿Jessica? ¿Jasmina? ¿Cuál era el nombre de la última?

—Sam —murmura a mis espaldas.

Eso, Samantha.

Miro de nuevo hacia Eren y veo que tiene los puños apretados a los costados de su cuerpo. La mirada es desafiante, determinante, cargada de rabia y de una buena dosis de estupidez. Antes de que avance un paso, extiendo mi mano y la apoyo sobre su abdomen.

—Eren, no.

—Hijo de puta…

—Eren…

Samantha continua magreándose descaradamente con un tipo alto y bastante musculado a escasos metros de nuestra posición. Siento vergüenza ajena al contemplar el espectáculo que están dando y estoy convencido de que no es casualidad, de que ha tenido que ver a Eren y por eso está intentando provocarlo. Siento que la bilis se agolpa en mi garganta, pero intento hacer el esfuerzo de controlarme por los dos.

Eren hace fuerza contra mi mano y la retiro para poder agarrar su rostro, obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos.

—No merece la pena, no cometas una estupidez.

Su mirada vuelve a pasar por encima de mi cabeza unos instantes y yo contengo la respiración, deseando no tener que intervenir en una pelea nada más regresar a la ciudad. Por suerte, Eren libera una profunda bocanada de aire y vuelve a posar su mirada en mi rostro.

—Vayámonos de aquí, por favor.

Asiento aliviado y lo agarro del brazo para dirigirlo lejos de aquella escena. No cruzamos ninguna palabra hasta que llegamos a la parada de autobús y solo lo suelto cuando veo que esta más calmado.

—Oye, no pongas esa cara, ese tipo podía reventarte las pelotas.

—Las ganas que tengo yo de reventárselas a él.

Chasqueo la lengua disgustado.

—Deja de decir mierda, ya no estáis juntos.

Eren me mira dolido, como si acabara de recibir un bofetón. Levanta la mano y señala en la dirección donde aún debe permanecer la pareja.

—Con él me puso los cuernos.

Me está haciendo perder la paciencia.

—Joder, aparca el orgullo y supéralo de una vez.

Incluso yo me sorprendo de la crudeza de mis palabras. Eren se incorpora y me aparta a un lado para alejarse caminando antes de que pueda decir nada para intentar suavizar la situación. Detesto hacerle daño de esa forma, pero estoy agotado, sobrecargado emocionalmente. Me contemplo en el reflejo de la marquesina, salpicada por las primeras gotas de lluvia que han comenzado a caer. Ahí estoy, con ropa ajustada, perfumado y arreglado como quien tiene una cita, una cita con alguien que tiene el corazón roto, que babea por los pechos de la protagonista de una película insufrible y al que encima acabo de lastimar.

—¡Mierda!

Golpeo la estructura con el puño y después me apoyo sobre ella. Suspiro, considerándome un necio por haberme ilusionado con sus halagos, sintiéndome culpable por haber disfrutado de ese roce de manos. No quiero esto, no quiero seguir enamorado, no quiero engañarme.

Me cruzo de brazos y me dejo caer sobre el asiento de metal. La lluvia arrecia con más fuerza y lanzo una mirada de preocupación hacia el lugar por donde ha desaparecido Eren, ninguno de los dos llevaba impermeable, ni paraguas. Saco el móvil del bolsillo pero me detengo antes de llamarlo, dudo mucho que quiera hablar conmigo en estos momentos.

Pienso que lo mejor es dejarlo estar, esperar a que se le pase el enfado. Suspiro y guardo el teléfono, encogiéndome sobre mi mismo en un intento de conservar el calor y de evitar que me salpique la lluvia que cae en diagonal. Pronto el tráfico se amontona y se suceden los atascos, las bocinas y los insultos entre conductores. Mi mirada se centra en una pegatina que hay en el suelo, una especie de cromo de algún futbolista que desconozco, mientras intento evadirme del escándalo que hay a mi alrededor. Un olor agradable hace que mi estómago ruja y levanto la mirada cuando alguien se sienta a mi lado depositando una bolsa empapada entre los dos.

—Sin pepinillos.

Observo las gotas que se deslizan por su rostro, su pelo empapado y su mirada esquiva. Siento el impulso de besarlo ahí mismo, pero en lugar de eso me limito a colocar la bolsa sobre mis piernas mientras acorto la distancia que hay entre los dos. Permanecemos unos minutos en la misma postura, como dos estatuas, contemplando la lluvia caer sobre la carretera, hasta que desenrollo la bolsa de papel y saco del interior el cartón húmedo de una hamburguesa.

—Se ha mojado un poco —murmura sin mirarme.

Asiento y apoyo la hamburguesa de nuevo en el recipiente.

—Lo siento.

Ni siquiera elevo la mirada, creo que es la primera vez que me disculpo.

Noto que Eren se remueve a mi lado y se acerca un poco más a mi cuerpo.

—No, tienes razón. Soy un pesado.

Chasqueo la lengua y niego con la cabeza, pero Eren continúa antes de que pueda decir nada.

—Ni siquiera la quiero.—Me paraliza con sus ojos verdes—. Pero me jode, soy fácil de provocar.

Me pierdo en sus ojos y le dedico una mirada comprensiva. Vacilo un poco antes de elevar la mano para revolver su cabello, con la intención de molestarlo un poco y aliviar la tensión que aún hay entre nosotros. Las gotas de agua salpican mi rostro y Eren se queja mientras trata de poner orden en sus mechones rebeldes.

—A veces el orgullo nos puede —murmuro sin quitarle ojo de encima.

Eren detiene sus movimientos y me lanza una mirada indescifrable. Ni siquiera soy consciente del tiempo que permanezco enganchado a esos ojos, casi sin pestañear, sin comprender el motivo por el cual se ha detenido todo a nuestro alrededor. Su rostro se acerca al mío, ¿o soy yo el que se ha inclinado hacia adelante?

Un chasquido me sobresalta, seguido de un chirrido que me hace rechinar los dientes. El autobús abre las compuertas delante nuestra y el conductor nos lanza una mirada impaciente. Vuelvo a mirar hacia Eren, que parpadea como si lo acabaran de despertar. Se incorpora de un salto y me hace un gesto, rebuscando en su bolsillo de forma nerviosa hasta sacar unas monedas para pagar los billetes.

Suspiro y le sigo cabizbajo, tratando de discernir qué es lo que acaba de suceder. ¿Ha sido mi imaginación? ¿He sido tan imprudente?

Avanzamos hasta la parte trasera del vehículo y nos dejamos caer sobre los asientos. Me muerdo el labio al escuchar el chapoteo de la gabardina de Eren contra el plástico.

—Mi casa está más cerca, te prestaré algo de ropa.

—No te preocupes.

—No te estoy dando a elegir.

Eren carraspea y apoya la cabeza en el respaldo, cerrando los ojos y abrazando su abdomen.

—Solo si te comes la hamburguesa.

—¿La utilizaste de paraguas?

Se echa a reír.

—No seas cabrón, me ha costado dos cincuenta.

—Oh —respondo mientras vuelvo a abrir el envoltorio—. Me gusta cuando me invitas a sitios caros.

Eren se echa a reír con más ganas, aún con los ojos cerrados y en esa postura tan relajada. Yo aprovecho para recrearme en ese rostro tan atractivo que tiene, en esos labios que besaría sin descanso. Esa Samantha no sabe lo que pierde, menuda imbécil.

—Yo que pretendía ponerme enfermo para no estudiar mañana —dice tras entreabrir uno de sus ojos.

—No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

Sus labios se curvan en una arrebatadora sonrisa y siento que mi pulso se acelera de nuevo. Ni siquiera soy capaz de controlarlo cuando llegamos a mi barrio, ni cuando nos subimos en el ascensor y menos aún cuando entramos a mi habitación para que se cambie de ropa. Intento seleccionar prendas que me queden holgadas y desvío la mirada cuando se quita la gabardina y la camiseta.

Solo miro un segundo. Solo uno, justo antes de que mi sudadera oculte esos abdominales tan marcados que tiene. Me giro de nuevo hacia mi escritorio cuando veo que desabrocha el botón de su pantalón y me centro en Ratatouille que mordisquea de forma suave uno de mis dedos en busca de comida.

—¿No tienes algo más ancho?

Coloco a la rata sobre mi hombro y me doy la vuelta con la intención de responder. Los pantalones que le he dejado a Eren le llegan por encima de los tobillos y, a pesar de que son elásticos, se ciñen demasiado a su cuerpo. No puedo evitar que mis ojos se detengan en una zona concreta, aprisionada y abultada, bastante abultada. Si sale con eso a la calle le van a salir novias hasta debajo de las piedras.

Mi rata chilla en mi oído y balbuceo algo sin sentido al apartar mi mirada. Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la de Erwin, sin molestarme siquiera en tocar su puerta. Me contempla sorprendido desde su escritorio mientras me zambullo sin pensarlo en su armario hasta sacar los pantalones de chándal que le vi el otro día. Le lanzo una mirada abochornada y cierro la puerta detrás de mí antes de regresar a mi habitación.

—Erwin te presta los suyos —consigo decir mientras le extiendo la prenda—. Traeré una bolsa para que guardes tu ropa.

Cuando llego a la cocina apoyo ambas manos en la encimera y trato de pensar en la vecina de enfrente, en la grasa de una sartén, en un suelo cubierto de pelusas, en cualquier cosa asquerosa que le baje la moral a mi amigo.

—Estoy jodido, Ratatouille —murmuro elevando la mirada hacia el techo—. ¿Has visto eso?

Suspiro para tranquilizarme y trato de componer una expresión neutra. Rebusco hasta dar con una bolsa de plástico y me tomo un tiempo antes de regresar a mi habitación, intentando centrarme en la cara de Eren y _solo_ en la cara de Eren.

—Será mejor que me vaya, es tarde.

—Sí.

Guarda la bolsa dentro de su mochila y lo acompaño hasta la puerta sin despegar la mirada de su nuca. Erwin aparece de repente desde el pasillo y se acerca a saludarlo y a preguntarle por sus vacaciones. Eren se entretiene algunos minutos con él y después posa una mano sobre mi hombro para despedirse.

—Te veo mañana, gracias por la ropa.

Cierro la puerta con cuidado una vez que toma el ascensor y apoyo mi espalda contra la madera bajo la inquisitiva mirada de mi compañero de piso.

—No preguntes.

—Y una mierda. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me despego de la puerta y paso a su lado, haciendo como que no escucho sus protestas.

—Ha pasado algo, ¿verdad?

Continúo sin decir nada y la insistencia de Erwin me hace sonreír levemente. Avanzo por el pasillo, decidido a dejarlo con ganas de saber más. Abro la puerta de mi habitación y le lanzo una mirada divertida.

—¿Levi?

—Buenas noches.

En la soledad de mi dormitorio me pregunto por qué no puedo dejar de sonreír. Dejo a Ratatouille en su jaula y le doy algunas golosinas, prometiéndole que al día siguiente le prestaré más atención. Después, me dejo caer sobre la cama repasando en mi cabeza todo lo que ha sucedido con Eren durante la tarde, en especial la complicidad que hubo entre ambos debajo de aquella marquesina.

Me quedo dormido, aún con la ropa puesta y un puñado de ilusiones absurdas, de posibles imposibles, de universos en los que Eren no se arrepiente de tomarme de la mano.

* * *

 **A/N: Gracias por leer. Este mes lo tendré complicado para actualizar mis historias, aunque creo que la mayoría de la gente que me lee ya tiene ejercitada la paciencia. Espero que les haya gustado este cap.**


	10. Debilidad

Compartir baño con tu compañero de piso es un auténtico dolor en el culo, especialmente por las mañanas, cuando sientes que tu vejiga va a reventar y al otro le parece el momento oportuno para gastar todo el agua caliente. Llevamos dos días con su baño roto, compitiendo por ver quién madruga antes para utilizar el único que queda disponible.

Siempre gana.

Aporreo la puerta de malos modos, al menos ya no se escucha la ducha de fondo.

—Joder, Erwin, ¿aún no has terminado?

Escucho el sonido de unos botes retumbando sobre el lavamanos y ruedo los ojos, solo espero que no esté usando mis cosas.

—Casi estoy.

—Dijiste eso hace media hora. ¿Te estás depilando los huevos? Necesito entrar ya.

Escucho más ruido de fondo y a los dos minutos libero un gruñido cuando por fin acciona el pestillo y abre la puerta. Aparece con una ligera cortina de vaho revoloteando a sus espaldas, como si se tratara de un personaje de Marvel que realiza su entrada triunfal a la batalla. Da un par de pasos aprovechando el efecto, creyéndose gracioso.

Lo aparto de un empujón y ni me molesto en cerrar la puerta. Dejo escapar un sonido ronco, aliviado y dolorido. Erwin se gira con expresión burlona, empieza a preocuparme esa manía que tienen todos de mirarme mientras hago pis.

—Me iba a estallar la vejiga.

—Exagerado, hoy me he dado prisa en arreglarme.

Lo miro incrédulo, ¿prisa? Lleva una puta hora en el baño.

—Y yo no me depilo nada —añade con el ceño fruncido—. Al contrario que otros.

Me apresuro a colocarme de nuevo mis boxers, avanzo hasta él y apago con brusquedad el fluorescente del baño.

—Bájale un poco a la metrosexualidad, ¿quieres? Juro que a día de hoy solo te he visto una vez con barba de dos días. Además, ¿qué sentido tiene depilarse el cuerpo? Nadie te ve desnudo.

Me detengo para fulminarlo con la mirada, ese ha sido un golpe muy bajo.

—Para mí es más higiénico —refunfuño mientras me dirijo de nuevo a mi habitación.

Me pongo una sudadera y ni me molesto en buscar un pantalón. Voy a la cocina y comienzo a hervir agua para prepararme un té. Erwin aparece a los pocos minutos, totalmente vestido y con un par de libros que parecen enciclopedias. Los deja sobre la mesa y enciende la cafetera, yo arrugo la nariz cuando ese insufrible olor comienza a extenderse por la cocina.

En lugar de freír los huevos decido cocerlos para variar un poco. Escucho a Erwin mientras murmura con desaprobación ante alguna noticia y cuando termino de cocinar me uno a él en la mesa. Doy un sorbo de mi té favorito entrecerrando los ojos, dejándome llevar por ese delicioso sabor. Lo paladeo con gusto y me dispongo a dar buena cuenta de unas tiras de bacon cuando veo que deja su lectura para hablarme.

—Dudo mucho que Eren se depile.

Me detengo con el tenedor a medio camino de mi boca.

—¿Por qué mierda mencionas eso mientras estoy desayunando?

—Solo era un apunte. No le veo el punto a los tipos depilados.

Se encoge de hombros y cierra la tapa del estuche donde guarda la tablet con un único gesto de su mano. Lo miro atónito mientras se inclina para dar un sorbo de su café.

—No sé, es raro. Armin no se depila –añade.

—Podía vivir sin saberlo —contesto con una mueca.

—Sigo sin comprender.

—¿Qué necesitas comprender?

En ese momento suena el timbre y Erwin se levanta. Miro hacia mi elaborado desayuno, sintiéndolo menos apetecible que hace unos minutos. Armin entra a la cocina saludando con energía, a veces viene temprano cuando ha tenido que realizar alguna gestión en las oficinas bancarias del centro. Erwin le ofrece un café pero lo rechaza con una sonrisa y se sienta en la silla que hay libre entre nosotros.

Durante cinco minutos permanecemos en silencio. Intento recuperar el apetito, al menos el digestivo, porque la visión de un Eren desnudo ha despertado apetitos mañaneros menos convenientes en mí.

Armin nos mira a uno y a otro antes de carraspear.

—¿He interrumpido alguna conversación interesante?

—Vital.

Parpadea ante la brusquedad de mi tono.

—Déjalo, siempre amanece con ese carácter de mierda hasta que come esos huevos que se prepara —explica Erwin mientras retiro la cáscara de uno de ellos.

Sostengo el huevo entre mis manos y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia. Armin se revuelve incómodo en su silla.

—Por cierto, me ha dicho Eren que esta tarde vais a visitar un estudio de tatuajes.

Mi compañero enarca una ceja en mi dirección.

—Ah, sí —contesto con tono casual.

—¿Te vas a tatuar otra vez? —pregunta Erwin con interés.

Asiento en su dirección.

—Ya tengo el diseño, solo quiero que Pixis le eche un vistazo.

—Me sorprende que Eren quiera tatuarse.

Armin ríe por lo bajo.

—Dice que siempre le han llamado la atención, pero no pensé que querría hacerse uno, menos aún con la fobia que le tiene a las agujas —explica.

—¿Le tiene fobia a las agujas? —pregunta Erwin aún más sorprendido.

—Sí, al parecer de pequeño le pusieron una vacuna que le hizo reacción, de ahí viene su trauma. Por eso siempre se pone de mal humor con las analíticas.

—¿Y pretende hacerse un tatuaje?

Observo su intercambio de palabras mientras apuro lo que queda de mi desayuno, después, decido intervenir a favor del castaño.

—Oye, no tiene nada que ver.

Armin asiente en mi dirección.

—A mí no me gustan, no te ofendas Levi. Es cierto que Eren lleva tiempo dándole vueltas, supongo que las ganas pueden con la fobia en este caso. Ya sabes cómo es cuando se entusiasma con algo.

—No me ofendo.

—De hecho, creo que empezó a planteárselo desde que vio los tuyos.

Casi me atraganto con el té.

—Ah.

—Qué cosas —murmura Erwin sabiendo que lo voy a escuchar.

Una vez más cruzamos miradas. Empiezo a sospechar que ha pedido refuerzos en su labor de celestino, el comentario de Armin me resulta demasiado gratuito.

O quizás soy yo que estoy paranoico.

Ambos se levantan cuando Erwin se dirige a fregar su taza. Desvío la mirada cuando se dan un beso en mitad de la cocina. No son de esas parejas pegajosas, cosa que agradezco, pero de vez en cuando presencio alguno de esos roces cariñosos. No me molesta, pero me recuerda la situación de mierda en la que me encuentro a nivel sentimental.

Me siento absurdo dándole tanta importancia.

—Levi. —La voz de mi amigo me saca de mi ensimismamiento—. Nosotros nos marchamos ya, ¿te acerco a la facultad?

La idea se me antoja tentadora. El trayecto en autobús apretujado entre cuerpos sudorosos y el consiguiente recorrido a pie en estos días lluviosos no es algo que me apetezca en absoluto. No obstante, aún estoy a medio vestir y no quiero hacerles esperar.

—No hace falta.

Mi compañero se encoge de hombros y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Armin antes de salir de la cocina. A los pocos segundos escucho la puerta de la entrada y me relajo contra el respaldo de la silla mientras libero un profundo suspiro.

Me levanto para fregar mi plato y todo lo que he empleado para cocinar. Me quito la sudadera en el pasillo y cuando entro al baño echo una ojeada al espejo. Nunca he sido una persona con mucho vello corporal, no obstante, el poco que tengo lo mantengo a raya por preferencia personal, sobre todo la barba.

Detesto las barbas.

Agarro la espuma de afeitar que guardo junto al resto de productos en el armario del espejo y frunzo el ceño al ser consciente de que Erwin ha removido algunas de mis cosas. Mientras la aplico sobre mi rostro, ruedo los ojos al recordar su comentario acerca de mi _metrosexualidad_. ¿Qué problema tiene con eso? Ya que no destaco por una belleza natural como la suya o la de Eren, al menos intento ofrecer mi mejor versión.

Me afeito con cuidado y me ducho en pocos minutos para después aplicarme desodorante, Aftershave y una crema hidratante corporal. Sin molestarme en ponerme algo de ropa, me dirijo a mi habitación para seleccionar lo que voy a llevar a la facultad y después regreso al baño para colocarlo todo y echarme colonia.

Miro una vez más mi reflejo y me aseguro de que mi pelo queda como a mí me gusta.

—Metrosexual —resoplo burlón—. Dudo que se siga usando esa palabra.

Convencido de que es absurdo darle una connotación negativa al hecho de ir arreglado, regreso una última vez a mi habitación para preparar la mochila. Miro hacia la jaula de mi mascota y la dejo salir a su zona de ejercicio durante unos minutos, premiándola con alguna que otra golosina.

La observo y abro uno de los cajones donde guardo el folleto del gimnasio donde estaba apuntado. Dejé de pagar la mensualidad cuando incrementaron los precios, y con tanta mierda emocional noto que no me estoy cuidando en ese aspecto. Tantas horas frente a un ordenador me están pasando factura y siento que mi cuerpo pide una compensación, quizás va siendo hora de buscar otro sitio donde pueda realizar alguna actividad.

Cuando considero que Ratatouille ha jugado suficiente, la agarro con delicadeza y la guardo de nuevo en su sitio. Protesta cuando cierro la portezuela y me agacho para contemplarla mejor.

—Hoy no puedes venir.

Me observa con esos ojos rojizos a través de los barrotes, digiriendo mis palabras. A veces creo que la humanizo demasiado, pero no puedo ignorar la inteligencia de esa mirada. De no haber hecho planes para ir a un estudio de tatuajes la llevaría conmigo.

Sonrío al pensar en la cara que pondrá Eren en cuanto pongamos un pie allí, solo espero que no me haga pasar vergüenza delante del viejo.

Cuando me dirijo a la parada de autobús, me doy cuenta de que he olvidado mi paraguas en el apartamento. Una fina llovizna comienza a caer y apenas encuentro hueco debajo de la marquesina para evitar mojarme. Pasan dos vehículos atestados de gente que ni siquiera se molestan en parar y miro con preocupación la hora, convencido de que llegaré demasiado justo de tiempo para mi primera clase.

Después de un trayecto de mierda aguantando los empujones de decenas de personas, salgo corriendo en dirección a la facultad con la capucha echada sobre la cabeza. Derrapo justo antes de entrar y subo los escalones de dos en dos hasta encontrar el aula que me corresponde. Consigo entrar segundos antes que el profesor y busco a Nanaba con la mirada para sentarme junto a ella.

Apenas intercambiamos palabras aquella mañana, concentrados en las últimas clases que preceden a la época de exámenes y proyectos. Aprovecho para tomar apuntes y tener en cuenta aquellas áreas en las que inciden los profesores, a partir de ahora las sesiones de estudio serán aún más exigentes. Aclaro algunas dudas con ella cuando el último profesor abandona el aula y la acompaño hasta su coche para después dirigirme a la zona residencial.

Eren me hace esperar veinte minutos apoyado contra un árbol. Cuando se digna a aparecer por la puerta, lo primero que hace es lanzarme esa mirada de cachorro abandonado, lo interrumpo antes de que empiece con las atropelladas disculpas.

—No te molestes, siempre me haces lo mismo.

Avanzamos juntos hasta la parada y cuando nos sentamos a esperar lo intenta de nuevo.

—Estaba con mi madre al teléfono, mira que le advertí que tenía prisa. Siento haberte hecho esperar.

Asiento de forma distraída y me incorporo cuando llega el vehículo que nos corresponde. Los días lluviosos colapsan el transporte público y apenas podemos respirar en medio de tanta gente. Consigo agarrarme a duras penas a la barra antes de que el conductor arranque de forma precipitada, pero Eren no reacciona con tanta rapidez y acaba chocando contra mi espalda.

Chasqueo la lengua por el impacto y luego me tenso cuando siento su cuerpo completamente pegado al mío por detrás. Intento disimular mi expresión cuando su brazo se alarga para alcanzar la barra superior, su aliento remueve mi pelo.

El traqueteo y los baches no colaboran para nada. Su cuerpo choca contra el mío repetidas veces y ni siquiera me atrevo a voltear mi cabeza para ver si está tan avergonzado como yo. Cualquier otro se alegraría de disponer de más material para sus fantasías, pero me estoy agobiando, no quiero calentarme en un lugar así, rodeados de gente y de forma tan evidente.

Intento desviar mis pensamiento hacia otra parte.

«Dudo mucho que Eren se depile.»

Mierda de memoria selectiva.

Ni siquiera cruzo palabras con él cuando nos bajamos, simplemente me limito a andar en dirección al estudio de tatuajes. Eren camina a mi lado en completo silencio y solo reduzco el paso cuando paso al lado de un local que llama mi atención. Eren me mira extrañado cuando me detengo a observar el cartel promocional de un estudio de yoga.

—Buen precio.

—¿Yoga?

Asiento despacio.

—No te pega nada —afirma.

Frunzo el ceño y me giro para encararlo.

—Podrías apuntarte a mi gimnasio, o a artes marciales, tienes cara de querer patear a alguien —añade—. Yoga es… estiramientos.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que es el yoga, ¿verdad?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Saludos al sol y esas cosas, no sé, lo hacen las señoras. No pensé que te gustaba eso.

—Me crié con una hippie, he hecho yoga desde niño. —Me cruzo de brazos—. Kenny ya se encargó de las artes marciales.

—Ya, pero…

—Hay muchos tipos de yoga, Eren —digo mientras me concentro de nuevo en el cartel—. Mmm grupos reducidos, Ashtanga Vinyasa.

—Si tú lo dices… No veo nada en esas fotos que no pueda hacer yo.

Resoplo y saco mi móvil del bolsillo para buscar una imagen de hace dos veranos. Eren está bastante en forma y tiene una musculatura bien formada ganada a base de pesas, pero sé que le da respeto incluso hacer el pino contra una pared.

Le extiendo la foto y compruebo con satisfacción su expresión de sorpresa. Mi madre no suele entenderse bien con la tecnología, pero tengo que reconocer que la foto es buena. La sacó a escondidas mientras hacía la Asana del escorpión.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla—. Ni de coña.

—Concentración.

Me mira escéptico.

—Y flexibilidad.

—Sí, soy muy flexible —suelto sin pensar.

No sé por qué se me está haciendo rara esta conversación, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que aún sigue mirando la foto y solo llevo puesto un bañador. Le arrebato el móvil de las manos y le golpeo el brazo para indicarle el cartel del estudio de Pixis, sin embargo, antes de avanzar aprovecho para apuntar el número del local de yoga, quizás unas clases dirigidas me ayudarían a recuperar nivel, hace tiempo que dejé de practicar.

Observo mi media sonrisa en el reflejo del escaparate, complacido al haber acaparado la atención de Eren con esa fotografía.

Aunque solo fuera por incredulidad.

Lo alcanzo antes de que abra la puerta del estudio y ya puedo adivinar un atisbo de preocupación en su mirada.

—Entra, hoy no te van a hacer nada —digo mientras señalo el interior con un cabeceo.

Traga saliva de forma evidente y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírme. Joder, si esto es el día de la consulta de precios no me quiero imaginar cuando nos den hora para entintarnos, empiezo a pensar que voy a tener que traerlo con correa.

El Heavy metal nos envuelve nada más pisar la recepción y veo que Eren medio sonríe reconociendo la canción. Menea la cabeza de vez en cuando mientras recorre con la mirada las paredes grises repletas de cuadros con ilustraciones y algunos premios enmarcados que se ha ganado el viejo en el mundo de los tatuajes. Las baldosas negras del suelo relucen impolutas, hasta el punto de que soy capaz de verme reflejado en ellas.

Noto que me recorre un escalofrío de satisfacción.

Continuamos avanzando hasta el mostrador, un mueble victoriano que recibió una segunda vida y en cuya superficie encajaron un cristal para poder observar las bandejas de terciopelo rojo donde guardan piercings de acero de diversas formas y grosores. Una lámpara adquirida en una tienda de antigüedades tiñe parcialmente con una luz anaranjada gran parte de la habitación. Dos subwoofer vibran incansables anclados en columnas opuestas y un tercer altavoz que llega hasta mi cintura reproduce los agudos de los solos de guitarra con la calidad de un estudio profesional. Cuando llego al mostrador no estoy seguro de si quiero pedir cita o un cubata.

Eren se coloca a mí lado y juguetea con el cordón de una pulsera de cuero que lleva en la muñeca izquierda, ni siquiera ha sido capaz de relajarse con la música infernal que tanto le gusta.

Una cortina oscura divide la sala de otra con tres cubículos donde se realizan las perforaciones y los tatuajes. A pesar del ruido de fondo, puedo distinguir el zumbido de la máquina de tatuar. A los cinco minutos, un brazoentintado la desplaza hacia un lado y miro de soslayo a Eren para comprobar la expresión de su rostro.

Pixis es todo un personaje, con su camiseta de Metallica, unos vaqueros rotos, tatuajes hasta en su reluciente calva y un espeso bigote que a veces peina con las puntas hacia arriba. Un adolescente bien entrado en los cincuenta.

—¡Levi! —exclama mientras abre sus brazos de par en par—. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Pensé que te habías ido de la ciudad.

Se acerca y palmea con fuerza mi espalda. Después, se gira hacia Eren con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Eren Jaeger.

Pixis le estrecha el brazo de forma enérgica y lo acerca de un tirón para palmearle con fuerza un hombro. Eren trastabilla sorprendido y yo sonrío al comprobar que el viejo Pixis no ha cambiado en absoluto.

—¿Has visto los cambios en el estudio Levi? Me tocó la lotería —exclama con su afonía habitual—. Se llama Carol, nuevo fichaje.

Me guiña un ojo divertido y yo pongo los ojos en blanco, la última vez que vine se estaba divorciando de su cuarta mujer.

—Te traigo a una nueva víctima —explico señalando con un gesto a Eren—. Es su estreno.

Pixis libera un silbido y sacude su cuerpo de un lado a otro como si acabara de sacudirlo una corriente eléctrica.

—¿Tu primera vez? —dice mientras rodea el mostrador para sacar unos folios en blanco—. Explícame qué quieres.

—Yo también me tatuaré, a ver si nos puedes dar para el mismo día —intervengo.

—Los dos. ¡Fantástico! —contesta frotándose las manos—. Espera, espera. No serán vuestros nombres o algo así, ya sabes que yo no tatúo esas cosas. No me malinterpretes —dice girándose hacia Eren—. Hacéis buena pareja y seguro que os queréis mucho pero luego detesto cuando vienen llorando pidiéndome un _cover._

Eren se queda perplejo, incapaz de articular palabra. Yo no estoy en mejor posición.

Pixis suelta una sonora carcajada, doblándose sobre sí mismo y palmeando de nuevo el hombro de Eren.

—¡Era broma, chaval! —dice meneando la cabeza—. Tatúo lo que me pidan, aunque no es de mis cosas favoritas. Oye Levi, menudo novio más tímido te has echado.

Compongo una expresión neutra mientras trato de recuperar mi voz.

—Pixis... Eren es solo un amigo —explico antes de que continúe.

El viejo me lanza una larga mirada y después dirige otra similar a Eren, como si nos evaluara.

—Oh, disculpa. Os vi entrar juntos y di por sentado que era tu pareja —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya puedes relajarte chico, te aseguro que no muerdo.

—Solo pinchas —añado con suspicacia.

—Pero con amor. Mira Levi, ha vuelto a por más —suelta otra carcajada mientras le saca punta a un lápiz—. Empezaremos con él. Cuéntame, ¿qué tenías pensado?

Pixis realiza un boceto en unos minutos que lo deja boquiabierto, incluso lo ayuda a decidir el lugar donde mejor le quedaría ese tatuaje, en el omóplato.

Cuando llega mi turno, le enseño el diseño de Farlan y le explico cómo lo quiero. El viejo silba con asombro, preguntándome por la autoría de la ilustración. Vacilo unos segundos antes de decírselo, Pixis recuerda que mi ex detestaba los tatuajes. Menea la cabeza divertido y guarda la imagen junto con el boceto que le ha hecho a Eren.

—Bueno, pareja —murmura jocoso—. ¿Qué tal dentro de diez días?

* * *

Una vez en la parada de autobús, me apoyo de pie contra la marquesina y le lanzo alguna que otra mirada de preocupación a Eren. Está sentado con la mirada perdida y la tarjeta con la fecha de la cita entre las manos. Desde que abandonamos el estudio tiene esa expresión misteriosa en el rostro que no sé descifrar.

Decido romper la atmósfera tan densa que se ha instalado entre nosotros, supongo que ahora le estarán surgiendo las típicas dudas.

—Oye, sé que el tipo no genera confianza en la primera impresión, también es más caro que otros sitios, pero te aseguro que usa material de calidad, es muy bueno y tiene mucha higiene.

Veo que sonríe un poco y alza la mirada en mi dirección.

—Eso terminó de conquistarte, ¿no?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Hace falta más que eso para conquistarme, pero es importante.

Eren se echa a reír y patea un adoquín que está medio suelto.

—Tienes pinta de hacerte el difícil.

Desvío la mirada en dirección a la carretera.

—Sí, tienes pinta de eso —insiste—. Cualquiera no puede ganarse el corazón de Levi Ackerman.

Utiliza un tono de voz como si quisiera imprimir un aire solemne a esas últimas palabras. Resoplo molesto y él sonríe con malicia y se inclina hacia adelante.

—Alguien que limpie, que cocine bien, que haga...¿yoga?

—No seas ridículo. Y eso es un espejo —contesto cruzándome de brazos.

Ríe de nuevo.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cuál es tu tipo.

—Lo de los tipos es una tontería.

Se queda unos segundos pensativo.

—Todos tenemos nuestras debilidades.

—¿Rubias?

Tuerce el gesto.

—Sí, mi historial. Aunque luego uno no elige de quién se enamora.

¿Dónde he oído eso antes? ¿Erwin?

Miro de nuevo hacia la carretera, dando por zanjada esta trivial conversación.

—Oh, vamos, ¿ni un detalle?

Lo miro confuso.

—¿Qué dices?

—Pues que nunca consigo sonsacarte nada en ese tema. Nunca te he visto chequear a un tipo por la calle o algo así, es raro.

—No tanto, se llama educación.

Entrecierro los ojos al divisar un autobús en la distancia, parece que es el nuestro.

—Qué hermético eres —protesta con fastidio antes de incorporarse.

Lo miro de reojo un poco extrañado. En todo momento sé que ha intentado incomodarme, sabiendo que no suelo hablar de ese tipo de asuntos. Eren es mucho más abierto, no tiene filtro y creo que a veces confunde mi actitud reservada con falta de confianza.

Aún no olvido la manera en la que bajé la guardia la última vez, ese momento en el que casi me rindo ante esos dichosos ojos verdes. Creo que de forma inconsciente lo estoy haciendo más a menudo, aferrado a una remota esperanza.

Chasqueo la lengua ante su expresión ausente y antes de que el autobús abra las compuertas, murmuro mi respuesta en voz baja.

—¿Qué?

—Altos —repito mirándolo fijamente por encima de mi hombro—. Me gustan altos.


	11. Entintados

La rutina y la intensificación de las sesiones de estudio hacen que los días transcurran lentos y aburridos. No obstante, cuando quiero darme cuenta, las clases del primer cuatrimestre han finalizado y me encuentro conviviendo con Eren entre carpetas, apuntes ilegibles y restos de envoltorios de chocolatinas. La biblioteca está atestada durante la época de exámenes y apenas hemos sido capaces de encontrar dos huecos vacíos entre toda esa marea de gente.

Aparto la mirada de la pantalla al detectar movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Es la tercera vez que Eren cabecea en menos de veinte minutos. Intento concentrarme de nuevo, pero no puedo evitar distraerme con las caras que pone.

Le golpeo por debajo de la mesa.

—Estaba memorizando —protesta.

—Y una mierda.

La puerta corredera se abre a nuestras espaldas y el sonido de unos tacones invade la sala. Frunzo el ceño molesto cuando la propietaria pasa a nuestro lado, impregnando el aire con un aroma dulzón que me provoca arcadas. La miro de arriba a abajo sin disimular mi hostilidad. Es posible que el estrés por el estudio sea la condición idónea para que algunos bajen la guardia, pero me parece absurdo pretender ligar en un sitio como este.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de abrir la boca para murmurar un comentario al respecto, la chica se gira y saluda en nuestra dirección. Después, se acerca hacia nosotros con paso decidido y yo no varío ni un ápice mi expresión. Lleva el cabello sujeto en una larga cola de caballo, de un rubio alejado de esos tonos artificiales. Sus ojos son azules, casi transparentes y su rostro ovalado, como una jodida modelo de revista.

—Eren —murmura con acento marcado.

Se sienta al lado de mi amigo y lo saluda con dos besos antes de murmurarle algo más. En ese instante siento que la bilis trepa por las paredes de mi estómago y tengo que hacer un considerable esfuerzo por apartar la mirada y centrarla en mis apuntes. Me incomoda el cuchicheo que intercambian y la manera en la que ha acaparado la atención de Eren con tanta facilidad.

Los celos son una auténtica mierda. Rara vez he tenido que lidiar con este tipo de sensaciones, y eso que Farlan también era un chico llamativo. No obstante, no puedo evitar sentirme en desventaja frente a esta chica. Quizás es porque llevo días bajando la guardia con Eren, quizás se trata de su predisposición a pasar tanto tiempo conmigo. De una forma u otra, empiezan a calar en mí las palabras de Erwin, las de Armin, incluso las de mi madre, tan sutiles, escondidas tras esa sonrisa suya.

Eren chasquea los dedos delante de mí rostro, sacándome de mis pensamientos. No hay ni rastro de la rubia.

—¿Descanso?

Asiento aún algo distraído y guardo mi portátil para dirigirnos al área donde están las máquinas expendedoras. Se trata del descansillo de las escaleras que conducen a la biblioteca, donde se han dispuesto tres máquinas con diferentes productos y un par de mesas redondas con taburetes anclados en el suelo. La mayor parte de los estudiantes realizan los descansos en la zona exterior de la facultad, sobre todo los que necesitan una buena dosis de nicotina para no perder los nervios.

—Necesito otro café —declara mientras selecciona un café con leche con extra de azúcar—. ¿Quieres algo?

Meneo la cabeza y me apoyo contra el cristal de la máquina contigua con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Compañera de clase?

El estruendo de la máquina se impone por encima de mi voz. Eren asiente distraído.

—Sí, es una alumna de intercambio, lleva aquí tres días.

—Oh.

—Viene de Polonia. Le está costando un poco adaptarse, me ofrecí a dejarle unos apuntes.

—Bien.

Da un sorbo de su café y arruga el rostro con disgusto.

—Joder, ni con extra de azúcar.

Da media vuelta y se dirige hacia una de las mesas para acomodarse. Coloca el café en el centro y rodea el vaso de plástico con ambas manos sin despegar la mirada de su contenido. Yo permanezco de pie.

—Es asqueroso, pero es lo único que me mantiene despierto. ¿No te sientas?

—Llevo demasiado tiempo sentado.

—¿Estás bien?

Lo miro confuso.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—No sé, estás serio.

—Siempre estoy serio.

—¿Es por lo de mañana? —pregunta tras dar un sorbo—. Yo estoy un poco cagado si te soy sincero.

—No es para tanto.

—¿Duele?

—Depende de la zona y de la sensibilidad de cada persona. Oye, haces artes marciales, estás acostumbrado a las palizas, ¿no? Una aguja no es nada.

Me muerdo la lengua al advertir la palidez de su rostro en cuanto menciono la palabra _aguja._ Me acerco para sentarme a su lado y apoyo los codos sobre la mesa para mirarlo fijamente.

—Eren, estaré contigo. Pixis hará las pausas que le pidas, como si necesitas otra sesión para terminarlo. No pienses en eso.

Da otro sorbo de su café y frota sus manos en un intento de tranquilizarse.

—Llevo dos noches sin pegar ojo —confiesa—. El diseño es genial pero, ¿no crees que es demasiado grande?

Dejo entrever una sonrisa.

—A la larga te parecerá pequeño. —En un acto inconsciente apoyo mi mano sobre su antebrazo—. Oye, no le des más vueltas. Ya tomaste una decisión.

Me lanza una mirada indescifrable, de esas que últimamente me dejan sin aliento. A pesar de lo expresivos que son esos ojos, y de lo mucho que he llegado a conocerlos, a veces me siento incapaz de averiguar lo que se le pasa por la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Su mano cubre la mía y da un ligero apretón para afianzar sus palabras. Sin embargo, no la retira de inmediato. Las palabras se atascan en mi garganta mientras me pierdo en la intensidad de su mirada. De nuevo ese silencio, esa conexión hipnótica que se estableció entre nosotros bajo aquella marquesina. Es algo que cada vez sucede con más frecuencia y debo reconocer que me crispa los nervios.

—Hasta luego, Eren —escucho a mis espaldas.

Eren se inclina hacia atrás y libera mi mano para saludar a su compañera. Los tacones vuelven a resonar a mis espaldas conforme asciende por las escaleras que conducen al primer piso. De repente, Eren parece muy concentrado en el contenido de su vaso, mientras lo remueve de vez en cuando con un giro de su mano.

Suspiro y echo un vistazo a un reloj que pende de la pared por encima de las puertas correderas que dan acceso a la biblioteca.

—Deberíamos entrar ya, tenemos que aprovechar hasta las cuatro.

—Odio la época de exámenes —declara con hastío.

—Ya te irás de juerga cuando acabe.

Hago el amago de incorporarme pero sus palabras me detienen.

—En realidad estaba pensando en traer la juerga a casa. ¿Qué opinas?

—¿No fue eso lo que ocasionó problemas con Reiner? —digo mirándolo con escepticismo.

Eren resopla molesto.

—No voy a meter en casa a nadie que pueda liarla demasiado. Terminaremos justo antes de las fiestas de Navidad, ya lo he hablado con Armin y con el cara de caballo.

—Tu casa es una ratonera.

—Tenemos patio.

—Un patio de mierda, apenas cabe el tendedero.

—Seremos pocos, solo los de más confianza —explica—. Podríamos hacer una cena navideña y relajarnos con algo de música para celebrar el fin de exámenes. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apuntas?

Lo miro con expresión divertida. Parece bastante emocionado con la idea de organizar algo en su casa, sus palabras suenen algo atropelladas.

—No será tan elaborada como las de Erwin, pero así variamos un poco. Había pensado en invitar a un par de compañeros de la facultad, Armin tampoco traerá a mucha gente. Jean dudo que tenga amigos.

—No seas cabrón.

Se muerde el labio y sonríe con cierta malicia.

—Vendría Erwin, también Hange. Armin la ha conocido y dice que le cae muy bien. Vamos, apúntate.

Vacilo un instante.

—Tanto interés… No pretenderás que me ponga a servir copas.

Niega de forma exagerada.

—Desconectar y pasarlo bien, eso es lo único que te pediría. Sé que las fiestas no te van, pero nos estamos dando una paliza aquí por las noches y nos merecemos un poco de diversión. Apenas hacemos planes fuera de la facultad. Ven, sin ti no será lo mismo.

Maldito Eren y sus frases de mierda. Detesto las fiestas y más aún cuando se trata de reunir gente en un espacio tan pequeño. Apenas pueden estar a sus anchas ellos tres, no sé qué pretende.

—Oye, aún faltan unas semanas para eso.

—Lo sé, pero piénsalo, ¿vale? Me gustaría que estuvieras. —Descarta el vaso de plástico en una papelera y se aproxima hacia mí—. ¿Vamos? —añade señalando con un cabeceo la puerta.

Avanzo detrás de él hasta llegar a nuestra mesa. Por suerte, nadie ha intentado usurparnos el puesto.

La noche de estudio transcurre con calma. Eren se concentra por fin en el temario que tiene delante, sin distraerme con sus bostezos y resoplidos. Pienso un instante en esa fiesta que quiere organizar y chasqueo la lengua ganándome un par de miradas acusatorias.

Quizás no sea tan mala idea después de todo.

Abro mis ojos para toparme con un resquicio de luz que se cuela a través de mi persiana, demasiado tenue. Siento un dolor en un costado cuando alargo el brazo para comprobar que aún faltan unos minutos para que suene la alarma. Anoche estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera di vueltas en la cama.

Me incorporo y elevo un poco la persiana con gesto rápido. Apenas hay luz en la calle pero se intuye el amanecer en la creciente claridad del cielo. Estiro mi espalda y realizo un par de asanas sencillas que hacen crujir mis articulaciones. Apenas llevo dos semanas asistiendo al centro de yoga, pero siento que estoy recuperando fuerza y flexibilidad.

Desconecto la alarma antes de que suene y aprovecho esos minutos para despertar a Ratatouille e interactuar un poco con ella.

—Vamos a ver cómo se comporta Eren hoy —murmuro.

Bostezo mientras dejo que Ratatouille haga ejercicio y aprovecho para desayunar y arreglarme con calma. Siento un cosquilleo característico en mi estómago. No importa las veces que me tatúe, es inevitable sentir cierta expectación unas horas antes.

Mientras me visto, recibo una llamada de Eren.

—¡Buenos días!

Su tono entusiasmado me obliga a separar el auricular de mi oreja unos centímetros.

—Buenos días, ¿ya estás listo?

—Sí, estoy llegando a tu casa, esta vez soy puntual.

Resoplo con el móvil apresado entre mi hombro y mi mejilla mientras me ato los cordones de los zapatos.

—Más te vale.

—En diez minutos estoy en la puerta.

Después de colgar, guardo a Ratatouille en su jaula, disculpándome por no estar prestándole demasiada atención esos días. Las temporadas de exámenes y proyectos exigen una dedicación absoluta y siento que las ojeras que siempre adornan mi rostro están más marcadas de lo habitual.

Agarro mi ropa de abrigo y bajo en el ascensor tarareando parte del repertorio que tengo en el mp3. Abro la puerta con brusquedad y casi le rompo la nariz a Eren en el proceso.

—Joder —murmuro tras comprobar que ha escapado por los pelos.

—Fuera hace frío, una vecina me ha abierto la puerta.

Observo que mientras habla es incapaz de detener un balanceo sobre sus pies. Reconozco las mismas líneas moradas bajo sus ojos, aunque en su caso resultan más chocantes.

—No has dormido una mierda, ¿verdad?

Él me lanza una de esas irresistibles sonrisas y esconde las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Camina más rápido que de costumbre y casi puedo sentir que me falta el aliento cuando llegamos a la parada de autobús.

—Oye, tranquilo —le digo mientras menea una de sus piernas con inquietud mientras esperamos sentados.

—Estoy tranquilo.

Le lanzo una mirada perspicaz y aprisiono su rodilla entre mis dedos con cierta rudeza. Eren detiene su movimiento de inmediato y me mira avergonzado.

—Lo siento.

Retiro la mano y también la mirada, notando algo de calor en mis propias mejillas. Decido distraerlo con un poco de conversación insustancial.

—¿Has comprado la crema que te recomendé?

Asiente despacio.

—Es un poco cara pero es la que mejor cicatriza —empiezo a explicar.

El repentino sonido de sus tripas me distrae y frunzo el ceño ante una ligera sospecha.

—Has desayunado, ¿verdad? —pregunto.

Eren se muerde el labio y niega con la cabeza.

—Joder, Eren. —Pongo los ojos en blanco y lanzo un suspiro—. ¿A quién se le ocurre?

—No quería llegar tarde —se excusa.

—Claro, es mejor que te de un bajón en el estudio —respondo con sarcasmo.

Nuestro transporte llega en ese momento y compartimos un silencio extraño mientras vamos sentados en los asientos del fondo. De vez en cuando lo miro de reojo, algo preocupado ante la ausencia de la verborrea con la que suele abordarme. Observo sus manos, apoyadas sobre los muslos, como un crío que ha sido castigado en un rincón. Siento el impulso de entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, de acariciar su piel en un intento de despojarlo de tanto nerviosismo, pero el gesto muere en mi cabeza.

En lugar de eso, le golpeo el brazo con suavidad. Intercambiamos una mirada en la que intento transmitirle cierta calma. Sus ojos se alternan entre mis pupilas, incapaces de centrar la vista en un punto concreto. El movimiento inquieto de su pierna comienza de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión no lo detengo.

Da un respingo cuando el vehículo frena de manera brusca, agarrándose a duras penas del respaldo del asiento delantero. Las puertas emiten un estridente chirrido y me incorporo como movido por un resorte al advertir que se trata de nuestra parada.

Avanzamos en silencio por las calles hasta enfilar la que conduce hacia el estudio de Pixis. Observo la hora en mi móvil y decido que tenemos tiempo suficiente para ir a una cafetería.

A nuestro alrededor, los comercios empiezan a levantar sus pesados enrejados para abrir sus puertas al público. Los primeros transeúntes invaden las calles y el tráfico se intensifica acompañado de improperios y bocinazos. La cafetería ya tiene sus mesas dispuestas en la acera, pero la amenaza de lluvia nos hace decantarnos por el calor artificial del interior.

Un camarero nos atiende con rapidez y Eren pide café con leche y unas tortitas con miel. Indico con un gesto que no deseo consumir nada y me distraigo al intentar discernir algo a través del empañado cristal de la ventana.

No intercambiamos palabras hasta que le traen el desayuno. Su rostro se ilumina ante el delicioso aspecto de las tortitas, incluso parece recuperar dos tonos de su color de piel.

—Que aproveche –murmuro.

—Gracias. ¿No quieres un poco?

Meneo la cabeza y me cruzo de brazos. Desvío la mirada de nuevo hacia el exterior para no incomodarlo mientras mastica, pero parece que las ganas de conversar se han despertado junto con su apetito.

—Oye, Levi, quería preguntarte algo. No te lo tomes a mal.

Observo como abre la boca un par de veces, como si se debatiera en escoger las mejores palabras. Carraspea un poco antes de dar un sorbo de su café y espero con paciencia a que se decida a arrancar.

—Tu diseño… Lo que te vas a tatuar, lo hizo tu ex, ¿no?

Lo miro con desconcierto y él continúa de forma atropellada.

—Quiero decir, es una pasada, pero, ¿no te hará pensar en él cada vez que lo mires? No sé, es como tatuarse el nombre de alguien —añade.

Frunzo el ceño de inmediato. No esperaba una pregunta como esa. Me tomo unos segundos antes de responder, recapacitando una vez más sobre ello. Por supuesto que la idea me ha pasado por la cabeza.

—No. —Hago una pausa y clavo en él mi mirada—. Pixis me ha diseñado los otros y no pienso en el viejo cada vez que los miro. Este diseño se lo pedí a Farlan hace tiempo, no tiene nada que ver con él, ni con la relación.

—Sí, pero… —vacila—. De alguna manera es como tener un pedazo de él.

Lo miro impasible.

—Tampoco tengo problema con eso. Ha sido una persona muy importante en mi vida, no es algo que pueda ignorar. Me ha diseñado un tatuaje que tiene un significado para mí, eso es todo.

—Perdona, Levi. Sé que no te gusta hablar de estas cosas, pero a veces… —se detiene antes de finalizar, como si se arrepintiera de nuevo por abrir la boca.

—¿A veces? —insisto levantando una ceja.

Mi actitud parece acobardarlo. No puedo negar que la conversación me hace sentir incómodo, no es lo que esperaba minutos antes de ir a tatuarnos.

—Parece que no dejas de tenerlo en cuenta. Cuando dijiste que no habías salido con nadie desde entonces... No sé, no es sano.

Si supiera lo que realmente me frena de salir con otros tipos…

—Me cuesta conocer gente —digo con simpleza.

—Aún así...

—No, Eren, no lo entiendes —añado de forma cortante—. No es tan fácil para mí saber a quién puedo entrarle y a quién no. Tengo ojos en la cara, hay chicos que me parecen atractivos, pero no puedo hacer como tú: sonreír, soltar alguna mierda de piropo y esperar no llevarme una hostia por ello.

Creo que es la segunda vez que le hablo con tanta franqueza acerca de mi sexualidad.

—Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

—No importa —Miro la hora y hago un gesto para pedir la cuenta—. Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde.

Eren paga la cuenta y se instala entre nosotros otro de esos asiduos silencios que últimamente me hacen temer que nuestra confianza se está resintiendo por algún motivo.

Entramos en el local de Pixis y escucho su voz detrás de una de las cortinas mientras improvisa la letra de la canción que se está sonando por los altavoces. Me acerco al mostrador y apoyo mis brazos sobre el cristal con paciencia.

—¡Buenos días, pareja! —saluda tras retirar la opaca cortinilla con un gesto—. Llegáis justo a tiempo.

Eren traga saliva a mi derecha y me siento algo culpable por haber sido tan cortante con él.

—Creo que es mejor empezar por el novato, ¿no te parece, Levi? —propone el viejo—. Así evitamos que salga corriendo.

El rostro de Eren pierde por completo el color y me aproximo a su lado para palmearlo en la espalda.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor.

Pixis se echa a reír y aparta del todo la cortina para indicarnos con un cabeceo que accedamos al interior de la sala.

—Puedes dejar el abrigo y la camiseta ahí —dice mientras mira a Eren y señala una silla—. Voy a traer el diseño.

Cuando Eren y yo nos quedamos a solas, enfoco mi mirada en algunos de los premios que hay enmarcados en la pared. A Pixis le encanta participar en eventos de tatuadores, gracias a ellos puede invertir una buena suma en cursos para mejorar su técnica.

Escucho que Eren se desviste a mis espaldas y me atrevo a echar un vistazo rápido por encima de mi hombro. Mis ojos recorren los músculos marcados de sus brazos, que tienen la piel de gallina en ese momento, sigo por ese abdomen tan trabajado, convencido de que debe ser la envidia de muchos en el gimnasio. Por último, quedo prendado de un lunar que tiene cerca del pezón izquierdo. Justo cuando Eren está a punto de pillarme, Pixis irrumpe zarandeando en el aire el diseño de las alas.

—Date la vuelta. —Acompaña sus palabras con un giro de su mano y Eren le da la espalda—. Eso es, yo creo que esta altura… ¿Cómo lo ves, Levi?

No sé por qué mierda me lo está preguntando a mí, pero doy un cabeceo antes de que coloque el gel antiséptico y el papel hectográfico sobre el omóplato de mi amigo. El viejo me guiña un ojo y le pide a Eren que se acerque a un espejo para mirar el efecto. Las alas resaltan sobre su piel con un tono azulado y veo que una tímida sonrisa asoma a sus labios.

—¿Lo ves bien? —pregunta Pixis antes de colocar la bandeja y las bolsas con el material esterilizado.

Eren evita en todo momento mirar hacia la bandeja. Se tumba boca abajo en la camilla y puedo ver que aferra los bordes entre sus dedos. Pixis me dedica una mirada elocuente.

—Esa silla es para ti, Levi —indica mientras la mueve con el pie—. Hoy serás mi ayudante.

Dejo mi abrigo junto a la ropa de Eren y tomo asiento en la silla desplegable. Percibo que Pixis ha bajado un poco el volumen de la música, probablemente para que podamos conversar con mayor facilidad. Estoy seguro de que ha sido capaz de leer el miedo en el rostro de Eren nada más entrar en el local. Con cuidado, abre el material esterilizado sin tocar nada con sus manos y se enfunda un par de guantes antes de comenzar a trabajar.

—Cuando necesites un descanso me lo dices, pero no te muevas.

Eren murmura y trata de mirar en mi dirección desde esa posición. Le guiño un ojo e incluso le coloco algunos mechones que le molestan en los ojos. Los músculos de su espalda se tensan levemente al escuchar el zumbido de la máquina y su mano se aferra a mi antebrazo cuando siente el primer contacto.

—¿Todo bien, Eren? —pregunta Pixis al hacer una pequeña pausa.

—Sí.

—Buen chico —murmura antes de continuar—. Dime, Levi, ¿cómo te va la carrera?

—Bien, ahora estoy de exámenes —hago una pausa antes de matizar—. Estamos de exámenes.

—Ah, bueno, es lo que toca —dice Pixis mientras bordea una de las alas—. ¿Tú que estudias, Eren?

—Comunicación audiovisual.

—Oh, es parecido a lo tuyo, ¿no? —indaga Pixis en mi dirección.

—No exactamente.

El intercambio consigue su efecto. Eren se relaja poco a poco, incluso interviene en varias ocasiones hasta que acaba acaparando gran parte de la conversación. Pixis sonríe sabiendo que lo ha llevado a su terreno. En un momento dado, cuando nota cierta incomodidad en su rostro, hace una pausa y cambia la aguja.

—Está quedando que te cagas —le dice para infundirle ánimos.

Eren sonríe y parece percatarse en ese momento de que aún tiene apresado mi brazo. Lo suelta de inmediato y entierra un poco más el rostro en la camilla. Pixis aprovecha para comenzar con los últimos detalles. La piel de Eren está algo enrojecida, pero soporta el proceso con bastante entereza.

—Oye, Levi —dice Pixis de improviso—. Hazme un favor. Ve al mostrador y trae un rollo de papel film.

Lo miro extrañado. Hay un rollo empezado sobre un soporte giratorio a su lado. Pixis sigue el recorrido de mi mirada y se encoge de hombros.

—A ese le cayó producto. Anda, hazme el favor.

Me dirijo al mostrador y encuentro varias filas de paquetes sin estrenar en un cajón. Cuando regreso, veo que Pixis ha apagado la máquina y está refrescando la piel de Eren con un chorro de agua a través de un difusor metálico. Mi amigo desvía la mirada en ese momento, tiene las mejillas encendidas, supongo que debido a la presión de su rostro sobre el cuero de la camilla.

—¡Listo! —exclama Pixis con tono triunfal.

Extiende la mano para que le entregue el papel y tapa el tatuaje de Eren después de depositar una generosa cantidad de vaselina. El diseño reluce impecable, una obra maestra, aunque el lienzo también ayuda.

Mientras pixis le da unas indicaciones a Eren, remango mi pantalón por encima de la rodilla, dejando a la vista el gemelo donde va a ir mi tatuaje. Eren ocupa mi lugar y Pixis me pide unos minutos para fumarse un cigarro.

—¿Estás contento? —le pregunto.

El asiente repetidas veces con una sonrisa de alivio plasmada en su rostro.

—No me creo que haya estado dos horas, no se me ha hecho tan largo. Pixis es buen profesional.

—Ya te lo había dicho. —En ese momento el viejo reaparece frotándose las manos—. Me toca.

Unas horas más tarde, ambos abandonamos el estudio recién entintados. Eren no para de hablar por los cuatro costados, dando rienda suelta a todas las palabras contenidas por los nervios. Decide invitarme a comer en un restaurante chino que hay por la zona y sonríe cada cinco minutos, encantado con el trabajo del viejo y su propia valentía.

Permanecemos toda la tarde juntos, conversando acerca de trivialidades, recuperando un poco la normalidad entre nosotros. Pasamos por mi casa para jugar con Ratatouille y después nos dirigimos a su facultad para buscar sitio en la biblioteca.

—Qué mierda —mascullo entre dientes tras recorrer por tercera vez todo el perímetro de la sala, sin éxito.

—Vamos a mi casa —propone Eren en un murmullo.

Cuando llegamos a su vivienda, Armin nos saluda entusiasmado y Jean apenas levanta uno de sus brazos desde el sofá. Asciendo con rapidez la escalera de caracol que conduce a los dormitorios, detestando el temblor que sufre la estructura con cada paso.

Una vez en su cuarto, sorprendentemente limpio, me ofrece su escritorio mientras él se lleva los apuntes a la cama. Nos concentramos durante dos horas hasta que escucho que murmura algo a mi espalda. Cuando me giro, veo que está de pie sin su camiseta.

Definitivamente no pasaría un electrocardiograma con el día que llevo.

—Según Pixis tengo que lavarlo ya —murmura antes de dirigirse al baño—. Ahora vuelvo.

Suspiro y trato de concentrarme en mi pantalla, pero Eren ha dado al traste con la capacidad de raciocinio de mis neuronas. Cierro el portátil dándome por vencido cuando escucho que regresa.

—Me he puesto la crema como he podido —dice mientras se gira para mostrarme su espalda.

Lo miro con desdén.

—Joder, Eren. Te dijo una capa fina, ¡fina! —digo mientras me incorporo—. Así no va a respirar la piel. ¿Qué mierda, has gastado el bote?

—¡Claro que no! —contesta con el ceño fruncido—. Me da cosa que roce con la ropa.

Chasqueo la lengua y me dirijo al baño para lavarme las manos. Observo el tubo de crema apretujado a un extremo y pongo los ojos en blanco.

Regreso a la habitación y me lo encuentro sentado en el borde de la cama, tratando de arreglar el pegote que tapa por completo la tinta. Aparto su mano y me coloco justo detrás de él.

Paso el dedo con delicadeza sobre su piel, evitando ejercer cualquier tipo de presión hasta dejar una capa fina de producto. De nuevo me pierdo en esa espalda musculada con la sensación de que no le hago justicia en mis sueños. Cuando se gira, entrecierro los ojos con gesto burlón y, sin pensarlo, deposito un pegote de crema sobre su nariz.

—Eres un desastre —susurro con media sonrisa.

Eren parpadea boquiabierto.

Intento alejarme, pero su mano aprisiona mi brazo, deteniendo mi movimiento. Me tenso, convencido de que va a reprocharme ese leve coqueteo.

—Levi... —murmura muy cerca de mi rostro.

Alguien aporrea la puerta de su dormitorio y no puedo sentirme más agradecido por ello.

—¡Estamos haciendo pizzas! —vocea Jean.

—¡Ya vamos! —responde Eren mientras se incorpora de un salto—. Será mejor que baje, no me fio del cara de caballo.

Asiento en silencio y él desaparece de la habitación. Joder, ¿qué mierda acaba de suceder?

Me dirijo al baño para lavar mi tatuaje y poner una cantidad _razonable_ de crema, mientras no dejo de darle vueltas a mis propios actos. Cuando desciendo las escaleras todos me están esperando sentados a la mesa. Sin embargo, Eren está más callado que de costumbre.

Decidimos no retomar el estudio y aprovechar esa noche para descansar y reponernos de toda una semana de horarios imposibles. Sentado en un solitario autobús, le doy vueltas a lo que ha pasado en su habitación, llegando a la conclusión de que me encuentro en un punto sin retorno.

El gélido aire nocturno traspasa mis pulmones y araña mi piel en cuanto pongo un pie en mi barrio. Una brisa desapacible sacude las ramas de los árboles, que crujen a mi alrededor dejando caer las pocas hojas anaranjadas que aún conservan. Camino midiendo cada paso, como si estos me condujeran a una resolución en lugar de a mi domicilio.

Estoy cansado de fingir, cansado de robar caricias, cansado de desear besar sus labios cada vez que me regala una de esas sonrisas suyas.

Cansado de reprimirme.

Me detengo debajo de una farola a escasos metros del portal y apoyo mi espalda contra el soporte metálico. Observo la sombra que se proyecta sobre la acera, la sombra de un chico que siempre ha sido pragmático, directo, decidido.

Estoy cansado.

Me concentro en la nube de vaho que expulso con cada respiración. La nariz y las orejas me arden debido al frío, pero permanezco unos minutos más en esa reconfortante soledad. El sonido de unos tacones me hace elevar la mirada. Una chica aminora el paso en cuanto detecta mi presencia y cruza la calle con gesto desconfiado.

En ese momento el frío me cala hasta los huesos con impunidad. Doy unos pasos mientras intento desentumecer mis piernas y saco las llaves de mi bolsillo para ingresar a la calidez del apartamento.

Me recibe una estancia a oscuras, sin rastro de mi compañero de piso. Avanzo con cautela por el pasillo para evitar despertarlo y me desvisto nada más llegar a mi habitación. Saco a Ratatouille de su jaula y me siento sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Qué harías tú?

Mordisquea uno de mis dedos con suavidad antes de comenzar a asearse la cabeza con sus patas.

—No sé para qué te pregunto. Tú lo adoras —le recrimino mientras acaricio su cabeza—. Hablaré con él.

Libera un chillido.

—Pero no ahora, después de exámenes. Antes de las vacaciones. Quizás en su fiesta de mierda. Sí.

Mi rata trepa por mi hombro y se acerca a mi barbilla para olfatearme. Consigue sacarme una débil sonrisa con el cosquilleo de sus bigotes e inclino mi rostro para acariciarla con mi mejilla.

—Está decidido.


	12. Tormenta

Restriego mis ojos y deposito el bolígrafo con cuidado sobre la mesa. Mi mirada se dirige de forma inconsciente hacia el reloj de pared que hay en el fondo de la clase, casi dos horas y todavía no he terminado el examen. Dedico unos minutos a releer la siguiente cuestión varias veces, sintiendo la fatiga en mi vista y en mi capacidad de concentración. Después del breve receso, me sumerjo de nuevo entre los folios en blanco para garabatear unos cálculos, antes de marcar la opción correcta en la hoja de respuestas.

Media hora más tarde, entrego un total de cuatro folios y me dirijo a la zona de taquillas donde he depositado mi mochila. Entre la multitud de cabezas distingo la de Nanaba, que me guiña un ojo mientras le da un último repaso a sus ejercicios.

Le indico con un gesto que tengo prisa y dejo atrás la atmósfera sobrecargada de ese aula. Siento un escalofrío ante la diferencia de temperatura y casi gruño de alivio al respirar un poco de aire puro. A mi alrededor, mis compañeros comentan en voz alta las respuestas del examen y yo me coloco los auriculares para evitar escuchar nada. Detesto esa manía, prefiero esperar a ver las correcciones del profesor antes de estar preocupándome por lo que digan los demás. Lo que está hecho está hecho y no tengo ninguna intención de permanecer un segundo más en la facultad.

Cuando abandono el recinto, el gélido aire invernal me golpea de lleno. Me arrebujo en mi abrigo y rebusco en el bolsillo de mi mochila hasta dar con mi móvil.

 **Levi _ 13:35:**

 _Oye, me llamaron de la tienda esta ma_ _ñana para decirme que ya tienen los componentes de tu ordenador. Después de comer me paso a buscarlos, dime si te viene bien quedar._

El traqueteo del autobús disimula los incómodos rugidos de mi estómago. Cuando llego al apartamento, saludo a Erwin con un gruñido y me dirijo a la cocina para descongelar una de las elaboraciones de mi madre. Compruebo los mensajes cuando termino de colocar la mesa y me animo ante la perspectiva de ver a Eren durante la tarde.

 **Eren _ 14:45:**

 _Sin problema, aqu_ _í te espero. Gracias por encargarte._

 **Diva _ 14:42:**

 _¿Cómo fue, enano? La número 12 era jodida. ¿Te apetece cenar esta noche por el centro para celebrar que solo nos quedan dos? Los días de_ _examen_ _no se estudia, no seas aburrido._

Pongo los ojos en blanco y escribo una respuesta. El examen ha sido más denso de lo que esperaba y siento la cabeza más embotada de lo normal. Dudo que sea capaz de concentrarme para estudiar hoy.

 **Levi _ 14:50:**

 _Mientras no sea comida basura._

 **Diva _ 14:52.**

 _Qu_ _é exquisito eres. Después te mando la dirección._

Me dirijo a mi habitación y saco a Ratatouille de su jaula para meterla en su compartimento especial. Erwin me lanza las llaves de su coche y salgo del apartamento de mejor humor, con el estómago lleno y la perspectiva de una tarde relajada en compañía de Eren.

En el preciso instante en el que acciono el motor del coche, un estruendo resuena por toda la avenida, dejándome paralizado durante unos segundos. Un haz de luz parece resquebrajar el cielo en dos, seguido de otro trueno que hace retumbar la acera. Una manta de agua comienza a caer con fuerza y chasqueo la lengua mientras me pongo en marcha con cautela. En varias ocasiones me veo obligado a frenar de forma brusca para esquivar a algún transeúnte que busca refugio debajo de las cornisas o dentro de alguna cafetería. El tráfico se colapsa de inmediato y los limpia cristales apenas consiguen hacer su trabajo aún en su máxima velocidad. Resoplo con fastidio y me reclino contra el respaldo del asiento mientras tamborileo mis dedos en el volante. Detesto tener que esperar.

Después de lo que se me antoja una eternidad, consigo dejar atrás la hilera de semáforos y el creciente atasco. Extremo las precauciones al sentir que los neumáticos derrapan en las consecutivas rotondas que llevan a la zona industrial. Paso de largo multitud de naves de mecánicos, tiendas al por mayor y una antigua imprenta, hasta que reconozco el cartel de la tienda de electrónica. Por fortuna, comprueban el pedido con rapidez, e incluso me ayudan a colocarlo en el maletero del coche. Suspiro antes de zambullirme de nuevo en el tráfico, deseoso de ver la expresión de Eren al ver lo que he podido conseguir con tan buen precio.

Libero un suspiro de alivio cuando consigo llegar hasta el campus y me tomo unos segundos para controlar mi entusiasmo antes de bajar del vehículo. Es extraño, porque siento la ilusión de alguien que está a punto de hacer una especie de regalo, cuando el dinero me lo ha dado él.

La lluvia continua arreciando sin pausa. Intento permanecer pegado a la pared para evitar empaparme y cuando se abre la puerta protesto con fingida molestia.

—Joder, Eren, ¿estabas cagando o q…?

No estaba preparado para la tormenta, pero aún lo estoy menos para cruzarme cara a cara con la rubia de la biblioteca. Durante unos segundos la miro sin parpadear, con la boca entreabierta y una creciente acidez en mi estómago.

—¡Hola! —saluda con ese acento marcado suyo.

—Hola.

La situación empeora cuando veo que Eren está sin camiseta en medio del salón. Al verme sonríe como hace siempre, pero en esta ocasión soy incapaz de devolverle un gesto amable.

—Será mejor que vuelva en otro momento —digo mientras giro sobre mis talones en dirección al coche.

—¡No, no! —exclama Eren a mi espalda—. Tanya ya se iba. Solo ha venido a por unos apuntes.

Me detengo en silencio, aunque continúo dando la espalda a lo que quiera que esté sucediendo en el interior del salón. Siento como si otro haz de luz me partiera en dos por dentro y esta tormenta me desestabiliza mucho más que la que acabo de dejar atrás.

—Gracias, Eren —murmura Tanya con un brillo de complicidad en sus ojos—. Devolveré en Lunes.

Mi amigo hace un gesto con la mano, dándole a entender que no hay ninguna prisa. No deja de sonreír, el muy cabrón.

Cuando Tanya pasa a mi lado, me invade ese perfume dulzón que solo consigue empeorar mi malestar. Me dedica una sonrisa y se despide con un gesto antes de extender su paraguas y alejarse, haciendo resonar sus tacones de aguja sobre el pavimento.

Me giro para encarar al castaño, que batalla para colocarse su camiseta con rapidez. Parece sonrojado.

—Veo que no pierdes el tiempo —escupo con dureza.

Eren parpadea sorprendido y libera una risa nasal.

—¿Qué dices? Solo ha venido a por unos apuntes.

—Claro —digo mientras saco a Ratatouille para colocarla sobre mi hombro—. Por eso estás medio en pelotas.

—Estaba echándome la crema cuando sonó el timbre, pensaba que eras tú.

Meneo la cabeza y giro sobre mis talones.

—Como sea, tampoco tienes que darme explicaciones. Ayúdame a traer las piezas, quiero terminar esto cuanto antes.

Eren me sigue en silencio hasta el coche de Erwin y apenas intercambiamos palabras mientras trasportamos las cajas hasta su habitación. Soy consciente de que no tengo motivos para estar tan cabreado, ni tampoco tengo derecho a reprocharle nada, pero me siento incómodo.

Cuando termino de depositar la última caja, Eren emite un silbido de admiración cuando ve el modelo que he elegido para la carcasa, aunque toda mi expectación se ha esfumado por completo.

—Muchas gracias por esto, Levi.

Gruño a modo de respuesta, concentrado en montar poco a poco todo en su posición.

—Oye, ¿quieres algo? —pregunta inquieto.

—No.

Se sienta sobre el borde de su cama para jugar con Ratatouille, depositándola sobre su hombro y murmurándole lo buen amigo que soy.

«Amigo», pienso con amargura.

—¿Seguro que no quieres nada?

—Seguro.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No —vacilo un instante—. Puedes apartar las cajas.

Eren se incorpora como movido por un resorte y comienza a ordenar las cajas vacías que he ido descartando. Las apila en un rincón de su habitación y escucho como libera una exclamación de asombro cuando enciendo el Pc y unas franjas rojizas se iluminan. Siento su aliento en mi nuca cuando se acerca para observar maravillado la alta definición de la pantalla.

—Falta la instalación, llevará unos minutos —comento mientras tomo asiento para alejarme un poco de él.

Eren se muerde el labio y percibo por el rabillo del ojo que no me quita ojo de encima.

—Es una pasada. No me puedo creer que hayas podido conseguir esto por ese precio.

Levanto un dedo para hacerlo callar.

—Casi lo olvido. Es un i7, con dieciséis gigas de memoria. Me he tomado la molestia de invertir en una buena gráfica, prácticamente es de las más potentes del mercado. Si instalas juegos van a ir de puta madre. Cuidalo bien y tendrás ordenador para rato.

Sonríe y se frota las manos con entusiasmo. Durante el proceso de instalación del sistema operativo atajo cualquier intento suyo de iniciar una conversación extensa, ignorando su presencia hasta que escucho que se levanta y abandona la habitación.

Es inevitable. No dejo de pensar en la situación con la que me he topado al llegar a esta casa. Siento una constante presión en mi pecho junto con la creciente sospecha de que mi determinación ha llegado tarde. Meneo la cabeza, intentando racionalizar ese encuentro para no flaquear en mi decisión, pero...

¿Acaso tengo alguna posibilidad?

La vibración metálica de la escalera de caracol me alerta de que Eren está a punto de regresar. Compongo una expresión insondable y me centro de nuevo en la instalación, sin embargo, no soy capaz de ocultar mi sorpresa cuando veo que deposita una taza humeante delante de mis narices. Aspiro el aroma con disimulo y me relajo de forma instantánea al adivinar que se trata de una infusión de rooibos.

—Sé que te gusta —comenta antes de dejarse caer en la cama—. De verdad, te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo.

Asiento de forma leve y murmuro un «gracias» que no sé si llega a sus oídos.

—Oye, ¿quieres quedarte como el otro día? Hoy no hay nadie en casa, podemos estudiar tranquilos —propone animado.

Niego con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

—Hoy he tenido examen y he quedado para cenar. Quizás mañana.

—Te vendrá bien desconectar.

—Sí.

Un incómodo silencio se instala entre nosotros, roto en exclusiva por el repiqueteo de su pie contra las baldosas del suelo. Doy pequeños sorbos de la infusión cada vez que tengo que esperar a que se instale alguno de los drivers. Por un momento pienso que no notará que lo estoy evitando a conciencia, pero sus palabras me demuestran lo equivocado que estoy.

—Levi, ¿te pasa algo?

La pregunta me pilla desprevenido y deposito con lentitud la taza de nuevo sobre la mesa. O bien disimulo cada vez peor, o bien me conoce más de lo que esperaba. Me dedica una mirada desconcertada y se nota que ha pasado su mano por su cabello repetidas veces.

—No sé, estás raro —añade encogiéndose de hombros.

—Apenas he dormido —contesto con voz monótona.

Eren asiente y se remueve un poco sobre su cama.

—¿Tan duro ha sido ese examen? —indaga tras unos segundos.

—Casi tres horas.

Eleva sus cejas y suaviza su mirada, aunque sé que no se traga que mi estado de ánimo sea por mero cansancio. Aprovecho para terminar la infusión y me inclino hacia atrás, estirando los brazos por encima de mi cabeza.

—Cinco minutos y ya es todo tuyo.

Él se incorpora con Ratatouille entre sus manos y la deposita sobre la mesa, dejando que investigue a su antojo entre los diversos bolígrafos y rotuladores que guarda en un recipiente de latón. La observo hasta que Eren chasquea sus dedos para reclamar mi atención.

—¿Has pensado en la fiesta que te comenté en la biblioteca? La hemos planeado para el quince de diciembre. Armin solo va a invitar a dos amigos de su facultad. Erwin y Hange ya han confirmado. Jean va a traer a una pareja de amigos suyos. Nada de multitudes, ¿qué me dices?

De nuevo conecto mi mirada a la suya con cierta reticencia. ¿Que si he pensado en su fiesta? No he dejado de darle vueltas desde que me planteé confesar lo que sentía.

—¿Y tú?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Te estoy invitando a ti. Más que una fiesta considéralo una cena de amigos antes de las vacaciones, lo pasaremos bien.

Entrecierro los ojos con desconfianza.

—¿No vas a invitar a gente de tu facultad?

—Se lo dije a Samuel pero se va de viaje nada más terminar el último examen —contesta con rapidez—. Estoy pendiente de que me confirmen dos personas, pero no creo que vengan. Vamos, conoces a la mayoría.

—Está bien —digo tras una larga pausa.

Su rostro se ilumina y por un instante me hace olvidar que estoy cabreado. Ratatouille aparece en esos momentos al lado de su costado, rozándolo con el lomo y chasqueando sus dientes, un gesto que suele hacer cuando está a gusto y relajada. Acaricio su cabeza con cuidado y coloco la palma de mi mano hacia arriba para que suba con facilidad. Después, se la entrego a Eren y señalo mi mochila con un cabeceo.

—¿Te importa guardarla? Ya he terminado.

—Oh, qué rápido —murmura mientras manipula con cuidado a mi mascota.

Su tono de voz suena contradictorio, aunque decido no darle más vueltas y hacer las últimas pruebas para asegurarme de que todo funciona correctamente.

Me incorporo con rapidez y echo mi mochila al hombro con cuidado, lanzando una última mirada a las cajas que ha apilado en un rincón.

—La factura y la garantía las tienes en la caja del teclado, guardalas bien. Cualquier problema me avisas, ya lo tienes listo para que instales lo que quieras.

Mi voz parece la de un autómata y de nuevo esquivo su mirada mientras me aseguro de que mi cartera y las llaves del coche están en mis bolsillos. Me acompaña en silencio escaleras abajo hasta la puerta de la entrada y me despido con un cabeceo antes de abrir la puerta principal. Eren permanece apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con actitud pensativa mientras arranco el coche y desaparezco de su vista.

El tráfico es más fluido durante el trayecto de regreso a casa, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mis pensamientos. La imagen de la chica rubia me sigue molestando, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo expuesto que estaba Eren. Sin embargo, su actitud con respecto a ese incidente ha sido muy prudente. Quizás estoy dando por sentado cosas que no son, pero hay algo instintivo que hace que me ponga a la defensiva.

Mi instinto no suele fallar.

Después de veinte minutos sin parar de dar vueltas por los alrededores de mi barrio, localizo un sitio donde aparcar y me quedo unos minutos con las manos aferradas con fuerza al volante. El sonido de mi móvil me devuelve a la realidad y compruebo que se trata de un mensaje de Nanaba con los datos del local donde vamos a cenar. La temperatura exterior es algo más cálida tras la lluvia y mis pasos se ralentizan conforme me acerco al portal.

Cuando entro por la puerta de casa, me encuentro con Erwin y Armin acurrucados en el sofá del salón mientras cenan comida china. Tienen una partida pausada en la videoconsola y sus cabezas se giran en mi dirección en perfecta sincronía al verme llegar. Aún estoy un tanto aturdido como para recriminarles el hecho de cenar en el sofá, aunque una simple mirada pone a Erwin sobre aviso.

—¿Qué tal mi coche? —pregunta desviando el tema de forma deliberada.

Chasqueo la lengua y le lanzo la llave.

—Tiene las ruedas desgastadas cabrón, a ver si las revisas.

Mi compañero me mira sorprendido y termina de masticar con lentitud antes de colocar su bol sobre la mesa de té.

—Ya he pedido hora para cambiarlas, no es mi culpa que haya caído esta tormenta.

—Lo sé —digo más relajado—. Que aproveche—añado en dirección a Armin.

—Gracias —murmura con la boca medio llena—. Ha sobrado, si quieres…

Rechazo su ofrecimiento con un gesto y me dirijo a mi habitación para dejarlos a solas. Me tumbo sobre la cama con mi rata en el pecho, acariciándola de forma distraída mientras reflexiono en voz alta.

—Mierda de día —digo mientras clavo mi mirada en el techo.

Ratatouille olisquea mi camiseta y asea sus bigotes a conciencia. Se mueve con lentitud hasta llegar a mi hombro, donde se desliza de forma inevitable hacia el colchón, justo al lado de mi cuello. Sonrío levemente al sentir que rodea mi cabeza para jugar con los mechones de mi pelo y tanteo con mi mano para acariciarla de nuevo.

—Tengo que pasar página con esto de una vez.

Giro mi cuerpo con cuidado hasta quedar apoyado en un costado con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No es para tanto, ¿verdad? La gente viene y va. Ni siquiera sé si nos quedaremos en la misma ciudad.

Ratatouille aparece en ese instante por delante de mi rostro y me contempla con curiosidad.

—Todo viene y va. Tú también lo harás. Quizás otros no le dediquen tiempo a estos pensamientos, pero yo lo hago todos los días.

Chasquea sus dientes y me hace cosquillas con sus bigotes a modo de respuesta.

—No pienses que soy tan mierda para decidirme con todo. Las relaciones no son lo mío. No me mires así, joder. Necesito un cambio, aunque los odie. —Observo que se tensa y elevo mi tono de voz—. Quizás este verano me vaya con mi madre de ruta en lugar de trabajar para Kenny, ¿qué te parece? Ir de pueblo en pueblo durmiendo en hostales. Igual hasta te consigo un amigo, a ver si con suerte uno de los dos echa un polvo este año.

—Estás fatal —escucho a través de un resquicio de mi puerta.

—Puedo ser más explícito si quieres.

—No, gracias. No me interesa la reproducción en los roedores —contesta Erwin mientras rebusca algo desde su habitación—. Vamos a salir a tomar unas cervezas, ¿quieres compartir tus penas con otros humanos?

—No, tengo una cita.

Escucho sus zancadas y mi puerta se abre de improviso. Me mira con sus enormes cejas arqueadas.

—¿Con Eren? —pregunta esperanzado.

—Con una mujer. He pensado que ser gay no me compensa. Quizás podrías darme algún consejo.

Erwin resopla y apoya su hombro contra una pared para lanzarme una mirada condescendiente.

—Has estado con Eren, ¿no? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Chasqueo la lengua y giro mi cuerpo para mirarlo con la cabeza colgando por el borde de la cama.

—No creo que a Armin le guste esperar.

—Escúpelo ya, Levi. ¿Se lo has dicho? ¿Se ha enfadado? Joder, antes confiabas más en mí.

—No y no —contesto con hastío—. Antes respetabas más mi vida privada. Vete ya, tengo que ducharme.

Erwin menea la cabeza disgustado y me da la espalda para reunirse con su novio en el salón. Nunca hemos sido grandes conversadores, pero soy consciente de que estoy de un humor de perros y quizás he sido más brusco que de costumbre.

Agarro a Ratatouille para colocarla en su jaula y la premio con unas golosinas antes de meterme en el baño para asearme y cambiarme de ropa.

En la calle, la humedad ambiental se mezcla con las columnas de humo que ascienden de algunas chimeneas, reflejando las tonalidades de los neones que brillan sobre los locales. Me topo con una pareja que sale un tanto perjudicada de un pub irlandés y con varios grupos de estudiantes que celebran el fin de sus exámenes. Las botellas vacías sobre los adoquines y los restos de cigarrillos conforman una estampa que me desagrada, pero que de alguna forma aplaca mi soledad.

Es tan diferente del pueblo. Esta ciudad nunca duerme, no importa el día de la semana, ni la hora, ni el clima. Siempre hay vida, siempre está repleta de gente. ¿Por qué, de entre tantos, he tenido que fijarme en Eren?

Ya delante del local, observo mi reloj de muñeca por tercera vez, maldiciendo en voz baja ante la impuntualidad de mi amiga. Justo cuando estoy a punto de plantearme regresar a casa, escucho un silbido de admiración a pocos pasos de distancia. Pongo los ojos en blanco, adivinando que se trata de ella.

Levanto la mirada para recriminarle la tardanza, sin embargo, no viene sola.

—Perdona la espera Lev, he tenido que desviarme un momento —dice mientras extiende su brazo en dirección a su acompañante—. Te presento a Lucas —añade con un guiño.

¿He dicho ya que detesto las encerronas?


	13. De la que menos vayas a arrepentirte

Apago por tercera vez la alarma de mi móvil, consciente de que seré incapaz de arañar más horas de sueño si quiero sacar tiempo para estudiar. Me giro aún envuelto en mi funda nórdica, mientras libero un carraspeo con la intención de despejar mi garganta. He sido incapaz de pegar ojo durante la noche y el cansancio acumulado comienza a hacer mella en mi cuerpo en forma de espasmos musculares y vista cansada.

Libero un bostezo y estiro mis brazos todo lo que puedo. Aparto la sábana con un rápido movimiento y siento un escalofrío cuando mis pies descalzos entran en contacto con las baldosas de mi habitación. Sacudo mi cabeza para despejarme y doy zancadas hasta llegar al cuarto de baño para humedecer mi rostro repetidas veces. Restriego mis ojos antes de enfrentar mi mirada en el espejo, analizando mis ojeras, las bolsas en los párpados y el brillo acusatorio de mis pupilas.

Después de una ducha rápida, regreso a mi habitación y extiendo una esterilla barata que compré en un bazar chino. Es una auténtica mierda y tengo que colocar peso en las esquinas para evitar que se pliegue sobre sí misma, pero no estaba dispuesto a invertir un dineral en eso. Realizo unos saludos al sol consecutivos y algunas asanas algo más exigentes. En un arranque de orgullo, trato de realizar la postura de la foto que le enseñé a Eren, pero las limitaciones por la falta de práctica provocan que me desequilibre y caiga hacia un costado. Demasiado pronto.

Libero un quejido de satisfacción cuando mi columna cruje en una última torsión y el hambre da por finalizada la breve práctica.

Coloco unos calcetines gruesos en mis pies y me dirijo con más energía hacia la cocina. Erwin se encuentra allí como todas las mañanas, tomando notas en un cuaderno y comprobando algo en el móvil de vez en cuando. Pongo a hervir un poco de agua para prepararme un té negro y su voz me sobresalta en el preciso instante en el que coloco las hojas en el infusor.

—¿Te divertiste anoche?

Libero un sonido afirmativo sin dejar de darle la espalda.

—¿Quién era el afortunado?

Me quedo petrificado unos segundos, salvando la caída de la taza en el último segundo.

—¿Ahora me espías? —inquiero con voz calmada.

—Para nada. Fuiste tú quien entró en el local donde estábamos Armin y yo. Te vimos sentarte en una mesa con un chico, al principio pensé que sería un compañero de tu facultad. Iba a acercarme para despedirme justo antes de salir, por si te apetecía volver con nosotros, pero estabas muy ocupado metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla.

Resoplo por la nariz y le dirijo una mirada por encima de mi hombro.

—No fue así.

Eleva sus manos en actitud defensiva.

—Me alegro por ti —admite antes de centrar su mirada en su café—. Aunque no te entiendo.

Chasqueo la lengua y termino de preparar la tortilla antes de sentarme delante de él.

—No fue así —reitero molesto—. Fueron un par de besos sin importancia.

—Llegaste tarde para un par de besos —comenta mordaz.

—Cállate —le digo mientras lo señalo con el tenedor—. Ayer tuve un día de mierda.

—No es lo que parecía.

Me encojo de hombros y doy buena cuenta de mi tortilla, agradeciendo el silencio de mi compañero hasta que termino de desayunar. Me recuesto contra el respaldo de la silla mientras observo su pulcra caligrafía, divertido ante su actitud de aparente indiferencia.

—¿Te sirvió de algo? —pregunta sin despegar la mirada del papel.

—Mmm.

Levanta la mirada y eleva una de sus cejas.

—Sabes que no me acuesto con alguien sin conocerlo —aclaro de brazos cruzados—. Mejor dicho, sin conocer su historial médico. No te voy a dar detalles.

Levanta la mano con el bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

—Mejor.

De nuevo compartimos un breve silencio. Mantengo mi mirada clavada en la mesa, mientras escucho el leve roce de los garabatos sobre el papel. En mi mente se reproducen los eventos de la jornada anterior; el tedioso examen; la tormenta; el encontronazo con la rubia; los chistes verdes de Nanaba; los besos; el contacto… No puedo negar que me sentí algo liberado de tanta sobrecarga emocional, de tantos sentimientos complicados.

—Tan fácil —murmuro en voz baja, deteniendo los movimientos de mi oyente—. Fue tan fácil.

Erwin apoya el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y cierra el cuaderno con suma lentitud. Sus manos se entrelazan sobre la superficie de cuero y me observa con atención sin mediar palabra. No importa que me tome unos minutos antes de continuar, sé que esperará hasta que esté preparado.

—Ayer estuve con Eren para llevarle el ordenador que me encargó —digo mientras giro el plato que tengo delante de forma distraída—. Iba a hablar con él en la fiesta, ya estaba decidido.

—¿Entonces? —Sus manos se abren hacia los lados, acompañando su actitud interrogante—. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Humedezco mis labios antes de contestar.

—Creo que se me han adelantado.

Erwin parpadea confuso, como si acabaran de propinarle un bofetón.

—No es posible…

—Lo es. Ayer lo sorprendí sin camiseta con una compañera de su facultad. Una muy guapa, aunque habla de pena.

Erwin me interrumpe con un gesto y menea la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro? —insiste.

—En un noventa por ciento.

—Espera —Se masajea las sienes—. ¿Seguro que no malinterpretaste las cosas?

Frunzo el ceño ante su incredulidad.

—Joder, Erwin, era evidente. Eren se inventó una excusa de mierda, pero cuanto más lo pienso menos me encaja.

Mi compañero suspira y se reclina contra su asiento.

—Así que no estás seguro.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —inquiero mientras me inclino hacia adelante, clavando mi mirada en sus iris azules—. He estado pensando mucho esta noche, ¿sabes? Siempre has sido curioso, pero estas últimas semanas has sido un auténtico dolor en el culo con el asunto de Eren. Demasiado insistente. —Entrecierra sus ojos y aguanta mi escrutinio— ¿Por qué?

Erwin resopla y cruza sus fuertes brazos por delante de su pecho, como si buscara defenderse de forma física ante mi pregunta. La repito, como si lanzara un dardo envenenado en su dirección. Sé que ha comprendido que ninguno saldrá de la cocina hasta que me responda.

—Porque eres mi mejor amigo —admite—, y me revienta ver que sufres sin necesidad. Siempre has sido claro conmigo, sin paños calientes, con tus frases lapidarias que me vienen a la cabeza cada vez que cuestiono decisiones importantes. No se trata de Eren, se trata de que veo como un tipo que le echa redaños a todo se rinde sin apenas intentarlo. Además, creo que tienes posibilidades —añade acortando la distancia—. ¿O me crees tan cabrón como para aconsejarte que te lances al vacío sin más?

—Ya no sé qué pensar.

Suspira y menea la cabeza con gesto contrariado.

—Levi… No me hagas hablar más de la cuenta —dice con dificultad, como si intentara evitar que esas palabras prohibidas fluyeran en la conversación—. Con lo intuitivo que eres normalmente… Joder, cómo puedes ser tan denso con esto —añade con acritud.

—Cuidado con lo que...

Se incorpora de improviso, colocando sus manazas sobre la mesa y arrastrando la silla en el proceso.

—No quiero saber nada más, Levi —sentencia con una seriedad que me hace enmudecer de golpe—. Díselo si tienes cojones, o no lo hagas y queda con tu nuevo amigo. No quiero participar más. —Abandona la cocina a grandes zancadas—. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo…

Se aleja murmurando en voz baja, dejándome perplejo y con los puños cerrados a ambos lados de mi plato. Pocas veces he visto a Erwin perder la paciencia de esa manera y debo admitir que infunde mucho respeto, por no decir que acojona de verdad.

Chasqueo la lengua y descargo mi frustración con un puñetazo sobre la mesa. No sé si ir tras él para aclararle que no permito que me hable en ese tono, o dejarlo pasar para evitar que llegue la sangre al río.

—No me jodas —murmuro soltándole una patada a la silla—. Que no quiere saber nada más —añado conforme avanzo por el pasillo hasta llegar delante de su puerta—. ¡Para no querer saber nada bien que me interrogas cada puto día!

—¡Porque no tienes los huevos de hacer lo que tienes que hacer! —vocifera desde el interior.

Una reacción desproporcionada se apodera de mi cuerpo y siento la tentación de irrumpir en su habitación para ponerlo en su sitio. En lugar de eso, libero una bocanada de aire y sigo de largo hasta encerrarme en mi cuarto, descargando el puño contra la inocente superficie de madera dos veces. Aprieto mis dientes, mientras dejo que fluya esa rabia, fruto del dolor que ahogué entre cervezas y unas pajas con un desconocido.

—¡Qué escándalo es este!

—¡No son horas!

—¿¡Qué pasa!?

Gruño de impotencia y doy media vuelta para enfrentarme a mi asustadiza mascota, que me observa con fijeza a través de los barrotes de su jaula. Una punzada de culpabilidad aplaca por completo mi enfado y me acerco con cautela para evitar sobresaltarla aún más.

—Lo siento.

Me dejo caer sobre el borde de mi cama con Ratatouille en mi regazo, mientras me concentro en las venas que se marcan en mis bíceps, en la adrenalina que pulsa a través de ellas mientras me recrimino la pérdida de control. A menudo señalo a Kenny como el principal culpable de estos arrebatos, pero solo yo tengo la culpa de lidiar tan mal con mis emociones.

No elevo mi mirada cuando detecto movimiento en el pasillo, ni cuando se abre un resquicio mi puerta, ni cuando deduzco que mi compañero está apoyado contra el marco en silencio.

—Comeré con Armin hoy —sentencia con voz sosegada—. Te veré esta noche.

La suela de sus zapatos resuena a lo largo del pasillo y yo asiento a pesar de que ya no puede verme. La tensión de mis hombros asciende a través de mi cuello y se me clava en las sienes como si alguien las martillara desde adentro. Paseo mi lengua por mis labios en un intento de deshacerme del amargor metálico que se ha instalado en mi paladar y respiro con lentitud para normalizar mis pulsaciones. Siento una especie de quemazón, una sensación de ahogo incapaz de materializarse en lágrimas.

¿Qué me está pasando?

La angustia impide que me concentre en mis apuntes y contemplo de mala gana cómo se suceden las horas a lo largo de la infructuosa mañana. Chasqueo mi lengua disgustado y agarro mi móvil con cierta desesperación para enviarle un mensaje a Eren.

 **Levi _ 12:30:**

 _Oye, ¿nos vemos en la biblioteca más tarde? No me concentro una mierda, te guardo sitio._

 **Eren _ 12:40:**

 _No, gracias. Hoy prefiero estudiar a solas. Ánimo._

Frunzo el ceño al leer su respuesta, extrañado ante la ausencia de explicaciones y largos párrafos a los que me tiene acostumbrado. Me muerdo el labio y me incorporo para pasear por el reducido espacio de mi habitación como un tigre enjaulado.

—Necesito concentrarme —manifiesto en voz alta, reclamándole a mi propio cerebro la falta de atención—. Olvídate de Eren, aunque sea un jodido minuto…

Dirijo una mirada veloz hacia mi escritorio y rescato mi móvil de debajo de un montón de anotaciones tachadas.

 **Levi _ 13:00:**

 _¿Estás bien?_

Jugueteo con el dispositivo entre mis manos sin dejar de caminar, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan inquieto.

 **Eren_13:04:**

 _Sí, solo estoy cansado, no me apetece ver a nadie. Tengo mucho que estudiar, hablamos otro día._

Compongo una mueca al leer la misma excusa con la que me defendí de su interrogatorio la tarde anterior, aunque asumo que en su caso no existe ninguna razón oculta por la cual no quiera verme. Apoyo mi espalda contra la pared y cierro los ojos un segundo, algo mareado debido a las innumerables vueltas que he dado alrededor de las mismas ocho baldosas. Suspiro sintiéndome ridículo y libero una risa nasal discordante. De repente, las palabras de Erwin se hacen eco en mi cabeza.

 _«¿Me crees tan cabrón como para aconsejarte que te lances al vacío sin más?»_

 _«No me hagas hablar más de la cuenta»_

¿Y si…?

Abro los ojos para enfrentarme a la claridad que se cuela por mi ventana, donde un haz de luz se arroja sobre un escritorio excesivamente desordenado para tratarse del mío. Me dispongo a reordenar los folios, antes de guardarlos en una carpeta y preparar mi mochila para irme a la biblioteca.

Avanzo cabizbajo y con las manos en mis bolsillos hasta la parada de autobús, sumergido en un torbellino emocional que asfixia mis esperanzas y saca lo peor de mi carácter. No encuentro paz entre mis apuntes, ni rodeado de otros estudiantes, ni en el insípido té verde de la cafetería. No la encuentro al divisar de lejos el apartamento donde vive Eren, ni en el frío que cala hasta los huesos, tampoco en el consuelo de una buena calificación.

Regreso al confortable piso bien entrada la noche, caminando en compañía del viento y del zumbido de una fila de farolas centelleantes, sintiéndome más perdido que nunca. Durante las siguientes noches le doy vueltas al asunto callejeando por los barrios menos transitados de la ciudad y siempre acabo llegando al mismo punto y a la misma conclusión.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, silbo tranquilo conforme bajo la escalinata de mi facultad, dejando el edificio color ocre a mis espaldas y a los primeros compañeros que se reúnen sobre el césped con bolsas cargadas de litronas de cerveza. Nanaba se encuentra entre ellos y me hace una señal para que me una, pero rechazo su propuesta con un gesto. Todavía no le perdono la encerrona, a pesar de que según ella aproveché el encuentro de maravilla. Sé que Lucas le ha insinuado que nos vuelva a reunir, ya que me negué de forma rotunda a darle mi número personal, de momento.

Al menos sé que existe esa posibilidad, ese desahogo sin compromisos. Sin embargo, al igual que hice con Farlan, siento que no podré pasar página hasta que no zanje de una vez por todas el asunto de Eren.

Paso de largo la parada de mi barrio y me bajo en la que está cerca del centro de yoga al que asisto tres veces por semana. Me coloco ropa cómoda en el baño y tomo una respiración profunda antes de ocupar mi esterilla junto a los otros tres participantes y el monitor. Sigo la clase con cierta facilidad, incluso me permito el lujo de lucirme con ciertas posturas, añadiendo dificultad y presionando mis límites. Sin embargo, en el momento de la meditación final, me descubro incapaz de mantener los ojos cerrados para relajarme, siempre alerta.

La fiesta que celebra Eren esta misma noche tampoco ayuda, ni tampoco el hecho de que me haya estado evitando durante estos siete días. Reconozco que fui muy cortante mientras le montaba el ordenador, pero no es la primera vez que actúo así en su presencia, creía que ya era consciente del carácter que me gasto a veces.

Quizás solo se deba al estrés, o quizás está demasiado ocupado con su nueva amiga…

—Namastè.

Parpadeo aturdido mientras mis compañeros se incorporan para plegar sus esterillas. Realizo el saludo con brusquedad ante la curiosa mirada del instructor y abandono la sala antes de que pueda acercarse a mí para indagar acerca de mi distracción. Es parte de su trabajo, no lo dudo, pero ni el yoga ni los discursos zen bien intencionados son capaces de aplacar el amasijo de nervios que crece en mi estómago. Lo más probable es que acabe contestándole con rudeza y no me gustaría perder la oportunidad de seguir acudiendo a un centro con tan poca masificación.

Cuando llego al piso media hora más tarde, me encuentro con Erwin apoyado contra la pared del salón vestido solo con una toalla en torno a su cintura, móvil en mano.

—Mierda, estás empapando el suelo —digo a modo de saludo.

Él despega la mirada de su pantalla y sonríe de forma leve, ignorando por completo mi comentario.

—Será mejor que te des prisa —dice antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación—. Armin me ha confirmado que en dos horas empezará a llegar gente y tenemos que pasar a buscar a Hange.

—Habla por ti, eres el que más tarda en arreglarse.

Se detiene y me mira por encima del hombro con sorna.

—Yo ni me rasuro ni tengo tantos potingues. Imagino que te tomarás tu tiempo, hoy es un día especial, ¿no?

Ignoro su último comentario y cierro la puerta de mi habitación en sus narices. Me arreglo lo más rápido posible, más por el hecho de joder a Erwin que por la escasez de tiempo del que dispongo. Me embadurno en mis _potingues_ y gasto medio frasco de colonia antes de abrochar los botones de mi camisa. Observo con gesto crítico los vaqueros oscuros que se ciñen a mis piernas delatando su delgadez. No acostumbro a utilizar ropa ajustada, pero tienen ese punto entre lo elegante y lo informal que considero adecuado para la ocasión. Decido desviar la mirada de nuevo a mi cabello, peinado hacia atrás con cera, casi estoy irreconocible.

Sin tener muy claro si esa última observación es positiva o no, abandono el cuarto de baño y sonrío con satisfacción al comprobar que he terminado antes que mi compañero. Paso una última vez por mi habitación para agarrar el móvil y la cartera, al tiempo que me despido de Ratatouille.

—Deséame suerte.

Salgo hacia el pasillo para encontrarme con Erwin, a quien le dedico una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras señalo mi reloj de muñeca. Al mirar en mi dirección, arquea una de sus pobladas cejas y libera un silbido de admiración.

—Detesto eso.

—Pobre Eren, no sabe la que se le viene encima —murmura divertido antes de agarrar las llaves del coche.

—No empieces.

Elevo las solapas de mi gabardina y me dispongo a seguir sus pasos hasta el ascensor. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, Erwin destaca con su atuendo y el porte que le otorga su complexión. Jodidos metro sesenta y genética de mierda. A su lado parezco un vampiro cutre de esos shows televisivos para adolescentes libidinosos, con las ojeras, el pelo desordenado, la piel de enfermo terminal y la gabardina negra.

—¿Nervioso? —indaga de camino a su vehículo.

—Que te calles.

Libera una risa mal disimulada antes de encender el motor, consciente de que solo conseguirá crispar aún más mis nervios. Me mira de reojo entre divertido y atónito.

—Es la primera vez que veo que algo le inquieta tanto a Levi Ackerman.

—Erwin…

—Incluso se te ha suavizado la expresión de homicida en potencia.

—Va a dejar de ser en potencia como no cierres el pico —advierto entre dientes.

De nuevo ríe con aire despreocupado y me limito a observar el paisaje urbano que se sucede a ráfagas a través de la ventanilla. Todo, desde el mobiliario hasta las personas, van quedando atrás como una exhalación, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí apostados. En mi fuero interno deseo que el momento incómodo de mi confesión suceda con la misma velocidad, como a quien anestesian minutos antes de una compleja cirugía para que despierte horas más tarde con la resolución final.

Realizamos la primera parada en el extremo de una prolongada calle que se hace peatonal. Los fines de semana, los mercaderes ambulantes montan sus puestos para ofrecer productos de todo tipo, desde muebles restaurados, hasta figuras de santos y pan artesanal. Mi mente los dibuja sobre la despejada calle, contrastando con la estampa grisácea y tormentosa que ofrece el atardecer. Siento una punzada de nostalgia al recordar los mercadillos que atestan las calles de mi pueblo y la feria de artesanía que se celebra en primavera.

El portazo en la zona trasera del vehículo me sobresalta y maldigo en voz alta la interrupción de ese paisaje tan idílico en el que se ha refugiado mi cerebro. Unas manos se enganchan al cabecero de mi asiento y distingo el rostro de la Hange a través del espejo retrovisor.

—¿Cómo le va a R2337? —pregunta tras palmear mi hombro.

—Ratatouille está bien, como siempre.

—¡Cuánto me alegro! ¿Sabes? Me sorprende que todavía la tengas. No pensé que aceptarías una rata como mascota.

Le lanzo una mirada afilada por encima de mi hombro.

—¿Y para qué me das un animal que crees que no voy a cuidar?

—Eso formaba parte de otro experimento —contesta con media sonrisa tras ajustarse sus desmesuradas gafas.

Chasqueo la lengua cuando sobreviene la incesante verborrea acerca del supuesto experimento sociológico que quería llevar a cabo a mi costa. O algo por el estilo, porque mi cerebro desconecta antes de que termine la primera frase. A medio trayecto, le lanzo una mirada suplicante a Erwin para que la deje en mitad de la calzada, pero no parece percatarse en absoluto.

—Estamos en la autopista, no puede echarme.

Mierda de telepatía.

Cierro los ojos en un intento de aliviar la creciente jaqueca. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Hange y casi había olvidado lo intensos que podían volverse sus monólogos cuando habla de trabajo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, abro los ojos al detectar un giro cerrado en nuestra trayectoria, uno que conozco demasiado bien, el de la rotonda que lleva al campus universitario y a las filas de viviendas de estudiantes. Erwin estaciona con una maniobra limpia y ambos se bajan del coche con rapidez, deseosos de comenzar la velada cuanto antes.

Acciono la palanca de la puerta con reticencia, consciente de que estoy a punto de suicidarme emocionalmente. Esquivo los charcos con agilidad y escondo mis manos en los bolsillos porque no sé muy bien qué hacer con ellas. Trato de componer una expresión imperturbable, aunque soy capaz de sentir mis propios latidos a través de mi cuello y mis sienes. Erwin toca el timbre y mi corazón da un vuelco cuando Eren abre la puerta apenas unos segundos después. Mi mirada se cruza con la suya y el tiempo parece detenerse como aquella vez bajo la marquesina, con la lluvia de fondo, el sonido de los neumáticos derrapando sobre el asfalto, y todo un universo reflejado en esos profundos ojos verdes.

Escucho un carraspeo a mi lado y Eren rompe el contacto visual para apartarse a un lado.

—Bienvenidos.

Me quedo rezagado mientras Erwin hace las presentaciones e intercambian unas breves palabras de cortesía. Analizo a Eren en un intento de discernir el motivo por el cual se ha mostrado más distante estos días. Mis ojos recorren su mentón ausente de vello facial y buscan sus ojos, que se muestran esquivos a los míos incluso cuando asciendo los escalones para entrar en la vivienda. Siento la tentación de abordarlo ahí mismo con dureza por su actitud, pero decido ser paciente y esperar el momento oportuno.

—Puedes colocar el abrigo en ese perchero. —Señala de forma vaga antes de darme la espalda—. Voy a terminar de colocar la mesa.

—Te ayudo.

Antes de que pueda objetar nada, lo sigo hasta cocina donde tienen preparada una pila de platos y vasos desechables. Arqueo una ceja ante la peculiar vajilla y Eren se encoge de hombros.

—Más rápido de limpiar —argumenta.

Colocamos todo para una docena de invitados. Entre plato y plato, fuerzo un poco de charla trivial mientras van llegando los invitados a cuentagotas, algunos amigos que conocí en el cumpleaños de Armin y un compañero de la facultad de Eren. Hange no tarda en monopolizar la conversación cuando nos sentamos todos a la mesa, contando todo tipo de anécdotas, incluida la aventura de sacar a Ratatouille del laboratorio a hurtadillas.

Después de unas cervezas y unos sencillos entrantes para abrir el apetito, Eren y Jean se incorporan para ir a la cocina a buscar la colosal paellera que han preparado para satisfacer a un ejército. Armin se ve obligado a intervenir cuando discuten para pasarla a través de la puerta sin volcar su contenido y meneo la cabeza divertido al observar la escena.

Entre vítores y alguna que otra mofa, el recipiente consigue llegar a salvo hasta la mesa y Hange se ofrece a servir mientras le van pasando los platos. A pesar de no ser amante de este tipo de eventos, reconozco que estoy relajado, ayudado por el alcohol y el ambiente ligero que se respira entre los invitados. Incluso Eren se muestra cada vez más animado y menos distante conmigo. Casi he olvidado por completo el motivo por el cual estaba tan tenso.

Casi.

El sonido del timbre genera un silencio instantáneo y un cruce de miradas confusas. Erwin deposita su servilleta sobre la mesa y se levanta presto para abrir la puerta, reapareciendo al cabo de unos segundos algo perplejo. Detrás de él, el sonido de unos tacones se hace cada vez más audible, martilleando mi ánimo y haciéndome parpadear de incredulidad. Mi rostro se crispa cuando el olor dulzón se entremezcla con el de la comida que tengo delante y la confirmación visual no hace sino enardecer mi enojo.

—Hola a todos —saluda con una sonrisa radiante y ese acento tan marcado—. Siento tarde.

Comparto una fugaz mirada con mi compañero de piso, que se encoge de hombros y da buena cuenta de su copa de vino. Hange se levanta para saludar de forma efusiva a la recién llegada, que no para de recolocar un escote que deja poco a la imaginación. Mis puños se cierran bajo la mesa cuando veo que se dirige hacia Eren para abrazarlo, antes de sentarse en el hueco vacío que hay a su lado. La entretenida velada se transforma en otra cosa y ni el alcohol ni la deliciosa comida consiguen aplacar el trago amargo que supone la presencia de la polaca. Se suponía que esta era una cena para un entorno de confianza, ¿qué demonios hace ella aquí?

Rechazo con un gesto los dulces que me ofrecen de postre y brindo con mala gana cuando colocan delante de mis narices una copa de champán. Apenas murmuro para desear unas felices fiestas a todos y solo reacciono cuando siento unas manos heladas depositarse sobre mis hombros a mi espalda.

—Dime, enano. —dice Hange tras regresar de hablar por teléfono—. Me he enterado de que Farlan está en el pueblo y te reencontraste con él. ¿Volviste a caer bajo sus encantos? Seguro que sí, pillín —bromea un tanto perjudicada—. En el fondo sé que volveréis a estar juntos, es cuestión de tiempo. Hacéis tan buena pareja.

A pesar de estar dirigiéndose solo hacia mí, temo que la conversación llegue a oídos indiscretos. Por fortuna, parece que la mayoría de los invitados están enfrascados en una animada charla sobre el cambio climático.

Eren se incorpora de improviso para apartar los platos y llevarlos a la cocina. Sin pensar muy bien en lo que estoy haciendo, me incorporo para seguirlo, dejando a Hange con la palabra en la boca.

—Vamos, joder… —maldice por lo bajo mientras batalla para descorchar otra botella—. ¡Ah! ¿Necesitas algo, Levi?

Libero un suspiro y camino en su dirección para arrebatarle la botella y el dichoso sacacorchos. La abro con insultante facilidad delante de sus narices y se la entrego de nuevo antes de armarme de valor.

—Eren, necesito hablar contigo.

Me dedica una mirada extraña, alternándola entre mi rostro y el salón donde se han acomodado los invitados. Equilibra su peso entre sus pies acompañando el movimiento de sus pupilas, hasta que finalmente esboza una leve sonrisa.

—Claro. Les llevo esto y me comentas lo que sea.

—En privado —añado justo cuando está dando media vuelta.

Se gira para mirarme algo sorprendido, pero asiente y hace un gesto con la cabeza para que vaya al piso superior.

—Estaré contigo en unos minutos.

Con manos sudorosas, me apresuro a ascender por la escalera de caracol, sintiendo la mirada de Erwin clavada en mi nuca. Respiro con profundidad conforme dejo tras de mí el coro de voces y los choques vidriosos de las copas de champán, recomponiendo mi valor hecho pedazos por la entrada de la compañera de Eren.

O quizás de su novia.

Meneo la cabeza ya en su habitación, testarudo a dejarme llevar una vez más por un puñado de suposiciones sin confirmar. Sea como sea, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Dime, Levi.

Su voz genera una corriente eléctrica a través de mi espalda y me giro despacio a tiempo de ver cómo cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, aislándonos por completo del resto de los invitados. Su mirada es amable, aunque detecto un matiz de preocupación ante mi inesperada petición.

Trago saliva y froto mis manos, buscando la manera más rápida e indolora de soltar todo lo que llevo guardándome un año. Jamás se me han dado bien estas cosas y siento que mi saliva se vuelve pastosa conforme trato de pronunciar las palabras.

—Eren, yo… Sé que esto te puede sorprender y espero que no te cabrees conmigo, no tengo la culpa, no del todo…

Él cruza sus brazos y asiente despacio, alentándome a que continúe. Tomo una larga bocanada de aire y decido soltar a bocajarro lo que siento.

—Me gusta como limpias.

Bueno, más o menos.

Eren abre apenas unos centímetros su boca y frunce el ceño con expresión confusa.

—Entre otras cosas —añado satisfecho.

Permanezco expectante a su reacción, notando con disgusto las primeras gotas de sudor descendiendo a lo largo de mi espalda. Mi corazón se acelera y me muerdo el labio sin comprender la impasibilidad de su rostro. Siento que he retirado una pesada losa que cargaba sobre los hombros y estaba preparado para todo menos para su indiferencia.

Eren continúa en la misma posición sin variar un ápice su expresión, como si estuviera esperando a que añadiera algo más. Por fin, descruza sus brazos e introduce sus manos en los bolsillos.

—A ver si lo entiendo, Levi —dice con voz pausada—. ¿Me has traído hasta aquí para alabar mis labores de limpieza?

La sonrisa que poco a poco había comenzado a abrirse paso en mi rostro, se tuerce en una extraña mueca.

—No… no. Eren —digo mientras doy algunos pasos sin rumbo—. No es solo la limpieza, aunque es importante.

Eren guarda silencio de nuevo y me dedica toda su atención.

—Nos llevamos muy bien, hay confianza, eso es necesario —apunto.

—Sí, claro.

—Hacemos planes y nos divertimos.

—Sí.

—Y, a veces, estas mierdas son así. Una cosa lleva a la otra, sin querer, claro. De repente descubres que limpias bien solo pero que podrías limpiar mejor con alguien, siempre que ese alguien limpie como a ti te gusta. —Elevo los brazos—. No, espera, olvídalo. Cuando hay una marca de desinfectante que sabes que no te conviene…

—¿Te encuentras bien? —interrumpe mirándome como si fuera un desconocido.

—Eren, necesito que estés atento.

—Levi, estoy atento —contesta con impaciencia—, pero no entiendo un carajo de lo que dices. ¿Limpieza, desinfectante, algo importante que me puede hacer enfadar? —hace una pausa y agranda sus ojos—. Levi… ¿has hecho algo… ilegal?

Tardo unos segundos en procesar las implicaciones de su pregunta. Joder, ¿en qué momento se convierte una confesión en un homicidio encubierto?

—Estás fatal —suelto con incredulidad.

—Oye, si necesitas que te prepare un café…

—No es por el alcohol.

Alzo las palmas de mis manos en su dirección, pidiéndole una pausa para ordenar mis pensamientos. Creo que la analogía de la limpieza no ha sido buena idea.

—Soy gay —constato como algo ineludible. Como si esa mera afirmación explicara todo lo que hay detrás de esta absurda conversación.

Eren abre sus brazos y resopla por la nariz.

—Ya lo sé.

—Sí, lo sabes.

—Sí, joder, desde el primer día —reafirma un tanto molesto.

—¿Y tienes algún problema con eso?

Eren suspira y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, desordenando algunos mechones rebeldes en el proceso. Camina hacia un lado y otro en un intento de armarse de paciencia y casi puedo ver el humo saliendo a través de sus orejas.

—Es obvio que no. Levi, no entiendo nada… ¿estás…? —Me lanza una mirada cargada de pánico—. ¿Estás enfermo o algo?

Mis ojos se abren de forma desmesurada.

—Joder, ¡ni en broma!

Suspira aliviado y se deja caer sobre el borde de su cama.

—Esta conversación no tiene sentido.

—Eren, no es tan difícil, piensa un poco en lo que te he dicho.

Acorto en unos pasos la distancia que nos separa, alargando mi mano para depositarla sobre su hombro.

—¿Es porque sales con alguien? —pregunta alzando la cabeza para traspasarme con la mirada.

Detengo mi brazo en el aire, con los dedos extendidos y el corazón encogido. Su pregunta me descoloca por completo y me hace retroceder.

—¿Qué…?

—Armin me dijo que te vio con un chico el otro día en un bar. ¿Es eso?

Enmudezco de repente, desarmado ante ese giro inesperado. Eren suspira y se incorpora con lentitud.

—Mira, no veo la necesidad de que me apartes del resto para esto. Por mi puedes hacer lo que te de la gana con ese tipo, tu ex o con quien sea —dice con aspereza mientras dirige sus pasos hacia la puerta—. Si no te importa, me están esperando.

Frunzo el ceño y me apresuro a colocar el pie en su trayectoria. Apenas consigue abrir un resquicio cuando se percata de que lo estoy bloqueando.

—Oye, no he terminado.

—Pues yo creo que sí. —Intenta abrir de nuevo y mis dedos aprisionan su brazo— ¿Qué haces?

Lo obligo a encararme de nuevo.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa conmigo?

Ahora es su turno de mirarme perplejo.

—¿A qué viene eso? Suéltame.

—No te hagas el loco, a ti te pasa algo—digo con tono acusatorio—. Creo que tu amiguita podrá esperar unos minutos más. Habla.

Eren se zafa de mi agarre y clava en mí la mirada más airada que le he visto nunca.

—Lo único que me pasa es que me has traído aquí para hacerme perder el tiempo —murmura entre dientes—. ¿Y qué te importa que me esté esperando o no?

—¿Hacerte perder el tiempo? Solo te he pedido que me escuches, yo lo he hecho cientos de veces.

Eleva sus cejas y resopla con desdén.

—¿De verdad vas a echarme en cara eso?

—No, voy a echarte en cara lo gilipollas que estás siendo en este momento.

—Vete a la mierda, Levi —dice con voz quebrada—. Estás borracho, esto no tiene sentido. Ya te he dicho que me da igual lo que hagas, ¿qué más quieres?

Sus palabras se clavan como puñales, cortándome la respiración y reavivando la profunda frustración que lleva consumiéndome por dentro desde hace meses. A mi mente acude la explosiva discusión que mantuve con Erwin hace una semana y me pregunto si no habré llevado este asunto demasiado lejos, hasta el punto de desquiciarme y perder la cordura. Eren aprovecha mi vacilación para intentar apartarse, pero mis dedos se cierran en torno a su barbilla con firmeza, bloqueando cualquier movimiento.

Mis nudillos blancos resaltan contra su tez morena. Mi mente se obnubila, se fuga entre los resquicios de mi paciencia hecha añicos y otra cosa más visceral toma el control de mis actos. Noto una presión constante en mi hombro, pero apenas soy consciente de que se trata de su mano intentando apartarme. Tironeo de su rostro hacia abajo, mientras mis pies hacen el recorrido contrario, elevándome para entrechocar nuestros labios con agresividad. Su cuerpo se tensa de inmediato y sé que no saldré de este encuentro con las costillas intactas.

Me da igual.

Como a él, a él también le da igual lo que haga, ¿no es cierto?

A pesar de haber deseado esto desde hace tiempo, no estoy disfrutando en absoluto. Sé que algo se está rompiendo entre nosotros, sé que así no se hacen las cosas.

Si tanto le doy igual, entonces haré por última vez lo que me venga en gana. He intentado llegar hasta él, pero ha levantado un muro entre nosotros.

Me separo con la misma celeridad con la que comencé el beso, enfrentándome a él de una vez por todas.

—Tú, pedazo de imbécil —confieso sin aliento—. Me gustas tú.


	14. A la deriva

Retrocedo con expresión impasible, sin atreverme a pestañear y con los músculos tensos, listos para reaccionar ante cualquier ataque. Un ardor se extiende por mis labios, fruto del contacto áspero entre piel y dientes. La habitación se dibuja de nuevo a nuestro alrededor y soy más consciente de las voces que retumban desde el piso inferior, del sonido que producen las suelas de mis botas y de nuestras agitadas respiraciones. La rabia que ha velado mi raciocinio se desprende y me toca enfrentarme a la expresión atónita de sus ojos verdes.

Eren se lleva una mano a sus enrojecidos labios, aún entreabiertos, para después dejarla caer laxa hacia su costado.

Sus pupilas taladran las mías y menea la cabeza tras soltar un resoplido incrédulo.

—¿Qué es esto, Levi? —pregunta con desdén.

—¿Aún no te ha quedado claro?

Sus dedos se crispan y se cierran amenazadores. Por su rostro se suceden una serie de expresiones contradictorias hasta que finalmente eleva sus brazos para peinar hacia atrás su pelo, liberando una risa irónica. Le devuelvo una mirada desafiante, poco dispuesto a achantarme ante su actitud.

—Dime, Levi, ¿pasó algo con tu ex en el pueblo?

La pregunta me pilla desprevenido y frunzo el ceño sin saber a dónde quiere llegar con eso. No es lo que esperaba oír después de todo, pero lo que más me desconcierta es el tono demandante de su voz.

Siempre se ha dicho que quien calla otorga y a mí no me gusta mentir.

—Ya veo. Y lo que me contó Armin también será cierto.

De nuevo guardo silencio.

Eren avanza con lentitud hacia mí, como un depredador que sabe que tiene acorralada a su presa. Su envergadura parece crecer conforme se acerca y su dura mirada se clava sobre la mía.

A pocos centímetros de mi rostro, su saliva se entremezcla con sus envenenadas palabras.

—¿Y ahora soy yo el siguiente capricho? ¿O cómo va esto?

Abro la boca para protestar, pero el aire escapa entre mis labios con fuerza ante el empujón que me hace retroceder. Mi espalda choca contra el espejo de su armario y la vibración resuena por toda la habitación. Su rostro vuelve a acercarse, cargado de un sentimiento de traición que me duele más que el golpe.

Sabía que esta sería una posible reacción y estaba más que dispuesto a asumirla después de haberle robado ese beso, si es que se le puede llamar así. Lo que no me esperaba era una acusación como esa, después de meses sin tocar a nadie, de sufrir por estos sentimientos de mierda. ¿Acaso van a pesar más esos últimos actos? ¿Acaso la vida se está burlando de mí?

Doy un paso al frente y trato de templar mis ánimos antes de hablar, consciente de que tengo delante una bomba de relojería.

—Lo último que creía es que tendría que justificar mi vida privada contigo.

—Haberlo pensado antes de besarme.

Sus dedos se cierran en torno a mi camisa y mi cuerpo vuelve a chocar con el espejo. Aprieto los dientes al sentir el frío contacto contra mi cabeza, pero no emito ni el más mínimo quejido. Me limito a sostenerle la mirada mientras algo se hace añicos en mi pecho.

—Si de verdad me crees capaz de algo así, entonces no me conoces una mierda —espeto con voz neutra.

Mi cuerpo se tensa y casi puedo escuchar el grito de advertencia en el interior de mi cabeza «Defiéndete. Puedes con él, eres más fuerte».

Mis puños se cierran, pero los contengo a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Su mano continúa presionando mi pecho con inusitada fuerza, manteniéndome inmóvil mientras se decide qué hacer conmigo. Por un instante, pienso con ironía en los invitados que nos esperan abajo, totalmente ignorantes de la paliza que estoy a punto de recibir.

—Me remito a los hechos, Levi. —Detesto la forma en la que escupe mi nombre—. ¿no es lo que siempre haces tú, valorar los actos por encima de las palabras?

Mi rostro se tuerce en una mueca, jamás pensé que mis palabras se volverían en mi contra de esa manera. No sé por qué estoy dejando que se salga con la suya, por qué no lo he reducido con una de esas técnicas que me enseñó Kenny. Quizás porque, incluso en esta situación de mierda, soy capaz de empatizar con él. Capaz de empatizar con un chico hetero que se siente traicionado por su mejor amigo, que se siente asqueado por un beso que acaba de robarle.

Por mis labios entreabiertos escapa un ronco quejido, en un intento de llevar algo de oxígeno a mis pulmones. Eren parpadea ante el sonido, como si acabara de percatarse de lo que está haciendo. Su agarre se afloja y creo detectar un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos cuando me suelta.

—Lárgate —murmura con voz ahogada tras retroceder unos pasos.

Asiento con lentitud, poco dispuesto a continuar tentando mi suerte. Entiendo de forma tácita que se refiere a una despedida definitiva. La angustia asfixia mi garganta, al tiempo que un picor característico inunda mis ojos, sin embargo, sé que no pasará de ahí. Recompongo mi expresión y alargo la mano hacia el picaporte.

Desciendo las escaleras con lentitud, tratando de reducir el impacto de mis botas sobre la superficie metálica, como un gato que se escabulle en silencio hacia la fría humedad nocturna de las silenciosas calles. Observo de reojo el vehículo de Erwin y lanzo una mirada acusatoria a la nube que está a punto de descargar la lluvia sobre mí.

Ando cabizbajo, con las manos en los bolsillos y el corazón hecho pedazos. Sorteo los charcos con desgana, consciente de que me espera un largo recorrido desprotegido de la brisa invernal.

Mis dedos frotan la zona dolorida que ha presionado Eren mientras pienso que podría haber acabado mucho peor. Libero una risa burlona al pensar en esa versión más peligrosa de mi amigo, encontrando belleza en esa mirada salvaje, en ese monstruo del que solo he visto un resquicio. Acostumbrado a su eterna sonrisa y sus amables palabras llegué a creer que no habitaba algo así dentro de él, que el único con mal carácter y reacciones cuestionables era yo.

Me alegra equivocarme, no es tan inofensivo como creía.

Las primeras gotas caen sobre mi pelo y cruzo mis brazos mientras avanzo encogido hacia la entrada del campus. Me interno en una vía apenas iluminada, rodeada por sinuosos solares donde crujen las ramas de los árboles. Camino solo, tal y como he hecho tantas noches en las últimas semanas, con el consuelo de haber retirado una pesada carga de mis hombros y de haber obtenido una respuesta por parte de Eren.

Sin embargo, esa carga no ha desaparecido, tan solo se ha desplazado hacia mi pecho, como un ancla que tira hacia abajo, desgarrándome lentamente por dentro. Libero un bufido cuando me golpea el viento tras girar un recodo y entrecierro los ojos para evitar que la lluvia empañe mi visión. Las luces del centro de la ciudad se distinguen aún algo lejanas y sé que tengo una hora de recorrido hasta poder cobijarme en la seguridad del apartamento.

Intento no dejarme llevar por la impaciencia mientras me limito a dar un paso tras otro ignorando los escalofríos que sacuden mi cuerpo. Los dedos de mis pies se entumecen y el poco alcohol que circula por mis venas es incapaz de hacerme conservar el calor. Mis dientes castañetean y me detengo para frotar las palmas de mis manos entre sí. Una estela de vaho escapa entre mis labios y me recrimino las prisas con las que abandoné la casa de Eren. Si tan solo hubiera agarrado mi abrigo y mi cartera...

Sin embargo, no quería enfrentarme a los invitados ni dar explicaciones. No quería oler el perfume de la recién llegada, ni ser testigo de los besos que seguramente intercambiaría con Eren al avanzar la velada.

Rechino mis dientes ante la imagen, al menos sé que en esta ocasión no me quedaré con la duda ni con una absurda ilusión de que hubiera sido posible que Eren me correspondiera. Esta vez no puedo escudarme tras la picardía de su nuevo ligue, ni tras mi propia cobardía.

«Lo que no puede ser, no puede ser. Y, además, es imposible».

Kenny siempre lo decía, siempre ahogaba las falsas esperanzas. Me siento un necio por ignorar lo evidente.

Un sonido me pone sobre aviso y mi corazón late desbocado mientras trato de escudriñar en la oscuridad. Lo último que me falta es que me atraquen esta noche, pero soy una maldita diana en medio de esta zona deshabitada. Afino el oído en dirección a la fila de árboles de mi derecha, deseando descartar mis sospechas, esperando a que el viento deslice la hojarasca que recubre el pavimento.

Sin embargo, el chapoteo a mis espaldas se vuelve más nítido, más acuciante. Mi pulso se acelera, bombeando la helada sangre hacia mis músculos, que se contraen dispuestos a actuar en mi defensa.

No voy a mostrar la clemencia que mostré con Eren.

Comienzo a girar mi cuerpo, pero mis reflejos están más lentos que de costumbre debido al entumecimiento y el extremo cansancio. Recibo el impacto en un costado, una mole que me envuelve con algo y me desequilibra. Trastabillo para evitar que me derribe contra el asfalto y trato de zafarme sin éxito. Mi atacante me agarra por la espalda y aprisiona mis brazos contra mi cuerpo. Justo cuando estoy a punto de dar un cabezazo hacia atrás para romperle la nariz —o lo que alcance—, me detengo al reconocer la tela que ahora rodea mi cuerpo.

Mi gabardina negra.

Mis gestos se paralizan a medio camino cuando un aliento cálido se desliza sobre mi nuca. Los brazos que me rodean me aprietan con más fuerza y una voz quebrada, bien conocida, susurra en mi oído.

—Lo siento.

Entrecierro mis ojos y permanezco de pie, en silencio, recuperando el calor a través de su abrazo.

—Lo siento—repite rozando sus labios contra la piel de mi cuello.

Su cabello gotea sobre mis hombros, empapado al igual que mi ropa y mi rostro. Intento girarme en su dirección a pesar de su agarre y un fogonazo muestra su rostro contrito. Un estruendo hace retumbar la tierra que hay bajo nuestros pies, quebrando un cristal en la distancia y ahogando su tercera disculpa. La manta de agua cae con todo su peso sobre nosotros, aún medio abrazados, hechizados bajo la mirada del otro. El frío cala hasta los huesos y los mechones de pelo se nos introducen en los ojos, pero nada de eso tiene importancia.

Sus brazos no me sueltan y mi rostro queda oculto entre los pliegues de su chubasquero.

—Tú...me confundes. Tú... —suspira contra mi pelo—. Joder, estás helado.

—Estoy bien.

Detecto que niega con la cabeza y me hace retroceder hasta quedar bajo una estrecha cornisa que poco hace por nosotros.

—Llamaré a un taxi —murmura mientras rebusca en sus bolsillos.

Lo contemplo en silencio mientras marca un número y trata de esclarecer dónde nos encontramos para solicitar un vehículo. Aprovecho para colocarme el abrigo en condiciones y palpo mis bolsillos para confirmar que mi teléfono y mi cartera están en su sitio. En cuanto Eren cuelga, se aproxima de nuevo hacia mí y me evalúa con mirada crítica, antes de abrazarme de nuevo para ocultar la vergüenza en su rostro.

—En seguida te llevo a casa. No sé qué me ha pasado, yo... Joder, lo siento.

Otro fogonazo me hace entrecerrar los ojos, solo que este no procede de un relámpago, sino de las luces largas de un monovolumen serigrafiado con una luz sobre el techo.

No intercambiamos ni una sola palabra durante el trayecto. Me limito a disfrutar de la sensación de recuperar la sensibilidad en mis dedos y mi rostro mientras veo pasar con rapidez las mismas calles que transité en soledad varías noches atrás. Escucho que Eren sorbe varias veces por la nariz debido al cambio de temperatura y rebusco en mi bolsillo un paquete de pañuelos para ofrecerle uno.

El coche se detiene delante de mi portal y Eren hace un gesto en el instante en el que busco mi cartera. Le entrega unas monedas al taxista y me bajo con rapidez para abrir la puerta del edificio. Eren me sigue con las manos en los bolsillos y gesto serio.

Cuando entramos en el apartamento, descarto mis botas para evitar manchar el suelo de barro. Eren imita todo lo que hago en silencio, como si temiera recibir una patada en el culo en el momento menos pensado. Quizás se la merece, quizás la merecemos los dos.

—Voy a preparar un té, ¿quieres? —pregunto tras servir suficiente cantidad para dos en el infusor.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Tienes una toalla?

—Puedes ducharte si quieres.

Eren vacila antes de acercarse hacia mí.

—Deja que me encargue de eso. Tú necesitas más esa ducha caliente. De verdad que...

Alzó la palma de mi mano en su dirección.

—Como te disculpes de nuevo te lanzo por el balcón.

Eren se muerde el labio y asiente despacio antes de ponerse a cargo del té. No entiendo muy bien qué está pasando, pero vuelvo a tener esperanza, esperanza de no haber jodido del todo nuestra amistad.

Después de una ducha caliente y apresurada, corro hacia mi habitación para vestirme con ropa cómoda y saco a Ratatouille de su jaula para colocarla sobre mi hombro en un intento de tranquilizarme con su compañía antes de regresar a la cocina. Eren se sorprende al verme, ya que ni siquiera he pasado un peine por mi cabello y he agarrado las primeras prendas que he encontrado. Erwin se descojonaría de mí si pudiera verme en estos momentos.

Me acerco a la mesa donde Eren ha colocado dos tazas humeantes y un plato con galletas.

—Las favoritas de Erwin —murmuro cuando veo que se lleva una de ellas a la boca.

Deja de masticar y me lanza una mirada de reojo.

—Las repondré.

—Más te vale.

Tomo asiento delante de él y doy un buen sorbo a pesar de que el líquido quema mi garganta. Cierro mis dedos en torno a la taza buscando ocultar mis nervios mientras me pregunto si vamos a seguir actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Levi...

Es evidente que no.

Suspiro y conecto mi mirada con la suya. Eren abre la boca sucesivas veces, como si le costara un enorme esfuerzo encontrar las palabras correctas. Me remuevo en mi silla impaciente y carraspeo para llamar su atención.

—Oye, no me voy a ofender. Ambos hemos actuado mal y yo empecé esto —digo con templanza—. Estuve pensando en mil formas de abordar el tema, pero no salió bien. No debí besarte, entiendo que te haya dado asco.

Eren me mira en silencio durante unos segundos y clava su mirada en la mesa antes de responder.

—Creo que has malinterpretado las cosas.

—Lo sé, está claro que nuestras preferencias son distintas.

Siento que estoy situándome de nuevo en la casilla de salida, aunque en esta ocasión sé que solo podré aspirar a su amistad y nada más.

—¿Desde cuándo? —pregunta de improviso.

Desvío mi mirada y doy otro sorbo de mi infusión, contestándole a la pared.

—Al poco de conocerte, supongo.

Escucho que resopla y lo miro de reojo. Su cuerpo se reclina contra el respaldo para estirar su columna y coloca las manos por detrás de su cabeza.

—Eso es mucho tiempo —declara algo cohibido—. Joder, la cantidad de cosas que te he contado sobre chicas...

—No importa, Eren. No podías saberlo —digo tras llevarme media galleta a la boca—. De hecho, te he jodido el ligue de esta noche.

Frunce el ceño sin comprender.

—Eren, no estoy ciego.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Por eso la invitaste a tu fiesta. La rusa.

Eren se ríe de forma relajada y eleva su mirada hacia el techo.

—Polaca. Y no, no la invité por mí, sino por Jean.

—Oh.

Eren continúa con esa pose relajada y me mira con expresión divertida.

—Sigues malinterpretando las cosas.

—Es lo que tiene encontrarte con ella sin camiseta.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ya te dije que fue a por unos apuntes.

—Curiosa forma de estudiar.

—¿Estás celoso? —pregunta con tono burlón mientras se inclina sobre la mesa.

Lo vuelvo a mirar de reojo, fingiendo molestia. Eren sonríe de nuevo, aunque hay un brillo distinto en sus ojos.

—Estuviste celoso —murmura—. Y no me di cuenta.

—No hagas eso.

Inclina su cabeza, extrañado.

—No te compadezcas de mí, no voy a morirme por esto —digo con rudeza.

Eren suspira y desliza su mano por la superficie de la mesa en dirección a las mías. Se detiene a pocos centímetros y baja el tono de su voz.

—No me compadezco por ti, sino por mí.

Eren adopta una postura más normal sobre la silla y su sonrisa da paso a una expresión más seria, casi solemne.

—Ya te he dicho que estoy...confundido contigo. —Aparta algunos mechones húmedos de su pelo y su mirada recorre inquieta todo lo que hay sobre la mesa—. No sé por dónde empezar.

—Por el principio.

Libera un resoplido por la nariz y esquiva mi mirada antes de tomar una bocanada de aire.

—Me di cuenta estando con Sam... Ella tuvo parte de razón, ¿sabes? No me estaba portando bien con ella. No la estoy excusando —dice al advertir mi expresión—, pero no puedo negar que estaba pasando bastante de ella. Yo... no sé, me gustaba estar contigo y empecé a plantearme cosas raras.

—Cosas raras.

—Déjame terminar, por favor —dice tras alzar una mano—, o no sé si tendré el valor de decirte esto más tarde. Se lo conté a Marco y a Armin, no sabía si estaba confundiendo amistad con otra cosa, si solo era curiosidad... Jamás me había pasado. Traté de fijarme en otros chicos en el gimnasio. Traté de ver si un cuerpo masculino me llamaba la atención o no, fue incómodo y no saqué nada en claro. No me veía pensando así de otro tipo, pero cuando quedaba contigo... ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación rara, ¿sabes? Me volví loco, Levi, no entendía nada.

Guardo silencio y me limito a cubrir su mano con la mía, instándolo a que continúe. Eren contiene el aliento unos segundos y humedece sus labios antes de proseguir.

—Armin me aconsejó que hablara contigo, pero estaba cagado. ¿Cómo iba a hablar contigo sin saber lo que me pasaba? Después apareció ese ex tuyo y me molestó la complicidad que había entre vosotros. Me sentí un egoísta de mierda porque no podía reprocharte nada. Traté de indagar si había algo entre vosotros, o si te gustaba alguien, pero ya me dejaste claro en aquella cafetería que jamás tendrías algo con un amigo así que...

—Eren, respira.

—No quería dar un paso en falso contigo. Lo que más me jodía era que todo el mundo a mi alrededor parecía tenerlo claro menos yo.

Acaricio su piel con mi pulgar y suavizo mi expresión.

—Solo sé que estoy muy a gusto contigo —añade—. Que no me disgusta eso que haces ahora, o el beso —tuerce el gesto—. Aunque fuiste agresivo de cojones.

Lo miro en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Puedo mejorarlo.

Detengo mis caricias y me incorporo despacio para acercarme hasta él. Eren se tensa de forma visible, expectante por lo que sabe que va a suceder. Me inclino sobre su cuerpo, apartando los pocos mechones de pelo que aún tiene adheridos a su frente y le pido el permiso que no pedí la vez anterior con la mirada.

Junto mis labios con los suyos con toda la delicadeza de la que soy capaz, que no es mucha teniendo en cuenta que ni yo mismo me creo lo que está sucediendo. No intento presionarlo, ni profundizo el beso más de la cuenta, solo labios, solo ese roce que basta para enviar una corriente eléctrica a través de mi cuerpo. Me contengo por respeto hacia sus dudas, pero no puedo negar mi deseo.

Su mano acaricia mi mejilla y su rostro se inclina para facilitar el contacto. Noto que gana confianza y que besa con la pericia que siempre intuí en mi imaginación.

No, esto es mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa que haya imaginado al respecto.

Cuando me separo de él, lo miro directamente a los ojos, buscando leer en ellos algún atisbo de emoción.

—Vaya cara que tienes ahora —murmura con una risa nerviosa.

Propino una patada a la silla fingiendo indignación antes de darle la espalda. No tarda en levantarse para tratar de abrazarme, divertido ante mi actitud arisca.

Otro beso sucede al anterior bajo la luz parpadeante de la cocina, igual de precavido, pero más duradero, hasta que un crujido procedente de la mesa hace que me separe de forma brusca de Eren.

—¡Ratatouille!

* * *

Aliso por décima vez las arrugas de mi funda nórdica mientras Eren termina de ducharse. Mi corazón late a mil revoluciones por minuto y ya no sé en qué entretenerme mientras espero su regreso. Su discurso aún resuena en mi cabeza y muchas cosas comienzan a cobrar sentido. Su actitud, la insistencia de Erwin, el distanciamiento de estos días...

La puerta de mi habitación se abre y elevo la vista para toparme con la sonrisa de mi amigo mientras frota su cabello con una toalla que deja sobre el respaldo de mi silla. Después, se sienta a mi lado en el borde de la cama y permanecemos en silencio unos minutos entre miradas esquivas y gestos nerviosos.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —pregunto con impaciencia al cabo de un rato.

Eren se encoge de hombros y cruza sus piernas para girar su cuerpo en mi dirección. Juguetea nervioso con la manga de su camisa antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—Escúpelo ya.

—Lo del otro día, ¿vas en serio con ese tipo?

Chasqueo mi lengua y pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Olvídate de eso, fue algo sin importancia.

Eren me dedica una larga mirada antes de desviarla para seguir las líneas que se dibujan sobre mi cama, poco satisfecho con mi respuesta. Suspiro y alzo mi mano para acariciar su barbilla, pero sus hombros se tensan ante el contacto.

Retiro mi mano de inmediato y la suya la atrapa antes de que caiga sobre mi regazo.

—Aún se me hace un poco raro —dice con tono de disculpa.

—Entiendo.

—He dicho que se me hace raro —repite mirándome a los ojos—, no que me disguste.

Asiento levemente y mis ojos se posan sobre nuestras manos, que aún permanecen unidas entre los dos. Casi soy capaz de leer a través de su rostro el sinfín de cuestiones que se le pasan por la cabeza.

Decido ponérselo fácil.

—Oye, tampoco tienes que forzar...

—No estoy forzando nada —interrumpe con calma mientras entrelaza nuestros dedos con torpeza—. Me gusta esto, es solo que...

—No lo tienes claro.

—Lo siento —confiesa pesaroso—. Es que tengo miedo de llegar a un punto en el que no sea capaz de estar a la altura.

Sus ojos demuestran lo atribulado que se siente por no ser capaz de darme una respuesta mejor que esa.

—Deja que sea yo quien valore eso. —Llevo su mano a mis labios—. Estamos probando —añado con tono despreocupado.

Al parecer mis palabras no surten el efecto deseado, porque Eren parece más disgustado que antes.

—Parece que esté usándote como un experimento.

—En cierto modo es así —digo a pesar de su expresión horrorizada—. No te lo tomes a mal, yo estoy encantado de hacer de cobaya.

—Levi...

Tuerzo la comisura de mis labios al ver su expresión mortificada.

—Tranquilo, Eren. Me hago cargo de la situación, no voy a presionarte con nada. Sé que esto es nuevo para ti y que puede no ser lo que esperas. No te lo echaré en cara cuando nos estemos tirando los trastos a la cabeza.

—Esto de tranquilizar se te da como el culo.

—Ya me conoces.

Libera un profundo suspiro e inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante hasta apoyar su frente contra la mía.

—Sí, es uno de tus encantos.

El aroma a alcohol invade mis fosas nasales y arrugo mi nariz, consciente de que mi aliento debe desprender un olor similar. Soy consciente de que ambos hemos encontrado una dosis de valentía para expresar nuestros sentimientos gracias a esas copas de vino durante la cena.

Solo espero que Eren tenga la misma lucidez que yo en estos momentos.

Con cuidado para evitar sobresaltarlo, paseo mis manos sobre las suyas, ascendiendo por sus fuertes brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros. Aprieto de forma leve la zona para liberar tensión y enrosco mis manos detrás de su nuca. Mi nariz roza la suya, fusionando nuestras respiraciones. Su rostro se inclina para rozar nuestros labios y cierro los ojos para entregarme por completo al ritmo que él establece. Mis manos descienden por su espalda, rodeando el contorno de sus omóplatos a través de la fina prenda que los recubre. La lluvia que golpea la ventana contrasta con el silencio de mi habitación, como si nos encontráramos en una burbuja, como si nada pudiera romper esa atmósfera íntima que se ha instalado entre nosotros.

Excepto la melodía de su móvil, claro.

El sonido nos sobresalta y Eren batalla con su bolsillo para sacar el dispositivo y contestar la llamada.

—Hola. Sí, estoy bien.

Se incorpora y comienza a pasear por mi habitación con el móvil pegado a la oreja. Yo me limito a observarlo con los brazos apoyados sobre mis rodillas.

—¿Cómo, las seis? —dice asombrado mientras se inclina para asomarse por mi ventana—. No, claro que no. Dentro de dos horas. Gracias por avisar. Ya hablaremos.

Lo miro expectante una vez que cuelga, parece apenado.

—Tengo que irme. Mi tren sale dentro de dos horas y tengo que terminar de hacer la maleta.

Entrecierro los ojos y lo miro con reproche. Él y su manía de dejarlo todo para el último momento.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas hacerla?

Desvía la mirada con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Después de que se fueran los invitados, pero no quería dejar las cosas mal entre nosotros. Tampoco me despedí de nadie cuando salí a buscarte, aunque creo que la mayoría no se habrán dado ni cuenta.

Me incorporo para ayudarlo a buscar sus cosas y lo acompaño por el pasillo mientras saco de mi cartera un billete.

—Toma. —Se lo extiendo al llegar a la puerta—. Para el taxi de vuelta.

Eren lo rechaza con gesto educado.

—No hace falta, tengo cambio.

Se ajusta su abrigo y comprueba una vez más que no deja nada importante atrás, como sus llaves o su teléfono. Eso me tranquiliza, porque cuando va demasiado perjudicado tiende a olvidar esos detalles.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos, sin saber muy bien cómo despedirnos.

—Me fastidia marcharme justo ahora...aún hay cosas en el aire.

Despeino su cabello a pesar de sus protestas, tratando de distraerlo de sus preocupaciones.

—Nos vendrá bien las vacaciones para asumir todo esto.

—Son veinte putos días —resopla con fastidio—. Levi, entonces... —añade algo vacilante—. Estamos probando ya, ¿no?

Lo miro con curiosidad.

—Quiero decir...

—Sé lo que quieres decir —interrumpo—. Ya te he dicho que olvides lo del otro día.

Su rostro muestra una mezcla de alivio y disculpa, agradecido de no tener ahondar en más explicaciones incómodas. Haber sido testigo de sus desdichas y desamores me da cierta ventaja acerca de sus inseguridades y de lo que espera de una relación, incluso de una que no sabe del todo cómo abordar. Eso me place, porque incluso en estas circunstancias está dispuesto a tomárselo en serio. Eren carga sobre sus hombros con un largo historial de malentendidos e infidelidades, por lo que entiendo que quiera asegurarse de que no habrá terceras personas.

No sé en qué va a resultar todo esto, porque que no haya expresado en voz alta mis temores no implica que no los tenga. Sé que hemos dado un paso arriesgado, que aún no tiene claro hasta qué punto siente algo hacia mí y que veinte días van a aplacar los ánimos y el leve estado ebrio en el que nos encontramos esta noche.

Puede que al reencontrarnos después de las navidades todo se venga abajo, puede que no.

Su cuerpo se acerca al mío una vez más, sacándome de mis pensamientos para recibir de buena gana un intenso abrazo. Noto que apoya su barbilla sobre mi coronilla y lanza un profundo suspiro, reticente a marcharse.

—Te voy a echar de menos —murmura.

Siento una calidez en mi pecho al escuchar sus palabras, muy opuesta a la desazón de horas antes. Mi respuesta se atraganta y su abrigo amortigua cualquier intento de añadir algo más. Me limito a rozar sus hombros una vez más en un gesto reconfortante, antes de retroceder un paso para abrir la puerta.

—Ve. No vayas a perder el tren.

Eren asiente y se dirige presuroso hacia las escaleras.

—Te llamaré —vocifera desde unos pisos más abajo.

Sonrío con expresión atontada apoyado contra el marco de la puerta hasta que escucho que abandona el edificio. Justo cuando estoy girando sobre mis talones, el tintineo del ascensor y una voz grave me detienen.

—Joder, estás aquí —dice Erwin con alivio—. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? ¿Qué ha pasado?

* * *

 **A/N: Ya estoy con un nuevo One-shot canonverse para contrarrestar la sobredosis de azúcar. Gracias por leer.**


	15. Retorno

La megafonía de la estación de autobuses hace que despegue la mirada de las últimas páginas del libro que elegí para cubrir el trayecto desde mi pueblo hasta la ciudad, otro de esos ejemplares que mi madre forzó en mi mochila con la esperanza de tener algo más que comentar entre tanto emoticono en Whatssap.

Maldigo el día en el que se descargó la aplicación.

Desconecto la música del móvil y retiro el único auricular que llevaba puesto, uno de esos sin cable que recibí como regalo de cumpleaños y de navidad. No sé si sorprenderme o empezar a preocuparme por la creciente relación entre mi madre y la tecnología, o entre mi madre y Hugo, que al fin y al cabo es lo mismo. Para tratarse de un tipo que trabaja la madera no anda nada perdido en el ámbito tecnológico, aunque por otra parte creo que es una estrategia para agradarme. De momento me resulta indiferente, lo cual es positivo.

Compruebo una vez más que todas mis pertenencias están guardadas y que Ratatouille va bien acomodada en el trasportín. Espero paciente a que la mayoría de los pasajeros se bajen para evitar empujones y me despido del conductor con un cabeceo antes de rescatar mi maleta de la zona de carga.

Respiro una vez más el aire contaminado de la plataforma de llegadas y me encamino hacia la escalera mecánica para conectar con la línea que me llevará hasta el apartamento.

Juego distraído con una pulsera de cuero que llevo en la muñeca izquierda, cortesía también de mi madre, aunque este regalo lo aprecio más porque sé que lo ha confeccionado ella misma. No me entusiasma el espíritu comercial de la navidad, ni tampoco las reuniones forzadas con personas que no veo durante el resto del año, pero me agrada una buena cena y disfrutar de la compañía de los que más me importan.

Pensando en estos últimos, no puedo evitar que la imagen de Eren acuda a mi cabeza, junto con una sensación extraña en el estómago. Regresar a la ciudad implica enfrentarme de lleno a lo que quiera que haya entre nosotros y no estoy seguro de cómo van a resultar las cosas. La estancia en el pueblo me ha servido para analizarlo todo con más perspectiva, incluyendo mis propias acciones el día de su fiesta.

Eren consigue sacar mi yo más irracional y no sé hasta qué punto eso es bueno.

Apoyo mi barbilla sobre la palma de mi mano mientras observo las conocidas calles a través de la ventana del nuevo transporte. Repaso las veces que hablé con Eren durante las vacaciones, un número considerable de llamadas que no distaron mucho de nuestras conversaciones habituales. Por un lado, me tranquiliza, por otro, no sé muy bien qué se le pasa a Eren por la cabeza respecto a mi confesión y los besos que compartimos la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

No me queda otra que esperar y averiguarlo en nuestro reencuentro.

Tan concentrado estoy con ese asunto que, cuando me quiero dar cuenta, me he saltado la parada más cercana al apartamento. Suelto una palabrota que se gana algunas miradas reprobatorias y aprieto de malos modos el botón para solicitar la siguiente, sabiendo que tendré que caminar un largo trecho en uno de los días más fríos del año. El conductor reduce la velocidad de forma brusca, a punto de sobrepasar también la siguiente, e ignoro la queja que suelta en voz alta.

Agarro mi equipaje y desciendo del autobús para avanzar en contra del vendaval que arrastra polvo y basura a lo largo de la avenida. Me arrebujo en mi abrigo y avanzo encorvado durante veinte minutos hasta llegar al portal de nuestro edificio. Me detengo unos segundos para recobrar el aliento y rebusco en mis bolsillos hasta dar con la llave. Mis dedos están entumecidos a pesar de llevar guantes y por mi boca sale un vaho denso debido al frío.

Cuando entro en el apartamento, libero un gruñido de satisfacción antes de apoyar mi espalda contra la puerta para cerrarla. Erwin tiene encendida la calefacción y no puedo estar más agradecido por ello. Tratamos de evitar utilizarla en la medida de lo posible, por una cuestión de ahorro en las facturas, sin embargo, en días como hoy es inevitable.

Retiro mis guantes y froto mis manos con esmero.

—Bienvenido.

Erwin se acerca y palmea mi hombro de forma afectuosa. Contesto con un cabeceo y aprovecho para colgar mi abrigo en el perchero.

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones? —pregunta mientras observa cómo batallo con mis botas.

—Bien. Un frío de cojones en la montaña. —Dejo sobre la mesa de la cocina algunos tuppers cargados de comida—. Mi madre te envía recuerdos y una tarta de manzana. ¡Oh! Y un reloj de pared artesanal, los hace su novio.

—¿Algún día tendré el placer de conocerla en persona? —indaga mientras acepta el regalo envuelto en papel estraza.

—Siempre que seas tú el que vaya al pueblo. Dudo que ella ponga un pie en la ciudad, salvo que me ingresen… Y depende de la gravedad.

Erwin se ríe y abre el paquete para contemplar con asombro los detalles grabados en la madera.

—Lo colocaré en el salón.

Se dirige hacia la pared más visible y lo alza a modo de presentación. Asomo la cabeza y me cruzo de brazos.

—Desentona un poco con el plasma —comento con ironía.

Él se encoge de hombros y lo coloca en una estantería mientras abre algunos cajones para buscar una alcayata y un paquete de pilas.

—Por cierto, tienes un regalo en tu habitación.

Recompongo como puedo la ropa que se ha desbordado de la maleta al sacar el reloj y saco otro paquete envuelto con el mismo material. Me dirijo hacia mi compañero y se lo entrego.

—Licor artesanal de limón. —Mira la graduación y enarca una ceja—. Es para unos chupitos, salvo que queramos acabar con la B12.

—Entonces conoceré a Kuchel.

—Kuchel ya está curada de espanto con el bar de mi tío.

—Eso me huele a anécdota personal.

Resoplo burlón.

—Supongo que este es de tu parte —añade—. Lo probaremos esta noche, después de la cena. Así brindamos por tu cumpleaños. —La alza en mi dirección—. Gracias.

Le resto importancia con un gesto de mi mano y retrocedo para sacar a Ratatouille de su jaula para colocarla sobre mi hombro. Después, agarro mi maleta para llevarla hasta mi habitación.

—Espero que tengas hambre. —Me detengo para lanzarle una mirada interrogante—. He pedido comida a ese restaurante chino que tanto te gusta, aunque no sé qué le ves de especial al arroz.

Mi mirada se transforma en una de reproche.

—Oye, ya me felicitaste por teléfono, habíamos acordado que nada de regalos.

Eleva la palma de su mano para hacerme callar.

—Primero mira lo que es. ¡Y qué menos que una cena! No seas borde.

Estoy a punto de rebatirle, pero cierro la boca y decido continuar con mi recorrido. Viajar a última hora de la tarde me resulta agotador y no tengo ganas de discutir con Erwin. Además, aprecio de verdad la invitación, solo me hago el remolón por joder.

Abro la puerta de mi habitación y busco a tientas el interruptor de la luz. No estoy preparado para lo que encuentro en mi cama.

—Hola —dice Eren tras descruzar sus pies descalzos.

Deduzco que este es el famoso regalo.

La sensación que me abordó en el autobús me invade de nuevo, ese cosquilleo tan incómodo en mi estómago, acompañado de cierto vértigo. Joder, llevo todo el día pensando en este momento, pero no imaginé que sería hoy mismo.

—Espero que no te moleste que esté aquí —dice conforme avanza en mi dirección—. Imagino que estarás cansado.

Niego con la cabeza y suelto la maleta de cualquier forma para acercarme hacia él, sin embargo, ambos vacilamos unos segundos sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Después de algunos amagos, Eren abre sus brazos y me envuelve con ellos como ha hecho otras veces. Imito su gesto algo remiso, sin saber muy bien cómo tomarme ese recibimiento. Ratatouille aprovecha ese contacto para caminar hacia el hombro de Eren, que libera una corta risa y la mira de reojo.

—¿Me has echado de menos?

No tengo muy claro hacia cuál de los dos va dirigida la pregunta.

Cuando nos separamos, retrocede hacia mi cama con mi mascota entre sus manos y se deja caer sobre el colchón para acomodarse tal y como lo encontré. Libero un suspiro mientras abro por segunda vez mi maleta y empiezo a colocar mi ropa.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —pregunta mientras juega con Ratatouille en su regazo—. ¿Y en el pueblo?

—Bien, hace aún más frío que aquí.

La conversación parece la misma que alguien compartiría con un vecino en un ascensor. Si después de todo nos vamos a limitar a hablar del tiempo, entonces estamos más jodidos de lo que pensaba. Por suerte, la cosa evoluciona poco a poco y no se hace esperar el típico intercambio de cenas familiares, anécdotas con amigos y su interminable lista de regalos.

—El dron es lo mejor, una pasada —comenta ilusionado—. Es para principiantes, la cámara no da para mucho y no tiene estabilizador de vuelo. Menos mal que trae recambios porque el primer día se estrelló contra la azotea del vecino —ríe con ganas—. No sabes la bronca que me llevé por reventarle una de las cuerdas de la ropa.

Asiento y murmullo por lo bajo para darle a entender que estoy escuchando. Él se reclina sobre mi cama con ratatouille sobre el estómago y suspira cómodo.

—Tenemos que ir un día a volarlo, aunque en la ciudad es más complicado. ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

Niego con la cabeza mientras me subo a una silla con la maleta en ambas manos para colocarla con cuidado en el altillo. Al descender me doy cuenta de que Eren me está observando en silencio. Está a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo cuando lo interrumpe el sonido del timbre.

—Debe ser Armin con la cena.

Se incorpora con rapidez y lleva a Ratatouille a su zona de ejercicio.

—¿Armin?

—Sí —dice sin dejar de observar a mi mascota—. Tranquilo, solo vamos a ser nosotros. Queríamos celebrar tu cumpleaños y Erwin sugirió lo de la comida china.

De nuevo nos quedamos frente a frente sin saber qué más añadir. Empieza a fastidiarme esta especie de tensión incómoda que hay instalada entre nosotros. Me agrada que haya venido a verme y que nuestra amistad no se haya resentido, pero esperaba algo más en nuestro primer encuentro.

Esperaba compartir un jodido beso, al menos, y no esta especie de ambiente raro que me frena.

Salimos de la habitación sin mediar palabra y nos unimos al resto en el salón. Armin me felicita mientras termina de poner la mesa y me señala mi sitio, dándome a entender que ellos se van a encargar de todo. Por una vez, dejo que me consientan y no colaboro en absoluto, cansado por el viaje y frustrado con Eren y conmigo mismo.

No es que tuviera grandes expectativas, pero… sí que tenía _ciertas_ expectativas.

—¡Un brindis por Levi!

Choco mi copa con poco entusiasmo y permito que Erwin monopolice la conversación durante la mayor parte del tiempo. El cejotas es más avispado de lo que esperaba, porque se percata de la atmósfera extraña que hay entre Eren y yo. En un par de ocasiones me observa con el ceño fruncido y yo me encojo de hombros por toda respuesta. Al menos estoy disfrutando de la buena comida y de los intentos de mi compañero por sonsacarme viejas historias del pueblo.

Después de cenar, Erwin estrena el licor que he traído para hacer un último brindis y compruebo divertido cómo se les arruga el rostro al digerir de golpe el chupito. Mi compañero carraspea y apoya el vaso con contundencia sobre la mesa.

—Es potente.

—Ya te lo había dicho.

—Yo me encargo de fregar —anuncia Eren de improviso mientras se incorpora y apila los platos.

Erwin cruza una mirada nada disimulada con Armin y le indica que lo acompañe hacia el sofá. Observo que conecta la consola con el mismo juego en el que me pateó el culo la última vez.

—Nosotros vamos a echar unas partidas —anuncia mirando a su pareja—. Después os llevaré de vuelta al campus.

Armin asiente y frunzo el ceño cuando observo la hora en la zona superior de la pantalla, es casi media noche.

—Voy a guardar a Ratatouille.

En cuanto llego al pasillo, aprovecho para estirarme y liberar un profundo bostezo. Espero que Erwin no tenga pensado marcharse de madrugada porque no sé durante cuánto tiempo más seré capaz de mantener una conversación más o menos coherente. Suelo dormir poco, pero estoy especialmente cansado.

—Veo que no soy el único —murmuro cuando veo que mi mascota se ha hecho una bola en un rincón.

La acaricio con cuidado para evitar sobresaltarla y casi me estrello contra Eren cuando doy media vuelta para llevarla a su jaula.

—Lo siento —dice mientras se aparta.

—Creí que estarías jugando.

Se sienta de nuevo sobre mi cama y saca una bolsa de su mochila.

—Quería darte esto primero.

Cierro la jaula y lo miro con curiosidad. Me siento a su lado despacio y me entrega la bolsa con actitud cohibida.

—Feliz navidad y feliz cumpleaños.

Intento calmar mis propios nervios, desprevenido ante la idea de recibir un regalo por su parte. De la bolsa saco una caja que contiene una tetera de hierro fundido estilo japonés y tres bolsas de delicioso té a granel.

Cuando estoy a punto de darle las gracias, Eren me indica que espere con un gesto y saca de debajo de mi cama una caja más voluminosa. Abro los ojos pasmado al ver el dibujo de unos altavoces, un 2.1 de una de las mejores marcas del mercado.

—Recordé que se te habían estropeado los tuyos y que te gusta programar con música así que… No me mires así, mis padres me dieron bastante dinero estas fiestas.

Me coloco de rodillas en el suelo para observar la caja con más detenimiento antes de abrirla. Sostengo entre mis manos los altavoces con forma ovalada, analizando el acabado y el potente subwoofer.

—Te has pasado.

—¿Te gusta?

Me incorporo con la ayuda de mis brazos y me dejo caer a su lado un tanto abrumado.

—Son perfectos —digo a duras penas—. Gracias.

Sonríe satisfecho y le indico que espere un momento antes de rebuscar en mi propia mochila.

—Yo también te traje algo. —Abre la boca para protestar—. Aunque es más modesto.

Lo abre con ansiedad, haciendo añicos el envoltorio y liberando una exclamación al ver su contenido, un videojuego RPG del que no dejó de hablarme durante nuestras llamadas telefónicas.

—Puedes jugar con los gráficos al máximo que irá como la seda en tu equipo nuevo. Disfrútalo.

Eren me dedica una larga mirada y noto que se pone aún más nervioso mientras deposita el videojuego al lado de la lámpara de sal. Vacila un instante y traga saliva antes de inclinarse para agarrar mi rostro entre sus manos. Mi pulso se acelera cuando sus labios descienden sobre los míos con un tímido roce.

—Lo llego a saber y te lo doy antes —murmuro contra sus labios.

Eren se ríe e inclina su rostro para darme un beso igual de casto, pero más duradero que el anterior. Mi mano asciende por su hombro hasta enredarse en su pelo, atrayéndolo más hacia mi rostro, buscando que gane confianza. Durante un rato exploramos con calma ese contacto, besos y caricias contenidas, al menos por mi parte, mientras permito que sea él quien establezca el ritmo y los límites en los que se siente a gusto. Siento un cosquilleo de satisfacción cuando mordisquea mi labio inferior para después rozar su lengua con la mía.

El día de su fiesta apenas había podido saborear sus besos y ya me pareció estar en una jodida nube, ni siquiera puedo describir con palabras lo bien que me siento en estos momentos.

Lo empujo con suavidad para acomodarlo sobre mi cama y descargo parte de mi peso sobre su cuerpo, reclamando un poco más de intensidad. Sus brazos rodean mi espalda y su mano acaricia mi recién rapada nuca, enviando una corriente eléctrica directa a mi entrepierna. Trato de tomármelo con calma, pero me supone un sobresfuerzo no buscar más contacto en esa zona.

Eren aprovecha mi leve distracción para empujar mi cuerpo con el suyo, haciéndonos girar hasta quedar él inclinado sobre mí. Tuerzo las comisuras de mis labios en el beso, dejando que se salga con la suya, de momento.

Sus labios se separan de los míos y recorre con ellos mi mandíbula y parte de mi cuello. Aspiro aire con brusquedad y gruño por lo bajo atrayendo su atención.

—Eren… —murmuro con tono de advertencia.

Detiene sus movimientos y acaricia mis labios con su pulgar. A través de su mirada puedo ver que considera la situación, sin embargo, no dice nada cuando se deja caer a mi lado sobre el colchón. Aprovecho para cambiar la luz del techo por la de la lámpara y nos movemos hasta quedar tumbados frente a frente. Su brazo busca el mío y sus finos dedos comienzan a delinear las escamas del dragón. Sus facciones se suavizan bajo la luz anaranjada y no tardo en acariciar su abdomen por encima de su camiseta.

Permanecemos así minutos, o quizás una hora, sin necesidad de palabras. Justo cuando entrecierro mis ojos, escucho su voz en un susurro.

—Estaba nervioso.

Los abro para mirarlo con atención.

—No sabía… —continúa—. Ha sido raro cambiar el chip, no sé si me explico.

—Sí.

—Hay cosas que… aún no las veo.

Elevo mi cabeza y su mirada esquiva la mía.

—No tengo prisa.

—Lo sé, pero ya nos conocemos. —Lo miro sin comprender—. Somos amigos… hemos sido amigos… se supone que todo irá más rápido.

—Irá como queramos que vaya.

Suspira preocupado y yo recoloco como puedo los mechones que caen sobre su frente. Juraría que lleva el pelo más largo que de costumbre.

—No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo —dice con un suspiro.

—Estábamos bien hace un rato, ¿o no sentiste nada?

—Claro que sí.

Vuelvo a apoyar mi cabeza sobre la almohada y suspiro relajado.

—Quédate con eso por ahora.

Acaricio su pelo en un intento de reconfortarlo y poco a poco noto que surte su efecto. Pestañea cansado, acompasando su respiración mientras sus dedos retoman sus caricias.

Me despierto cuando noto un exceso de luz en la habitación y mi vejiga a punto de reventar. Elevo la mirada por encima del cabecero hacia la ventana, por donde se cuela de lleno la luz solar. Frunzo el ceño y bostezo, descubriendo que soy incapaz de moverme con facilidad.

Poco a poco, empiezo a ser consciente de que el peso muerto que noto sobre mi costado es un brazo y que la calidez que golpea mi nuca se debe a una respiración. Trato casi en vano de girar mi cuerpo y solo consigo atisbar una mata de pelo castaño y los labios entreabiertos de Eren, por donde escapa un ronquido apenas perceptible.

Lo observo unos segundos, como si quisiera que mi mente guardara esa fotografía tan perfecta. Después, me retuerzo para liberarme de su abrazo, pero Eren murmura algo en sueños y se aferra aún más a mi cuerpo.

—Oye —digo con voz enronquecida.

Otro murmullo.

—Oye, Eren. —Consigo liberar uno de mis brazos y sacudo su hombro—. Eren, despierta.

Su rostro se crispa un instante y deja salir un sonoro bostezo antes de abrir sus ojos. Parpadea desorientado y se incorpora a medias sin dejar de observar su alrededor. Finalmente, aparta el pelo de su rostro y me dirige una mirada somnolienta.

—¿Qué hora es?

Alargo el brazo hasta alcanzar mi móvil.

—Ocho y media.

Eren bosteza de nuevo y se deja caer sin cuidado para atraparme entre sus brazos.

—Buenos días —murmura meloso cerca de mi oído.

—Eren, me estoy meando —contesto malhumorado mientras intento zafarme.

Libero un resoplido y él se ríe antes de soltarme. Al menos no se lo ha tomado a mal, supongo que conocernos tiene sus ventajas. Cuando regreso del baño lo encuentro bocarriba a sus anchas sobre mi colchón.

—Buenos días —respondo antes de inclinarme para besarlo.

Eren extiende su brazo y dejo que tire de mi cuerpo, obligándome a recostarme en el minúsculo espacio que queda libre. Apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro y él entrelaza nuestras manos para contemplarlas.

—Al menos tuvieron el gesto de apagar la lámpara —digo con la mirada clavada en el techo.

—Al menos esta vez no has dormido en el sofá.

Le golpeo en un costado.

—Al menos no tienes que estar borracho para acabar en mi cama.

—Golpe bajo.

Su cuerpo se inclina sobre el mío, aplastándome de improviso y reclamando otro beso para zanjar ese breve intercambio. Nos enredamos como hicimos la noche anterior hasta que el rugido de nuestros estómagos se vuelve ensordecedor.

—¿Desayunamos? —pregunta sonriente.


End file.
